Broken Hearts
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ch 12 up! Atsuki decides not to leave Kisaragi City but FORT won't take no for an answer. It doesn't help when a kidnapper is on the loose and kidnaps Shinji. No one notices because of a break up between Akira and Mika. Akira/Atsuki Ryo/Shinji
1. Disobedience

**Broken Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: After destroying the Original Silent, Atsuki is ordered to leave Kisaragi City. Atsuki for the first time disobeys FORT's orders and stays to finish his school year at Kisaragi High School. FORT does not take this well and order members to take him back by force. Atsuki is already having a hard enough time trying to get FORT to leave him alone, but when Akira suddenly breaks up with Mika out of the blue, his friendship with his friends seem to be falling apart. It doesn't help that there is a kidnapper on the loose. When Shinji is abducted by the kidnapper and is forced to do unforgivable acts to save Atsuki, he finds himself losing to Silent. With the drama going on, will FORT leave Atsuki alone for him to find out his feelings for a certain material artist, patch up his friendship with Mika and save Shinji from this sadistic kidnapper?**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki/Hibiki, Ryo/Shinji, Rui/Mika, One-sided Akira/Mika, Atsuki/Yayoi, Atsuki/Nola, and Atsuki/Rui and many others.**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship and Suspense **

**Rated: M (for Mature)**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy/boy), Yuri (girl/girl) unintentional OOC, dark themes (rape, graphic violence and child abuse), swearing, spoilers for those who haven't beaten the game (someone spoiled it for me) and little fluff.**

**Okay. I got Lux Pain and I'm half-way through the game (EPISODE 14). I memorized everyone's personality EXCEPT Kiryu because I'm on the chapter where he is introduced but I can already tell of his personality by him mocking Atsuki and Shinji but being nice to Ryo. So, don't expect that much OOC because I finally found a way to portray Atsuki. Sure he might act OOC at first but I'll explain at the end of the chapter. This is multiple chapters but its not going to be long. Probably the same length as Grey Reflections and Dark Memories. **

Chapter 1: Disobedience

* * *

Atsuki Saijo closed his eyes and glanced outside. It was another beautiful day in Kisaragi City but he wouldn't be able to enjoy the sunshine with his friends. No, today was the day he was supposed to leave Kisaragi City and go somewhere else to investigate Silent in that country. Normally, he would be satisfied with the results of his success in a city and leave without question. This time was different though. He felt like that if he left Kisaragi City, he would lose something dear to him that he'll never get back.

Atsuki had an idea what that feeling was.

The feeling of being loved by others.

It was easy for him at the beginning to obtain this love from other people. However, as he spent time with them more, he didn't realize he was succumbing to them as much as they did to him. By the time the School Festival hit, it was too late for his heart. He had given it up to his closest friends.

That was his biggest mistake though because he knew that he had to leave them...and today was the day.

The usual phone call from Nola Dobereiner, who was a member of FORT and his guide throughout the whole mission, finally came. She spoke the words he didn't want to hear.

"Are you ready to leave Saijo?"

The old Atsuki would have replied with a confident yet stoic 'yes' answer. However, he did not respond to her this time.

"Saijo?"

"Nola...I got a question?" he began. Atsuki had no idea what he was doing nor what he was saying, yet he continued speaking. "Do I really have to go?"

He could hear Nola sigh on the other line, "Yes Saijo. The Silent in this area is gone for good. However there are still other Original Silents in other countries. You are the perfect candidate for eliminating these Silents at a fast pace. Why did you ask?"

Atsuki frowned. The mission was very important. If he did not take the mission, then people around the world would suffer the same fate as him and become a victim of Silent. The gray haired teen did not want that to happen, but still...

"Saijo, is there something wrong?"

"Nola...could you please...tell FORT that I can't do the mission..."

He said something that he shouldn't have had. He knew it because there was this wrong pause on the other line.

"What are you talking about Saijo?" the blonde asked seemingly losing her temper, "You know more than anyone that the mission is first! Why are telling me this?"

"Because I..."

Atsuki froze when he felt a dark Shinen approaching him from behind. He knew for a fact that it was none other than Liu Yee. He had a tendency to come out of nowhere and then lecture him about the mission before disappearing.

"Saijo, are you ready to go?" he asked in a rather grumpy tone.

Atsuki said nothing. He glanced at the phone and then back at Liu Yee. He hung up on Nola but sill no words came out of his mouth. Liu Yee's patient was wearing thin.

"Answer me Saijo!"

Atsuki knew he should have said yes and just leave peacefully without anyone noticing but he couldn't do that. He couldn't even figure out why.

"No..."

Liu Yee cocked an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"I'm not ready to leave, and I don't plan to."

This took the Chinese man by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I won't take the mission," Atsuki told him calmly, "I want to stay here in Kisaragi..."

"Absurd," Liu Yee said harshly, "the mission is top priority. What's a lower member like you telling me what to do?"

"I didn't say..."

"We're moving out."

Atsuki could feel the angry Shinen coming out of Liu Yee. The Chinese man was scary when he was angry and could do harm to people who didn't listen to him. Still, when Liu Yee seized his arm and tried to drag him out of the house, Atsuki let out a cry for help surprising Liu Yee again.

"Why are you screaming for? You know we have to leave."

"I won't leave! I won't!"

"Are you infected by Silent or something? You always leave with us no question asked. Did this place make you soft?"

Atsuki felt the angry Shinen becoming stronger. He struggled to pull away but he wasn't strong enough to pull away from the older man. The red Shinen mixed with black Shinen suddenly.

"Are you defying FORT's wishes after all they've done for you?!" he questioned finally losing his temper.

"N-No..."

"You're such an inconsiderate brat."

With that said, Liu Yee pushed Atsuki to the ground and started to use his fists for the talking.

_It's always like this._ Atsuki thought to himself. _When Liu's mad, he'll go into a fit of rage...but why is he attacking me of all people?_

Atsuki could feel his bones cracking with every strike from his fist. He shut his eyes and moved to a self-defense position in order to prevent the damage from worsening but that only made Liu Yee hit him harder. Atsuki prayed that his legs wouldn't be wounded that badly. He was planning to attend school today so he had to be able to walk. Luckily his leg area was spared. The only major area hurt was his chest area.

"Are you going to come along now?" Liu Yee asked after calming down from the multiple punches.

Atsuki still refused to go with him back to FORT. Liu Yee groaned in frustration.

"I'll give you one hour," Liu Yee threatened, "If you're not ready by then, I'll drag you back to FORT by force."

Liu Yee intended to keep his promise. He stormed out of the apartment complex and slammed the door behind him. All was still until Atsuki got another call from Nola.

"Saijo, what happened? Did Liu do something to you?"

Atsuki laughed bitterly, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Saijo..."

"I decided something Nola. I'm not going back to FORT until I find what I don't want to leave here. Please have FORT send someone else that isn't as stubborn as me for this mission."

"Saijo, this isn't like you. You would agree with us no question ask, so why..."

"They can't control my life anymore Nola...I'm sorry..."

Atsuki hung up the phone before Nola could ask anymore. He smiled faintly as he quickly got ready for school. If he was quick, then he could make it to class before Arthur found out he was missing.

The gray haired teen had no idea what he was doing, but one thing was for certain. He wasn't a cage bird.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 1867 words.**

**Yohko: Why is Liu Yee so abusive?**

**Me: This is what I think. At the beginning of the game, Liu Yee bosses Atsuki around to no end. When you complete complicated missions like saving Arthur from Silent, Liu Yee continues to yell at Atsuki for not waiting for him and that he made a mistake. Later on, when he makes a mistake, he blames both Atsuki and Natsuki for it (when it was his and Natsuki's fault for screwing up). I'm surprised you can't read FORT member's minds because it would help understand what they're thinking. **

**Also, I think FORT tries to rule members of the organization. Natsuki at the beginning of the game complains about how she wants to get out of the stupid building but Ray or anyone else won't let her out even when she begs. I say Atsuki is in the same position because they only give him a few weeks at school and then he's supposed to leave. What about his education? I know he studies aboard, but Atsuki likes the school for crying out loud!**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Warning

**Warning **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain or Romeo and Juliet. **

**Summary: Atsuki decides to go to school despite Liu Yee's time limit. Choosing to be with friends might cost him dearly though.**

**Pairing: Akira/Mika and hint of Akira/Atsuki and Ryo/Shinji **

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Drama and some Suspense**

**Warning: Shonen-ai reference (boy/boy), violence, swearing, unintentional OOC, and Spoilers who haven't beaten the game **

**So... I finished the game and got the bad ending. I'm unhappy. Shinji and Mika died instead of kidnapped. Honoka snapped and killed people in the hospital before she killed herself. The photographer Naoto had his head chopped off by someone but that was because I never solved the ghost cat mystery and Kiryu was labeled dead. Nami went missing and it was just a mess. Akira was the only one that was truly happy at the end of the game. I mean, he generally asks Atsuki out to dinner at his place and they're the only ones with a positive conversation while everyone else is depressed. Akira is the hardest to save though...Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I know who dies canonically, so they're be dead otherwise, they're still like. **

**Italics mean English or part of the note passing. Bold also mean note passing. **

Chapter 2: Warning

* * *

Kisaragi High School wasn't far from his apartment. Although Atsuki was going to be tardy again, it was worth going to school and seeing his friends again.

_Friends..._

Atsuki was five minutes late to art class. He tried sneaking in to his seat in the class but Arthur wasn't that stupid.

"Saijo, you're late again," he mumbled, "explain."

"My alarm clock didn't go off," Atsuki lied as he sat in his seat.

The class stared at him in disbelief. That was total bull crap. Atsuki was known for being late after a week of transfer so Rui Yamase gave him the nickname Tardy King.

Nothing was said as Arthur told everyone to paint what they saw on the painting (which was a painting of multiple pictures) that he made. Yayoi Kamishiro was having a fine time making that painting. Others had a difficult time.

"And what is that supposed to be Nozaki?" Arthur asked.

"Isn't what you drew a cow?" she asked.

Arthur sighed, "No...it's not."

Akira Mido laughed at the bluenette, "You got to be kidding! It's obviously an ass!"

Shinji couldn't help but snicker, "You're both wrong. It's a horse."

The two glared at the purple haired teen.

"It has to be a cow! Look at it's nose!" Mika shouted.

"It's an ass! A cow and a horse is too big!" Akira told her.

"It's a horse because of the tail," Shinji said calmly.

Arthur tried his best to break the trio up but failed so far. Atsuki glanced over at Rui's drawing and asked her, "What is that?"

"I personally think it's two people holding hands," Rui mumbled.

"I don't know about that..."

"And what are you drawing?"

Atsuki pointed in front of him, "I'm looking at Yayoi's."

Rui shook her head in annoyance and got back to work. Arthur finally managed to get the three troublemakers to quiet down and just finish the drawing.

Forty five minutes later, class ended. Arthur looked at everyone's drawing and was surprised at how well Yayoi gotten.

"If it weren't for you Arthur, I wouldn't have been able to get this far," Yayoi whispered as she felt her cheeks lighting up.

"This is truly amazing Kamishiro," he told her, "When we're done with the sketching, we'll color it tomorrow." He then turns to the class, "I hope all of your drawings will come out well when this is done. Class dismissed."

The students made there way to second period. As Atsuki got ready to leave, Akira called out to him.

"Hey Saijo! I got a question!" he began. The green haired teen smirked as he pointed to his painting, "Please tell Mika and Naruse that that painting is an ass."

"It's not a donkey Mido!" Shinji told him finally losing his temper, "Its a horse!"

"Tell me that one more time and I swear I'll beat both of you up!" Mika threatened, "Atsuki, what is that thing really?"

Atsuki sweatdropped, "Uh..."

He tried to remember what he copied from Yayoi before glancing at their drawings. He sighed.

"Mika, it's not a cow. The teacher said that," he said simply.

The bluenette was disappointed in the gray haired teen but he was right.

"And it's not a donkey Akira," Atsuki continued, "Arthur wouldn't draw something so stupid."

"Hey!"

"And it's not a horse because that isn't hair in the painting. It's scales."

"Oh..."

"So in other words, it's a dragon."

"You can't be serious!"

"That's what Yayoi drew."

"Yayoi?"

"Oops..."

Atsuki left the room before any of them could react.

"Atsuki, I'm going to kill you!" Mika shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Math was second period. Everyone liked this teacher that was hired. Well, anyone would like any teacher beside Yamato. I mean, at least this teacher wasn't going around carrying guns and threatening to shoot people.

Akira stared at the board dumbfounded. He wasn't the smartest student around but the equations on the board were too hard to answer for him. Most of the class was having a problem with the questions though except the smart kids (Ryo, Shinji, Hibiki, Atsuki, Rui and Yayoi.) Atsuki saw Akira struggling and sighed. He took a piece of paper out and wrote the answers on the paper before handing it to him. The green haired teen was stunned to see that Atsuki was allowing him the answers to these problems. Akira quickly copied it down before passing it to Mika. She quickly copied it down and then past it back to her boyfriend before he past it back to Atsuki.

"Thanks Atsuki," he whispered before staring at the board acting like he's listening.

Atsuki was confused. Did Akira call him by his first name? _Guess not. _

* * *

Social studies class was awkward. It had only been a few days since the cops found Reiji Takano's body in the lake dead. Apparently he committed suicide but it seemed so unreal. Someone with a personality like him didn't seem to favor death. He seemed to favor life more than anything else.

Out of all the people, Ryo Unami and Aoi Matsura took it the worse. Aoi was in fact, in love with the history teacher but she spent so much time yelling at him that she didn't even realize it until he was gone. Ryo on the other hand despised him because he didn't take teaching seriously. It was only when he died did he realize what a great teacher he was.

Ryo was still upset that whenever it was time for history class, he would go to the nurse's office and lay in the bed there to calm himself.

The school hired another history teacher. He was still adjusting to the new school and the students. Shinji ended up taking advantage of this teacher by skipping class to go home. Mika was the same way as she would skip class to go to SEAGULL and get the top scoop. This time though, both were surprisingly quiet mainly because they were saving their energy to kick Atsuki's ass at lunch. The gray haired teen could feel the Shinen of hatred behind him glaring daggers at him.

"Okay class," the history teacher began, "open your books to page 330."

The lecture began but Atsuki paid no attention to it. His mind was still wondering from the incident this morning. Going back home after school wasn't the smartest idea because he knew Liu Yee would be waiting for him. It would be best to hang around town avoiding all FORT members until he could find a way to make them go away from his apartment.

Atsuki felt his mind hurting. He turned to glare at the sky blue haired teen known as Hibiki Kiryu. He was a mysterious one. He had the power of Lux Pain like them but wasn't in FORT. In other words, he was labeled as a threat because he used his powers to kill Yamato mentally as well as being able to harm Liu Yee in a fight.

The gray haired teen wanted to strangle the guy for even thinking of trying to read his mind. He wasn't like a open book like everyone else in the class was. He used his powers to stop the telepath. Disappointed in not being able to read his mind, Hibiki turned back to the lecture.

Of course, even though Mika wasn't skipping class, she still ended up passing notes to her friends in the class. The note came to Atsuki. It was meant to be past to Rui. Annoyed he ended up throwing it at Akira. Akira turned around with an angry look on his face. He didn't yell though because Rui gave him the gesture to pass the note to her. He did so. Shinji caught on to this and decided to mess around with the social studies teacher. He quickly took a piece of paper out and folded it into a paper airplane. He threw it at the teacher.

"Who threw that?" the history teacher annoyed.

The class said nothing which only infuriated him even more.

"Whoever threw that is going to get detention when I find out who you are."

The teacher went back to reading. Shinji let out a low giggle. Mika ended up passing a different sheet of paper to him.

_That was mean._ She wrote.

Shinji grinned as he jolted something down and gave it back to her.

**What can I say? I'm a troublemaker.**

Mika could only groan in disappointment.

Forty-five minutes later, class ended.

"We have a test on this section tomorrow, so you better study. Anyone below eighty percent will take the test again."

Atsuki couldn't help but laugh when Mika started protesting along with Akira. The two were totally in sync. But what could you expect when the two were going out and had the same personality.

"I'm jealous," Rui mumbled to Atsuki as they headed toward third period, "Mika and Akira look so good together. Don't you wish to be one of them?"

Atsuki didn't respond. The blonde expected a response though.

* * *

Once lunch came, the students were storming to the cafeteria. Atsuki waited until everyone left. He checked the classroom to see Hibiki was waiting for him. The best option was to ignore him.

"Hey Atsuki-chan," he began in that taunting voice.

Atsuki glared at him, "Don't call me that. Its annoying."

"Oww. So cruel." He grinned as he got close to the gray haired teen, "Aren't you suppose to have left?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is FORT really that kind giving you a few more days at this school? Is it okay with them since there are still Silent incidents worldwide?"

"You need to shut up. Seriously..." Atsuki murmured darkly as he took his stuff and left the classroom surprising the cyan haired telepath.

* * *

_Seriously, what is up with that guy?_ Atsuki asked himself as he walked toward the Quad which would lead to another building toward the Cafeteria. Is he trying to start a fight with me?

There wasn't that many people in the Quad since most of them were in the cafeteria. Those who were in the Quad was staring at someone at the entrance. Atsuki felt his heart stop when he saw Liu Yee at the gate staring him down.

I got to get away. Was what Atsuki thought. He proceeded to head straight to the Cafeteria but when the students were shouting at Liu Yee to get out of the school. The Chinese man wouldn't listen to reason though as he headed toward Atsuki. The gray haired teen froze when he stood in front of him.

"Did you really think I would wait for you back at your place?" Liu Yee asked in a dark tone.

Atsuki couldn't speak because Liu Yee wouldn't let him, "We're leaving."

"No..." Atsuki answered.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving here. I finally found somewhere I want to stay, yet..."

Liu Yee wouldn't allow an explanation. He seizes Atsuki's arm and began dragging him out of the school.

"NO! LET GO!" Atsuki cried out.

"Why can't you ever shut up?" Liu Yee asked him in an angry tone. He gave Atsuki a look that sent shivers down his spines.

Atsuki knew no one would help him. No one ever will. Everyone just stands in the distance watching mumbling to each other about how unfortunate the transfer student was.

Nothing ever went right for the Sweeper. Before he knew what happened, he felt someone jab his hand forcing him to release his grip on Atsuki. Due to struggling, the gray haired teen ending up falling to the ground. Liu Yee turned to his attacker and stared him down.

"And who are you?" he asked annoyed.

"The question is, who the hell are you?"

"Akira..." Atsuki mumbled.

"Saijo, are you okay?"

Atsuki saw Ryo right behind him who helped the gray haired teen up.

"I...I'm okay..." he murmured.

Atsuki noticed the Shinen of anger coming from both Akira and Liu Yee. Both were ready to fight for him, but he couldn't stop either. He couldn't stand up to Liu Yee and Akira was just too stubborn to back down from a fight.

"Who the hell are you and why do you want Saijo?" Akira questioned in an angry tone.

"You're annoying," Liu answered, "Just move. This doesn't concern you."

"To hell it doesn't!"

"Mido, violence doesn't solve anything," Ryo told him.

Akira didn't seem to hear him but he no longer had the Shinen to attack him unless provoked again.

"If you're not part of this school, then you should leave," Ryo warned him, "any matter can wait until after."

Ryo realized what he said was wrong because he glanced toward Atsuki and for the first time, he saw fear in his eyes.

"Something dire came up and we need to leave now," Liu Yee said in a tone where he wasn't going to change his mind.

"You bastard!"

"What's all the commotion?"

Luckily for them, Aoi came out from the door and saw the scene. She didn't know what was going on but all she knew was that she had to protect her students from this mysterious stranger.

"Ms. Aoi," Ryo began, "this man here was going to kidnap Saijo and..."

Aoi didn't need to know anymore as she stood in between Akira and Liu Yee.

"I don't know who you are, but I will not allow you to hurt my students!" she declared, "If you don't get out of here, I swear I'll call the police!"

_That's not good_! Atsuki thought to himself. _The police has FORT members in the organization. If she calls them, then I'll be taken away regardless!_

Liu Yee knew this well. He knew if he just provoked them to call the police then the FORT cops would come and take Atsuki regardless. However, this doesn't work for his reputation. With an evil smirk, he walked away from the group.

"Where are you going you bastard?" Akira questioned.

"I'm leaving. I'll come back for Saijo later." He glares at the group. "Saijo, you know you can't act like an inconsiderate brat all the time. I hope you know you're making the wrong decision."

With that said, Liu Yee left. Ms. Aoi then turns to Atsuki.

"Are you okay Saijo?"

"I'm...okay..."

"No you're not Saijo," Akira told him harshly, "I could tell from a distance that you were pale. Go to Honoka and get some rest."

"But I'm really fine..."

"We won't take no for an answer Saijo so you better do what I say," Aoi threatened.

Slowly, Atsuki nodded his head. Ryo decided to take the gray haired teen to the nurse's office. Aoi then glared at all the students who were watching.

"Everything is fine now! Go back to what you were doing!" she ordered. She then turned to Akira, "What happened Mido?"

* * *

Honoka was not amused when she saw the bruise on Atsuki's arm that Liu Yee left when he grabbed him. Atsuki knew the Chinese man had a firm grip but to leave it purple...

"Saijo, who was that man?" Ryo questioned in a worried tone.

"My partner..." Atsuki mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"He's someone I know. I consider him...or did consider him a partner but now..."

Atsuki wouldn't go into the details about Liu Yee or FORT no matter what. He may have disobeyed them but he wouldn't give out information. This was for Natsuki's and Nola's sake.

"Well, whoever he is, make sure to stay far away from him," Honoka warned, "I don't want to find you in the hospital one day."

Atsuki sighed, "That's going to be hard because he knows where I am most of the time."

"Is he a stalker?" Ryo asked.

"No. He just knows..."

Silence filled the room. Honoka finished wrapping Atsuki's arm in a bandage.

"I think it's best to stay in here until school is over," Honoka told him.

Atsuki shook his head, "No, it's okay. I rather suffer in a class than miss a day of a lecture."

Ryo smiled, "You're so dedicated."

Honoka eyed the bluenette, "Oh no you don't."

"Honoka, I'll take care of him in class. I'll even walk him to wherever after school."

"But-"

"Honoka, I'm fine. He just caught me off guard, that's all."

"...Okay, but if I hear that you got injured again, you won't hear the end of it."

With that said, she kicked the two out of the nurse's office.

* * *

Atsuki was happy yet annoyed that his friends were worried about him. Normally, it would be one of them that got injured and they would all worry about him or her. This time, it had to be him of all people.

"Seriously Atsuki, are you okay?" Mika asked in worry, "You should totally rest if you're still tired."

"Mika, I'm fine."

"Mika's right," Rui told him, "After getting attacked, I too would rest myself."

"Rui..."

"Atsuki, please tell us if you're really okay or not," Yayoi said.

"Yayoi."

"Must be nice to have a bunch of girls worried about you," Shinji said sarcastically.

The girls gave Shinji a death glare. He backed away worried.

"Atsuki was hurt for crying out loud!" Rui shouted, "Show some respect."

Shinji frowned, "When I was injured, I didn't get that much respect from you guys."

"That's because you and Saijo are two different people," Mika said with a laugh.

Atsuki saw a sorrowful Shinen arise within Shinji.

"I'm hurt..." he mumbled.

The group took that as a sarcastic statement but the hacker was indeed hurt by the comment. Atsuki couldn't say anything to him though because he was showered with worry.

"Saijo, don't get yourself in that situation again," Akira warned him, "I can't go saving you all the time."

Rage threaten to take the gray haired teen over for a change, "And when did I ever ask you to save me?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me because I had to get his dirty hands off of you."

"I could have gotten him to listen to me."

"Saijo, I saw the look on his face," Ryo told him calmly, "He wouldn't have listened to any of us."

"...I know he wouldn't of had..."

Shinji found himself being pulled away from the group as lunch ended. He wanted to say something to them but they were all paying attention to Atsuki. He wasn't a bad person. Hell, he was a really kind person, but sometimes, he hated how they paid attention to him.

* * *

Fourth period was gym class or rather health class. Honoka was having them read the text book this time. As she read from the book, she paid attention to Atsuki who was completely out of it.

During the class, Shinji past a note to Ryo. Out of the entire group, Ryo was very hesitant to pass notes. He read the note and then wrote something before giving it back to him. Hibiki read both of their minds to see what they were talking about. It wasn't something pleasant because eventually, Shinji threw the note at Ryo's head. Ryo remained tranquil as usual and instead of fighting back, he crumbled the note up and kept it on his desk. This irritated Shinji but he kept quiet.

* * *

After fourth period ended, it was time for literacy class. Ms. Aoi came in with a bright smile despite the fact what happened at once. She was very worried about the transfer student, so she too kept an eye on him.

"We will now start a new book called Romeo and Juliet that was written by Shakespeare in ancient times. Unami, will you please explain what the play is about."

"Certainly," Ryo cleared his throat before speaking, "it's about two families, the Capulets and Montagues who have always have fought each other since the beginning of time. Two star cross lovers name Romeo and Juliet who are on other sides of the opposing family fall in love with each other. Their love will be challenged by fate itself but in the end, only when they're lives are taken will the two families stop fighting."

"Thank you Unami for the explanation. Now, who wants to read the prologue?"

No one raised their hand because the whole play was in English and English meant translation.

"No one? Well then, I'll start.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._"

As she began reading the prologue, Akira fell asleep. Mika couldn't help but giggle as she took a piece of her eraser off and started throwing it at his head wondering how many eraser bits would it take until he woke up.

Before the class knew it, Aoi finished the prologue and then announced that each student would get a part in the play.

"WHAT?!"

"No way..." Mika mumbled.

Atsuki kept poking at Akira to wake up. He lazily opened his eyes and turned his head to Atsuki.

"What did I miss?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"All right, who wants to play Juliet?" she asked the class particularly the girls.

Almost all the girls minus Mika, Yayoi and Rui wanted to play the role. In their mind, the smaller the role the better.

"I think Mika would make a great Juliet," Akira joked.

Aoi heard him and asked Mika, "Nozaki how would you like to be Juliet?"

"Eh?! Me?"

"Why not? You would fit the role of the heroine."

"But I'm not..."

"If anybody plays a main character, I'll increase your grade by one letter average."

That persuaded Mika to play Juliet.

"Now who will play the dashing Romeo?" she asked the class.

Now most of the boys didn't want to act with Mika. It would perfectly make sense if Akira was assigned the role.

"Mido, you'll play Romeo."

"WHAT?"

"Good job lover boy," Atsuki couldn't help but say.

"Hey you..."

"Great now, who will play Mercutio?"

"I will!" Hibiki said with a grin.

Aoi was writing this information down, "Now, how about about..."

"Rui wants to be the nurse!" Akira announced.

Rui stood out of her chair, "Don't decide my role for me!"

"Okay. Yamase is the nurse."

"No way..."

"Unami, will you do the honor of playing Friar Lawrence?" Aoi asked.

"Certainly."

"Kamishiro, you'll be playing Lady Montague."

"O-Okay..."

"Naruse, you'll play Benvolio."

"Why such a big role?"

"You have such a good speaking voice. You'll do fine."

Shinji groaned in response.

"Saijo, you can play the Prince."

Atsuki's expression didn't change (probably because he didn't care.) Aoi continued assigning roles to the students which most were disappointed because they wanted to pick.

"Saijo, are you fine with that role?" Akira asked him, "Doesn't seem like you'll the type to speak."

"I'll figure out how to get out of it..." Atsuki mumbled.

The class was assigned to each role by the end of the period.

"Tomorrow class, we will start Act I. Those who act in that part, please be here prepared. Class dismissed."

* * *

Atsuki and Ryo ended up walking into area five of Kisaragi City to stay away from area seven in fear that Atsuki might bump into Liu Yee. Ryo was worried about the gray haired teen. He knew that Atsuki was always watching over them when they needed him the most. Now, it was his turn to watch over him.

"So Saijo, is it true that the suicides have died down?" Ryo asked starting the conversation.

"Yeah..." Atsuki replied weakly. He didn't want a topic that had anything to do with FORT. Ryo noticed the sad expression on his face and changed the subject.

"Saijo...what do you think about Romeo and Juliet? I'm sure you read it before."

"I had...but it's stupid."

"Stupid?"

"How could their parents not realize who their child is in love with? I mean, if they knew then they would have stopped fighting...and if Romeo and Juliet told their parents about who they were in love with, then there wouldn't be that much drama and people wouldn't of had died."

"That's a good reason to think it's stupid."

The two stopped at the convenient store to see Yayoi's sister Nami and the dog Melody staring outside the window looking at the candy. The new store owner, Kyosuke was not in so the doors were looked.

Melody picked up Atsuki's scent and barked. Nami instantly knew it was Atsuki and smiled.

"Hey Atsuki! So you didn't leave us after all!" she called out.

"No...why would I?" Atsuki asked her.

Ryo was confused. What were they talking about?

The peace in the area didn't last long because Melody went from wagging it's tail to holding it's ground growling.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Nami asked.

Melody barked. Atsuki looked in front of him and froze. Three men dressed in all black came walking their way. Their eyes were on Atsuki. Unconsciously, the gray haired teen backed up. Ryo noticed this and knew that trouble was coming their way.

Once they got close to Melody, the dog barked at them. They paid no heed to her.

"Saijo Atsuki, you are coming with us," the first guy said in a firm voice.

"Hey, who are you?" Ryo asked in worry. He was wondering if these guys were part of the CIA or something more secret or important.

"That is none of your concern," the second guy said.

Melody continued to bark at them. The third guy was getting impatient and made a mistake by reaching out to grab Atsuki's arm. Melody attacked the guy by biting him on his knee. Something Melody would never do unless someone's life was in danger.

"Melody!" Nami shouted.

"Get off me you mutt!" the third guy shouted as he took out a club of some sort and whacked Melody off of her. The dog whined when it was hit but kept holding on.

"Melody!"

The other two guys wasted no time to go after Atsuki. The second guy pushed Nami to the ground while the first guy was ready to grab Atsuki. Ryo knew he wasn't as strong or reliable as Akira but he manage to grab the guy's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryo asked.

The second guy didn't have time for this and ended up punching Ryo in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Ryo!" Atsuki called out.

The third guy just finished hitting poor Melody when the other two guys seized the gray haired teen.

"You will not disobey orders," the first guy told the teen.

"Let me go! I refuse to go back to FORT!"

"Little kids should listen to their elders!"

"Release him you-"

The third guy being the most violent of the three walked over to Ryo and hit him with the club.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!"

"Stop it!" Nami cried as she grabbed the leg of the third guy, "You can't do this!"

"Shut up little girl!" the man shouted as he prepared to hit Nami with the club.

"Stop! I'll go with you! Just don't hurt them!"

The third guy didn't seem to care if Atsuki would go with them or not. He was going to hurt these bystanders for even messing with them.

This was causing a disturbance though. People were watching them from the other side of the street. Some might have been calling for help. Others were just screaming for help.

"They're all noisy! They need to shut up!" the third guy yelled.

"Hey calm down," the first guy said, "We have what we came for so leave the rest of the people out of it."

"They...have to die..."

_He's infected by Silent!_ Atsuki told himself as he tried to use his power but the second guy pulled both of his arms behind his back to the point where he could feel bed. "Gahh..."

"You dare use your powers against us?" he asked as he used his free hand to pull Atsuki by the hair, "You dare fight back?"

_Oww! It hurts! Let go!_

"SAIJO! UNAMI!"

"A...kira..."

Before the third guy knew what happened, his face was in the cement.

"Nami!" a voice called out.

"Sis!"

The first guy was ready to fight Akira hand to hand combat but he was no match for the green haired teen. Akira took him down then attacked the second guy to free the gray haired teen. Before the teen hit the ground, Akira caught him in his arms.

"Are you okay Saijo?" he asked.

"I..."

Yayoi and the rest of the group ran toward the scene.

"Are you guys okay?" Rui asked in a worried tone.

"Somehow..." Ryo mumbled as he held his head, "Oww."

Shinji ran over to him, "What happened."

"The jerk hit me with his club. I swear I see stars..."

Yayoi tried her best to comfort her sister but no prevail. She was crying for Melody who was badly injured from the club.

"How could he do such a thing?" Nami asked while sobbing, "Why Melody?"

"She'll be okay," Yayoi ensured her as she turned to Mika, "Go call for help!"

"I think help is already here."

Atsuki froze. If the police comes then he will surely be taken back to FORT. It was too much for him.

"Hey Atsuki! Don't faint on us now! Atsuki!"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6066 words.**

**Yohko: Need to explain what's going on.**

**Me: Which part?**

**Yohko: The end of it.**

**Me: Oh, well. FORT members are dedicated to their work. They all obey Ray's orders. I think anyone who disobeys will be severely punished. Also it is to be noted, that the police cop spy (forgot her name dammit) says that a lot of people in FORT are scared of Atsuki. None of them seem to respect Atsuki except for the higher ups. Because Atsuki is generally a kid, I think abuse would be right for the higher ups. **

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Break Up

**Break Up**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: Realization comes to Akira the more he talks to Atsuki. He makes the biggest decision of his life and will affect everyone around him. How will Mika take this? And when a kidnapper is on the loose and targets Shinji, will he get out of it alive?**

**Pairing: Akira/Mika and hints of Akira/Atsuki and Ryo/Shinji**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Drama and some Suspense**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, unintentional OOC, swearing and violence**

**So...I started the game over from the beginning. Going to be boring but funny, so...enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Break Up

* * *

The ambulance and the police ended up coming. Those who were injured were rushed to the hospital while the three members of FORT were arrested for questioning. They would be let off though because the chief was a member of FORT as well.

Unfortunately for them and fortunate for Atsuki, the chief got a well deserved vacation after the Silent was destroyed in this city.

The injuries weren't serious on Atsuki's or Nami's part but the nurse doubled checked Ryo before he was labeled as being okay. Melody was the injured one. The dog had to stay at the hospital and wait for a proper vet to treat her.

"Seriously Saijo, who were those scum?" Akira asked ready to punch something in the room.

Atsuki let out a small sigh. All his friends came to help him out. It was his problem so he didn't want them getting involved her hurt.

"I don't know them..."

"Saijo, they said something about disobeying orders. What does that mean?" Ryo questioned.

Despite the injury to the head, the bluenette was still asking questions. It was good that the hit to the head wouldn't affect his personality but...

"...It's nothing."

"Saijo, that's not good," Mika told him with a worried look on her face, "you're hiding information from us. If you don't tell us, we'll be upset!"

Rui groaned, "Here we go. Mika is more interested in the information than her friends."

Mika shook her head, "No. I want to get to the bottom of this! If there are more of them, then we should know some things about them."

"By sister is already looking into it," Rui told her, "So you don't have to get all fired up."

"But..."

"I'm with Mika," Akira said.

"Akira, no..."

"This is serious shit Rui. If these guys are stupid to attack Atsuki at school and in broad daylight where there are people around, we have no idea if they'll attack a hospital."

"You have a point."

Yayoi and Shinji enter the room after checking up on Nami. Noticing the tension in the room, Shinji was going to brighten it up but Yayoi spoke first.

"Nami is going to be okay," she said with a faint smile.

"What about Melody?" Mika asked.

"A vet is here and is checking her now."

"She'll be fine," Shinji finished. He had much confidence in his tone.

The tension died down to a certain extent. All eyes were on Atsuki now waiting for a response to Mika's question.

"I really don't know..."

Atsuki could see the disappointment in his friends. There was so much he wanted to tell them but that would mean leaking too much information about FORT. Sure Mika and Shinji knew some things about the Anti-Silent organization, Rui had an idea because of her powers and her confrontation with his other half Kei, Yayoi had an idea from the conversations she had with Nami and Ryo was just observant. Akira was pretty much left in the dark went it came to Atsuki's task. He just couldn't betray FORT's trust even now because of everything they had done for him.

"I'm sorry...there are some things I can't tell you."

"We understand that we all have a secret we want to keep but," Ryo frowned as he rubbed the back of his head which was where he was hit. "Some of us want to know if taking a blow to the head was worth it. I mean, I don't want to go back to school only to realize that those jerks knocked a certain amount of brain cells in me that I forget something important."

The girls let out a low giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"Out of all the things you could tell Saijo, it just had to be something about studying," Rui said.

"Well I'm sorry if I enjoy learning."

Atsuki just shook his head, "I'm sorry. I really can't say anything."

The group let out another sigh. They had to get this information out of him somehow.

"Hey, are you two going to be released out of the hospital later on today?" Shinji asked.

Ryo perked up and nodded his head, "Yes, why?"

"Just wondering."

Shinji shot a glance at Akira. He hoped that he would catch on. The green haired teen did and smirked, "Hey, why don't we all hang out at my place after you guys get out. It's free of charge."

Mika seem to forget why she was so worried when Cake Ring was mentioned.

"Really? All you can eat for free?"

"-sweatdrop- It's not all you can eat Mika..."

"All right! I'll definitely be there!"

Because of Mika, the atmosphere was no longer dark in the room. The group couldn't help but laugh at how forgetful Mika was. Atsuki stopped laughing sooner than the rest of them because he knew that he would have to tell them eventually.

* * *

When the sun was going down, Atsuki and Ryo were released from the hospital. Yayoi was waiting for them at the entrance.

"The others are already at Cake Ring," she explained, "Mika couldn't wait to eat the strawberry cake so..."

"That's so like her..." Atsuki mumbled. He remembered her reaction when he was brave enough to steal a strawberry from her cake when she wasn't looking. Wouldn't have had gotten away with it if she didn't get a call from SEAGULL.

"So, when is Nami going to be released?" Ryo questioned.

Yayoi frowned, "She could leave at any time, but she told me she wouldn't leave Melody alone. She thinks this is all her fault that Melody got hurt."

"It's not her fault," Atsuki told her, "It's my fault."

"There isn't anyone who is blameworthy," Yayoi said calmly, "Stuff like this happens."

"Still, it would be nice if you told us why they attacked us this afternoon."

"Are you still going on about that?"

"Its better if we know than the police or even the press," Ryo explained, "Eventually, the police are going to come to us asking us what happened. I predict they'll come tomorrow at school to ask us questions."

Atsuki frowned as the trio walked out of area five.

"I really can't say anything..."

"What could be so important that you wouldn't tell us?" Ryo asked, "Aren't we your friends?"

"You're starting to sound like Akira, Ryo..." Atsuki mumble.

"Maybe, but that's because I'm worried about you."

"We're all worried about you Saijo," Yayoi said, "You don't need to carry the burden alone."

Atsuki wanted to smile. This was what it was like to have true friends. A reason why he didn't want to leave Kisaragi City. He would lose contact with them...then he would be alone again.

"I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing. If you apologize too much, you'll going to give me a headache," Ryo complained.

"Right, sorry..."

Ryo and Yayoi couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

The trio made it to Cake Ring with no problems on the way. Shinji and Rui were waiting for them outside.

"Took you guys long enough. I thought something bad happened to you," Rui said.

"No, everything is okay," the bluenette ensured.

"Really? I don't know..." Shinji mumbled, "For all I know, you could have been stalked while heading over here."

"Shinji stop!" Rui shouted, "You'll going to creep me out!"

"It's only a possibility," Shinji murmured.

"So, where's Mika?" Atsuki asked.

"She's already inside," Rui said sounding frustrated, "If she ordered without us, I'm going to give her a beating! Arrrgh!"

"Then shouldn't we go inside then?" the red head asked.

"You have a point..."

With that said, the group went inside Cake Ring.

* * *

Luckily for the group, Mika didn't even order yet. She was talking to Akira's father. Both were laughing about something.

"Oh, you guys are finally here!" Mika shouted.

Keichi Mido gave Akira's friend a warm smile.

"Welcome. I heard you guys were coming. Please come in."

The table Mika selected was the biggest table in the restaurant. Perfect for a group of seven. They all took their seats.

"I'm going to order this, this and this!" Mika declared as she pointed to the picture on the menu."

"Didn't you already choose what you were going to have?" Rui asked her.

"Nope. I decided I would pick after you guys got here!" Mika declared.

"So loud...my head hurts..." Ryo complained.

"I thought you were use to it," Shinji said with a sigh.

"I am but..."

"I'll have whatever Akira suggests," Atsuki said simply.

"That's so modest of you Saijo," Yayoi said, "wouldn't you get the same thing my sister gets?"

"Actually, she orders for me."

"Ah! I'll have to scold her for that. Sorry."

"Don't. It's okay."

Yayoi felt her cheeks light up. She didn't want to admit it but her heart was telling her something else. She had fallen for Atsuki Saijo. She loved him when they first met in the art room. Her feelings were slowly creeping up on her from there. When she was planning to go commit suicide, upon seeing the gray hair teen, she realized the consequences of her actions and broke down crying. It was then did she decide to change herself. It also caused her to admit that she had feelings for him. Somehow, deep down though, she knew he wouldn't return her feelings.

Akira came out of the kitchen serving those at other tables before making it to his friends table.

"Hey guys. I'm glad the gang's all here," he said with a grin on his face.

"I'm ready to order!" Mika declared.

"Really, what do you want."

"I would like..."

She started the long list of food she wanted. The group sweatdropped. She really thought this was an all you can eat buffet.

"How about you choose one of those cakes and then when you're done, you can order another. Akira and his dad are the only people working here, you know," Atsuki told her calmly.

Mika faced the gray haired teen with a surprised expression on her face, "What? I forgot..."

They couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity.

"I'll just serve you a strawberry shortcake," Akira told her.

"Okay..." Mika said with a little disappointment.

"So, what do you guys want to order?"

One by one, Akira's friends told him what they wanted to order.

"Wow. I got a lot of work cut out for me," Akira said. He then turned to his girlfriend who was still pouting. The green hair teen grinned as he leaned in and gave a quick kiss on the lips completely catching her off guard.

"Wha-"

"Your orders will be done eventually," he said quickly as he rushed to the back of the restaurant.

Mika knew her cheeks were pink. Everyone (except Atsuki) was giving her an evil smile.

"Good going Mika," Rui told her, "He finally kissed you in public."

"That was-"

"Your relationship is official now! Good job!" Yayoi congratulated as she clapped her hands. Shinji being a sarcastic ass, clapped too.

Rui and Ryo soon joined in when Shinji clapped. Atsuki was the last one to clap for her because he was too busy reading the menu trying to find another thing worth ordering after his first cake.

"Hey guys, please. You're making me blush..."

"That's what we're trying to do," Shinji told her.

That ruined the moment. Mika looked ready to punch the purple haired teen.

"I'll punch you!"

Shinji hid behind Ryo.

"Save me! She's a demon!"

"HEY!"

"You think I didn't know that!"

"Okay, that's it! We'll taking it outside!"

"Umm...let's not..."

Food is what saved the two guys. Akira was either Superman to them or he the cake was already made.

"And here is what everyone ordered!" Akira declared as he served his friends.

"You're a lifesaver," Shinji told him.

Akira was confused. He chose to ignore him though.

"Oh my god! This is so good! Who made this?!" Mika questioned as she stuffed her face silly.

"I did," Akira said.

Everyone froze as they all eyed him suspiciously.

"You made this?" Rui asked not convince.

"No poison in here, right?" Atsuki added.

"Saijo, you tasted my first example. You said yourself that I made the cake good."

"Yeah but...all of this?"

"I was in the mood. I thought I heard an SOS..."

Mika smiled not listening to what he said after his answer, "This is so good Akira! You could totally take over the shop when you're older."

"And Mika would be helping you," Rui added.

The bluenette's cheeks lit up. "N-No. I would be a world famous reporter then."

"And I would be a world famous hacker who helped you reach fame," Shinji said sarcastically.

"Shinji, you..."

While everyone was talking, Atsuki already finished his cake. The green haired teen notice and walked over to his side of the table.

"You already finished," he asked.

"Yeah. There's no poison so of course I ate it."

"I don't know if I should be honored or offended."

Yayoi focused on Atsuki and Akira. She wondered if the group caught on. Of course, it could have been her that thought this.

Atsuki's cellphone suddenly rang. He recognized the ringtone and frowned.

"Sorry guys, I have to talk to someone. It will only take a few minutes."

Atsuki stood up and walked outside before anyone could say anything to him. The group was rather silent. They seem to be waiting for the gray hair teen to return before they continued their conversation.

"...I'll go check up on him..." Akira murmured to the group.

"But what about your customers?" Ryo asked him.

"They can wait."

Akira followed Atsuki outside. The group still remained silent.

* * *

Akira didn't know what Atsuki was yelling about. All he knew was that he saw the gray hair teen angry for the first time. Maybe this whole time, Atsuki was hiding his real personality from them to keep the peace. The conversation he was having over the phone proved it.

"I'm sorry Chief Ray but I'm not going back! If you really want someone to get rid of Silent then ask someone else! There are other people in FORT that can do the job for you!"

With that said, Atsuki hung up his phone. He frowned as he looked around hoping no one heard him. Upon seeing Akira though, he tried to revert back to his calm self but failed instantly.

"Akira..."

The green haired teen frowned as he folded his arms.

"I knew you were hiding something."

"I'm not...it's just-"

Akira wouldn't let him finish as he walked over to him with a scowl on his face.

"The incident this morning, the attack this afternoon and now this? Saijo, what are you hiding from us?"

"I"m not hiding anything!"

"You liar! Why can't you trust us? Do you think we'll hate you if you told us or something?"

"It's not that! I just can't!"

"Saijo please! If you tell us, we can help you."

Atsuki refused to make eye contact with his friend. He hated doing this. Heck, he should just tell his friends everything just to piss of Ray. He couldn't do that though. Ray saved him on that day and the only way to pay him back was not to tell anyone.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I can't! I swore to myself I wouldn't tell anyone...because..."

"Because what? Tell me Saijo!"

"These people saved me when I was going to die and I swore to obey them in return for keeping me alive!"

Akira was stunned by the revelation. Atsuki realized and kept his mouth shut.

"I said too much...I need to go now..."

The gray haired teen turned to leave. Akira wouldn't let him because he seized his arm.

"Let go Akira! I seriously can't-"

Before he knew what hit him, Atsuki found himself in the other male's arms. He couldn't remember how long it was since he was embraced like this. It must have been long ago because this was so foreign to him.

"You idiot! You seriously think something bad is going to happen because you told me?"

Atsuki couldn't answer. All that was going through his mind was that the material artist was warm.

"We all opened up to you Saijo. We let out everything that was going on with us when we were distressed, so, why can't you do the same?"

_Because I'm a member of FORT. _Atsuki thought to himself. _People labeled me as a cold hearted soldier who obeys FORT without question. I have to live up to their expectation or...they'll laugh at me or worse...ignore me completely. _

"I'm sorry..." was all Atsuki could tell him.

The warmth Atsuki felt soon disappeared when Akira forced himself off of the gray haired teen. His cheeks were red but Atsuki couldn't tell because the sunset was making it seem like his entire body was a reddish orange.

"My bad. I got to remember not to touch you like that. _Wouldn't want people to think I'm cheating on Mika._ Anyway, we've been gone for a while. We should head back in..."

Akira turned his back and made his way back into the restaurant but was stopped when Atsuki called out to him.

"What is it?"

Akira's eyes widened when he saw Atsuki smile. Sure Atsuki smiled when he was with the group but he never thought of it as a real smile. This one looked real though.

"Thank you Akira. I'll probably tell you everything one day..."

Akira realized he didn't have the purest thoughts when he heard the thank you. He said something and then went back inside. Atsuki quickly followed.

* * *

The group was glaring at Akira. The material artist sweatdropped when he saw all their plates were licked clean of cake.

"You'll late..." Rui mumbled.

"We want more cake!" Mika yelled.

"Your dad's angry at you," Ryo said calmly.

"Customers are complaining too," Shinji said with a laugh.

Akira sighed, "Sorry guys. I'll get to work right away."

The green haired teen quickly went back to work. Atsuki came back in and sat in his seat. The group didn't seem to notice because they were trying to calm Mika and Rui down. Yayoi ignored them to catch a glimpse of Atsuki's expression. She frowned when he noticed his cheeks were bright pink. Akira and Atsuki outside for a few minutes equals something. She assumed that this happened and decided not to bring up the subject.

Akira didn't seem to be listening to anyone when he got back. He was aware that his father caught on to him not listening to him. The material artist couldn't get Atsuki's smile out of his head. Moreover whenever he tried to think of something else, the imagine would come back and the scenario would play in his head again. Taking orders got his mind off of that for a little while. When everyone was served and satisfied though, the scene played back like a video tape in the VCR.

"Akira, is something up?" his girlfriend asked her.

Akira looked up. A realization hit him when he looked at Mika's face. When he looked at the bluenette, he only saw Atsuki's face. This realization was making his chest hurt.

"No...it's nothing."

Mika knew something was up but went back to eating. "Wow, this is really good Akira!"

"I think I'll come here more often," Ryo said as he turned to Shinji, "You should come here often too."

Shinji stopped chewing to stare at the bluenette like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying is that instead of being cramped in that room all day, you could always come along with me to eat here."

The girls giggled. Shinji glared at them, "What's so funny?"

"Sounds like Ryo asked you for a date," Rui joked.

They laughed even louder when they saw his cheeks become as red as a tomato.

"It's not like that! Right Unami?"

Ryo thought for a moment before he decided to play with him, "I have no idea what you're talking about Shinji-chan."

The three girls were squealing with delight now.

"Yaoi fangirls..." Akira mumbled as he got back to work.

"D-Damn you Unami! Now they think we're a couple."

"That's not a bad thought."

Shinji failed to notice that Ryo was joking with him and continued to shout at him. The bluenette continued to crack gay jokes of all the things they could do together. The girls continued to squeal as they were in yaoi heaven. Atsuki continued eating his cake and stare at Akira as he worked. He couldn't take his eyes off of him even though he wanted to.

"Saijo, what are you staring at?" Yayoi asked finally getting bored with teasing Shinji.

"The cake that Akira's serving," Atsuki said simply. At least he part of it was true.

* * *

The group eventually left Cake Ring to go home except Mika. Akira had something urgent to tell her. They would find out what he asked her tomorrow or rather later on tonight when she text messaged them.

Rui offered to have Yayoi stay over her place for tonight. The murders might have died down but it wasn't safe for her to stay in a house alone. Along with her sister, they were going to be fine for the night.

Atsuki was NOT going back to his place. Ryo and Shinji's place were both risky because Ryo was right next to where Atsuki lives and FORT knew where Shinji lived. Endangering Shinji wasn't going to happen and Ryo was already dragged into this so Atsuki thought it would be best if he dragged him down with him. Shinji was rather lazy and decided to stay over at Ryo's as well.

"You don't mind a sleepover do you?" Shinji asked.

Ryo sighed, "I thought girls were the only ones who had sleepovers."

Shinji's cheeks lit up again as he began protesting that it wasn't true.

"Seriously, I have no where to stay. Can't go back to my room only to be greeted by those bastards so its safe to say that you'll place is safer."

"When its next door?"

"These guys know where Shinji lives so..."

"WHAT? When did they get my information?"

"They have Rui's, Akira's and Yayoi's information as well..."

"Damn Saijo, are you selling us out or something?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Drop the subject Naruse," Ryo told his friend as they arrived at Tohodo. The place was secured before Ai left. The good news was that Ryo didn't lock him out of his place again.

"And in we go."

Shinji yawned as he walked toward Ryo's room, "I'm so tired. Girls really wear you out."

"No kidding..."

Atsuki's phone suddenly rang. Judging from the ringtone, it was Rui.

"Hello?...Rui? What happened? You sound upset."

The bookstore got quiet as the two guys listened to the conversation that Atsuki was having with Rui. His expression paled.

"What are you talking about? How could he do something so stupid?"

The two could tell that Atsuki was losing his composure. Something must have happened.

"Akira is such a...I'm going to go yell at him for you guys. Please try to cheer Mika up. Bye..."

The gray haired teen hung up the phone and quickly dialed Akira's number.

"What happened?" Ryo asked in a worried tone.

Atsuki didn't answer as he waited for Akira to pick up his phone. When it got to his voice male, it only ticked him off even more.

"That...idiot!"

"What happened?" the bluenette asked again.

Atsuki turned to them and frowned, "Akira broke up with Mika."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"That was not in my book!" Ryo exclaimed.

"What a loser! Who could dump Nozaki!" Shinji questioned in rage. He was no longer tired.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"You know what, I'm going to go call him."

Shinji dialed Akira's number but the material artist didn't pick up to Shinji either.

"Damn..."

Atsuki turned to Ryo, "Is Akira always like this?"

"What do you-"

"Does he dump girls left and right?"

Ryo thought for a moment before answering, "In middle school yeah. He never wanted to hurt them when they confessed so he would go out with them...and it would last for a week before he would dump them. He's not doing this to be mean but-"

"Mika is his friend! Why would he do that to her?"

Ryo rubbed his temples, "I don't know! Akira may be like an open book but I don't know what he's going to do because of that."

"He's still a total idiot. If that were me, I would totally keep her."

Atsuki frowned, "Shinji, let's not talk about what you would do."

"But Mido is being a total asshole," Shinji said, "I respected him because he had the looks and the personality to get any girl in this school. I see that it wasn't enough that Nozaki was one of the best girls out there. Yet, he lets her go like she's the rest of them."

That sounded right to Atsuki, but that seems really cruel on Akira's part. Sure he was short tempered but he wouldn't do it out of spite.

"If I was in his position, I would use his looks to get Mika and stay with her."

The gray haired teen wanted to ask the hacker if he liked Mika but Ryo beat him to it by saying something completely different.

"I would like it if you didn't say terrible things about my friend."

"Why can't I? Mido's my friend too right? Shouldn't I be able to express my own opinion about him?"

"You're not expressing an opinion. You're just being stereotypical and making assumptions that he's that type of person. You can't call yourself a friend, if you do this."

"What the hell?! You say I'm being stereotypical but you're doing it too! It's in my personality to say what comes to mind about people!"

"Well you should be more considerate about how people feel."

Atsuki felt so lost. He had no experience how to break up a fight. Most of time, when people fought in FORT, he would turn the other cheek, but these were his friends. Not stopping them would result in dire consequences later.

"Umm...I think you guys should-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS SAIJO!" they both yelled in sync.

The gray haired teen was shocked that both directed their anger at him. He decided the best thing would be to cower in a corner of the shop.

"Why should I think about how people feel? If I don't let out my true feelings then I'll be lying to myself and them."

"Sometimes, it's best to lie when you know you're going to hurt that person. What happens if you told the truth to an unstable person? What do you think will happen to them?"

"The truth hurts but they have to deal with it!"

"Incorrect! If you told someone with selective memory something they don't want to know, they might lose all hope in living and die!"

"Have you been watching Rumbling Hearts because that only happens in that anime!"

"That's a real life problem!"

_From talking about Akira and Mika to an anime I have not heard of...what the hell._ Atsuki thought to himself.

"You know, I think you're bringing this up at how some people can't face reality because it's reflecting on you! I bet you still haven't gotten over Takano's death!"

That was enough for Ryo to snap.

"Don't fuck with me Naruse! We all know that it was my fault that he died! If I wasn't so cruel to him then maybe he wouldn't have had committed suicide!"

"That wasn't your fault!" Atsuki shouted but he was unheard because of Shinji.

"See? That's the truth. Get over it!"

Ryo's face darkened, "I took a human life. I'm no better than those serial killers Naruse! But someone like you wouldn't notice because you only care about yourself!"

"Bull crap. I protected Nozaki from-"

"You are a selfish person Naruse and I can't stand selfish people in my bookstore!"

The room was extremely tense. Atsuki was planning on reading one of their minds to see if Silent was infecting him but he highly doubted that either were infected.

The purple haired teen stared at the bluenette for the longest time. He his eyes beneath his hair.

"So...you won't be friends with people like me?"

Ryo wouldn't answer. He was too angry to respond. Shinji took this silence as a yes and stormed out of Tohodo.

"Shinji wait!" Atsuki called out but the hacker was already gone. He turned to the bookstore owner in total disbelief, "I can't believe you said that!"

"We'll both at fault Saijo," Ryo said in a low tone, "But I don't feel like dealing with him now."

The bluenette headed to his room to get an extra mattress out for the gray haired teen. Atsuki sighed as he used his Lux-Pain to read the Residential Shinen. He didn't know why he couldn't read Ryo's Shinen but he was able to read Shinji's.

_Akira and Mika __broke up__?!_

_Stupidest__ thing imaginable!_

_Total loser..._

_Ryo __doesn't understand__._

_Still upset with Takano's death. _

_Never move on in__ life__ if he doesn't forget..._

_Saijo is watching us fight. _

_Need to grow up._

_I'M NOT SELFISH__!_

Atsuki could understand that Shinji was upset with the breakup like the rest of them were. He needed to get information on Akira and Mika tomorrow to see what the hell happened. Still, he couldn't figure out why Shinji was more upset with Ryo than the actual breakup.

* * *

Shinji walked to his place slowly. How could Ryo say such a thing to him?

_I'm not selfish._ Shinji told himself. _I'm not!_

The purple haired teen decided that for the sake of argument, he would go into downtown Kisaragi and just stay there for a while. Maybe hang out at the Net Cafe since it was still open and stuff.

_I got to get Unami out of my head._ Shinji thought to himself as he headed toward downtown Kisaragi.

At night, Kisaragi City was very bright. It had been like this ever since the incidents. People could now see what was going on and such.

The Net Cafe was only a few minutes away. Just take this alleyway and he'll be there.

The purple haired teen was close to the cafe when he stopped. He saw a shadow was behind him. Fear started to take over him. Before the breakup, he heard the news on SEAGULL about a kidnapper on the loose. Of course, only women ages six through forty were being taken away. Why would he have to worry?

Shinji kept walking to the Net Cafe, the light was still on meaning that Yuzu was still there.

_Here it is._

Before Shinji could take another step, a big hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the darkness.

_What the hell?!_

The other hand was stupid enough to go under his shirt and feel his stomach. The hacker shivered.

"I've got you now..." the voice mumbled. It was obviously a man's voice. A very dangerous man.

Shinji tried to struggle to get away but his muscles were not strong enough to pull away. He cursed his childish figure.

"You're mine now and forever..." the voice continue to mumble as that hand went up higher above the stomach and toward his nibbles. Shinji's eyes shot open as he kicked at the person hoping he would hit something.

"Be very quiet. This won't take long..."

Shinji felt his vision getting blurry. He was running out of oxygen and losing consciousness. He felt his conscious slipping into the darkness.

_Ryo..._

Shinji's body fell limp. The person just laughed psychotically as he carried Shinji away to a place that no one would ever find him.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6538 words.**

**Yohko: Pretty long.**

**Me: I was into it! I started from the last section and worked my way to the beginning. It was fun! Especially writing Shinji's thoughts. If a website allowed you to have different colored text, then it would be even easier. Thoughts are usually mumbo jumbo in the game never really making sense but you have to put it all together to realize the message. Also, I have no idea if Yayoi and Nami have parents. I'm assuming they don't because they're NEVER mentioned and during EPISODE 7, Yayoi said that if she killed herself, then Nami would be sad. Nothing about her parents. Also, I think Ryo lives in his bookstore because the game says that is his address. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Spread the Lux Pain love!**


	4. Sacrifices That Must Be Made

**Sacrifices That Must Be Made **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: Atsuki decides that its his duty to find out what the hell was Akira's reason for breaking up with Mika. His answer though might end up tearing him apart. As for Shinji, the kidnapper blackmails him that if he doesn't do any sexual acts with him or any of his customers, then Atsuki will be abducted. To save his friend, he is forced to agree. Will anyone realize that he's missing? **

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, OC/Shinji, hints of Ryo/Shinji and one sided Akira/Mika**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Drama and Suspense **

**Warning: Yaoi, unintentional OOC, rape, swearing and violence **

**Whee! I'm going to try writing sex scenes like a doushinji! Hope it goes well...Heh...**

Chapter 4: Sacrifices That Must Be Made

* * *

No one realized how serious the break up was between Akira and Mika. It was so serious that both didn't show up to school the next morning. Rui was ready to beat the crap out of Akira hoping to get an explanation from him. Yayoi prayed that Mika would come to school but there was no signs of her coming. As for Shinji, Ryo took note that he was skipping and not thinking about the purple haired teen's feelings. Atsuki was more worried about FORT attacking him again for him to realize the full situation with his friends.

In art class, Arthur was worried that the trio were skipping again. He decided not to question their friends as Aoi would end up doing that.

The classes continued on quietly. When lunch finally came though, the group decided to resemble in the cafe.

"I don't know what Akira is thinking, but when I see him, I swear I'm going to punch him in the face and kick him in the shin!" Rui declared obviously angry.

"What happened on Mika's side?" Atsuki questioned in worry.

Yayoi frowned, "She was suffering. The break up was so sudden. She wasn't ready for it so when she called us she didn't give us the details."

"Just said, "Akira broke up with me!" and then began sobbing?" Ryo asked.

"Yes..."

The group let out a huge sigh which would equal to a year's worth of sighing.

"We were planning to visit her after school," the red head began, "But I'm worried..."

"About what?"

"That she might reject us."

Rui groaned, "This is why we shouldn't date until we are mentally prepared for a break up."

"If all were so easy, there wouldn't be any incidents of My Ex-Boyfriend Killed by Boyfriend or My Ex-Girlfriend stole my Dad's Car and so on..." Ryo murmured.

The cafeteria became quiet not because there was nothing to say but because a police cop entered the building. Ryo groaned.

"Told you they would come for us Saijo..."

"...I'll just say I don't remember anything..." Atsuki muttered.

"You weren't hit in the back of the head with a club so I don't think you could say that so easily."

Rui recognized one of the cops coming toward them, "Sis!"

Yui Yamase and three other cops were behind her as they made their way to their table.

"Hey Rui," Yui greeted, "I know this is sudden and we shouldn't have done it yesterday but we would like to ask some questions about the assault."

"Does it have to be now?" Rui questioned as she took a glimpse around the cafe. Everyone was staring at them now. It wouldn't be long before the gossip began.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault for not asking questions yesterday but this is the only time we have."

Ryo shook his head, "Well I'm sorry, but I just forgot what happened yesterday. I was hit in the back of the head by a club."

"If you remember that much then you should know about their motives."

"..."

Atsuki groaned, "I think Aya has all the information you need Yamase. My lips are sealed."

"Saijo," Yui began in a firm voice, "this isn't just for your safety but your friends and peers as well. From what the information we got from them, they seem to be willing to attack anyone you know or love."

_That's because they were infected by Silent._ Atsuki told himself.

"Now, are you going to give us information?"

Atsuki was stuck. He only lied when he had to. Since the beginning of the investigation, he was completely honest with everyone except when they were getting nosy (Mika and Shinji are prime examples). He couldn't lie his way out of this one but he couldn't be completely honest either. His friends would catch the lie and he would end up blowing his cover. Knowing Ryo, he probably heard the word "FORT" come out of him and if he didn't mention FORT, then the questions would be piling up.

"Saijo, you have to tell us," Yayoi told him, "You must. I can't let these men get away for hurting my sister."

Yayoi was indeed kind but that kindness was making it harder for him.

"I..."

"It was an obvious kidnapping," Ryo answered surprising everyone especially Atsuki, "the three men wanted to get back at someone that was close to Saijo so in order to get to him, they took the risk of trying to abduct him. Kamishiro's kid sister Nami, the dog Melody and I were caught in the middle of this affair."

Atsuki stared at the bluenette with wide eyes. Ryo was a total genius!

Yui seemed to believe Ryo. In her mind, she thought that Atsuki would lie to the police just to keep a deep dark secret, but Ryo would be completely honest. The look on the FORT member's face proved it.

"All right, that is all we needed to know. Everyone may go back to what they were doing."

With that said, the police left the cafe. Once they were gone, the cafeteria got loud again and Atsuki let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a life saver Ryo..." Atsuki murmured.

"Don't think I did that just to get you out of it," Ryo said firmly as he gave him a piercing stare, "as a token of giving false information to the police, you got to tell us what is really going on."

Rui and Yayoi nodded their heads in agreement. Atsuki slumped his head. He was out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"...All right, I'll tell you," Atsuki finally said.

The group seem to perk up as their Shinen was yellow.

"However, I would rather talk about it with Akira, Mika and Shinji here so I won't have to tell the story twice. It's too painful."

The Shinen of his friends turned blue.

"That is going to be a problem," Rui said, "Shinji will be easy to get to but we have to deal with Akira and Mika first."

"What a pain..." Ryo mumbled, "We got to have a get together before we can hear your story? We should have done it yesterday..."

"I think I would have ruined the mood..." the gray haired teen told him.

"Right, so after school, Yayoi and I will go check on Mika," Rui explained, "you two check on Akira."

"What about Shinji?" Atsuki questioned.

Anyone could tell that Ryo was still pissed off at him. Takano's death was a sore subject for him, so when someone brings it up, he'll only have bad memories of him again.

"That guy will come back to school whenever," Ryo exclaimed, "it's best to say that he'll be the least of our worries. Right now, Akira and Mika are important."

The group could agree on that. Still, Atsuki felt a sort of uneasiness when they dismissed Shinji so easily.

* * *

Fourth period went by fast. Fifth period was hell. With three of the main cast gone, Aoi had to give up on even trying to rehearse Romeo and Juliet. Instead, she brought two movies. One of feudal day Romeo and Juliet and one with modern day Romeo and Juliet. The middle age Romeo and Juliet was the one that was going to be watched first.

The class watched the first act of the movie. Some weren't even paying attention. Aoi was completely mesmerized by the drama in the movie. When she wasn't looking, some of the students moved from their seats to sit with their friends. Hibiki was one of them who decided to sit next to Atsuki who had his head down on his desk trying to sleep. Ryo moved desks too just to communicate with Rui and Yayoi better.

"Atsuki-chan," Hibiki said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Go away..." Atsuki mumbled.

"Eh? I just wanted to talk with my best buddy."

"Go watch the movie."

"But it's boring-"

"If you say that, Ms. Matsumura is going to kill you."

"Yeah. I should be careful. Anyway, what is this I heard about FORT members attacking you?"

Atsuki felt his anger rising up. Hibiki was a pain in the ass to deal with. _And I thought Shinji was bad._

"Why are you being rebellious against FORT?"

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I don't care."

"Asshole..."

"I'm hurt Atsuki-chan. Anyway..." Atsuki shivered slightly when Hibiki changed his tone of voice. He leaned closer to Atsuki's ear and whispered, "If you're having problems hiding from FORT, you can always come to my place. I have a room just for you."

Atsuki looked up from his desk only to glare at the cyan haired teen, "Drop dead."

"I'm really hurt Atsuki-chan," Hibiki whined. He wasn't really affected by words though. He placed a piece of paper next to the gray haired teen, "It's my address. Come here if your friends are bugging you. I'm sure you'll make the right choice and not giving this information to FORT."

Atsuki groaned. This information would have been useful before but not after the Original Silent was taken care of.

With that said, Hibiki went back to his seat just as soon as Aoi looked at the class to yell at everyone to go back to their original seating chart.

* * *

Once the bell rang, the group wasted no time. They left the school and they went their separate ways. The girls went to Mika's place and the boys went to Sweet Ring.

"Saijo," Ryo began, "I know this isn't my place to ask but, do you have any clue to why Akira broke up with Mika?"

Atsuki shook his head, "No."

Ryo shook his head in annoyance, "I know I've been friends with Akira since childhood but I can't come up with a reason for him to dump her. I feel like there is something I didn't know about him..."

"Maybe he's gay?"

There was a long pause before Ryo laughed. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt.

"I'm sorry Saijo. I couldn't help myself but laugh. Out of all the possibilities, I didn't think of that one."

"I was just suggesting..."

"No...if he were to like guys, the correct term would be bisexual. He can't fake the fact that he liked Mika."

"But that's still no excuse for him to do that to her..."

Ryo nodded his head, "We'll find out from his dad."

The two made it to Sweet Ring. The place was crowded with customers but it seemed like Akira wasn't there and Mr. Mido was doing all the work. He noticed Akira's friends, stopped his work and walked up to them.

"I'm assuming you're here for my punk son?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Kenichi shook his head in annoyance, "That boy. He waited until everyone was gone so that he could break up with Mika. He wouldn't tell me the reason why though. Once she ran off, I tried to lecture him but my son said that I wouldn't understand and then locked himself in his room all night. The next day, he was gone. I thought he went to school but apparently not. I got a call from Mika's parents asking me what the hell Akira did to her but I had no idea beside the breakup."

"And he hasn't come back since?" Ryo asked.

"No. No phone call about where he is or anything. That kid seriously needs to get his act together. I can't cook and serve people at the same time. At this rate, I'll have to close my restaurant early so I can go search for that damn punk."

Atsuki stayed quiet the whole conversation. It was like Akira to worry his father to not call him but recently, he was becoming a more responsible adult so why...

"If you see Akira, tell him to come home so I can keep the crap out of him."

"We will Mr. Mido. Thank you for the information."

Akira's father went back to work as the two teens left the restaurant.

* * *

"Saijo, where do you think Akira is now?"

"Huh?"

Ryo scratched his head slightly embarrassed with asking Atsuki this question.

"You see, Akira and I are different as night and day. I wouldn't know where he would hang out..."

"The only places I know are the Cemetery, TOYBOX and Rainbow Hill," Atsuki answered.

"The grave site?"

"Well..maybe not there but TOYBOX definitely."

"Okay, I'll check TOYBOX, you check Rainbow Hill. We'll meet back at my place when we're done searching."

"Understood."

"And Saijo...be careful. I don't want to find out that you've been abducted."

Atsuki let out a small smile, "That won't happen. I've been having good luck so far today."

"Sure. Anyway, see you later."

The two went their separate ways. Atsuki quickly hurried to area six to check Rainbow Hill. He had a feeling that the material artist would be there sulking.

* * *

Rainbow Hill. That's where Akira was waiting for him. Atsuki glared at him as he made his way toward the material artist. Akira didn't bother turning his head around because he knew he was there.

"Hey Saijo..." he greeted in a low tone, "Sorry I skipped school. I needed time to think."

"Why..." Atsuki began ignoring Akira's reason to skip school, "Why did you dump her?"

Akira wouldn't answer his question.

"Why? Wasn't she the most important person in your life?! Weren't you going on and on about how you two were meant to be together? And then you're finally together and you just had to break up with her?"

"Saijo, it's not that simple..."

Normally, Atsuki would keep his cool, read Akira's mind and not question him. He couldn't control his anger for some strange reason. In fact, whenever he was around the material artist, he couldn't help but lose control of his emotions. Was he growing soft?

"You know...Mika is taken this worse than you," Atsuki told him, "she locked herself in her damn room and won't report to SEAGULL! How are you going to explain that?"

"Saijo..."

"What are you going to do if she stays like that..."

"Saijo..."

"I didn't betray Liu Yee and everyone just so you could break up with her!"

"Saijo!"

The FORT member knew he had said too much again. He frowned, "Sorry, I'll leave you alone..."

Before Atsuki could leave, his arm was grabbed by the other.

"Don't leave Saijo," Akira mumbled.

"Why can't I? You obviously want me gone."

Akira said nothing as he stood up and faced him. He looked straight into Atsuki's black eyes like he knew the FORT member wouldn't walk away from him.

"Saijo, this is the reason why I broke up with Mika..."

Atsuki's eyes widened when he felt his chin being risen up to Akira's standard before feeling the green haired teen's tongue enter his mouth. His mind went hazy when this happened. Too many things ran through his head. By kissing Akira, he thought of about how wrong it was to kiss your friend's ex-boyfriend but at the same time considered Akira a good kisser. He couldn't balance the two options down so he ended up doing nothing and let himself submit to the older male.

Akira couldn't ask for anything else. He was glad that Atsuki was returning the kiss but when it ended, reality hit both of them.

"I realized you're more important than Mika...I can't get you out of my head..." Akira admitted.

Though his cheeks were blushing, Atsuki felt ashamed for what he just did.

_I betrayed Mika._

"So...I told Mika why I broke up with her and..."

Akira did not expect to be slapped in the face. It happened so fast. One moment he was talking and the next, he was seeing stars. Cursing at the gray haired teen would have been his normal reaction but Atsuki looked extremely agitated.

"Don't come near me...you...you!"

"Atsuki, I..."

Atsuki wouldn't listen to him. He fled the area before Akira could finish his sentence. The material artist didn't know what hit him.

* * *

Ryo made it to Tohodo before Atsuki did. He checked with Aran who owned TOYBOX. The bastard gave him the cold shoulder and then forced him to leave the place if he wasn't going to play video games. Places like that needed to be sued.

The bluenette was glad that Akira wasn't there though. If the green haired teen was there then he would have scolded him to no end as well as dragging him out of the arcade. Regardless, the store owner would be pissed off at him.

Once Ryo was inside his store, Ai was just leaving to go home.

"Manager, is there something wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing," Ryo lied.

Ai frowned when he lied to her but didn't bother to ask what was wrong. She would try tomorrow because she was tired from working.

The part timer left the store. Ryo closed the shop when she left. He set his school stuff in his study room and went to look for a book to read.

Ryo couldn't get the fight with Shinji out of his head. He was being insensitive again and ended up hurting Shinji's feelings. When he hurt Takano's feelings when he called Od useless, it resulted in a huge argument as well as wasting everyone's precious class time. Ryo still considered Takano's suicide his fault but others would think otherwise.

And now he had hurt Shinji's feelings and he feared that something terrible will happen to him.

_I'm such an idiot. _Ryo told himself as he shut his book and placed it back on the bookshelf. _I'll apologize to him when I see him again...hopefully, he's not depressed like Mika is._

Ryo heard the door to Tohodo open. The bluenette saw Atsuki enter the bookstore. What surprised him was that he looked depressed and confused.

"Saijo, did you find him?" Ryo asked him.

Atsuki did not respond. He only walked over to the bookworm.

"Saijo, is something wrong?"

Ryo was stunned when he felt arms wrap around his waste. What was he doing?

"I found out why Akira broke up with Mika..." Atsuki began in a low tone.

"Where was Akira? Hey...why did he break up with her."

"It's my fault they broke up..."

"What are you-"

"If I wasn't here, Akira would have never fallen for me and he would be with Mika...why did I choose to stay?"

Ryo felt Atsuki's whole body trembling. He feared that if the gray haired teen broke down now, he would have no idea how to comfort him.

"Akira is...in love with you?" Ryo just had to ask.

Atsuki wanted to let his emotions out for a change but his ego wouldn't let him.

"I'm a terrible friend..." he continued.

"Why? It's not a bad thing if Akira is in love with you. It's one sided right?"

"It's not..."

"What?"

"I might love him too...but..."

Ryo frowned. This was becoming a troublesome situation. Too troublesome for Atsuki to bare. The bluenette waited for the gray haired teen to cry, but nothing ever came. Only deadly silence filled the room until Atsuki spoke.

"I can't love him...I don't want to lose anyone close to me..."

Ryo closed his eyes and imagined what the others would think if they found out about Atsuki and Akira's feelings for each other. He was pretty sure Yayoi wouldn't mind them in a relationship because she seem generally cool about the subject about homosexuality. Rui probably would beat the crap out of Akira. The blonde had a strange relationship with Atsuki that saved him from facing her wrath when she was mad so she would be okay. Mika's reaction was total depression. She probably hates the green haired teen for breaking up with her, but her feelings toward Atsuki are unknown. He would have to ask Rui and Yayoi what her reaction was when she and Akira broke up.

Then there was Shinji. He was okay with the homosexual topic when Yayoi brought it up during the party. In fact, he seemed to agree with Atsuki's opinion about the homosexual idea. Of course, when the purple haired teen said it, he earned a beating from Akira. He would probably mock the two if he found out but nothing that would affect their friendship.

Finally, Ryo's reaction. He didn't really appreciate the homosexual topic but that was because he would have to enter unknown territory to find out what it was like to appreciate the same sex. He didn't suspect Akira to be gay. His reaction when Atsuki suggested it was cruel but maybe, he was afraid of something. Still, Akira and Atsuki were still the same person even though they liked each other so...

"You won't lose us. I guarantee it," Ryo assured him as he returned the embrace. Hopefully, the gray haired teen would calm down.

* * *

Shinji felt himself coming to. He wished that he stayed asleep longer though. The first thing he saw when he woke up was darkness. There was barely any light in the room he was in. The hacker couldn't even consider it a room though. It looked more like a dungeon then anything else. He tried to sit up but felt something tying him down. From the coldness, Shinji could tell he was chained to the wall.

_Just my luck..._

Shinji heard psychotic laughter. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was still unconscious. Light finally appeared in the room from the only door that was there. A tall man in his thirties emerged from it followed by a fat guy in his forties.

"So I heard you kidnapped a little boy," the fat man began in a gruff voice, "does he have a nice body?"

"I don't know," the other man said, "I snatched him up because he was walking alone in the dark night when he should have been home with his momma."

_They're talking about me. _Shinji told himself as he kept his eyes closed. The light was making it impossible for him to keep them closed at all times though.

The tall man pointed at Shinji, "That's the boy right there."

The fat man laughed as he walked over to the purple haired teen. The other man stopped him though.

"Hold it. I still haven't compromised with him."

"Why compromise? He's a prostitute now, right?"

_Prostitute?!_

"Prostitute or not, I need to make a truce, so in case I get caught, all these people I kidnapped have a contact with me proving that they did these acts by choice."

"Pretty sneaky. Is this why you haven't been caught yet?"

"Yes."

Shinji felt his eyes slowly opening. They were yearning to look at the light. That light was blocked though by the two men. They smirked when they saw Shinji wake up.

"Ah, the boy awakens."

Speaking would only provoke them more so the purple haired teen said nothing.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly," the tall guy spoke, "if I did then you wouldn't be fit for the job."

"What do you want?" Shinji murmured in a bitter tone. He wasn't the type to stay quiet for long.

"I'm glad you asked."

The tall guy was acting like a gentlemen. That pissed Shinji off to know end. If there is one type of person he did not like it was those who were complete sadists and hid it behind a mask.

"My name is Akeboshi Eden. I brought you here to make a deal with you."

_This guy's pulling my string. _Shinji thought to himself as he wasn't afraid to show his disgust.

"I heard you were an expert on hacking and even hacked some information that only the CIA knows."

"Your point?"

I was wondering if you would do the honor of getting some information on this secret organization."

"I don't do that anymore," Shinji lied, "and even if I did, I wouldn't do that for you. Even I have my morals."

"Ah yes," Eden said with a laugh, "I knew you wouldn't agree with my first offer, so I was hoping you would comply to our second offer."

"And that is?"

Eden took a deep breathe before he explained, "You see. My company has just went bankrupt because of the recent suicides and murders. When one of my employees went on a killing rampage, my company was done for. I have no money left. The only way to rise back to the top without anyone knowing is to start a porn shop. Of course even that's impossible with so many unwilling women in this area, so I had to take extreme measures."

"You blackmailed the women you kidnapped?!"

"I wouldn't say blackmail. I just told them I would go after their friends if they wouldn't compromise. But anyway, I have so many women here at a different age group, I realized something. I need young boys here as well. There are some men here who would love to fuck a kid. Then you showed up all alone. You are a perfect candidate for this job, so I would be happy if you work with us."

"Forget it," Shinji said simply, "Why the hell would I sell my body to a bunch of creeps like you?"

Eden sighed as he shuffled through his pocket and pulled out a photo. The room was dark so it was hard to see who was in the picture but Shinji's eyes widened in horror. He recognized that gray hair anywhere.

"If you weren't going to agree with us, I'll release you and take his boy instead. He looks like a better candidate than you with that slim figure..."

"You pervert! Don't you dare lay your fingers on Saijo!" Shinji snapped. He had no idea why he would stand up to Atsuki. Probably because he became a big part of his life in the few weeks he has known him.

"Oh? Are you willing to give everything to us then?" Eden asked in a tone of triumph.

"You bastards aren't going to get away with this..." Shinji murmured darkly.

"Correction, I think we will. Once you agreed, you will never be able to leave this place."

Shinji frowned as he hid his eyes beneath his bangs, "What choice do I have? Saijo is really important to me...no, he's important to all of my friends. If he's gone, then we would be lost...so...for his sake, I'll play your stupid games."

The fat man behind Eden laughed, "Kid, this isn't a stupid game. This is a life and death situation. You made the right choice to say yes because we might have killed your friends if you didn't and taken those that might have been useful."

"You bastards are sick."

"You said yes, so I'll put you up to it," Eden said. A twisted smile formed on his face as he told his friend to bring in the first customers in.

"Sure boss."

The fat man went to the doorway entrance and allowed two other guys, both in their mid thirties to enter the room.

Eden chuckled bitterly as he put the picture back into his pocket and took out a key. He went over to the chains and unlocked them. Shinji felt the chains on his wrists loosen. He was free to leave but he couldn't with the men blocking the entrance.

"With that said, let the fun begin," Eden said with a bitter laugh. He turned to his friend, "Ichiro, how much are they willing to pay?"

The fat man laughed as he showed his friend the money, "They'll willing to pay 7852 yen for a good fuck."

"Really?!" the guy asked in disbelief, "never imagined that guys wanted to do a kid. Oh well. The money is all that matters." Eden turned to Shinji who was ready to stand up and leave. "Good luck getting out of this. Ichiro, we're leaving."

With that said, Eden and his partner left leaving the two perverted men with Shinji. The purpled hair teen gulped. This was his chance to escape. If he just waited for them to come closer, then he could make a run for it.

"Wonder how old this kid is," the first guy said.

"Must be thirteen or something. Look at that baby face."

_Baby face._ Shinji thought as he glared at the two men. "For your information, I'm seventeen years old! If you're going to call me that, say it to my face you jerks!"

The two men looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, you're a feisty one are you? You got a lot of guts to give away your age to a complete stranger like that."

"Damn..."

"So, if you're a good little boy, stay there and we'll come to you."

Shinji waited as the two men came closer to him. His heart beat faster with every step. If he screwed up, then he would be raped. If successful, then he could report these bastards to the police.

Once the first guy was in Shinji's range, the hacker, with all his strength kicked the guy in his private area. He did not expect this and fell to the ground thriving in pain.

"Why you little-"

Shinji wasn't done. He kicked the other guy in the groin and he too toppled over.

"Don't underestimate me because I look like a kid," Shinji taunted, "I learned how to defend myself from Mido. Sorry, but I have other places to go, so I'll be seeing you suckers."

Shinji walked away with a victorious smile appearing on his face. He was going to thank Akira for teaching him some material arts.

That feeling of victory didn't last long though because he felt one of the guy's grab him by his leg and trip him.

"What the-"

Shinji felt that guy's weight on top of him. He froze when he saw the guy seething with anger on top of him.

"You piece of shit! You're going to regret that."

Shinji couldn't defend himself this time because the guy sat on his small knees as well as seize both of his arms and hold them over his head.

"Let me go you ugly bastard!" Shinji cursed.

"Shut up!"

The other guy manage to recover from the kick and looked at his friend.

"What do we do with him?"

"I was planning on being nice to him since he was likely a virgin, but now, I'm going to go until my body's desire."

Shinji struggled to get away but the weight was too much for him. He heard both men laughing especially when he heard one of them getting duct tape out.

"What are you-"

"Quiet! I don't need you screaming when we're having fun with you, so we'll put this on you."

Shinji couldn't say anymore when he felt the duct tape being put across his mouth. He could no longer curse at them. This is what they wanted.

"Should we put a bandanna over his eyes?" the second guy asked.

"No. I want him to see what we're going to be doing to him. I hope you have other toys in that bag of yours beside duct tape."

"I do have some other toys," the second guy admitted, "But I don't think they'll be as affected if he doesn't wear a bandana over his eyes. Oh, I did bring a video camera though, so I think I'll stay out of most of this."

"Good idea Inari," the first man complimented, "That just means more for me."

Shinji gasped when he felt the guy take his jacket off and started removing his garments from there. He couldn't keep his calm composure anymore. All that ran in his head was that he was going to get raped and he had to get away. He kicked and tried to scream for help but failed to do both.

"The kid's losing it, Tatsumi!" Inari announced.

Tatsumi ignored his friend. Once his shirt garments were removed, he slowly slid down his pants. The purple haired teen's legs were tired from lifting them up multiple times. He didn't have the strength to resist. When the pants were removed, Tatsumi removed his boxers and then his feet garments revealing pale naked flesh.

"He is beautiful," Tatsumi said as he wiped the drool from his mouth, "I can't wait to taste him."

Shinji shut his eyes touch as he felt the torture began. In his mind, he told himself that someone would save him...but no one knew where this location was so he wouldn't be saved.

_Unami, Mido, anyone! Please help me!_

The hacker's eyes snapped opened when he felt his manhood being snatched up by a big hand.

"This is so small compared to other teens," Tatsumi said, "are you really seventeen?"

Shinji couldn't answer him with the duct tape over his mouth. Slowly, the man stroked his length to the point where Shinji felt his entire body was on fire. Inari was enjoying just watching it.

"Tatsumi, you know you're going to have to remove that duct tape soon to have even more fun," Inari said with a laugh.

"I know, but first."

Shinji gritted his teeth when he felt his cock enter the man's mouth. He started sucking on it hoping to get all the semen that was in it. The hacker felt Tatsumi's grip loosening, so he tried to sit up. Inari saw this though and pinned Shinji down for his friend.

"Can't let you do that."

Inari grinned evilly as he set the video camera on the ground. The purple hair teen let out a small moan that went unnoticed by the two. Tatsumi released his grip on his length and licked his lips.

"Tasty," he stated as the two flipped Shinji on his belly. The purple haired teen flinched when his nipples touched the cold surface. "Now, the real fun begins."

Inari took the duct tape off of Shinji's mouth just when Tatsumi slid his pants off. Before the purpled haired teen could recover, he felt the man's dick being shoved up his ass. He screamed in pain from the sudden attack. He struggled to get away but Tatsumi held his hips and pulled the hacker toward him.

"Guhh..."

"You like that do you?" Tatsumi asked as he trusted his dick farther into Shinji. The hacker continued to cry out in pain while the two men took it as a cry of pleasure.

"Hey Tatsumi, I'm going to join you guys now," Inari told his partner as he took his pants off.

Tatsumi nodded his head as he swirled his cock inside Shinji making him moan even more.

Inari chuckled as he lifted Shinji's chin up to his length. Without warning, he forced his cock into Shinji's mouth and forced him to suck on it. The purple haired teen couldn't refuse because semen was flowing into it forcing him to swallow it.

Shinji was totally powerless to stop the blow job he was receiving as well as anal sex. He didn't expect to experience them both at the same time.

_It's better if I do this then Saijo. He wouldn't survive this..._

Oxygen was running low on Shinji's part. He couldn't keep up with the cum coming into his mouth. He desperately needed air so he tried to pull the length out of his mouth. Inari saw his hands move and forced them to the ground.

"No touchie," Inari taunted as he pulled the hacker's hair closer to him so that his dick could go in deeper.

At this point, both length's were so deep into Shinji that he couldn't take it anymore. He tried using his remaining strength to struggle hoping that one of them would get the idea that he needed to breathe. Inari saw this though and sadly released his cock out his oral cavern. Shinji coughed up saliva and semen from his mouth as he gasped for air.

"Wow, he's a good cock-sucker," Inari said with a laugh as he reached for Shinji's dick, "Ah, he's going to cum soon."

Tatsumi laughed, "If he's going to cum, let him. I'm going to do it inside of him."

"That's no fun," Inari said, "I might as well cum all over him instead of inside of him."

Shinji felt his entire body was going to burst. This pain was unbelievable. He wondered how people could find sex pleasurable.

"Kid, if you're going to have an orgasm, now is the time," Inari whispered in the hacker's ears, "Because if you don't, we'll go first."

Shinji couldn't even have time to brace himself because Tatsumi let it all out inside of him. The pain was unbearable. He let out a high pitch screech as he felt himself cum. Inari sprayed his semen all over the seventeen year old body just for the fun of it. Once Tatsumi felt like he was done, he pulled his cock out of Shinji. The teen collapsed to the ground covered in many fluids.

"That was amazing!" Inari cheered, "I'm glad we were his first!"

"Yeah, but we still got one more hour to do him, so let's make the best of it," Tatsumi reminded.

_What? One more hour? Please stop this madness!_

The torture continued though. His screams were heard throughout the room but no one dared to save him.

Somewhere else though, Eden was laughing bitterly as he counted the money he made from the purple haired teen.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7670 words.**

**Yohko:...**

**Me: What? This is a lemon where I wasn't embarrassed when typing it! **

**Winter: What is up with you...and your sick yaoi fantasies.**

**Me: You know you like it, but I think it sucks.  
**

**Winter: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway. 7852 yen is converted to $80.00 in US dollars. These perverted bastards are rich. Dammit!**

**Oh, I got the party scene! It was so funny! Two things. One is Yayoi brought up that musician Shunichi, she clearly said that he was gay for Akira's dad. Akira wouldn't believe it until Yayoi gave him prove. Then everyone was joking with Akira saying that he would have two fathers eventually. (Ryo stayed out of this conversation. Yes, Atsuki was in this one.) Of course, Shinji makes a sarcastic comment after what Atsuki says about the whole idea of Akira having two fathers and gets beaten up by Akira. **

**The second funny thing that happened was that Shinji says something offensive to Rui and she just snaps. She beats the crap out of Akira, Ryo, Shinji and Mika. Atsuki and Yayoi were spared. In fact, Yayoi was laughing the whole time (scary girl). **

**You get the party scene by having max out everyone's affection for Atsuki...that's how I got it anyway. It's the very first achieve and it is hard to get. I was lucky getting it. Oh, the reason why Shinji is cut out in the group picture is that Mika was the one that invited everyone to go to Atsuki's place (of course, you could say Akira did most of the work really) and she threatened Shinji that if he didn't go to the party, she would beat him up. She FORGETS about him and he ends up looking really upset. **

**That's enough rambling. Get the scene yourself. Reviews are appreciated. If you want to join the Lux Pain community, ask Akari-Neko on either this website or Deviant Art. Lux Pain fans are welcome! Spread the Lux Pain love! **


	5. Mission

**Mission**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: FORT decides to leave Atsuki alone but they strike a deal with him. They tell him about a kidnapper being on the loose and if that he has a week to catch him. If he does not find him by next Wednesday, then he will be forced to leave Kisaragi City no questions asked. If he can find the kidnapper though however, he can stay in Kisaragi City for as long as he wants. It's too good to be true, but the only problem is that FORT won't lend a helping hand. The kidnapper can wait though because Atsuki and his friends want Akira and Mika to get along again, but is that possible? On Shinji's side, he starts to realize how sadistic and powerful Eden is and that saying no is not an option.**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, OC/Shinji, hints of Ryo/Shinji and one sided Akira/Mika**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Drama, Romance and some Suspense**

**Warning: Graphic violence, rape, swearing and unintentional OOC**

**Well…this story somehow got popular…heh heh…enjoy. Oh, I'm adding my OC character that is meant for the Lux Pain category only. And if you think the chapter is long, it's only because of the rant at the end...YAY!**

Chapter 5: Mission

* * *

Atsuki got a rude awakening from his cellphone. He frowned when he saw the caller ID. He hesitantly called the number back.

"Saijo, what are you thinking!"

It was Nola's voice of course. Atsuki was glad that her voice as not loud enough to wake up Ryo.

"I thought I told you that I'm not going back-"

"This is urgent Saijo. Go to the police station now. Aya is waiting for you there. Don't worry, it's not about your rebellion. It's about another subject entirely."

Atsuki frowned. He was worried that Nola was lying to him and that he would walk into FORT's trap. Nola was sneaky when she wanted to be but she seemed honest this time around.

"I trust you Nola...I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone. Quickly, he got ready for school. He tried his best not to not make any noises. The gray haired teen thought he succeeded but he was wrong. Ryo was awake before him and he pretended to be asleep. With Atsuki's unstable emotions, he couldn't feel the other's presence at all and ended up being reckless. Atsuki quickly wrote something on a piece of paper he found and quickly left Tohodo.

* * *

It only took twenty minutes to get from Tohodo to the police station thanks to a shortcut he found on his last mission. The police were already out and about. Luckily, Yui was on patrol in other section of Kisaragi City. Atsuki made his way into the police station no problem at all and went into the chief's office. There, Aya was waiting for him completely pissed.

"So you finally decided to show up you disobedient boy!" Aya shouted.

Atsuki didn't know if he should ignore her or not. Most of the time, she ranted about how FORT was cruel to her and how she never got her vacation and stuff. Other times, she would be speaking about the mission.

"I can't believe you disobeyed Chief Ray," Aya continued, "he looked pissed the last time I saw him. Heck, he cancelled my vacation when you refused to go back! What are you going to say to that Saijo?!"

"I'm sorry..."

Aya let out a huge sigh, "Don't apologize. I'm actually impressed that the obedient doll finally decides to rebel against his savior. So tell me, what was the reason why you wanted to stay here? Did you like the school? Are you tired of moving around to other places? Or, did you meet your prince charming?"

Akira was the first thing that came into Atsuki's mind when she asked that. He felt his head feel all fuzzy and he couldn't hide it from her. Aya saw the look on his face and laughed.

"Oh, the emotionless doll fell in love? So, is he cute?"

"...He is...I..."

Atsuki's face lost the pink to his cheeks as he thought of Mika. Aya noticed this and frowned. She knew she was dead on about him falling in love, but what would make him so sad?

There was a call from FORT. Nola was on the other line again and she looked pissed.

"Aya, stopped talking about your love life and get on with the program!" she shouted.

Aya was shocked. The blonde was angry again!

"I wasn't talking about my love life, sister! I was-"

"You know, that vacation could never be offered to you again."

"Fine! I'll tell Saijo about the mission! Now leave me alone!"

Aya hung up on Nola and groaned.

"Damn bitch! I am sick and tired of my vacation being postponed. FORT is seriously trying to ruin my personal life. I may be a member of FORT, but I have a life too, just like you. They can't control me!"

Atsuki took those words to heart. Yes, it was because of Aya's talk about being chained to FORT did he make that decision along with others which included his friends.

"Anyway, I'll talk about the mission," Aya sighed in defeat. She quickly became serious though as she spoke of the mission.

"We may have gotten rid of the Original Silent in Kisaragi City. However, there are still Silent infectees in this area," Aya explained, "the murders and suicides might have died down but there is a different problem entirely."

"And what is that?"

"Abduction."

The gray haired teen was quiet as she continued.

"Women from the age of six to forty are being kidnapped by someone and held against their will. We do not know of all the details but they are somewhere in this city."

"Is there a pattern to who is being kidnapped?"

"No. The kidnapper seems to take them in a random order. Recently though, he seems to be abducting students from Kisaragi High School. That means the age of the victims are sixteen through eight-teen."

"And that means?"

"He might take someone in the school. People are aware of this kidnapper but they're not taking full responsibility. Normally FORT wouldn't ask you to solve a kidnapping case but since you're so persistent to stay in the area, you might as well solve this case."

"I-"

"If you solve the case before next Wednesday, then you'll be able to stay in Kisaragi City as long as you like. FORT will never be able to put the chains around your neck ever again."

"And what if I don't solve it before next Wednesday?"

"You'll be forced to go back to FORT and you'll be punished for rebelling."

Atsuki frowned. This was too good to be true. Solve the case and gain his freedom or fail and be a caged bird forever.

"FORT is being a bitch though. They said that they won't lend you a helping hand in this investigation," Aya told him.

"Then how am I supposed to?"

"That's where I come in. I don't agree with FORT's method of keeping their members. If I get any information, I'll be sure to inform you. Nola might be mad at your decision but if you beg, you might be able to help you a little. Natsuki is happy that you rebelled. She can't help you though because FORT can read her like an open book."

Atsuki suspected Natsuki to be okay with the betrayal. She hated being confined by FORT but was forced to obey because of her powers. Atsuki hated how he risen in the ranks of FORT because of how well the mission went in Kisaragi City. It made him more important and it made the higher members of FORT want to control him.

"I'll accept this offer," Atsuki finally said.

Aya grinned, "I was hoping you would say that. Don't worry, I got your back on this. If you need anything, then just come to me whether it's about the mission or about your love life."

"I don't...we're not..."

"Oh, for your information, those guys that you got arrested were discharged, so don't worry about them anymore."

"...I don't care about them."

"Really, then I hope you have a method of replacing them."

* * *

Atsuki quickly rushed to school. He only had two minutes before he would be tardy again. Today would be a bad idea to be late because he was staying at Ryo's place and it wouldn't make since that he would be late and Ryo was on time.

_Almost there..._

God really hated him. As soon as he made it to the art room, he had to trip when the bell rang. Only a few centimeters away from the door too.

Atsuki sighed as he entered the art room.

"Your a minute late Saijo," Arthur told him.

"Sorry..."

"Keep up the tardies and you'll have to stay after school."

The gray haired teen walked over to his seat. He might have blown his cover this time because he could feel Rui, Yayoi and Ryo staring at him.

"So only Mido, Naruse and Nozaki are absent again?"

Only a nod came from the students. Once the attendance was out of the way, Arthur told the class to finish their painting today. Those who missed a day or more would have to make the painting up later.

Nothing much happened after that. Class ended an hour later and the students turned in their paintings to the art teacher.

After the class though, Atsuki was already confronted by his friends.

"Why were you late?" Rui asked, "You were at Ryo's place last night."

"Sorry, I overslept," Atsuki lied quickly but the lie was quickly caught.

"Saijo, you left before me," Ryo told him harshly, "where did you go this morning?"

"..."

"It had something to do with that phone call right?"

"..."

The two were disappointed with no response.

"Umm, I think we should get to class now," Yayoi said to break up the tension.

Rui and Ryo were forced to stop asking Atsuki questions as they walked to math class. Yayoi did not like what was happening to their little group.

* * *

Math class was interesting. Instead of starting with the intensely hard problems, the teacher decided to introduce a new transfer student. The new student was a girl who looked to be seventeen. She had dark skin and chocolate flavored eyes. Her hairstyle didn't match her though as it was a bright magenta colored. The color wasn't the problem. The problem was the hairstyle which was a puffy pink due. She tied it up in pigtails but it her hair seemed to be all over the place.

"**I'm not a new student!**" the student shouted in English, "**I just came back from America!**"

Atsuki looked around. Many of the students seem to recognize her instantly.

"Richie?" Rui called out.

The girl scanned through the students and waved.

"Hey Rui! It's been a while!" she cheered.

Rui frowned once she determined who the girl was. Ryo sighed.

_She's still as loud as the last time we saw her._ Both thought to themselves.

The teacher already didn't like her.

"Your seat is right there in front of Saijo."

"Eh? Whose that?"

The teacher pointed to the empty seat in front of Atsuki. The pink haired teen grinned widely as she walked over to the seat.

"Let's get started."

Five minutes into the class and Richie was already causing problems. Atsuki thought it was because she was behind and didn't know where they were starting from but that was far from the case.

"**You suck**," Richie told the teacher in English, "**where's the demon teacher?**"

Atsuki had been to countries that spoke English so he could very well understand her. He already had a first impression of her.

The teacher had no idea what she said though and just ignored her. It was a bad idea because she turned around in her seat to talk to Atsuki.

"I haven't seen you here you before. Are you the new transfer student?" she asked trying to whisper but failing. Her voice was just too loud even if it was a whisper.

"Uh...yeah."

"Hmmm...your name?"

"Saijo, Atsuki."

Richie stared at him like she was staring into his soul. She looked at the seat next to him and asked, "Where is Akira?"

"Eh?"

"I finally tell him over the phone I'm coming back and he doesn't even show up to school."

"You know him?"

"Yep. We're childhood friends. Rui, Mika and Ryo are also my friends."

Atsuki frowned. He didn't know that they had another friend from somewhere. They would have mentioned her sooner or later unless...

"Alberd, turn around in your seat and listen," the teacher shouted. Richie stuck her tongue out and turned around in her seat. "Already back from school and you're causing problems."

"**Stop acting like you know me,**" the pink haired teen mumbled as she placed her head down on her desk preparing to sleep through the whole class.

Ryo and Rui only sighed as they got back to work. The teacher decided that a sleeping Richie was better than a Richie that disturbed the class.

* * *

Class finally ended. As soon as the bell hit, Richie was already out the door before the math teacher could yell at her.

"Who is that?" Atsuki asked Yayoi since he had a feeling that Rui and Ryo were going to ignore him the whole day.

"Alberd Richie," Yayoi began, "she was an upperclassmen last year. She would have graduated if she didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"Last year, she almost killed someone..."

Atsuki gasped, "She did?"

"Almost. Nobody knows what really happened. All I know is the police was involved and she was expelled for the whole year preventing her from graduating. Nami said something about her protecting someone but..."

Atsuki could tell that talking about the pink haired teen brought back painful memories.

"Don't worry Saijo. She isn't a violent person. The whole class knows she'll stand up to what she believes in, but because she doesn't get along with her adults, they won't listen to her side of the story."

"I see..."

Rui walked up toward the two, "Hey you two, we should get to social studies class now."

Atsuki sighed in relief. The blonde wasn't mad at him after all. The trio walked to class.

* * *

Ryo suffered in third period. Once Richie saw the new teacher she asked, "What happened to Takano?"

The class remained still when she asked. The pink haired teen thought she was missing something important. Unfortunately for Ryo, she sat behind him. During the whole class, she kept poking him in the back asking him where Takano was. Ryo knew that she didn't know about his death but if she kept this up, he might snap at her.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you later..." he finally said.

"But I want to know now!" Richie whined.

Atsuki had another impression on her. By the end of school, he would have a whole list of terms to describe her.

"Alberd, please pay attention or you'll be forced to read," the history teacher warned her.

Richie groaned as she stopped pestering Ryo...not! She kept passing notes to him but he ignored them all pissing her off. At lunch, he was going to get it.

* * *

Lunch finally came. After the history teacher assigned the class what pages to read, he dismissed his students. Richie stalked her old friends toward the cafeteria. A big grin was stuck to her face.

"Come on guys. You never informed me when I was in America. I would like to catch up with you guys."

Atsuki watched everyone's reaction. Rui looked ready to punch her. Ryo looked ready to storm off somewhere and Yayoi remained quiet.

"A lot has happened Richie..." Yayoi mumbled.

"I can see that. A transfer student. Kiryu came back. The demon teacher is gone as well as Takano and Akira and Mika-chan aren't here to greet me!"

"It would take hours to explain everything that has happened," Atsuki said calmly.

Richie gave Atsuki a cold stare, "I wasn't asking you."

That seem to blow a fuse on Rui's case.

"Don't talk to Saijo like that."

"What? It isn't his business."

"Actually. It is."

"Rui please..."

Yayoi's pleas were ignored.

"Sheesh Rui! You nor Ryo bothered to stay in contact with me. Mika-chan did up to a point and then stopped and Akira did it every now and then until my last two weeks of America. Why didn't you guys-"

"Some of us wouldn't want to see you again," Ryo told her.

Richie glared at the bluenette, "I'm sorry if I'm a murderer in your eyes but sheesh. I had a good cause."

They couldn't agree with her on that. Atsuki noticed a dark shinen arising within her. Even though it was in front of many people, Atsuki decided to read her mind. The first Shinen was about her friends and her feelings toward them.

_Back from __America. _

_Everything __changed._

_Demon teacher__ and Takano gone._

_Where are they?_

_Why aren't Akira and Mika here?_

_**Why are they **__**mad**__** at me?**_

_Are they still upset about __that incident__?_

_Can't think about that. __Move on in life__._

Atsuki noticed another Shinen inside of her. It was a little more about the incident last year.

_Why don't they believe me?_

_We're friends, right?_

_Friends __trust each other._

_Did __that incident__ really make them...lose their__ trust__?_

_**I didn't kill him though!**_

_**I saved someone!**_

_**I saved him!**_

_**Shinji...**_

Atsuki was confused. What did Shinji have to do with the incident. He couldn't dig deeper in her mind though because he didn't have enough time. During health, he'll combine her thoughts into one.

Richie continued to glare at her friends before glaring at Atsuki.

"**What did you do to them?**" she asked him in English.

Atsuki didn't reply. He had a feeling that he was on her bad side.

"Umm...Alberd," Yayoi began trying to soften the mood, "If you told us what really happened or about the witnesses there, then we might be able to help you."

Yayoi was too dense. What she said made things worse. Richie gave them all a look that could kill before storming off. The redhead frowned.

"Did I...say something?"

Rui and Ryo shook their heads.

"You didn't do anything," Rui said in an annoyed tone, "she's like that."

"She didn't seem to be lying about the incident though."

"I can't believe her that easily," Ryo told her, "she hurt someone dear to us with her fists. He doesn't come to this school anymore because of her."

Atsuki felt lost. The situation seem to have gotten worse, but on the bright side, his friends didn't seem mad at him anymore for keeping secrets from them.

"Saijo, did she say something to you?"

"No..."

Ryo shook his head in annoyance, "You really need to tell us what is happening. Otherwise, we might not be able to help."

"...I said I would explain everything when Akira and Mika-"

"That's going to be a tough one," Rui interrupted.

"W-Why?"

Rui shrugged her shoulders, "It beats me. Mika kept saying that it wasn't Akira's fault. I thought she was trying to make it seem like Akira was not the victim."

Yayoi frowned, "She said that everything was your fault Saijo..."

Atsuki's cool expression fell. Ryo wasn't stunned by this information though.

"I don't know how it could be your fault though Saijo. You have nothing to do with this," Rui said with a sigh.

"...It is my fault..."

"What are you-"

"Akira broke up with Mika because of me..."

The girls couldn't ask Atsuki what he was talking about because the bell rang. Lunch was over...and they didn't have lunch to Rui's anger.

"You'll going to have to tell us what's going on after school. I mean it. We can't solve this case until you tell us what the hell you're talking about," Rui warned before she rushed to the lunch line to get a piece of bread at least.

The gray haired teen frowned as he glanced at his other two friends. The blacked eyed teen saw that Yayoi knew what was going on and Ryo already knew. The only people kept in the dark now were Rui and Shinji.

_Speaking of Shinji, I wonder where he is?_

* * *

Nothing happened in fourth period. Richie was extremely quiet in that class for some strange reason. Chances were that she didn't want to upset Honoka.

Once fifth period hit though, all hell broke loose with Aoi. That class seem to be her favorite and she just wouldn't shut up. Atsuki was this close to destroying her mind just for peace. The class watched the second part of the movie until the very end. No one was watching until the sex scene came up. Ryo had to wonder what was the movie rated.

After the movie, Aoi assigned the class a fun assignment.

"You will write ten Shakespearian insults using this sheet I gave you. You have two days to complete it."

There were no groans in the class because she was talking about insults. She gave a sheet to the student in the front of each class and told him or her to pass the rest back.

"Tomorrow, we will start Romeo and Juliet Act I whether or not everyone is here or not. Alberd, you will be assigned Nozaki's role if she does not show up tomorrow."

Richie grinned, "No problem Ms. Matsumura."

"Class dismissed."

The students rushed out of the classroom trying to be the first one out of the door. Atsuki sighed as his friends waited for him at the entrance when everyone was gone. They were going to find out about him and Akira one way or another.

_Might as well get it over with._ Atsuki told himself as he walked toward them.

* * *

The group met up at Tohodo after school. The gray haired teen felt his heart beat faster than normal. He couldn't keep his cool demeanor like usual.

There were customers in the bookstore but Ryo firmly told the part timer that they had something important to discuss. Ai nodded her head as she did all the work while the group was in Ryo's room.

"No more secrets Saijo," Rui told him, "we have to know what's going on in order to help Akira and Mika."

Atsuki hid his eyes beneath his hair. All he had to say that Akira had feelings for him and that was it. Not that easy to say though when Rui looked ready to beat the gray haired teen up if he said the wrong thing.

"He broke up because of me..." Atsuki began.

"You told us that already. Now give us the rest of the information."

Atsuki was going to continued but Rui quickly stopped him.

"What's wrong Rui?" Yayoi questioned.

"I think I might know why Akira broke up with Mika."

"Really?"

"Akira broke up with Mika because Saijo here as feelings for her!"

Atsuki stared at her like she was an idiot. Yayoi and Ryo were unconvinced. Rui noticed the stares and sighed.

"If that the reason then there would be no reason to be so worked up..." she mumbled, "I mean, that would make me the least upset."

"Rui, Yayoi, it's difficult to explain the situation," Ryo said calmly.

"You know?"

"Sadly."

Atsuki frowned. Ryo seemed okay with Akira liking Atsuki and vise versa so why now?

"I like him..."

There was a long silence in the room. Only the customers voices were heard in the bookstore. Atsuki was waiting for a reaction from any of his friends. He didn't dare look up though fearing that Rui was giving him a look that could kill.

The gray haired teen's cool composure was crippling in front of them but I think they wanted to see him flustered. Soon after Rui finally spoke.

"That's the reason for this drama?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"I guess..."

Rui took a deep breathe and let out a huge sigh.

"Oh god Saijo, don't scare us like that."

Atsuki was shocked that she was taking the information calmly.

"Why didn't I notice sooner?" she asked.

A small smile appeared on Yayoi's lips.

"I was correct after all."

Ryo groaned, "I'm surprised you two took it well."

"Ryo, Saijo's crush was obvious," Yayoi blurted out.

Atsuki felt like he lost all of his energy when she said that. _It was that obvious?!_

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Rui questioned very irritated that she was left in the dark.

Yayoi giggled, "When he wanted to come out of the closet, that's when you'd know."

Atsuki's body slumped to the crowd. Did Yayoi have to put it that way?

"You guys really aren't mad?"

"The only one upset is Mika," Rui told him, "but she'll get over it. If what Yayoi said is correct then she would have suspected it as well."

"I can't believe I made it well known..."

The frown on Ryo's face turned upside down, "Don't worry about it. No one will think much of it."

"But people are going to know that Akira and Mika broke up eventually."

"Mika will find someone else," Rui said with a sigh, "somehow, I knew that they wouldn't stay as lovers for long."

"...It's because they're childhood friends right?"

"Yeah..."

Atsuki felt something be lifted off his shoulders. He was glad that his friends accepted him and wouldn't abandon him. Now the only ones he had to tell were Mika and Shinji. Mika already knew though from Akira, but he was hoping that the next time he saw her, their would be no violent Shinen aimed at him. It was only Shinji then...

Rui let out a loud yawn.

"I can't believe I got all worked up over nothing!"

Yayoi continued to smile, "If you want to take your anger out on someone, let Akira have it."

Ryo nodded his head, "He deserves to be punched for making Mika cry."

Atsuki couldn't agree with his friends more.

"By the way, has anyone gotten in contact with Shinji?"

Another long pause filled the room.

"He hasn't contacted us for a few days now..." Yayoi mumbled as she frowned, "I hope he's okay."

"He's probably locked up in his room hacking another profile again," Ryo ensured the girls. His facial expression didn't seem to ease them though.

"You know what, I'm going to visit Mika to toughen up. Then we can go storm his place and tell him to go to school tomorrow."

"And Akira?"

"Saijo, Akira will probably show up at school tomorrow. There is a limit to how long he can stay at home before his dad kicks his ass."

Atsuki had to listen to their advice.

"Well, I'm off. See you Saijo!"

The blonde walked out of the room. Yayoi slowly followed her but turned around.

"Don't worry Saijo. Our friendship is strong enough that a crush or a breakup won't tear us apart. We are like family after all."

_Family..._

Yayoi gave a bow as she said good-bye to Ryo and followed after Rui. Ryo went up to the door and closed it.

"Well, there you have it Saijo," Ryo told him.

"I didn't think Rui would take it well."

"Nah. If there's something I learned about her ever since you came here, she will never raise her fist against you or Yayoi..." Ryo frowned at the thought, "and yet, she'll punch a guy wearing glasses."

"-sweatdrop- I'm sorry that happened to you Ryo..."

"I'm use to it. Anyway, I am kind of worried about Shinji. Do you think you could visit his place to see what's up?"

Atsuki saw the look in the bluenette's eyes. Ryo didn't want to talk to Shinji directly yet after their fight so he wanted the gray hair teen to be their messenger.

"Okay. I'll do that now."

Atsuki proceeded to leave but stopped.

"Ryo, you don't have to worry about those kidnappers anymore. I settled things with them already."

Ryo shook his head, "When we're all together again, you better tell us what you've been doing. You know for a fact that we don't like being left in the dark. Like Yayoi said, we're family. You can come to us if you're in trouble because you can count on us."

Atsuki smiled for the first time in a while and it was a genuine smile. It was rare for him to smile nowadays but having a gleeful expression surprised Ryo.

"Thank you."

* * *

Atsuki didn't visit Shinji's house right away though. His spirit was high enough to start the mission right away. The sooner he found this kidnapper, the better. He wanted to stay in this beautiful city with all of his friends that were like a family to him now. The feeling of warmth was something he didn't want to lose. He wasn't going to be a wondering cat anymore. He was going to stay in this place that he'll call home.

The problem was that there was no leads whatsoever. Everyone acted neutral when asked about the kidnapper. He called Nola to ask her if she could get some data on the kidnapper. It was a risky move for both of them, but she complied to his request.

"You'll probably get information from me tomorrow," Nola warned him.

It was getting dark fast and still no leads. He was surprised that he didn't bump into Nami yet. Maybe it was because she was still at the hospital waiting for Melody to recover. She would help him with his mission if he asked her. It might have been humiliating to ask an eleven year old girl but during his mission on finding the Original Silent, she was one of the most helpful people in the town and that was because of her power to communicate with animals.

Dusk arrived and Atsuki finally decided to check over at Shinji's place. To his disappointment, no one was home.

_Where is Shinji's parents when you need them?_ Atsuki asked himself. He wanted to see if the door was unlocked or not. When he went over the knob and tried to turn it, the door wouldn't open. _Dammit Shinji!_

Atsuki could come up with many reasons why Shinji wouldn't answer the door, but all of them didn't seem likely. If the hacker was home, he would definitely leave his lights on to show that he was in his room hacking.

Suddenly, Atsuki felt a very dark Shinen behind him. Panic struck him. When the gray haired teen turned around, he jumped back.

"What are you doing here?"

Atsuki saw that it was Richie. He took the time to regain his breathe but she still seem to be talking to him.

"I'm asking you a question! What are you doing here?"

Atsuki quickly explains to her that he was here to check up on Shinji but apparently, he wasn't home.

Richie gave him a cold hearted stare, "I don't believe you."

"Shinji is my friend too so-"

"Whatever."

Atsuki frowned. She had a difficult personality after all. Richie glanced up to see that Shinji's lights weren't on. She frowned.

"I wonder if he's okay..."

Atsuki didn't respond. The last time Shinji went missing, he almost got killed because of Edward Steiner. Being able to survive the mind crush though proved that while he was fragile on the surface, on the inside, he had the mind of a telepath.

Richie grunted as she glared at Atsuki.

"By the way, what the hell did you do to Mika-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb. I went over to her place right after school. I asked her what was wrong and she just kept mumbling your name."

_So, Mika is still mad at me...and she probably will for a while. _

"I was angry so I went over to Akira and it turns out that he broke up with her. That made me want to punch him in the face, but the Akira I know would never dump Mika over someone else. He was infatuated with her last years so I don't see how he could change his love interest so fast!"

Atsuki was telling himself it was best to go back home now. She gave that look that Akira gave him at the time when he was playing at TOYBOX and got yelled at the manager.

"So, are you going to tell me why they both mentioned you?"

"...It's none of your business."

Not the best answer but Atsuki felt like he couldn't reason with her. This response only made an angry Shinen rise within her.

"Damn straight it is! Don't just think just because you're the transfer student doesn't mean that you can take all my friends away from me!"

While she was ranting on, Atsuki decided to read her mind to see if she was infected by Silent. She didn't seem infected though which confused him.

_Uhhh. Who does he think he is?_

_People like him are the types everyone gets along with._

_**Underneath the surface.**_

_**A dark secret. **_

_Will hurt everyone around him._

_**Can't trust him!**_

_**He's like that **__**bastard**__**! **_

_**Everyone trusted him!**_

_**No one believed me**_!

_**If only Shinji didn't forget...**_

_**Shinji...**_

"Are you listening?"

Atsuki didn't respond.

"...I hate guys like you...always the one that everyone loves and will always listen to."

Richie stormed off but not before snarling at Atsuki two or three times. The gray haired teen was worried that tomorrow, someone might actually get hurt.

_Might as well report to FORT like the old times. _

* * *

Shinji felt his body aching all over when he woke up. His mind of last night was hazy until he saw his clothes over his body. He quickly sat up and put his clothes back on so he wouldn't freeze. Once he saw the wrinkles on his clothing, he felt like changing into another pair. This place didn't have a cloth rack though so he had to be happy with his dirty clothes.

_How long have I've been out?_ Shinji asked himself.

The dungeon like room was too dark. A clock might have been in the upper area but the probability of the room being locked was close to 100 percent. Time seem to be still in the room anyway so why would time matter?

The hacker frowned. He pulled his legs close to his chest and sat in the darkness. It was pathetic that he couldn't protect himself. Quitting material arts school was the wrong move for him. If he just stayed and trained with Akira, he wouldn't be in this situation. No, he just had to be a whiny brat about Akira beating him each time in training that he resorted to quit just so that the green haired teen wouldn't have a sparring partner.

Thinking of Akira made him think about his other friends. Were they doing okay? Did they notice that he was missing? Did they even care? The memory of the fight with Ryo came back to him. Shinji couldn't help but laugh silently to himself. He was being selfish. An insensitive bastard even. He attacked the part in Ryo's heart that he didn't want to remember and he's paying for it. What's worse was that when they were fighting, he took his anger out on Atsuki who just wanted them to stop fighting. Heck, the poor guy looked like he had never seen friends fight before. What kind of childhood did he have to have a childish expression like that?

_I hope he's okay._ Shinji thought to himself. If Eden didn't keep his promise with him, the purple haired teen would definitely rebel.

Shinji jumped when he heard a scream upstairs. He heard a girl screaming bloody murder and at least three men voices that were screaming back at her. As scared as he was, Shinji was known for being very nosy…and that is what almost got him killed on multiple occasions. Being nosy was a negative trait, but he had to figure out what was going on upstairs.

Slowly he stood up and made his way to the door. The purple haired teen was surprised that the men who fucked him last night didn't put the chains back on him. Maybe they knew he wouldn't try to escape. They were dead wrong.

Shinji carefully opened the door. His eyes widened in fear at what he saw.

The girl that was screaming bloody murder had a knife in her hand. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had long black hair and brown eyes. However, the chocolate colored orbs didn't seem to be there as her pupils were mainly white. She had a twisted face as she held the knife in front of her looking like she was trying to defend herself.

The three men that Shinji had never seen before were backing up fearing that she might kill them all.

"You bitch!" one of them shouted, "You better calm down or we'll do you harder!"

The threats didn't seem to faze the girl. In fact, it made her point the knife toward him.

"I will punish you in God's honor!"

_What was she talking about?_ Shinji heard this before in many animes that he watch where a girl would go psychotic and then rant about how God told them to do judgment to the people they killed. This only got them killed in the end.

Just when she said that though, a man with long blonde hair and amethyst eyes made his way in the room with his fat friend.

"Oh, what have we here?" the man asked perfectly unfazed by the turn of events, "Did another one of these finally break down?"

"It appears so Akeboshi," another one of the three men said.

"Well, that's a shame. I guess I got to kill her."

"You sure? How are you going to hide her body?"

"No need to worry. I got this all under control. Literally."

The girl pointed her knife at Eden and prepared to attack. He just stood there though smirking at her as she came running toward him. Slowly, he raised one of his hands and pointed it toward her. He then snapped his fingers. The girl stopped running immediately. She stood in place; her eyes were devoid of life.

"Looks like I just had to lose another beauty," Eden said with a sigh.

The man gasped when they saw the girl take the knife and stab herself in the head repeatedly. Blood came gushing out of her head as she repeatedly put the knife to her skull. A sadistic smile crept on her face as she did this. The girl looked like she was ready to die and she wanted to prove it with her gruesome death.

The girl lost so much blood but she still stood up and stabbed herself like a robot. Eden laughed at the scene before him while the other men were stunned at the gruesome scene.

"I think that's divine judgment for her," Eden said as he snapped his fingers again. When he did, the girl fell into her own pool of blood. The knife was still imbedded in her skull.

"Now I'll just have to throw the body into the deepest part of this place," Eden said with a sigh, "can't throw her in the dump now can I?"

The men nodded their heads as they picked up her bloodied body. The fat guy opened the door which led to more stares that led downward. The three men walked down it.

Eden continued to laugh until he heard someone hurl. He eyed the door where the purple haired teen was and gave him a disgusted look.

"My, it seems like we have an uninvited guest."

Shinji had never seen something so gruesome. He thought that Akira and Mika saw the worse deaths. He was so wrong. This was madness to him. It was so gory that he felt his insides become twisted. Everything he swallowed last night came back up when he threw up giving his location away.

"I thought they chained him back to the wall," his assistant said, "should I put him back in his cell?"

"No need," Eden said with a malign smile on his face, "I already know what I'm going to do with him."

Shinji couldn't move when he felt Eden walk over to him. There was nowhere to run. He could run back downstairs and avoid the abuse that might come or he could run past them and run wherever, get caught and then get abused.

Shinji was surprised when he felt Eden yank his arm and pull him over his puke and into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. You see, that girl was bound to lose her sanity sometime and tonight just had to be the night."

"Tonight?" Shinji asked weakly.

"Oh? You didn't know? You were out ever since you finished your job. Was worried you wouldn't wake up again. Of course, virgins take their time to wake up after they've been laid."

Eden said it so casually that it was making Shinji sick to his stomach again. Throwing up again would not be a good idea since it was obviously that Eden was fuming over vomit on the floor (it wasn't clean anyway so he didn't know what the fuss was about).

"Anyway, I think the dungeon isn't good for you two nights in a roll. I have something very important to do in that room so I need you away from there."

Shinji said nothing. There were other rooms beside that dark one that was considered a dungeon?

The three men came back with their hands covered in blood.

"Hey Akeboshi, that dungeon is getting filled up. I hope you plan on dumping those bodies in the dump. It's starting to smell like death in there!" the third guy complained.

"Sorry. I feel like if I did that, the police will take notice. They have a new chief and she's obviously very observant if not lazy."

"I see, and what are you going to do with that brat?"

Eden grinned, "Just leave him to me. You three choose a beauty in the ladies room to do tonight. Whatever girl you choose depends on how much it will be to do her."

The three men snickered as they went through the door to the right that had a set of stairs that led to the ladies room.

"Kyo, you follow them to make sure they don't fuck the chick in front of the others," Eden told his assistant.

Ichiro nodded as he followed the others. Shinji felt his heart race. It was just him and the sadist in the room now. The purple haired teen was shocked when he felt a handkerchief being held to his mouth. He then felt the older man's grip loosen.

"Dry your mouth kid;" Eden told him firmly, "you don't want to smell like puke when you have another customer."

The hacker didn't know if Eden was being kind to him or if he said that to satisfy his ego. He wiped the vomit off of his mouth. While he was doing that, Eden was calling someone on his cell phone. It was probably the janitor to clean up the mess in the room. Once he hung up, he seized Shinji's arm again and led him upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Shinji had to ask.

"Be quiet," was the response he got.

The purple haired teen thought for a moment that maybe he was going to be released. The thought of seeing the sky again and to have fresh air run through his face was all he could think about. Those hopes died though when Eden lead him to another room upstairs. It was obviously his office.

_Office?!_ Shinji asked himself. _How rich is this guy?_

Eden pulled Shinji into his office. He then threw the purple haired teen into the middle of the room. Shinji almost fell on top of the end table that was in the middle of the room. The blonde then locked the door behind him.

"Sit down," he ordered, "there are certain things that I must speak to you about."

Shinji was forced to comply as he sat on the couch that was on one side of the end table. Eden slowly made his way to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"To get raped," Shinji said in a sarcastic tone. It was the first thing in mind when he was taken into the room.

"Wrong. You are here to make a deal."

"We already made the deal! If I became your sex toy then you would leave Saijo alone! You better keep your promise!"

"I'm not talking about that," Eden said, "I'm talking about your talent."

"My talent?"

"In hacking. I heard you hacked the CIA files as well as get information about countries at war. I heard of adults doing this but I never would have imagined that a kid could hack into serious stuff and get away with it."

"That's because I'm a minor…" Shinji mumbled, "And they had no proof that it was me."

"Exactly. That's why I want you to hack into this secret organization's database and shut them down."

"I told you that I don't do that stuff anymore."

"I think you will do it again. After all, they did this to you."

Shinji felt his cheeks light up when Eden showed him a picture of him in a naughty position doing inappropriate acts.

"T-That was…"

"This organization did this to you so you would get off their backs and stop trying to get data from them, but you decided to hack into their database."

"I could never get past them!" Shinji shouted, "They wouldn't fall for any of my tricks! It's like they knew what I was going to do…"

"Which is why you have to shut their system down. Once they're shut down, I'll be able to move around as I please."

"…What does this organization do?"

"They're like an anti-terrorist group only they are searching for specific people. I have recently come up on their list of targets to eliminate."

"I won't do it. I won't work for someone like you!"

Eden grinned when Shinji refused.

"That's too bad…" he mumbled as he raised his left arm up and pointed at Shinji, "you won't have a saying in this."

Shinji gasped when he felt his entire body freeze up when the older male snapped his fingers. What kind of power was he using? Is he even human?

"You won't be able to move your body against your will now," Eden said with a laugh as he stood up from his couch. He slowly walked over to the terrified teen, "And that's just fine because I'm going to be the one to have fun with you tonight."

With that said, Eden walked away to open a door to his bedroom. He clapped his hands and Shinji found his body responding to the clap.

_I can't control my body! _

Eden continued walking into his room. He waited for Shinji to come in and sit down on the bed with him. He then forced Shinji onto his back.

"And now the fun starts now."

Shinji could feel that he was in control of his body again but it was too late to use that to his advantage. He felt a wet tongue enter his mouth. Shinji's eyes widened in horror as he tried to force Eden to stop kissing him. Eden found this amusing and played with him by doing all sorts of things with his tongue which included deepening the kiss. The blonde stopped the kiss only to undress the younger male. Shinji had no control of the situation as he felt himself succumbing to the older male. This wasn't supposed to happen but it was happening now.

"Beautiful," Eden whispered as he quickly slid the hacker's pants off. He then took off his boxers and foot ware, "Are all boys beautiful when naked?"

Shinji didn't answer. He kept his mouth firmly shut as he felt the older male trace his entire body with his tongue. It was hard for him not to let out a moan of pleasure. Eden was expecting no response though. He reached over and pinched both of his nibbles with both of his hands. The feeling felt so good that Shinji felt his mouth open up. He didn't know what came out though. Eden chuckled to himself as he undressed as well.

"Shin-chan," the blonde began in a low yet seductive tone, "Are you falling for me?"

"Never…"

Eden continued to chuckle as he stroked Shinji's manhood at such a fast pace. The purple haired teen's eyes widened. His entire body was on fire and this time around, he didn't want him to stop.

"You like this do you?" Eden questioned.

"N-No…stop…stop it…"

Eden responded to this plea by stretching open his legs and placing his own legs in between them to prevent them from closing.

"I think you experienced two types of sex yesterday," Eden stated as he placed one hand on the back of Shinji's head and the other hand behind the teen's back, "I hope you'll enjoy this type of sex with me."

The hacker felt his entire body shivering. This position could only mean that he was going to go into him. This was only the type of sex that a couple in love should do. Not one between an older male and a teen.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Shinji let out a shriek when he felt Eden's cock enter into his small hole. He struggled with the older male but the blonde wouldn't let him. He forced the teen to move as close to his body as possible. The hacker felt like he was being split in half.

"Ahhh…"

"You liking it? I'm almost there."

Shinji let out a pleasurable moan when Eden touched the right spot inside of him. The blonde realized his weak point and touched every spot beside that one. The younger of the two wasn't responding well.

"What, you want me to touch you there again?"

Shinji wouldn't say yes. He didn't want this sadist to pleasure him. If it was going to be anyone else, it would be Ryo.

The teen couldn't cry out when he touched the right spot at the right time again because Eden leaned over and gave him a hot kiss.

"You'll going to be making me a whole lot of money," Eden whispered to him when they broke the kiss, "you made me 7852 yen yesterday. I think I'll charge much more than that now."

"You...sick...bastard..." Shinji cursed weakly. He wasn't anyone's toy. His body wasn't something he could sell, yet this bastard was able to make him a sex toy.

"But depending on my mood, you'll be spared from the other men and just give me your body..."

Shinji only let out a quick yelp when he felt Eden touch that spot again.

"I'm going to end this soon though sadly. I have other things to attend to."

Shinji cried out in pain when Eden thrusted into him. He couldn't understand why couples found this part of sex the most enjoyable. This was plain torture. With each thrust, the hacker cried louder than the last. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the pain was unbearable.

It was worse when Eden reached his climax. Instead of removing his dick from the teen, he cummed inside him like the other guy Tatsumi did last night only it was more painful.

Eden let out a pleasurable sigh when he released everything inside of him. The blonde hadn't had a good climax for a long time. Tonight, he hit home.

The blonde decided that this was the end of the fuck and took his cock out of the whole. He grinned when he saw blood come out of the hole shortly.

"Oh my, you're really sensitive, are you?" Eden questioned as he smacked Shinji's thighs, "That's too bad. I think I'll be using you more than the customers will. You're too much."

Shinji trembled as he pulled his legs close to him. Eden laughed as he quickly dressed into his clothes and then slowly exited the room.

_That creep! _Shinji thought to himself. _He let himself go to the climax...but I didn't even..._

Shinji stopped that thought. He didn't want the climax with him. It would be best to suffer with no climax than to have a climax with him.

_I'm...turning into a shallow person..._

The purpled haired teen was able to move his hands again although he was very weak to even raise one of them to his eyes. Teats were falling down him and even when he wiped them away, they would come back.

_Damn, I'm acting like a girl now._ Shinji told himself. _I got to get over this._

The hacker couldn't get over the rape tonight though because his entire body was still aching from his mouth to his groin area. Blood was still leaving the hole and something else would leave soon enough.

As the purple haired teen continued to cry his eyes out, Eden was already counting the money from the men earlier. Sure he was rich, but it couldn't help to have more money. Besides, he was enjoying this type of business.

The blonde was looking over some photos of his next victim. He had to take another girl to replace the one that he technically killed. The people in the photos were all girls from Kisaragi High School. All showed an innocence in the pictures taken.

One caught his eye. He held up a picture. It was a girl with orange hair braided. She seem to be the quiet type. He recalled her being a victim of the stabber not too long ago. Ever since that incident, she had been mentally unstable and she attempted to take her life a few days ago but something stopped her.

_It has to be that Saijo kid that Shin-chan doesn't want me to hurt._ Eden assumed. He smirked as he took a pen out of his drawer and circled the girl in the picture.

"This is my next target," Eden declared. His laugh echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 14046 words.**

**Yohko: You seem to be working on this instead of practicing for your interview.**

**Me: Can't help it. I beat Lux Pain again and got the GOOD ENDING!**

**Yohko: How was it? (A LONG rant is coming. Stop here and review if you don't want to read this. Otherwise continue because there ARE spoilers!)**

**Me: Depressing. Atsuki WAS upset that he had to leave. FORT tries to erase everyone's memory of him because he was the center of their lives. However, Rui remembers him and gives everyone's memory of him back. They are at the bridge and talk about how Atsuki is the kindest person they have met and how they would never forget him. Rui says they'll see him again. **

**Oh! I got a list of all the voice actors! Here they are.**

**Atsuki is done by Jason Liebrecht.**

**Mika is done by Kate Oxley.**

**Nami is done by Cherami Leigh.**

**Nola is done by Colleen Clinkenbeard.**

**Natsuki is done by Monica Rial.**

**Rui is done by Brina Palencia.**

**Ryo is done by Todd Haberkorn.**

**Liu Yee is done by Christopher R Sabat. (Sounds like Colonel Mustang to me.)**

**Yayoi is also done by Monica Rial. (She and Natsuki do NOT sound the same.)**

**Yui is done is also done by Colleen Clinkenbeard. (I do hear the same voice in her and Nola.)**

**Shinji is done by Greg Ayres. (Recognized that feminine voice anywhere! VA of Goku from Saiyuki!) **

**Akira is done by Robert McCollum. **

**Hibiki is done by Eric Vale.**

**Ray is done by J. Michael Tatum.**

**Arthur is done by also done by J. Michael Tatum. (He doesn't speak that much and it's hard to tell because Ray speaks in a low voice while Arthur is a little high pitched.**

**Graham Miller is done by John Burgemier. **

**Edward Steiner is done by Bill Jenkins.**

**Lil is also done by Brina Palencia. (She and Rui do NOT sound the same.)**

**The VA cast is really good. I also unlocked the music soundtrack. I love listening to Holding Onto a Holy Pain (the opening of Lux Pain).**

**Oh yeah. This is how you get past EPISODE 19. You HAVE to save Honoka because if you don't she WILL kill Hibiki. Hibiki is crucial to EPISODE 20 and when you save Honoka, you also unlock the ghost cat mission. That way, you'll save the cat Mint and get another cutscene with Nami. However, you cannot get the cutscene where Akira punches Atsuki by accident and invites him to his place. No, you get a different scene where Shigeru thanks Atsuki for helping Nami out. **

**Also, Shinji DOES live. EPISODE 19 makes it seem like he died but Shinji said he was close to dyeing until he thought about everyone else (his friends Rui, Mika, Akira, Yayoi, Ryo and Atsuki) and then he decided that he didn't want to die. Aya has some sort of infatuation with him (what kind of twenty-eight year asks a seventeen year old out for dinner)?! Anyway, in the log that Atsuki keeps at FORT, Atsuki says that Shinji is weak physically but his mind is equal to a telepath! He then adds that he's cute and shouldn't grow any taller? (Got to love the yaoi). **

**And it seems that Atsuki says a lot of weird stuff in that journal he keeps. I mean, he refers Akira as a hot guy and I'm thinking, "Did he really right this?" **

**Mika is fine too. In fact, when she was infected by Silent, she showed no signs of symptoms. Her mind was too strong to be infected entirely. When Graham infected her to kidnap Rui, she didn't even focus on that. Instead, she wanted to catch up with her and Atsuki deleted the Silent when she was distracted. **

**It was so sad! Melody died! -cries- Now I got to find a way to get rid of her in the story...but that's not really possible. Nami was all alone at the end of the game. **

**OH! I love the nurse Suzu! She is the GREATEST character in the game!**

**Yohko: She and Pepper are exactly the same!**

**Me: Okay, she seems normal but when Atsuki goes and sees Hibiki in EPISODE 20, she all like "A relationship between a man and a man. Forbidden romance." At this point, Honoka beat her up because earlier, Suzu said that Honoka was in love with Hibiki which is illegal because of teacher and student relationship. **

**Yohko: That's not all of it either!**

**Me: What made me laugh so loud that I almost got by DS taken away from me is the last EPISODE. Hibiki and Ryo were walking back to the hospital to get Hibiki's paperwork. Suzu instantly thinks they're going out and spreads rumors about them. She then asks them questions that ANY yaoi fangirl would ask.**

**Yohko: And they were?**

**Me: Who wears the pants in the relationship? Who confessed first? How did you two meet? Who is the dominant one in the relationship?**

**Yohko: Holy crap.**

**Me: Their reaction was funny. Ryo was totally oblivious. He was all like "What is she talking about?" and Hibiki got all mad. He tells Ryo that he forgot to warn him about Suzu. When she keeps pestering him Hibiki is all like "I can't take this anymore!" and goes into the hospital. Ryo is still oblivious and follows him.**

**Yohko: And then you can choose to make Atsuki gay or not.**

**Me: Not really. Suzu asks Atsuki who do you think confessed first. You have a choice between Ryo and Hibiki or you could say, "I'm not interested." I tried both of them and they were both too funny. I showed them to my stepsister and my stepmom. My stepsister was laughing and my stepmom is like, "This is why you got the game through express shipping." **

**Basically, if Hibiki confesses first, Suzu imagines Hibiki being a little too forceful to Ryo. It's so funny because I would think the same thing only Hibiki would be Akira and Ryo would be Atsuki. Likewise, if Ryo confessed first, Suzu thinks of him as a blushing uke and Hibiki is acting like a pimp saying, "I knew you liked me from the start." Both options result in Suzu going into her yaoi world. She then tells Atsuki to get the detail on their relationship later. **

**Yohko: This game is homosexual friendly, I swear.**

**I LOVE LUX PAIN BECAUSE OF THAT! I saved that scene to my files!**

**Well, there was plenty of Hibiki/Ryo hints in the end so I might change who Hibiki is going after in this game really, but Hibiki treats Ryo and Atsuki the same way and is rude to Shinji.**

**Of course, there is so many Akira/Atsuki hints its not even funny. A lot of characters in the game (like Shunichi) say that he and Akira would be together. Akira's dad tells Atsuki that his son is in his hands. Hell, in the dating game, it seemed like they really were dating instead of two guys hanging out. Of course, in Nami's dating game, she asks who Atsuki would take to Rainbow Hill but then she says, "It's okay. It's a secret." Beginning of the game was rocky, but at the end of the game, Akira was the first one to admit that he would have been a total mess if it weren't for Atsuki. He adds that all memories concerning Atsuki made him feel warm. Everyone thinks that though. They also find out that Atsuki has a power similar to Rui but Rui said that his power is different from hers. It makes people feel warm. **

**There's one thing I forgot to do in the game. That was saving the old hag who owned the movie theater. She died but her death does not affect you getting the good ending. Just one less person to visit at the end of the game. **

**Near the end of the game, Aya and Atsuki are actually very close in the game. She understands what Atsuki is going through even though the game doesn't show it. She is just as upset when she leaves Kisaragi as Atsuki is. Both leave without those closest to them saying "Thank you for everything."**

**So, you people reading this better not read negative reviews about the game! This game is obviously a master piece. The only flaw is the dialogue errors, but that does not affect the story at all. **

**Story: A 98.74 (It really is a masterpiece. It's been my dream to play a game where a guy in his teens infiltrates a high school to solve a case only to end up befriending people and falling in love with whomever (in my mind, I think he's fallen for Akira) only to be depressed when he has to leave them. That's why this story was made. If Atsuki didn't obey FORT's orders, he might be able to enjoy a regular high school life.)**

**Gameplay: C 75.10 (As much as I hate to admit it but the game was too easy. Even the final boss was easy. The battle system isn't hard. The problem is not knowing where you have to go. If you're too rash and you go to the destination they tell you without visiting other places, you'll miss important things like saving Honoka. The advice isn't that helpful because most of the time, Nola doesn't give you any advice.) **

**Music: A 96.00 (Whenever they play a music piece, it sets the feel of the scene. Whenever they play that embarrassing music, you know something hilarious or humiliating happens. When they play the dark music, you know something bad happened and when sad music is played, you know that people are mourning for someone or depressed. The opening lyrics have not been translated but it's a great song!) **

**Art: A 93.39 (It's drawn anime style but that's good! That's what makes this game unique!)**

**Dialogue: D+ and C- on some occasions rounded to 69.45 (There were so many grammatical errors in the game that it's not even funny. Names were spelled wrong, some letters were capitalized, some letters were lower cased. There were no spaces on many occasions. Numbers were not spelled out. They tended to use the & symbol instead of and. The game also has a tendency of calling Atsuki a she or mixing up who they were talking about. When they were voice acting, they usually say something completely different from the text would mean that they were talking about the same thing but saying it differently. At the beginning, Natsuki was talking about America but the dialogue said it was Japan. If you watch animes that have bad translation like Sonic X or Pokemon, then you'll be used to this screw up. They SHOULD HAVE proof read the dialogue because dialogue is the most important in this game!)**

**Voice Acting: B 83.16 (I like certain voice actors but Natsuki's voice actor was the most annoying of them all. When she talked, I'm thinking to myself "Shut up and die!" Nami's voice actor got annoying at times too. Maybe I just don't like the fact that the kids get the most voice acting time.) **

**Characters: A+++ 100 (I don't think there's a rank. However, you got to love the character development. **

**Atsuki is assumed as a cold hearted person but a lot of people claim that he has a kind heart and that kind heart is what saved many people despite the fact that Atsuki thinks he's only doing his job in killing Silent. The kindness is his weakness at the end of the game though because he gets depressed when he as to leave everyone behind. **

**Akira starts out as a punk kid and the world seems to be against him. His dad hates him, he gets into too many fights and he feels like he can't protect Mika or anyone in that matter. However, as he talks to Atsuki and the Silent is gotten rid of, he starts to change. He becomes more dependent and realizes many things that he should have realized sooner. Akira learns that material arts should be used to protect his friends and not for fighting. He also starts working at Cake Ring when he declared that he hated sweets. All his hated emotions goes away at the end of the game and he says that if it weren't for Atsuki, he would be a lost soul. He also claims that when Atsuki is around, he feels like he HAS to do it which is so sweet. His relationship with his father is patched up and he becomes very calm in most situations. **

**Yayoi starts out as a quiet student. She buries her emotions because she was lonely. She uses the internet to escape her problems. She becomes a part of the suicide group because of this loneliness. She couldn't stand up herself and was jealous of Nami's carefree spirit. When Silent infected her, she was close to killing herself, but when the Silent was removed, she realized so many things and broke down. From that point on, she starts asserting herself and becomes a strong women as Akira's father puts it. Her strong will is shown when she slaps Rui when she thinks negatively and when she stands up to Yamato when he calls Rui a monster. (Akira stands up for Yamato too but that resulted in him getting shot in the arm.) She is able to express her emotions well and Atsuki admires her for that. **

**Mika generally stays the same from the beginning to the end. However, her maturity level has increased even if it's a little. At the beginning, she thought stories were all that mattered in being a journalist. However, she soon realizes how dangerous the job can be when Mako is killed and Akira was injured by Tanaka. She keeps this interest though because that's what she loves the most. Her will is so strong that Silent couldn't make her violent. Instead, she just had violent thoughts but didn't bother expressing them. Mika and Shinji develop a closeness at the end of the game which there relationship was bad at the beginning.**

**Ryo stays the same from the beginning to the end as well but he is more opened to other people's ideas. His true personality comes out whenever he speaks of Takano. When Takano died, he mourned for him and he decided to take control of his research. He becomes to see why Takano was obsessed with Od and is able to make assumptions that could have given Atsuki away. He is still oblivious about gay romance though. In achieve one when the group was talking about Akira getting another dad because Shunichi had a huge crush on Kenichi, he stayed out of the conversation. When Suzu asked him if he and Hibiki were dating, he didn't get the questions asked. His innocence is very cute.**

**Rui doesn't seem to change either. She seemed quiet at the beginning but she later turns out to be a loud, aggressive girl. Her powers make her unique and Atsuki takes interest in her. This interest is turned into a spirit named Kei who looks after Rui until he goes back into Atsuki. Her power is the center of the game as well as Nami's powers. Rui's powers are more explained and that determines her personality. When she feels like she's losing her powers, she gets depressed and she gets worried when she sees horrible visions. Insurance that everything will be okay gets her back on her feet. Because of her powers, she is targeted by Graham. However, she is safe because of Kei. Her powers is also the reason why she remembers Atsuki when FORT tried to delete her memories of him. When she touches her friend's shoulder, they all remember Atsuki. One of her memorable quotes when Atsuki leaves is "Damn, Atsuki you fool." She knows that Atsuki will come back to them one day.**

**Shinji starts out a spoiled brat. He clearly shows he's spoiled when he gets away with almost everything at the beginning of the game. He doesn't listen to the teachers and he refuses to make up lost work. He skips school a lot and ignores the lectures in classes. Personality wise, he is a spoiled brat. That is until Nola sent that pornographic picture of him that went worldwide. Shinji gets pissed and tries to get back at Nola. He fails multiple times after that and the girls tease him for being beaten at his own game. While Shinji is spoiled and sarcastic, he is very observant but because of his spoiled attitude and intense ego, he fails to see that people around him like Naoto tricked him. He befriends Naoto because he is 'an interesting teacher' that took the time to listen to him. However, Naoto only befriended him to get information on FORT, Silent and other information that Shinji got from hacking. This betrayal probably lead him to getting attacked by Edward and almost dyeing in the process. Even though he acts like he doesn't want any 'dumb' friends, those dumb friends are what saved him from death. After his near death experience, he continues hacking because he is very much aware of the danger that was going to happen. He and Mika did not get along at the beginning of the game but near the end, when they're both about to be killed by Silent infectees, he is willing to shield her from any bullet. They seem to be dating at the end of the game because they go shopping together and in the picture where Rui runs past them, they were like standing way too close. In the dating game with him, he reveals the reason why he rebels against Aoi so much. He says that he was interested in becoming a surgeon when he started high school but when he started visiting hospitals and watching hospital videos, he started to doubt himself. Shinji wanted to become a surgeon because he wanted to help people but he was scared that if he screwed up, he would kill the patient that wanted to live. This fear prevents him from thinking about what other careers he could take and is the reason why he fears hospitals (which is shown multiple times in the game where he'll complain about not wanting to see his friends because of this fear). After playing, I realized why people in Japan consider him one of the most popular characters. **

**Overall: B+ 87.9 was the final score on my calculator (Not bad really! The game lost points in the dialogue mainly.)**

**DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEGATIVE RANTS! They have not played the game fully! I played the game twice so I would know. Also, those who give negative reviews are guys who prefer action or talking. They have no patience with the game so they suck at rating games. **

**So...that's it...my rant is done. I hope a lot of people get Lux Pain now and appreciate it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Nobody's Listening

**Nobody's Listening**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Only Richie is my character so don't steal her!**

**Summary: Akira and Mika show up for school the next day but neither of them are ready to speak to their friends. What's worse is that Richie is ready to hurt Atsuki for something he didn't do. Will Atsuki be able to convince her that it wasn't him? And Sayuri is abducted by Eden and Shinji can only watch as another one of his friends suffers the same fate as him.**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, OC/Shinji, hints of Ryo/Shinji and Hibiki/Atsuki and one sided Akira/Mika**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Drama, Romance and Suspense **

**Warning: Graphic violence, rape swearing and unintentional OOC**

**The title is from Linkin' Park if you haven't noticed. Last chapter was my longest chapter and that's because of six pages of ranting. This game is worth getting! I'm not joking! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 6: Nobody's Listening

* * *

Atsuki woke up early the next morning to get the usual phone call from Nola. She seem slightly irritated this morning though.

"This going to be much harder to do now that the FORT shunned you," Nola said with a sigh.

"Did you get any data on the kidnappings?" Atsuki asked ignoring her statement.

"Not much," she replied, "I only found a list of a few people that went missing recently while we were hunting for the Original Silent. I know there are more but here they are."

Nola put up a blog up which could only be seen if Atsuki turned on his computer. The data showed up on his screen and it was a list of only three victims.

**Shinbou Miyagi. Age 21 Status: Single Missing since August 1**

**Shugo Rosemary Age 25 Status: Engaged Missing since June 15**

**Setsuna Momiji Age 37 Status: Divorced Missing since July 23**

Atsuki didn't see a pattern with just these few victims except that they all shared the letter S in common.

"Oh! Here's another one I found out!"

Nola added the next name to the list.

**Bridget Shizuka Age 17 Status: Single Missing since June 18**

"More will come up when you get back," Nola told him, "I'll try to find a pattern but there isn't one so far."

"Good luck with that Nola."

"Be careful...and have a good day at school."

Nola hung up the phone to get back to work. Atsuki quickly got ready for school. He wasn't going to be late again.

* * *

The problem with Atsuki telling himself that he isn't going to be late is he'll end up being late. There was five minutes left before the bell rung. The gray haired teen quickly rushed to art class trying to get past all the students in his way but failed. He wasn't like Akira, Rui or Mika who could shove their way through people.

He bumped into someone and ended up falling on his back.

"Oww."

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

The student gave his hand out to Atsuki. The gray haired teen didn't accept it though when he saw who it was.

"Akira?"

"Saijo..."

Memories of Rainbow Hill came back to both of them. The beautiful sunset, the warm embrace, the passionate kiss...

Akira helped the FORT member regardless. His cheeks were bright pink though. Atsuki's pink was darker though.

"Saijo...umm...about what happened at Rainbow Hill...I..."

Atsuki wanted an apology but at the same time, he didn't want one. He appreciated the kiss. He didn't want the green haired teen to take it back. If he did, then he knew his heart would break...but he still wanted Mika to be happy.

"We should head to class," Atsuki said quickly as he quickly shoved past him.

Akira frowned with the teen's actions. He was sorry for what he did at Rainbow Hill but if the gray haired teen wouldn't hear him out, did that mean their friendship was finished?

"Saijo..."

* * *

Akira wasn't the only one who returned to school. Mika came to school as well, only unlike Akira who was sulking, she was seething with anger. The tension in the art room was harsh for the students.

"So...Makano and Naruse are absent. Has anyone seen them?" Arthur asked the students.

No reply came from the students. Arthur hoped that the two would show up later in the day.

"Okay class, everyone start your new painting. This time, you have to draw the first thing that comes to mind. Mido and Nozaki, please continue where you left off. You have that many days to complete your painting."

The art room was quiet. Rui was hoping to ease the suffering of her friends. Mika more than Akira though because the green haired teen deserved to be punched in the face for causing so much trouble.

Ryo took a glance at Richie. He had a feeling that the anger that should be directed at Akira was Richie's fault. Mika's rage was directed to Atsuki who couldn't ignore it due to his powers.

Atsuki took his eyes off his painting and noticed Mika glaring at him. He quickly turned away and went back to his painting. He wondered if there was a way to make it up to her.

The class was almost over. Arthur was looking around to see what people were drawing.

"Kamishiro is going fine as always," Arthur praised.

"You're too kind."

Arthur went to Richie next.

"What's that?"

"Corn."

Ryo shook his head in annoyance. _That's so like her to draw something that perverted._

Arthur didn't seem to understand and continued on.

"Saijo, what did you draw?"

"Chief Nagashima..." Atsuki mumbled.

Rui took a glimpse at it. Atsuki was not meant to draw people, period. What was suppose to be a female figure was nothing more than a bunch of shapes that made her look like a withered tree.

"Is Nagashima supposed to be a dead tree?"

_That's harsh!_ Rui thought to herself.

"No..."

"Oh...if it's a person then you should put a little more depth and creativity into it."

"..."

The bell rang before Arthur could continue giving Atsuki some tips that weren't really tips.

"I guess our times up...Saijo, make sure to examine what you were drawing again if you don't want to have the same result."

Atsuki nodded his head in annoyance.

* * *

Nothing much happened in the next two periods. Hibiki did note that Richie was passing notes to Mika. He feared something bad would happen at lunch.

When the dreadful hour finally came, Hibiki's worry became reality.

Richie was pasting notes that fueled Mika's anger toward a certain gray haired teen. When lunch came, she took her anger out on Akira.

"How could you Akira?" she asked.

"Are you still mad?"

"Duh! Any girl will be mad when they're boyfriend dumps you!"

"Seriously Mika. You're supposed to get over it and move on in life."

"Not after you tried so hard to get us together. What you did was unforgivable. Using me to get to him."

"That's not true!"

The fight was enough to cause a scene in the cafeteria. The two were known for causing a scene often but this one took the cake.

"This is gone on long enough..." Rui murmured as she proceeded to get herself in the middle of the fight.

"Oh Rui!" Yayoi called out.

"Idiot. She knows she'll only make it worse..." Ryo muttered.

"Aren't you guys going to give it up?" Rui asked standing in the middle of the two.

"This doesn't concern you Rui!" Akira shouted.

Rui shook her head, "It does when you both are trying to drag Saijo down!"

Hibiki was watching everything from afar. Mentioning Atsuki's name was the quickest way of the fighting to end but the scene would be so big that it might show up on the Net Cafe chat room. The cyan haired teen turned toward Richie who was smirking. She was enjoying this.

Akira was at a lost of words but Atsuki's name was like a knife stabbed into her heart for Mika.

"Don't you dare mention him!" she spat.

"Mika?"

"I should have known that he was a backstabber. He knew that we were dating...that I...really liked Akira, and what does he do?"

"Mika..."

"He steals him away."

Mika's friends could understand her heated emotions and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Atsuki felt terrible though. He only recently learned that he liked Akira. He didn't intentionally take the bushido fanatic away from her. The gray haired teen wouldn't dream of doing that if she was going to be hurt in the end.

The bluenette spotted Atsuki in the middle of the crowd. A purple Shinen rose within her and it was self evident that her hatred was directed toward him. Atsuki might have been able to calm her down if he used Sigma but there were too many people in the cafeteria.

"Mika, I told you it wasn't like that," Akira said calmly, "If you're angry at me fine, but don't take your anger out on Saijo."

"Like he said Mika."

Mika refused to listen to her friends. Blinded with rage, she stormed over to Atsuki. The crowd of students moved out of the way to make a path for the bluenette. Ryo and Yayoi would have moved in front of Atsuki to protect him from Mika's wrath but they noticed an anger in her they didn't notice before.

Atsuki kept his gaze on Mika. Trying to keep the cool front was impossible for him and Mika could easily see that his facade wasn't there.

"Mika...I..."

Mika wouldn't even let him begin his sentence. One moment, Atsuki was looking at her. The next minute he was looking somewhere else. The crowd gasped when they witnessed her smack him in the cheek. Their friends were horrified.

"I trusted you..." Mika mumbled.

Atsuki couldn't say anything. The blow to his cheek was shocking. It had been a long time since he had been slapped like that. Maybe he deserved it when he saw tears threatening to fall from Mika's face.

"I really trusted you. You acted like you cared for me. You even supported Akira and me when we needed you the most. You motivated me to confess to Akira and yet...you backstab me. What kind of friend are you?!"

Akira felt like if he didn't say something, something terrible would happen. He couldn't think of anything to say though. Anything that he thought of would be labeled as an excuse.

Something inside Atsuki snapped.

"You....think I didn't care about you?"

Mika wasn't expecting a response.

"You seriously think I didn't care about you?" Atsuki asked again.

The bluenette found herself not being to talk back.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm a heartless bastard. Most people think that though but even though they think that, I really tried to secure you...and Akira's happiness. Yet, when something goes wrong, you come complain to me like it's all my fault!"

Mika clenched her fist in anger.

"I tried really hard for you and this is how you replay me you ungrateful bitch?"

Atsuki using language would be enough to stun anyone especially those close to him. He never cursed because he was always polite. Even angered, he never cursed at anyone or call people name's by that matter.

"I like Akira but so what? It doesn't matter now does it?!"

When anger consumes a person, they tend to say things they don't mean. Hibiki found it easy to read Atsuki's mind because he dropped his guard. The cyan haired teen was surprised at the mix emotions Atsuki was feeling.

_Love. Sorrow. Anger. Hate. Betrayal. Triumph. Jealousy. Who knew he could feel so many emotions at once? _Hibiki thought to himself.

Mika found tears falling from her cheeks. She regretted talking to Atsuki like that. She should have known that he had that power to make a person feel good, but she should have assumed that he had the power to make people feel bad as well and now, she was feeling like garbage.

"Saijo...Mika..." Akira called their named out unconsciously. The worse case scenario was the two he loved dear fighting over him.

"It does matter...because you can't...change lovers so quickly..." Mika said in almost a whisper.

Atsuki couldn't empathize with Mika at the moment. He was filled with anger and jealousy toward her.

"So are you going to do anything about it?"

"No..." Mika replied, "I can't do anything about it because I'm an ungrateful bitch."

Atsuki couldn't consider criticizing her even more because she pushed past him and everyone in the crowd; tears were in her eyes as she left the cafeteria and school grounds.

The commotion didn't die down though as everyone turned to Atsuki.

"Saijo..." Yayoi mumbled.

It hit the FORT member that he caused a scene and made everything worse. Atsuki could not return to his cool state with all the emotions dwelling inside of him.

Ms. Aoi came into the cafeteria after hearing the commotion from one of her students.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

The cafe was filled with dead silence. Aoi turned to Atsuki who decided to leave.

"Saijo!" Ryo called out.

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone for a while."

Aoi was confused. She wouldn't allow him to leave school but she didn't have any saying in it since she already allowed him to leave school multiple times without a teacher's permission.

Akira grunted, "Ms. Matsumura, I got to leave too."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Akira left the cafeteria to chase after the gray haired teen before the literacy teacher could say anything.

Aoi frowned as she told the students to go back to what they were doing. Hibiki made himself known to Ryo and the group.

"What happened?" Ryo asked his friend, "Mika would never snap like that."

"She's usually keeps her cool even when she's doing her job," Rui added.

"It might be a Silent infection," Hibiki hypothesized, "or she might be PMSing."

The second was meant to be a joke but no one was laughing. (As for the first, no one really understood about Silent.) Hibiki apologized for the joke and explained, "I think it might be that she's feeling emotions of betrayal and confusion. Saijo and her were really close-"

"And yet, they liked the same guy..." Yayoi finished.

"She's torn between Atsuki and Akira. She doesn't know who to forgive. In the end, the only one she can blame is herself."

"Poor Mika..."

"She has to deal with it since she can't blame Saijo."

"She can."

The group turned to see Richie glaring at them. She was enjoying the fight up until the point where Atsuki fought back. The pink haired teen didn't think he would defend himself from her claims. Instead of him looking like the bad guy, he turned it around making it seem like Mika was overreacting.

"Why don't you guys ever get mad at him?" Richie asked in an angry tone.

Hibiki glared at her, "What did you write in those notes?"

Richie's eyes widened, "What are you-"

"You were passing notes to Mika in class. You intended to see a fight break out did you?"

Rui and Ryo glared at her.

"That's horrible!" Yayoi exclaimed.

"Not a fight," Richie said quickly, "I wanted to have you guys see that transfer student's true colors. It's obvious that he never cared about Mika-chan, yet you take his side!"

"We take his side because we trust him," Ryo said simply.

"Why trust a stranger?"

"For the past three weeks, Saijo opened up to us," Rui explained, "And we opened up to him. When we opened up to him, we ended up revealing our deepest thoughts. We could be true to ourselves around him and he wouldn't judge us. He even saved us."

"Saved you how?"

Richie didn't sound convinced. In her mind, they were making him seem like a hero.

"When I was in deep despair," Yayoi began, "Saijo pulled me out of the darkness. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now."

"Takano died," Ryo continued. Richie was stunned at the information, "When he died, I thought I couldn't move on. I remember my first meeting with him. Thanks to Saijo, he helped me up on my feet and even avenged him for me."

"I don't..."

"Not too long ago, Kisaragi City was going under a witch hunt," Rui added, "I was targeted by this man along with Yayoi's little sister Nami. I thought the madness wouldn't end but then all of a sudden, the pandemonium stopped. In my heart, I knew it was Saijo that stopped it."

"He's a mystery," Hibiki said, "we share the same past, yet his heart is pure. I wanted to help people like he did but I almost ended up dead. He helped me realize the error of my ways."

Richie felt herself loosing to a battle that she started.

"Out of everyone he helped, he clearly saved Akira and Mika," Rui finished, "last year's incident scarred them both. Saijo helped them both move on and even helped in catching the killer."

"And you can't forget how he helped Shinji," Ryo added.

"Shinji..." she mumbled.

The group felt it wasn't necessary to explain how Atsuki helped the purple haired teen. Just like Akira and Mika who was scarred from last year's incident, Shinji had a deep scar that didn't seem to go away until he met the telepath. His personality went back to normal.

"So you see, this is why we side with Saijo," Ryo told her firmly, "anyone with a kind heart like him would never do anything to hurt someone intentionally."

"Unbelievable."

Richie marched out in the cafeteria in a fit of rage. The group wondered if it was right to reveal their opinion about Atsuki.

* * *

Atsuki wanted to be left alone for a while but Akira wouldn't let him. He was right on his tail the entire time.

"Saijo, wait up!" Akira called out.

Atsuki stopped for the green haired teen to catch up to his side.

"What were you thinking leaving school?"

"Akira, I thought I told you that I wanted time to think."

"You did but you look like you're going to get into more trouble."

Atsuki sighed, "Do you know where Mika's house is?"

Akira guest correctly, "Don't bother. She really hates you now."

"I can see that, but I went too far with my words. I got to apologize-"

"Will she listen to you?"

"..."

"Saijo, I understand Mika better than anyone. Well, maybe Rui knows her better but I know she's not the type to hold grudges for long. She has to realize that you never intended to hurt her." Akira felt his shoulders drooped as he stared down at his shoes when the two were walking side by side, "I was expecting her to put the blame on me, but she refuses to do so."

"..."

"I hate love triangles."

"...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Saijo. It's not your fault. I kind of...forced myself on you."

The scene at Rainbow Hill repeated in both of their heads. Both felt their faces light up.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"D-Don't be."

This was Atsuki's chance to tell Akira how he really felt. Guilt was still filling his heart up though. He still couldn't advance onto Akira without upsetting Mika. Sure she was already mad at him and he wouldn't be surprised if she spread horrible rumors about him the next day, but he didn't want her to become infected with Silent again. Chances that she was infected with Silent now was fifty percent because of her inability to control her emotions.

"Akira, I really-"

"Saijo, let's go to my dad's shop," Akira said interrupting him in mid-sentence, "I have to do something to make it up to you."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to."

"..."

The two said nothing as they walked to area three.

* * *

Akira's dad was not expecting to see his son return with his friend when school was going on. He frowned.

"You punk. Not only do you upset Mika, but you skip school and bring Saijo along with you."

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Akira said in a serious tone.

Kenichi groaned as he turned to Atsuki, "Saijo, you can sit down at a table and wait for one of us to bring you an order. It won't be long."

Atsuki nodded his head slowly as he sat down. The two Midos went into the kitchen and sure enough, they were fighting. No matter what, Atsuki had to stay in his seat and wait for his order even if his friend was fighting with his father.

Other customers decided it was best to keep quiet and listen to the argument going on. Since the door to the kitchen was closed though, you couldn't hear that much. Only mumbles and grumbles.

* * *

The fighting in the kitchen started when Kenichi threw a punch at his son.

"Are you going to explain what the hell you're thinking?" his father questioned ready to throw another punch if he said the wrong thing.

Akira said nothing. He deserved that punch. If his father wasn't going to be the one punching him, it would be Rui the next time he saw her.

"Well?"

"No, I don't."

A good answer but not good enough.

"You idiot. Do you ever think before you decide on your actions? Your actions are causing a rift between you and Mika and from what I see, you're dragging Saijo in as well."

"I couldn't help it," Akira replied calmly.

"What do you mean you couldn't help it?"

"What I said. You can curse at me all you want but I had my reason for breaking up with Mika?"

"Why did you?"

"I love him."

"What?"

"I love Atsuki!"

Kenichi could not find the words. Why didn't he notice it sooner? There were signs from the beginning that their was evidence of a relationship blooming between the two teenagers. Of course, he rubbed it off as a powerful friendship. That's what a father does to deny the fact that his son might be gay, but the correct term would be bi sexual.

"When I invited my friends over her a couple of days ago, I left the store to check up on Saijo. I felt being drawn to him and before I knew it, I realized that my feelings for Saijo were stronger than Mika's. Even during the point of my life where I was interested in her, my feelings weren't as strong as this one. So, when everyone left, I broke up with her and clearly explain to her why I broke up with her. Of course. Mika took it the wrong way and got Saijo into the middle of our fight."

"Are you saying this is her fault."

"No. We left school because she caused a scene and ended up fighting with Saijo. I already pressure on him when I told him the day after the break up how I felt about him. He snapped at her and she ended up running off."

"So Saijo made it seem like it was her fault."

"Saijo will only blame himself and Mika will only blame Saijo, but they both know that it's my fault."

Akira's father grunted, "I can't believe my son is a queer."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Just disappointed. I was expecting grandkids but..."

Akira couldn't help but sigh, "Is that the only reason to look down on me?"

"It's not looking down. I was just hoping someone would take over the shop when my time past."

"I said I was-"

"You will find your calling in life soon," Kenichi said firmly, "baking cakes is not your thing and we both know this. Also..." Kenichi revealed a big smile which surprised Akira, "I won't judge you for the decision you make but please try to patch things up with Mika. She is like a daughter to me you know."

Akira smiled in return, "Yeah, I will."

"And about Saijo..."

It felt like eternity before Kenichi gave his opinion about the gray haired teen.

"He's a good choice. Treat him nicely."

Akira felt his cheeks light up earning a laugh from his father.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. Now that this is settle, go serve your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend yet!"

"_**Yet.**_"

Akira mumbled a string of curse words as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Atsuki was worried when Akira finally came back. He instantly noticed the bruise on his face.

"Did your father punch you?"

"Yeah, but I deserved that. If it wasn't him, then it would have been Rui and we both know that Rui is a hard hitter."

"Actually, I don't. She has yet to hit me."

"You know what I mean...anyway, is there anything in particular you want to order?"

"Would it hurt to say 'Impress me'?"

Akira noticed that there a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Oh, I'll play your game."

Atsuki suddenly let his guard down with a genuine smile. Akira felt his cheeks turn pink as he quickly scrambled to the kitchen.

Before Atsuki could have happy thoughts, his cell phone rang. It was Nola to his annoyance. He decided that since everyone was being loud again, he would pick it up in the store.

"Yes?"

"I found a bigger list of the victims. Are you near a computer."

"No, why?"

Nola could be heard sighing on the other line, "You're at Sweet Ring, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How did you?"

"...The time Chief Ray called, you were also at Sweet Ring."

"The cakes are good. Got a problem with that?"

"No. When you're finished, head back to your apartment. I'll send you the information."

"Okay. Bye."

Atsuki hung up the phone. Just in time because Akira came back with a sparkling yellow cake.

"Here's a dish of our delicious lemon cake."

Atsuki said nothing as he stared at the cake.

"Saijo?"

"...It looks really good."

"You think. I thought about you making it."

Atsuki didn't seem to be listening to the green haired though. His mind was on the cake. Akira noticed and sighed. Maybe he should have made something that didn't look so well made.

* * *

By the time Akira made it back toward Atsuki, the gray haired teen had already finished his cake.

"So how was it?"

Atsuki showed him a smile, "It was delicious."

Atsuki saw the pink Shinen rise up in Akira's heart.

"Really? I felt like I was rushing that one."

"Rushed or not, you can really cook...unlike some people..."

"Huh?"

"Oh. You know the police chief Aya?"

"Umm...yeah...I think so..."

"She can't cook. I remember when she made a patch of sweets and ended up poisoning everyone. I got the day off because their was no one to do the job. We have never let Aya touch the kitchen since."

Akira was confused. Realizing that he let a bit of his personal life at FORT slip out, he quickly apologized and changed the subject.

"So how much is that?"

"You don't have to pay. It's all on me."

"Really? Won't your dad be mad?"

"He says my friends are an exception."

"If that was the case, then Mika would be here everyday taking the strawberries off of the strawberry shortcake."

It hit a nerve in Akira but it didn't seem to affect the gray haired teen who was obviously feeling better.

"Thank you."

"Hey, were are you going?"

"I have something really important to do,"Atsuki stated, "You know the Shakespeare insults? I haven't gotten to that yet."

Akira started at him like he was in idiot.

"What homework?"

"Oh! You don't have one? Don't worry. I'm positive that Ryo has a copy of it. Got to go, see you!"

"Wait!"

Atsuki was out the door. Akira shook his head.

_At least you're showing us your true smile._

* * *

Atsuki made it back to his place in one peace. He quickly turned on his computer and contacted Nola.

"I'm on. Show me the other victims."

"Okay, here are some more victims."

**Angel Sanctuary Age: 13 Status: Single Missing since June 20**

**Saki Orchard Age: 22 Status: Dating Missing since July 4**

**Simmeria Valkyrie Age: 10 Status: Single Missing since June 5**

**Kotohana Wesley Age: 17 Status: Single Missing since June 20**

**Ayase Shinzou Age: 19 Status: Single Missing since August 17**

**Sapphire Hibiki Age: 18? Status: Dating Missing since October 13**

**Shi-Ko Age: 15 Status: Single Missing since September 30**

**See-Ko Age: 15 Status: Single Missing since September 30**

"As you can see, the only thing these victim have in common is that they have an S as their first or last initial," Nola said, "I don't see any pattern in the victims."

"Nola, why is there a question mark after Sapphire Hibiki's age?"

Nola frowned, "I don't know. No one really seems to know her age. She is the recent person that has gone missing. I heard that she lives in the big city so I don't know how she could show up as missing."

"I see, and I see Ayase is a guy name."

"I'm assuming it is a guy."

"So there really is no patten."

"No. Sorry. I'll keep searching for anymore victims. If you know of someone who is missing, let us know."

"Actually, Shinji hasn't come to school for a while."

There was a long pause.

"What? How long?"

"He didn't show up to school on Tuesday. No one was home when I checked yesterday. He won't answer his cell phone and..."

"This is problematic."

"Why?"

"The kidnapper goes after people with the letter S in their first or last initial. If that was the case then Shinji might have already become a victim."

"What?"

"Who else didn't show up at school beside Shinji?"

"...Sayuri Makano."

"Then she might have met the same fate."

"..."

"Atsuki, please be careful. I'm afraid that you might become a victim."

"I can take care of myself."

"...I'll ask Liu Yee to watch over any suspicious activity. Still, be careful."

With that, the connection was lost. Atsuki sat back in his chair and sighed. If Shinji became a victim then it would be easy to pinpoint his Shinen if Natsuki was here. Having her come back to Kisaragi though would be breaking the rule. Not like he was breaking it anyway by asking Nola for help.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Atsuki figured that it might be Ryo because school had finally ended he slowly went to the door and answered it.

That might have been a bad idea because the instant the door swung open, he blacked out but not after detecting a very evil Shinen.

* * *

It became evident that something bad had happened to Atsuki. Ryo was heading to Atsuki's place to check to see if he was okay and Rui followed too.

When they made it to Atsuki's apartment complex, they saw that his door was left two looked at each other in worry.

"Would Saijo leave the door open?" Rui questioned.

"No. He's too cautious."

Both decided to enter his house to check if he was inside. They entered an empty room. It was the same as the last time they went in but the major difference was a computer was hooked into in the wall.

"Hey Saijo! Are you here?" Ryo yelled. His voice echoed in the room but no response came, "Something's up."

Rui decided to be nosy and turned on the computer. She was shocked with the information on the word document.

"So this is what Saijo has been doing."

"Rui! You shouldn't be looking through his stuff!"

"He's going to tell us eventually. Besides, we can use this time to see what Saijo has been up to. Look Ryo. These are all victims of the recent kidnappings."

"Really?...So is Saijo some kind of detective?"

"Beats me. From the looks of things, he just started going into it."

Ryo turned into the computer, "I think it's best if we find Saijo instead of worrying about the kidnappings."

Rui groaned as she took out her cell phone and called Atsuki. No one picked up the phone. Displeasure showed on her face.

"Uh, why isn't he picking up?" she asked.

"Saijo always picks up..." Ryo murmured, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

A few minutes later, Yayoi and Akira appeared at Atsuki's place with a worried expression on their faces.

"Is Saijo okay?" Yayoi questioned.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when we arrived," Rui answered.

"Damn. I knew I should have walked him home..." Akira verbalized to himself.

"It's not your fault Akira. I'm sure Saijo is fine..."

"We know that's not true," Ryo told them, "judging from the information we saw on the computer, he was investigating the murders."

"I thought you weren't going to say anything about that."

"I think this is important information. Anyway, from the data, all the victims had an S at the start of their first or last name. If my theory is correct then Saijo might become a target...if he already hasn't been captured."

"Then what are we standing here for?" Akira asked as an a red shinen engulfed him, "We got to find him!"

"But we don't know where to start."

"...Dammit!"

"...I could ask Nami who the culprit is," Yayoi suggested.

"Yayoi, your a genius. Where is she?"

"She's probably at the post office but if I call her now, she'll be here soon."

"Nami's our only lead."

Yayoi nodded her head as she called her sister.

* * *

Nami came to Atsuki's apartment complex five minutes flat upon hearing that her 'big brother' was missing. Melody was by her side the whole time.

"Is Atsuki okay?" she asked her sister.

"We don't know. That's why we called you. Do you think you could have Melody sniff out the scent of the kidnapper?"

"No problem? Are you up for it Melody?"

The dog barked in reply. She quickly sniffed the entrance of the door. After sniffing it multiple times, she picked up the scent and told Nami. The red head gasped.

"What is it Nami?"

"I can't believe that that person would do it."

"Who?"

* * *

Even when the group knew who took Atsuki, they wouldn't be able to find that person. They had to split up to find that person.

After hours of searching, they still didn't find Atsuki. They wouldn't give up though. The moon slowly rose when Melody picked up the scent.

"Atsuki's at Chitose Pond!" Nami declared.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The group followed Melody. Akira kept up with the dog. He couldn't afford to have Atsuki hurt.

_I will not repeat last year!_ The material artist told himself.

* * *

Atsuki finally came to. He opened is eyes to find his ankles tied together. His wrists were tied behind his back preventing him from un-tying himself.

"The backstabber wakes up."

Atsuki recognized the voice but sounded more demonic than before.

"You..."

Anyone could see that it was Richie. Her pink frizzly hair gave it away.

"I finally have a chance to rid of the backstabber of Mika-chan's heart."

Atsuki saw a gray Shinen inside of her. She was infected with Silent. Reasoning with her was out of the question. All he had to do was start Sigma and get rid of the Silent to get out of danger. However, her focus was on him. She wouldn't let him activate it that easily.

It was then did Atsuki see a knife in her hand. He tried to remain calm but that was impossible since he was defenseless.

"I'm going to kill you and save Mika-chan the heartache she is feeling," Richie said in a dark tone, "the question is, should I slice you up into little pieces? Or should I throw you into Chitose Pond?"

"Get ahold of yourself Richie. Mika would not want this."

"That's what he said..." she murmured, "Your nothing but a liar. I hate you. You won everyone's trust so easily. They all side with you even when you showed your true colors. You don't care about Mika-chan. You only care about yourself. Why else would you take Akira away from her."

"It wasn't intentionally!"

"Bah! I saw you guys in Sweet Ring! I knew then and there that you faked innocence just to go out."

_I should have known. _Atsuki told himself. _I felt an angry Shinen behind me this whole time. I thought it was just someone walking the same direction as me, but..._

"While Mika-chan is crying at home falling apart, Akira was there serving you trying to cheer you up. Mika-chan is suffering. Mika-chan is-"

"You seriously don't know how strong Mika is."

"What?"

"She has her ups and downs but something like this isn't going to get her down. She'll think about it some more and then come back and apologize."

"To who? You when she was speaking the truth?"

"That's-"

Atsuki's eyes widened when he felt the knife slash his cheek. Richie grinned evilly as she saw drips of blood drop to the ground.

"Will anyone really miss you when you're gone?" Richie asked in a dark tone, "Would anyone care?"

Atsuki said nothing. He hoped that Liu Yee would come and knock her out, but knowing him he would not come because of disobeying FORT. Even if he did come, he would eat her mind and Atsuki wanted to avoid that at all cost.

"I think I know what I want to do with you."

Atsuki gasped when he felt his body being lifted up at all. The pink haired teen might not look like it but she was very powerful. She slowly walked toward the railing of the pond and grinned.

"Someone told me in school that this is how Takano died..." Richie muttered, "No hesitation to end his life. I wonder if your death will be short and sweet."

Atsuki didn't have a chance to react when she picked him up and threw him over the rail. The gray haired teen thought he was done for but a miracle saved him and the rope wrapped around his angles got stuck at a pole midway.

"Oh...you didn't fall..." Richie mumbled, "But that's okay. Your legs will give out eventually."

The FORT member knew that the rope might snap at anytime. If the rope snapped, he was dead but it didn't his legs will go numb and he might lose blood circulation in the legs.

"I could end your life faster by throwing this knife at you," Richie said with an evil laugh, "or I could just wait and watch you thrive in pain. No matter what, it will be fun watching you suffer."

Screaming for help might have been the best option. If someone heard him, he might be saved. He had pride though and he wouldn't scream even if his life depended on it.

"Saijo!"

Atsuki heard the voice and looked up. He saw nothing. Wait! He did, a book went over the rail as well as the knife.

"Akira!"

"Akira! How could you! That was a rare book! It took forever to find it!"

"You'll live."

Richie glared at the intruders, "Why can't you guys stay out of this?"

"You bitch! Where is Saijo?"

The pink haired teen chuckled, "He's over there. I wonder how long he'll last though."

Akira didn't waste anytime using his material arts on her. Of course, she was just as good at fighting as he was. A simple punch was easily dodged vise versa.

The material artist forced Richie to fight away from the railing. While she was distracted, Ryo, Yayoi, Rui and Nami advanced toward the railing to help Atsuki.

"Atsuki are you okay?" Rui asked.

"No..."

Ryo frowned. _This is not good. He's too far away from us to properly pull him up. None of us have the strength to pull him up. And even if we did, there a chance of that rope snapping. If the rope snaps...then Atsuki will fall...just like Mr. Takano._

"Ryo, what should we do?" Yayoi questioned.

It's risky but I'm going to go over the rail. Maybe I'll be able to use most of my strength.

"Ryo?"

"Its risky but I'm going to hop over the rail."

"What?"

"Once I'm on the other side, I want you girls to pull the rope up."

"What if it breaks?"

"...Then I'll end up dead with Saijo."

"That's too dangerous!" Rui protested, "You won't be able to get the rope!"

"It's the only option unless you want Akira to pull the rope for us."

That wasn't an option. If Akira helped them, then Richie would attack them.

"I say we give it a shot," Yayoi said.

"What?!...Okay..."

"Nami, do you think Melody will be able to help us out without gnawing the rope?"

"Of course. Right Melody?"

The dog barked in response.

_Okay. Let's save Saijo._

Ryo slowly made his way over the rail. He carefully made his way down midway.

"Saijo, are you okay?" Ryo questioned.

"My legs are going numb..." was Atsuki's reply.

"I'm glad you're okay. This might hurt, but you're going to have to endure the pain."

Ryo slowly removed the rope from where it was caught. He then gave the signal for the girls to pull the rope back up.

"Oww..." Atsuki mumbled.

"Saijo, are you-"

"There's a limit to how I can stay upside down..."

The bluenette noticed the scratch on his cheek. His eyes narrowed, "Did Richie do this?"

Atsuki did not reply but the silence gave Ryo the answer he was looking for.

The girls slowly pulled the rope up. The plan seemed to be working up until the point where Nami felt like she was loosing her grip.

"Nami, are you okay?" Yayoi asked in worry.

"I'm fine...just need to keep pulling."

Even though she said that, the rope was made of something heavy. Soon, Nami couldn't hold on any longer. She had to let go. Those few seconds of letting go was a mistake though as the rope was quickly slipping back down.

"Shit..." Rui cursed as she tried to keep the rope from not going any farther.

Ryo grabbed the robe midway to prevent Atsuki from falling further.

"Gah...my legs..." Atsuki complained.

"Saijo, hang on!"

Even with Rui putting all her strength into pulling and Ryo's attempt to keep the rope from slipping, all seem to be failing.

"Don't give up!"

Nami felt someone seize the rope in front of her. The figure instantly started pulling and with her help the rope was able to be pulled all the way back up. Once Atsuki was to the point where they could easily reach out and grab him, Ryo slowly made his way up without falling.

The girls were able to pull Atsuki back to safe ground. Atsuki's attention wasn't on them though.

"Mika, why are you here?"

The bluenette frowned as she turned to her friend, "Richie was acting strange. She followed me back to my place and asked me what I wanted to do with him. I didn't expect her to go out and kill you."

"Did you ask for that?"

"No! I didn't say anything and she assumed that I wanted you dead! Of course I'm still mad at you but I wouldn't want you dead!"

Mika realized her revelation and kept quiet. Ryo finished un-tying the rope when he asked, "Where's Akira?"

The group forgot about the fight that was going on. Akira and Richie were still going at it and apparently, Richie was winning.

"Akira, you know you shouldn't have quit material arts," the pink haired teen taunted.

"I rejoined them."

"Oh? Was it to protect Mika or the transfer student?"

"Both. You wouldn't understand how I feel since you weigh them both on a scale."

"What did you say?"

Atsuki knew that if he didn't activate his powers now, there was a chance that Silent would spread quickly to his friends.

_No use keeping my powers a secret._

Atsuki stood up. Strange markings appear on his right arm as his left eye shined a beautiful gold color. Slowly the world became black as he searched Richie's heart for a dangerous Shinen and ended up finding two. One of them was a dark and twisted Shinen that was generally directed toward him.

_**Hehehehehe...**_

_**Die! Die! Die! Die!**_

_**Not wanted here!**_

_**With you gone, my problems are solved.**_

_**Finish up with everyone else.**_

_**And you will die!**_

_**Hehehehehe...**_

The other one was of a confused Shinen that can't figure out why it she won't stop attacking her friends.

_**What's going on?**_

_**Everyone**__** is against me!**_

_**Siding with him!**_

_**Not supposed to be like this!**_

_**Jealousy is not good...**_

_**Got to stop!**_

_**Fists are moving on it's own!**_

_**Have no control!**_

_**SOMEONE HELP! **_

Atsuki managed to combine the two thoughts into one to dig deeper in her mind.

_Who are you?_

**_Need to get rid of telepath!_**

_What are you talking about?_

**_He is a monster! Exterminate him!_**

**_NO! Stop it!_**

**_Mutant, stay out of this!_**

_My friends don't want this._

**_They betrayed you. Kill them all!_**

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**

Atsuki focused his power to see the deepest part of her mind. It was apparent that a double personality seem to have surfaced because of him and her friend's rejection from last year. . This was enough information though to go into the other world and kill the Silent that had infected her.

* * *

Atsuki has entered the minds of others many times including the ones of his friends that were in despair. This was no exception.

The Silent was indeed the serial killer Silent that fed on negative emotions that made the infected person wanted to kill people.

The gray haired teen glanced around. The parasite had Richie's true personality sealed in a glass mirror. The personality that surfaced was the personality of the Silent. Mirrors were surrounding the Silent. In order to get to this Silent and squash it, Atsuki would have to destroy the mirrors first.

Focusing his mind, he made a bo staff appear in his hands. Why he would choose this weapon instead of a melee item like a sword. The reason was simple. Swords weren't his thing.

**The darkness will devour you…**

The Silent was still fighting with Richie. She was still fighting against the parasite despite the Silent having a huge advantage in her mind.

"Hey, wake up!" Atsuki shouted as he began twirling his bo staff, "You don't want to get your ass kicked by Akira do you?"

Richie didn't seem to hear Atsuki's voice because she was succumbing to the darkness in her heart. The Silent took notice of the telepath and immediately sent mirror shards at him. The gray haired teen shattered them with his bow staff as he proceeded to attack; smashing mirrors as he got closer to the target.

**Submit to the darkness. **

If the Silent got to Richie's heart before Atsuki killed the Silent, she was finished.

"Richie! WAKE UP!"

When Atsuki shattered another mirror, she seemed to have reacted. The Silent continued to throw mirror shards at the gray haired teen. Instead of destroying them, he sent them flying toward the Silent causing it to move backwards into the endless depths of the mind. The Silent didn't take a hint when it was taking damage and continued hurling mirrors at him. Atsuki repeated the process until he was close to the mirror that trapped Richie. With a swing, Atsuki hit the Silent far away from them. The Silent wouldn't die unless Richie wanted it dead. In the past though, those who didn't care about Silent infections literally had their mind destroyed since the Silent was destroyed by force.

"Richie, you need to wake up! If you don't, then the darkness will eat you alive," Atsuki warned.

Richie heard him this time. When she saw him though, her eyes were filled with murderous rage.

"Go away!" she shouted, "I don't need you saving me!"

Atsuki frowned, "This isn't about who is saving who. You have to think about everyone else."

"I don't have anyone..." Richie murmured as she sat down and brought her legs to her chest, "You took everything away from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mika-chan and everyone else were my best friends. When I was expelled, I escaped Kisaragi to go to America. They said they would keep in contact with me but they didn't. Mika-chan did it every now and then but then stopped suddenly. Same with Akira. He talked to me whenever he had the chance but ever since October started, he stopped. I knew it had to do with you."

Atsuki didn't get a chance to interrupt her as she continued.

"People always side with the transfer students. They always act innocent but in reality, they have a dark secret they keep from everyone. Only the sharp people catch them before they act..."

"You're not talking about me," Atsuki finally said, "there is someone else you hate that isn't me."

The pink hair teen's head shot up as she started at him confused.

"If Rui and Ryo stopped talking to you before I came into the picture then it must have been this other person that caused your suffering. If that was the case, then I'll do all I can to help you out, but you can't keep on hurting yourself. When you do, you hurt the people around you. Even those who are your best friends."

"They're not my-"

"Have you tried talking to them about it? Even when you were accused?"

Atsuki noticed that the Silent was coming back but that was only because Richie's Shinen was swirling out of control again.

"They didn't listen!" Richie yelled, "All of them just saw was me beating up on the traitor and Shinji...he..."

"Try harder. If you really want them to listen, you're going to have to pester them since it's obvious that no one listened to your side of the story. There is still a chance to redeem yourself so why won't you take the chance?"

"Because....because..."

The Silent sent more mirrors flying their direction. Atsuki didn't bother to hit them this time. If Richie realized what she did wrong, then all would be reflected back at the Silent killing it.

"I'm scared no one will take my side," the pink haired teen admitted, "I was hoping Shinji would stand up for me because he knew what happened, but...his memory of that event was erased and he had no idea what truly happened..."

"Are you going to leave it like this though?" Atsuki asked her calmly.

Richie was quiet. The mirrors were going to hit them directly. Slowly the black teen stood up. The mirrors around her shattered as the glass mirrors froze in midair.

"I won't leave it like this...I won't...I WON'T!"

With that said, the shards were flung toward the Silent. It didn't kill it but it fell to the limitless floor. Atsuki walked over to it and squashed it with his bo staff.

_Execution complete._ Atsuki told himself as he felt himself being forced out of Richie's mind due to the Silent infection being eradicated.

* * *

Akira and the group didn't know what happened. Well, Nami had an idea of what had happened but she was going to keep Atsuki's secret...but it wouldn't be a secret long after he used his power in front of them.

One moment Akira and Richie were in a heated battle. The next, Akira finally landed a blow on Richie that seem to stop her completely. To his horror, Akira saw tears fall from her eyes. Did he punch her too hard?

"I'm sorry..." Richie mumbled to no one in particular, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted..."

The pain that was boiled up inside the pink haired teen for so long was too much. She finally broke down in tears. Her friends realized something they should have noticed long ago. By ignoring her, they turned her into someone they couldn't recognize.

"Richie..." Akira called her name unintentionally.

She didn't hear him though. She kept on crying. It was something she hadn't done in a long time. This might have been the longest she cried.

Everyone stood their silent as her cries were the only thing that was heard until she finally fainted from exhaustion. Akira sighed as he slowly lifted her up and put her on his back. He walked back to the group.

"She really was suffering," Akira muttered.

"I didn't notice..." Rui said in a low tone.

"No, we did notice, but we chose to do nothing," Ryo corrected, "And this is what happened."

Mika said nothing. She saw what Atsuki did. In fact, she was sure that everyone but Akira saw his left eye shine a gold color and strange markings appearing on Atsuki's right arm.

_He has powers. Just like Rui._ Mika thought to herself.

Akira may not have seen Atsuki activate his powers but he did notice the that the gray hair teen was paler than usual.

"Saijo, did you do something to her?" Akira asked.

The group turned to him hoping he would answer. He couldn't answer because his strength left him. The telepath collapsed in Ryo's arms.

"Saijo!" his friends called out.

He couldn't hear them. He was too tired to listen. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

* * *

Shinji woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He quickly sat up.

_What...happened?_ Shinji asked himself as he looked around. What happened the other night slowly came back to him and he frowned. _I can't get yesterday out of my head..._

Slowly, he got of the bed and searched for his clothes. He had to get out of the room before Eden came back and raped him again. Bad luck would have it if the door was locked and could only be opened from the outside.

Shinji put his clothes on despite the awful stench coming from it and quickly ran to the door. To his relief, it wasn't locked and he opened the door. It was a bigger relief that Eden wasn't even in his room. Chances were that he was attending to his job. A good chance for him to escape...if it was possible.

The purple haired teen thought freedom was possible, but he was sadly mistaken. Once he stepped out of the office room, he had no idea where to go next. Curiosity would surely kill him but he had to try.

The hacker decided that going up the stairs would be the most effective way of getting out. He quietly walked up the stairs hoping no one would spot him.

It's not if he was going to get spotted. It's the fact, that someone was screaming for help that was above the stairs.

"Let me go!"

It was a girl's scream.

"Shut up! I got to do you now before I get caught by Akeboshi! If he finds out that I didn't pay then he'll have my head!"

"That's fine! I'll tell for him! Now let go!"

Shinji shivered. He had to help the girl out, but he was afraid that he might get dragged into this and get molested instead. Deciding that being a man would be better, he rushed up the stairs to the room above the office. He opened the door and was stunned at the scene before him.

A girl with with short green hair and beautiful green eyes was on the ground on the verge of tears. The man above him was someone he hadn't seen yet but it was better that way. The perverted bastard was having fun groping her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinji questioned. Although he tried to act brave, his voice was cracking.

The man stood up at the boy who interrupted him and glared, "And who the hell are you? Another prostitute?"

Shinji said nothing as the guy made no attempt to get off the girl.

"If you leave now boy, I'll spare your body. If you don't, I guess I'll have fun knocking both of you."

Shinji shook his fist. He didn't want to say this but this was the only thing he could think of to save the girl.

"I'll tell Akeboshi about you not paying if you don't stop."

The man continued to stare coldly, "And who the hell are you?"

Shinji clenched his fist as he swallowed his pride, "Akeboshi's new...follower..."

Saying sex slave was out of the question. He wouldn't submit to the sadist.

The man seem unconvinced, "Prove it."

The purple haired teen couldn't do such a thing. The man laughed as he got off of the girl and walked over to him. The hacker gulped when the man gave him a perverted grin.

"Can't prove it, now can you? Well that's too bad."

Shinji gasped when he felt himself being backed against the door which the man closed. He didn't have time to react when he felt his upper body being invaded by foreign hands.

"Ahhh..."

"You're liking this now do you?"

Shinji tried to focus on the girl. She was still scared at what was about to happen to her. She wouldn't be able to escape with the perverted bastard in the way. He had to think of a way for her to escape.

_I fail at saving girls._ Shinji told himself as he felt his nibbles being squeezed hard. He felt useless. He didn't do a good job protecting Mika during the witch hunt and it almost got them both killed. If a miracle didn't save them then they both would have...

Shinji's thoughts were suddenly stopped when he looked up to see a bullet in the man's man stared straight ahead with horrified eyes before falling on back. Blood oozed from his head resulting in the girl screaming. The door behind Shinji opened.

"Man, if you just paid then you would have been able to do her."

It was Eden. Shinji wanted to move away from the older man but he couldn't.

"Oh, you finally woke up? Thought you would never open your eyes," Eden said with a laugh as he patted Shinji on the head, "Since you seem to have rescued my lovely Bridget, I'll let everything slide tonight."

Eden chuckled to himself as he walked away leaving a baffled Shinji.

_Did he just, spare me?_ Shinji asked himself. He shook his head. No. He's toying with me.

The hacker shook those thoughts out of his head as he quickly rushed over to the green hair girl and took her out of the room.

"Thank you for saving me," she mumbled.

"I didn't save you sadly..." Shinji said with a sigh. Someone was going to end up saving him one way or another.

"No. If it weren't for you, I think I would have become infected with HIV..."

"You what?!"

"That man is known here for being HIV positive. If he had sex with me, I would have been infected."

"Wow..."

The girl smiled shyly, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shizuka Bridget. What's your name?"

"Naruse Shinji."

Bridget looked at him and continued to smile softly, "You're the third guy here..."

"Third?"

"There are two other guys. If you want, I can introduce them to you."

"B-But wouldn't that mean going downstairs...back...there..."

"When Eden is doing his job, he won't others touch us. It's only when he needs the money will we be tortured. Today, he was in a good mood for some strange reason, and that may be because of you...so..."

"Wait, why me?"

Bridget shrugged her shoulders as she lead him downstairs.

"How long have you been here?" Bridget asked.

"Three days at least..."

The green haired teen looked at him sadly, "I see. That's why you sound so confident."

"Wha-"

"When you're here for a month, you crack up. Everyone here lost the motivation to escape...but maybe with you here, we can..."

Shinji was liking this idea but something still wasn't right...

Bridget led him to the ladies room at the bottom of the staircase and opened the door. Inside were two guys, one who looked older than him and the other who looked the same age as Shinji and two girls that were no older than thirteen years old.

"Bridget-san, are you okay?" one of the guys asked. He was a lanky boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that lost it's light. He wore a blue gown and looked no older than seventeen.

Bridget smiled, "I'm okay, thanks to him."

"This scrawny guy saved you? No way!" the other male shouted.

Unlike the other guy, this one appeared to be full of confidence. He had spiky red hair and hazel colored eyes and unlike the feminine guy, he looked very masculine. What was a guy like him doing in here?

"It's true." She turned to the hacker, "Shinji, this guy here is Satsuki Domino. The other boy is Shinzou Ayase. The girl over there is Sanctuary Angel and..." Bridget frowned at the girl who stared at her blankly. "That is Valkerie Simmeria."

Shinji took a good look at the two girls. Angel was a small girl but had a really big belly for some strange reason. She had long white hair and green eyes. The other girl stared past the purple haired teen with pale blue eyes. She had short blonde hair and wore a torn up jumpers.

"So, when can we get out of this dumpster?" Domino questioned in annoyance, "I am sick of seeing the same people getting taken without a fight."

Bridget sighed, "Domino, it takes time. If you act rash now, then someone might notice that you aren't broken and truly ruin you."

"Not broken?"

Domino gave a confident smirk, "There is a way to avoid having sex with old men."

"There is?!"

"Yeah. I can't tell anyone though. It's confidential."

Shinji was confused. Why would useful information be kept top secret. Unless someone was listening on their conversation.

"So...how did you get here?"

The smirk on Domino's face fell. His face became serious, "That bastard Akeboshi threatened to take my sister away if I didn't do what he said. My mouth is sealed. Unlike some people here, I can hold my own against these rapists and make it seem like they had hard sex. Of course, it never really happened, so I get off scotch free..."

"If only some I had the muscle..." Ayase murmured.

Domino sweatdropped, "You can't help it Ayase! Just endure the pain a little more! I'll find a way to get us all out!"

"Kotohana is dead..." Angel told him firmly, "Who will snap next?"

"I don't know, but if we can get out, then there won't be a problem!"

Angel glanced at her belly and turned toward Bridget who couldn't bare to look.

"This place is torture. I want to go home..." the white child cried.

Simmeria stared at the whole scene but said nothing. She just look up to see the door open. The group didn't have a chance to dispatch because a familiar girl was thrown down the stairs.

"Have fun Makano!"

The man slammed the door behind him. Shinji's eyes widened in horror when he recognized the girl.

"Sayuri!"

The orange haired girl looked up and was stunned to see the computer geek, "Shinji? What are you doing here?"

"No time to answer that. What are you doing here?"

Sayuri looked at the floor and began to explain, "I went to visit my friend in another town yesterday. I got back really late at night. Once I was away from Kisaragi Station, I was grabbed from behind. Then...I saw black..."

Shinji clenched his fist in anger. How many more people were going to be kidnapped from his school? What if Atsuki was the next person?

"That bastard..."

The door suddenly swung open. Eden and his sidekick emerged with a group of men.

"Take whoever you want, but you will not take him," Eden warned with a sadistic smile.

The men laughed as they took their choice. Shinji could only watch in horror as Sayuri and his newfound friend's were taken away one by one. While Domino didn't seem the least bit worried, Sayuri was terrified.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

Shinji gasped when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Why worry about her?" Eden asked, "Are you guys friends?"

"I thought you wouldn't..."

"I only promised not to take that Atsuki Saijo kid. Everyone else is fair game."

Shinji was about to curse at the blonde, but his chin was quickly pulled toward Eden's direction. His eyes widened in horror as a tongue entered his mouth. The teen didn't notice this before but the older man's lips were as cold as ice. It only felt good when the kiss was broken.

"And you should be happy that I spared you from these men," Eden said with a laugh, "said they would pay a lot of money for you. I told them you were my property and now you're off limits unless they pay a huge amount of money."

"You-"

Eden wouldn't let him finish. Shinji felt his heart pounding against his chest as the blonde took him back to the office to get laid again.

So much for being spared. Shinji thought to himself.

The purple haired teen could only cover one of his ears due to the other arm being pulled on. He tried to block the sound of Sayuri's scream coming from the room above. He could also hear Ayase and Bridget screaming. Sadly, he couldn't do anything about it.

_Why can't I be a hero?_ Shinji asked himself. Saijo would know what to do in a situation like this. Saijo, if you can hear me, tell me what I have to do to save everyone!

Atsuki would never be able to hear him though and that was the terrible truth.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 13091 words.**

**Yohko: You're finally done!**

**Me: I know! I don't know which section took the longest! **

**Winter: It was the battle. **

**Me:...Yeah...Anyway, this might be the longest chapter yet. Next chapter is a flashback. Reviews are appreciated...Ja ne!**

**Winter waits for Pepper to leave but she comes back.**

**Me: OMG! The Lux Pain section grew!**

**Yohko: You just noticed?**

**Me:...No...it's just a matter of time. -insert evil laugh- **

**Winter: Where is my Death Note Yohko?**

**Yohko: You never made one.**

**Winter:...I guess I got to explain some things that Pepper forgot to explain.**

**She gave Atsuki a bo-staff because she clearly said that a sword wouldn't suit him. She was thinking Tales weapons and so on. I think that's it...**


	7. Last Year

**Last Year**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Richie, Sora and Pyro are my characters while you could consider Hanako and Mars Maria Holic characters in a way. **

**Summary: Just when Atsuki would have to reveal to his friends about FORT, Richie drags him off to Rainbow Hill after school and tells the story of last year and why she is shunned by her friends. Will this information help Atsuki out in the investigation? And who leaked the information about the kidnapped victims?**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, OC/Shinji, OC/OC and hints of Ryo/Shinji, Hibiki/Atsuki and Rui/Mika **

**Genre: Angst, Crime, Drama, Romance, Friendship and Suspense **

**Warning: Graphic violence, rape, swearing and unintentional OOC**

**Okay. Flashback chapter. Joy...enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Last Year

* * *

_Atsuki was dreaming a nightmare. He saw himself as what he was today trying to fend off the Silent infectees before they had a chance to get to his injured sister. Even with his powers, it was too late. They were too powerful and ended up pushing him aside and brutally murdering his sister._

_The gray haired teen let out a war cry seeing his sister bathed in cold blood. The Silent infectees only laughed as they turned their weapons on Atsuki._

_Before they had a chance to attack, the scene changed in front of him. He was no longer in his house with his dead sister. He was surrounded in darkness. Voices could be heard in the vast darkness mocking him every step he took, saying the most terrible things imaginable._

_**Go to hell you demon child!**_

_**Why can't you do anything right!**_

_**God will never forgive you!**_

_No matter what he did, Atsuki could block the voices from entering into his eardrum. They were too loud and were messing with his head._

"_I really tried to save her..." Atsuki told himself, "I really did."_

_The voices in his mind seem to disappear. They were replaced with Silent infectees who were involved in the killing of his sister and anyone else that got in their way._

"_Even when you are a telepath, you still couldn't save your sister. Pathetic," one of them snorted._

"_Some older brother he is!" mocked another._

"_What a useless child."_

_Atsuki wanted to shout at them telling them it wasn't true...but he couldn't. He was afraid that if he stood up, then they might say something that he wouldn't be able to answer. _

"_He's going to have to pay his sister back somehow. You can't have her suffering in hell alone."_

_The telepath suddenly couldn't move his body. He looked down to see that the darkness was holding onto his ankles. The Silent infectees smirked evilly._

"_There's only one way for him to make up for his sins and that's giving up his body."_

_Atsuki froze. "W-What are you-"_

_The gray haired teen didn't get to finish because the darkness suddenly forced him to get down on his stomach. He could only watch in horror as he felt his body being slowly invaded by the Silent infectees._

"_No...stop it..."_

_His pleas to stop were unheard. They found it amusing and slowly started to ravish him ever so slowly. Atsuki felt the darkness eating at him alive. The cries for help soon turned into screams and no one would save him._

* * *

"Saijo, hey Saijo, wake up!"

Atsuki suddenly woke from his slumber and clung to the nearest object possible.

"Saijo, calm down."

It took the telepath a few minutes to realize that he was hearing Akira's voice.

"A...kira...?"

The green haired teen smiled softly, "Its me."

Knowing that the material artist was here was a good thing. He wanted to ask how and why Akira was in his apartment, but the visions that he had in his dream wouldn't go away. He continued to shake in Akira's arms.

"Saijo, it was only a nightmare-"

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Atsuki insisted. He wasn't the type of person to insist that the nightmare was real, but he couldn't help himself to shout. "It was a vision! I'm going to fail to protect someone close to me again, and I...can't do anything about it!"

"Saijo?"

Akira noticed the uneasy feeling that Atsuki was giving off. His shaking seem to be getting worse by the minute.

"I'm worried, that I might not be able to do anything to save someone close to me again."

Akira frowned as he pulled Atsuki closer, "It was only a nightmare. Don't sweat it." Akira assured him. "Besides, you saved many people in the past. I mean, I may not know how many people you saved but my bushido instincts say that you saved so many people that they are grateful for that."

"This is different!"

"I don't think it is," he told him firmly, "you need to stop acting like Rui. Do all people with powers get this depressed because of one dream or vision?"

Atsuki did not respond. His shaking slowly started to settle to Akira's relief. The material artist loosened the embrace between the two before Atsuki was able to sit on his bed regaining his cool composure.

"Saijo?"

"How...did you get in my house?"

The romantic moment in the room (if there was any) was put to a halt. Akira felt like crying huge big tears.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

Atsuki nodded his head slowly, "It's hazy."

"Well, I don't know what happened either. I didn't think Richie would try to kill you, but she must have her reasons."

"Silent."

"Huh?"

"My arch-nemesis. No...FORT's enteral enemy."

Akira had no idea what Atsuki was talking about, so he decided to continue about what happened yesterday.

"After Richie broke down and fainted, you collapsed soon after. I decided that I would take you back to your place instead of you waking up at mine. I was just going to leave you alone, but...I was kind of tired so..."

"You made yourself at home?"

"Yeah. Please don't be mad."

"You didn't touch my computer, did you?"

"We did yesterday when you went missing so we-"

Atsuki stared at Akira with lonely eyes. Akira's heart began pounding against his chest as the gray haired teen slowly spoke.

"You're not going to scold me?"

"For what?"

"Looking up information...about the missing people?"

Akira groaned, "You and Mika are exactly the same. Even if I tell you not to do it because it's dangerous, you're going to do it anyway. I learned that the hard way some time ago..."

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologize. I'm going to worry about you regardless especially since there is a pattern to the kidnappings."

Akira stopped talking for a minute before he decided something to himself.

"Akira?"

"After school, we're meeting up at Tohodo. We have all want to know what you've been doing."

"Wha-"

"You can't hide the fact that you have powers like Rui and Nami. You also can't hide the fact that everything that has been happening this week is because of your occupation."

"..."

"Are you going to find a way out of this?"

"No, but I told everyone I would talk to them about this when Shinji was here but..."

"Don't sweat it. Mika's skipping school again, so I asked her to check up on Shinji."

"Is everything okay with-"

"What time is it Saijo?"

"Eh...umm...it's..."

Atsuki glanced at his clock and frowned. It was 6:00 AM. He usually woke up twenty minutes sooner for the briefing with Nola. He couldn't do that today with Akira staying though. Even though Akira had a clue what was going on.

"School starts at eight..." Atsuki told Akira in a soft tone.

"We got time. Can I use your shower?"

For a minute, the telepath didn't say anything. Nothing bad was going to happen if the material artist entered the shower. Dirty thoughts soon came into his head and he felt his cheeks warm up.

"It's over there..." Atsuki mumbled.

"Thanks, Saijo!"

Akira quickly rushed into the bathroom. The gray hair teen sighed as he turned on the computer. He still had time to speak to Nola before Akira came out.

"What happened yesterday Atsuki?" Nola asked in a worried tone, "I heard from Aya that she couldn't get in contact with you."

"S-Sorry...I had my phone off-"

"You can't lie to me. You removed the Silent of another Silent infectee."

The gray haired teen nodded his head. Nola shook her head in annoyance.

"If you're going to lie, then at least don't kill a Silent in the process. Anyway, I got the last piece of missing people." Nola paused before continuing, "I don't think you'll be happy with it."

Nola gave him the list. Atsuki's eyes widened in horror as he read the list.

**Dolly-Stelenza Age: 28 Status: Married Missing since July 4**

**Saeko Chisane Age: 20 Status: Dating Missing since July 4**

**Sue Rosaline Age: 27 Status: Engaged Missing since July 1 **

**Victoria Shelby Age: 33 Status: Married Missing since August 26**

**Sango Miyazaki Age: 24 Status: Dating Missing since July 4**

**Serana Truesdale Age: 31 Status: Married Missing since July 21**

**Domino Satsuki Age: 21 Status: Single Missing since June 22**

**Shinji Naruse Age: 17 Status: Single Missing since October 22**

**Sayuri Makano Age: 17 Status: Single Missing since October 24**

"If you haven't notice, Shinji Naruse and Sayuri Makano are recent," Nola explained. The blonde was worried that the list might get longer.

"He really went missing," Atsuki muttered, "that night he ran out of Tohodo...it was all my fault."

"Hmm?"

"I was there when he had a fight with Ryo. I did nothing but watch. Shinji ended up running out of Tohodo and we never saw him since..."

"I don't think that was your fault," Nola said firmly, "the only one at fault is this Ryo person."

"But..."

"The one who upset Shinji to the point where he ran away is his responsibility. It's not a bystanders fault."

"I know what you're saying but I could have prevented that..."

"If you keep thinking that, you'll fail the mission," Nola said harshly.

Atsuki stared at her with sorrowful eyes. The last thing he didn't want to do was fail the mission, but all seemed useless to him.

"I'm going to investigate further," Nola said after a long pause, "it seems like July 4 is an important date."

"...Okay."

"Don't stress Atsuki. You had tougher missions than this. You'll succeed."

But during those missions, I didn't care about anyone. This mission is different. Atsuki told himself.

Nola thought she saw a figure in the background, so she decided to leave to look to see if their were any leads whatsoever.

"Saijo, is it okay if I borrow one of your uniforms?" Akira asked.

Atsuki felt his cheeks turning hot pink. Then again, any girl or gay guy who saw Akira now would be blushing madly. He just came out of the shower. Water was still dripping down his hair when he walked out making his hair droop downward. His towel was not well tied, so any wrong move could result in the towel falling to the ground revealing his cash and prizes.

"Saijo, is are you sick? Your face is turning red?"

Realizing that he's been staring at the green haired teen, Atsuki quickly shook his head, "N-No..."

"I can't borrow one?"

"Y-Yes you can! Just please..."

Atsuki knew that Akira was smirking at him. He was trying to play it off like he didn't know what was wrong with the gray hair teen. Oh, how evil seduction was.

"I-I need to get ready now. Don't touch anything!" Atsuki warned as he quickly sped past the material artist and into the bathroom.

Once inside, Atsuki turned on the fan since it was too damn hot in the bathroom.

He probably used all the hot water. Atsuki thought to himself as he went over to turn on the shower. The good thing about this apartment was that the water never became cold if you used too much hot water unless you turned it to the icy side. FORT was paying for Atsuki's apartment anyway, so he was free to use whatever he wanted to complete the mission.

_But the mission is complete._ Atsuki told himself as he undressed himself and stepped into the shower. _If I fail, I'll have to go back..._

Ray wouldn't forgive him if he came back empty handed. Sure he was a practical and understanding head but he couldn't figure out why he was so stern with him and Natsuki more often then not. Sometimes, he felt like Ray was trying to keep them from doing something in their lives. He just didn't know what.

_I don't have much time left. _

The hot water ran down the telepath's entire body. If he stayed under the water too long, his skin would start to feel the burn, but he didn't care. Too many things were on his mind. Too many things that made him forget that he forgot to bring a towel into the bathroom.

Atsuki didn't notice until Akira barged into the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"Saijo, you forgot your towel, so I came in and-"

There was a long awkward pause. Akira had an intention of seeing Atsuki naked but seeing his body made him want to pin him down and do him that instant.

Atsuki's entire body was red now from embarrassment. He didn't need his powers to know that he was checking him out, and he was looking at that spot.

"D-Don't look!" was all that came out as Atsuki quickly sat down in the tub covering his crotch area.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to look! I was only going to give you this! I mean, your body is skinny like I thought it was and your partner is small but-"

A shampoo bottle was thrown and it hit its mark which was the forehead.

"Get out!"

Akira noticed that the tone Atsuki was very dark. If he didn't get out now...

The green haired teen rushed out the bathroom door before a bar of soap was thrown.

* * *

Akira kind of wished he didn't take a peak but there was no way around it. Atsuki was clearly ignoring his entire existence.

_At least I have no regrets if I ever die._ Akira thought to himself.

Of course, Atsuki could read minds. The instant he heard that thought though, a school bag was used as a fist to hit Akira in the face. The green haired teen fell over on his back.

"What the hell was that for?!" Akira asked quite annoyed.

"I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with the power I have."

"...You have ESP?!"

"You could say that, so if you don't stop thinking about what happened this morning, I'll beat you up before we get to school."

The gray haired teen was dead serious. Akira sweatdropped as he quickly got up and followed behind the teen.

_Damn. So much for my happy thoughts._ Akira told himself. Atsuki looked behind him to glare at him before continuing to walk forward. _At least you'll feeling better. _

* * *

At school, people seem to be staring at the two. Atsuki obviously knew why.

"Did you have to wear the exact same uniform?" Atsuki questioned.

"Hey, I asked if I could borrow it. You didn't give me a clear answer so-"

"You took it. Shame on you."

"I'm wounded."

The rest of the group was waiting for Atsuki and Akira inside the classroom.

"Good morning," Yayoi said politely.

"Hey Yayoi."

Everyone gave their greeting before asking Atsuki if he felt better.

"Much better, thanks."

"So, you are wearing matching outfits," Hibiki stated.

Akira smirked, "What can I say? There was nothing else to wear."

"He stole it. Please shun him."

Rui nodded her head as she pretended that Akira didn't exist.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Hibiki sighed, "I'm jealous that you actually got him to loan you something."

"I lent him my notes before," Atsuki said quickly.

"And I bet he got to see you naked-"

Unlike Akira, Hibiki was able to block the schoolbag from hitting him in the face.

"Hey, it was just a joke."

"You...bastard..."

The group laughed except for Ryo. His mind was preoccupied with something.

"Shinji isn't here again..."

Hearing Shinji's name caused Atsuki's mood to dampen and everyone noticed.

"Saijo?"

The bell rang and Arthur came into the classroom. No one could ask what was going on through Atsuki's mind as the art teacher told his students to continue what they were doing yesterday. The gray hair teen was going to tell his friends about his powers, FORT, Silent, everything after school but someone else had something in mind.

* * *

The day went by slowly but soon, the school day was over. Atsuki knew his friends were waiting for school to end. They wanted to know everything. He needed to tell them, but as soon as the final bell ring, he felt like chickening out.

The good thing was, Richie had other plans for him when that bell rang.

"I need to talk to you," she said in a serious tone.

The group was not amused.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Rui questioned still unsure if she could trust her old friend.

"It's something...really important," she said.

No one had any saying because he grabbed Atsuki by the wrist and rushed out of the school before they could react. They gave chase but they soon lost the two.

* * *

Richie dragged him to Rainbow Hill. Atsuki noticed that all the serious conversations seem to take place there.

"What did you want to talk about?" Atsuki asked as he forced her to let go of his wrist.

Richie stared at him with calm eyes.

"I want to tell you...what really happened last year."

"Wha-"

"After last night, I realized that I had to speak to you about it and no one else, because I feel like you will listen and understand me."

Everyone said that to Atsuki. He was used to it but he had no idea why people opened up to him. Even Liu Yee commented that he had some sort of power that wasn't reading minds to open up the hearts of hard headed people like Mei Ling.

"The incident happened around this time last year...or maybe even sooner," Richie began, "I know for a fact that the time this happened was before the serial murders, but..."

And so she started talking about her past.

* * *

_It happened before the serial murder incidents last year. Back then, it was when our group was bigger. It was me, Akira, Mika-chan, Ryo and Rui. We met when the year first began but we couldn't get close to her because she was so closed off but still decided to hang out with us. _

_The other girl we got aquatinted to was Hanako Miyamase. She was a weird one but one of a kind. She had short dark blue hair and gray eyes. She was one of the tallest girls in the school. In fact, she as just as tall as Hibiki if not taller. She was in the same grade as me and she seemed to be normal, but she had a deep secret. She was a total lesbian because of a terrible experience with a man. She hid her sexuality well, or so she thought. In fact, it was obvious that she was interested in Mika-chan, Rui and generally any pretty girl including me. There were times I wanted to murder her but..._

_She introduced us to the gang she hung out with. Those people were Shinji, Mars Shidou Sora Hihara and Pyro Sohma. _

_Mars Shidou looked like an innocent blonde girl with red eyes at first glance, but this she was a he. No one but me, Hanako and Shinji knew that this she was a sadistic boy. It seemed obvious that he wanted to torture Hanako when they became friends but Shinji told me he warmed up to her and wasn't as mean to her as he was at the beginning and that his reasons for cross-dressing was so that she wouldn't be afraid of him. _

_Sora Hihara was a one of a kind guy. He was epic and when I say epic, I mean epic. He always knew of a joke that could cheer us up whenever one of us was feeling down. His bright green hair and gold eyes, he could have been past off as Akira's twin but the major difference was Sora seem like he was on caffeine a lot and had an excess about of energy. He was hilarious, good looking, a pro at sports and he kind of brought us together as a family..._

_Pyro Sohma. Never liked him. His short red hair and blue eyes, he too seemed innocent like Mars. The major difference was that he was a total asshole unlike Mars who cared for people deep down. He had a huge darkness but no one took notice to it because he was a ladies men and everyone in the school knew him. If he was an anime character, he would be a Gary-Sue!_

_Despite these character traits, our group got bigger. Pretty soon, school was fun for me. You see, I was never really close with my family and appreciated school more than home. With Sora and everyone, I was able to forget about my cruel family._

_We had so much fun together. We hung out all the time, played tricks on the Demon Teacher only to have the entire class busted, ate together, shopped together, play video games on the weekends, you name it! We also watched a lot of animes together and tended to quote off of it whenever one of us was depressed. I think an anime we all appreciated was Princes Tutu. I don't know why, but when Hanako watched that anime, she seem to have gotten interested in ballet despite the fact she was ever so clumsy and couldn't even balance items in her hand much less balance herself. Sora also took a liking to the show because he loved quoting off of Neko-sensei and every now and then, walk up to a random girl (or guy) and propose to them. Funny shit always happened because of this anime, but the story was deep. At the beginning of each episode, there was a story among stories that foreshadowed the episode. I always thought the beginning was creepy since it talked about death, but who would think about that when the anime was going to have a happy ending one way or another. _

_As the weeks went on, I realized something. I was falling for Shinji Naruse. I didn't know why it had to be him of all people. He was the one who tried to avoid conversations with me. It was obvious he wasn't good with women. Heck, he didn't even seem to swing that way. His heart was dedicated to computers. He told me his dream was to become a surgeon that faithful day and talked about how he wanted to save people's lives. It touched my soul that despite his immaturity, he wanted to do something that would help people. It made me...kind of sad that I never thought about my future._

_I could never win Shinji's heart though. While we might have developed a bond, that bond could not change into romance. That was because Shinji seemed interested in Sora. I could be wrong and say he was interested in Ryo but at the time, I always thought he and Sora looked good together. Most of Sora's jokes were always aimed toward him. It was obvious that Sora was hitting on him, but Shinji was never listening to him. I think other people noticed it too. _

_While I was depressed over the fact that I had an unrequited love, I noticed that Hanako and Mars were truly falling in love with each other. I overheard them talking one day in the art room alone that when the day came when Hanako would no longer hate males, he would ditch this female outfit and reveal to the world his true nature and be himself. Sure I heard Hanako yelling at him but she seemed so happy being with him._

_It made me more upset knowing that everyone around me was falling in love. Akira was infatuated with Mika at the time but I could have sworn that Rui had a thing for Mika as well. Then Hibiki and Ryo were going somewhere in my mind until Hibiki went overseas one day that made the blue haired teen upset. In the end, it was just me and Yayoi who were probably going to stay single for a while..._

_While everyone was enjoying high school, I started to notice something about Pyro. He would always look at Shinji with lustful eyes. When he made a joke, it sounded threatening but everyone took it as a weird sense of humor. There were times where I saw him steal something from Shinji and the purple haired teen wouldn't know what happened to it (but would shrug it off). One time, I saw Pyro smack his ass when he thought no one was around. Shinji took it as a joke but was still mad at him. His possessiveness of Shinji worried me especially when he gave creepy stares at Sora when Shinji and him were having a grand time._

_Tragedy struck one day. _

_The police found a dead body in a trash can at school. That body belong to no one other than Hanako Miyamase. _

_It was a shock to everyone. She was brutally murdered with a sharp weapon, probably a hatchet. To make matters worse, her entire body was burned to the point where almost everything was ashes. Whoever murdered her was a total sadist._

_I remembered the broken look of Mars Shidou. The damage to him was beyond repair. He was in a state of denial that it wasn't Hanako who died but when reality hit him, he dropped out of school without skipping a beat. _

_We tried to get him to come back to school, but his heart was shut out from the rest of the world. He prayed everyday for Hanako to come back to school one day having a nosebleed over the most perverted thoughts, but that never happened. It was never going to happen again and that prevented him from ever going to school again. Ever. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself shortly but no one knows where he went. _

_Everyone thought one death was enough, but there was another one a few days later. The body found in the alleyway of area three was none other than Sora Hihara. His dead body was the same as Hanako but the major difference was instead of a hatchet, it was a knife that was impaled in him multiple times before being set on fire. _

_We lost one important person but then we lost another. It was Shinji's turn to fall into depression. He claimed that they were only best friends yet, something arose in his heart. Unlike Mars who shut himself out, Shinji was seeking comfort. We all did our best to take care of him. It was this time I suspected that these murders were caused by Pyro himself. _

_My suspicion came true one night after school. _

_I was going to hang out with Shinji along with the girls but I couldn't get Shinji to pick up his phone. It wasn't like him to not pick up. Mika-chan could say otherwise, but when he needed someone, he would pick up. This was a time of need and he didn't pick up._

"_I'm sure he's find," Mika-chan assured me, "He probably needs time to do some soul searching...he did lose two people close to him in such a short amount of time."_

"_I don't know about that."_

_I decided to ditch the girls to see if I could figure out what happened to Shinji. _

_It wasn't long before I found Shinji...and Pyro. _

_I didn't know the details, but I made a simple assumption from what I saw. Pyro was infatuated with Shinji and in order for him to notice the red head, he killed his two closest friends and made a third drop out of school just so it was the two of them left. Shinji did have feelings for someone and rejected him. From what I was seeing, Pyro seem to have snapped because he had Shinji pinned against the wall in the alleyway. I didn't know why Shinji wouldn't scream for help. He let his body be invaded by that bastard who couldn't care less about him._

_Rage built up in me. Even if Shinji wasn't going to fight back, I would fight back for him because...he couldn't of had wanted this._

_I caught them both by surprise. I shoved Pyro off him and let a series of punches follow after that. I didn't know how long I was punching him but I know I was punching him hard in the face. If anything, I was going to ruin his face. We were screaming bloody murder at each other and he kept sending curses at me. I couldn't care if I was cursed by God himself, I just wanted him to pay for the murder of our friends. _

_Someone noticed the disturbance though and called the police. I couldn't kill Pyro but his face was ruined. Even a face plant wouldn't restore his face. That was how strong I was. The police took one look at Pyro and arrested me and rushed him and Shinji to Shinsei Hospital. I told them over and over again it wasn't what it seemed and they got the wrong person. The cops, not even Yui listened to what I had to say. Mako wanted to listened to my side of the story but Yui already labeled me dangerous. _

_She was the one that told the news to Rui that spread like wide fired soon after. No one would listen to my claims. My parents bailed me out of being sent to jail for first degree assault. My punishment was expulsion from Kisaragi for a year. My parents were going on a trip to America though and decided that it would be best if I went along with them so I wouldn't get hateful stares from everyone. Leaving Kisaragi for 365 days though would mean I would have to repeat my final year when I came back. _

_Rui, Ryo and Yayoi wouldn't speak to me after the incident. Mika-chan couldn't come up with a conversation and ended up ignoring me as well unless we were chatting on the phone. Akira was the only one who seem to understand what I was going through but did nothing to help. Shinji had no memory of the incident sadly, so he couldn't protest. That bastard Pyro was damaged so badly that he had to drop out of school in fear that everyone would see the person behind the mask._

_When I left, only Mika-chan and Akira kept in contact with me until recently. Even though America was a blast and I visited all fifty states as well as learning English, I was still lonely. People come and go in America. I could never stay friend with them. _

_I met one girl who was visiting from Japan though. She was named Bridget Shizuka. We understand each other's pain. Heck, I thought I found my soulmate but I could never claim her because I was dirty. _

_She gave me her e-mail address and I always talk to her when I had the time. Until June 18 of this year, we kept in contact. I felt that something bad happened to her and I decided I would find out what happened to her when I came back to Kisaragi._

* * *

Atsuki listened to Richie's past from the beginning to the end without asking any questions. He understood her pain.

_Betrayal is the worst type of pain._ Atsuki told himself. _When those you care turn your back on you, what do you have left? She put up a tough act to hide her suffering but that mask ended up hurting those around her._

Richie noticed the thoughtful look on the telepath's face and laughed softly.

"Hey, why are you so glum?" the pink haired teen asked sadly, "The only one who should be upset is me."

"So, no one sided with you?"

Richie shook her head, "No. It was my fault though. I should have realized that an event of betrayal would have broken him. He lost all of those friends close to him during his first year. Hanako, Mars, Sora and Pyro. They were all his friends but they were gone, just like that."

"What about his parents?"

"His parents don't care about him. That's why he makes money on his own. He has to pay for everything on his own except for the house. It's stupid. I thought I was living on the worst end of the deal but my parents didn't neglect me in time of needs. I'm rebellious, so I think they don't care about me, but Shinji..."

The two were silent. Talking about family relations was difficult subject to both. In fact, family subjects was hard on everyone in the group except Mika.

"But that's why Shinji is what he is from what I learned from Akira," Richie told Atsuki softly, "his family doesn't care about him, but he tries to fix the hole that has gotten between him. Truancy became his favorite thing from what Akira said. He thought by getting in trouble, his parents would at least scold him, but not a word. I heard his parents said-"

"Let him do what he wants."

Richie was stunned that Atsuki knew what she was going to say next, "How did you?"

"It was a little after finding Yayoi when she missing due to the information of the group suicide being released. I went over to Shinji's house to check...no...rather to yell at him for almost getting Yayoi killed but Ms. Matsumura was there."

"She was?"

"Yeah. She was mad at Shinji always skipping school, so she went over to his house to yell at him...but..."

"His parents kicked her out."

"Yeah, and she told me those words."

"Stupid parents. Ms. Matsumura is a better parent than they ever will be."

Atsuki didn't think Richie would refer Aoi as Shinji's mom but it did seem like that. Out of all the students, Aoi cared for Shinji the most and gave him more lectures and tried to get the hacker to open up since his heart was closed. Even when she forced Shinji to go with Atsuki so the purple hair teen would explain why he wasn't interested in anything in life, she was thinking about him.

_A motherly figure._

"Anyway, I was hoping you knew who Bridget was."

_The a victim of the kidnapping._

"I really want to see her again..."

"SAIJO! RICHIE!"

The two turned around to see Akira running toward them at a quick speed.

"Akira, what's the matter?" Richie questioned when he reached them.

Akira turned to Atsuki. His face was pale as he expressed worry on his face, "Did you check the news Saijo?"

"No, why?"

"Someone leaked that information!"

Atsuki's eyes widened in horror, "What?"

The trio wasted no time. They hurried to Triple Step which had a TV in the restaurant.

* * *

Everyone was watching the news because it was so shocking and no one knew of the kidnappings until recently.

Razzly was on the TV with a stern countenance.

"This is just in. As of Friday, October 26, twenty-one people from all over Japan have gone missing. This information was found in front of Seagull this afternoon and is now being broadcasted live. If you have any information about these missing victims or the kidnapper, please contact the police immediately. I repeat, if you find any info on these missing people, contact the police immediately."

Razzly then posted the list of the missing victims. Turmoil spread throughout Kisaragi City if not all of Japan. People in Kisaragi seem to have been going haywire when they saw two familiar names on the list.

"That sweet girl is a victim?"

"That intelligent boy went missing too? Why didn't we notice?"

Atsuki's face paled. He was so screwed. As if on cue, he got a call from FORT. While Akira and Richie were still stunned by the news, Atsuki picked up the phone.

"What happened?" Nola questioned, "How did the information I gave you been leaked?"

"I don't know! I erased the data before I left for school. Put a password on the computer, everything. I don't know how anyone could have gotten..."

"Atsuki!" Natsuki's voice was heard in the background, "Everyone in Japan is going crazy. I can't tell whose Shinen is what anymore!"

_Shinen!_

"Saijo, where are you going?"

"Sorry, I need to go back home and check something."

Atsuki ended up leaving his two friends behind at Triple Step.

* * *

Atsuki felt his entire body become uneasy when he approached his apartment. His door was still locked, so he didn't know how anyone could have gotten in. He slowly opened the door and everything was the same as when he and Akira left it. All was supposed to be the same except a dark Shinen was left on the computer. The gray haired teen quickly used Sigma to read the Residential Shinen.

**Hehehehehe...**

**Target information gathered. **

**Release to the press.**

**Start a riot. **

**Get the police involved.**

**Revenge is near...**

**Hehehehehe....**

To Atsuki's surprise, there was another Shinen that was on his bed. He shivered as he identified the Shinen.

**Telepath's house.**

**Starts with an **_**S**_**.**

**Still a kid.**

**Perfect victim.**

**When he's alone...**

**Hehehehehe...**

**Boss will be pleased.**

**FORT's demise.**

Fear overcame the gray hair teen after reading the second R. Shinen. Not only did this Shinen conclude that someone involved in the kidnapping did this, but he might become the next victim if he's not careful.

_They know about FORT._ Atsuki told himself. _I got to report to FORT about this...maybe the chief will know..._

* * *

Shinji couldn't help but smirk at the pandemonium occurring in the hideout. Apparently, someone gave information (Shinji assumed it was Mika or Atsuki) about the kidnapped victims and a search team was going to be searching for them. It was only a matter of time before he was out of this hellhole along with everyone else in here.

The purple haired teen got this information from a bluenette named Sapphire Hibiki and she like Domino didn't seem broken. The hacker wanted to ask why but she said everything was top secret before she went back cleaning the place. Seriously, she was too happy in this place and there was something wrong with that.

"Eden, this is serious shit!" the baby blue eyed teen heard from the other side of Eden's door (which he locked). "If we try anything like kidnap someone else, the police will catch on and arrest us. All your hard work will go to waste!"

Eden chuckled, "You worry too much Ichiro. Who would search this place? It has been a favorite place for men and women alike and everyone in this town adores me."

"But FORT and LME are on to you."

"I blackmailed LME with Sapphire, remember? I won't lay a hand on her or allow anyone else to touch her as long as LME doesn't get involved."

"Why, is she that important?"

"Oh yeah. She's a childhood friend of one of the actors there. He would fall apart if anything happened to her. After all, he lost one his other childhood friend in a mission."

"And that friend was..."

"An assassin."

There was silent in the other room before Eden continued, "Besides, I was planning to take a telepath from FORT and blackmail them to stay out of this. It has to be a young one though because their chief values a young lad or lass more than an adult man or women who can protect themselves."

"Atsuki Saijo?"

Shinji heard his friend's name and felt the need to get out of the place. Fast.

"No," Eden said, "I promised my pet I wouldn't harm him, remember?"

The purple haired teen suddenly felt relieved. Eden was going to keep his promise.

"Then who?"

"The other telepath Natsuki Venefskuja. Of course, she's at FORT's base all the time so we won't get a chance unless something drastic like this happens. We had the chance when the city was having a witch hunt, but took no action because it was too risky. If she appears because of the riot now, then we'll snatch her up and hold her hostage."

"That's a wonderful plan! When do we start it."

"It takes time to be a criminal mastermind. If we act now, we'll be falling into the police's hands. Still..." Eden began to laugh bitterly, "If that Atsuki kid tries to find his friend since I'm possible that he knows about his disappearance, I might have to break that promise..."

Shinji frowned. He didn't know Atsuki as well as his other friends, but what he did know was that when the gray haired teen was assigned a task, he got the job done one way or another, and this one was no exception.

"Dammit..." he cursed as he decided it would be best to cool off, "Saijo, don't get involved."

The best way to cool off was the shower. Luckily for him, there was a bathroom in the master bedroom. He quickly went inside and closed the door, forgetting to lock it. Quickly, he stripped and stepped into the shower. He flinched when the cold water hit him but waited until it was warm.

_It's only a matter of time before I'm saved._ Shinji told himself. Just a few more days.

"I see you used my shower without my permission."

The hacker froze as he turned his head around.

"E-Eden..."

The older man grinned. The sadist was naked and inside the shower with him.

_When did he get in?!_

"You were so focused on cleaning yourself, that you didn't hear me enter."

"Get out..." Shinji mumbled. He was uncomfortable with him inside the shower with him. In fact, he absolutely despised it.

"No," Eden said firmly as he pushed Shinji against the wall of the shower, "I'll stay here as long as I want."

The cold surface of the wall on the hacker's stomach made him shake. Eden's hands were colder than the wall though.

"W-Why are you so calm?"

Eden laughed, "Me calm? Don't make me laugh."

"What?"

"Desperate times require desperate measures and I think its time to move that dead body out of the basement."

Shinji suddenly felt dizzy when the dead body was mentioned. The blonde was referring to the body of the girl that went crazy trying to kill Eden's men before stabbing herself.

"The police will find no evidence with this body and their investigation will be thrown off," Eden said bitterly, "after all, that girl did kill herself."

"You sick bast-"

Eden forced Shinji to lean against the wall. The purple hair teen gasped when he felt the older man's dick being shoved up his anus.

"What are you-"

Eden wasn't going to let Shinji finish his sentence. He thrusted in, just to hear the purple hair teen moan softly.

"You're liking this, aren't you?"

The hacker would not be able to say anything. If he opened his mouth, a soft moan would escape his lips. Eden grinned malignly at the younger one being surprisingly submission and leaned closer to the other's body while continuing to thrust. He wouldn't stop there though. Using his left hand, he gently stroked the hacker's shaft causing a quiet whine to escape his lips.

"Are you enjoying this my pet?" he asked.

"I'm not your-"

Using his right hand he grabbed one of Shinji's nibbles and squeezed it tightly resulting in the teen letting out another moan of pleasure.

"It makes me wonder. If I were to get caught sooner, would you miss these pleasurable actions?"

Shinji's eyes widened in horror by the question. Realizing that he might be enjoying this, he tried to move his body but that only resulted in another thrust.

"S...Stop..."

"Hmm? Now, why would I stop love?"

That right hand lifted Shinji's cheek up to Eden's satisfaction as he leaned down to kiss him roughly. The purple haired teen felt himself succumbing to the older man.

_Not good!_ He told himself. _This is not good! I can't enjoy this! It's wrong and disgusting, but..._

Eden broke the kiss so Shinji could get in some oxygen before kissing roughly again, deepening the kiss.

_I can't help it..._

The sadist continued to stroke Shinji's penis until he felt that the teen's body was hardened enough.

"Are you going to cum?" Eden questioned when he broke the kiss again, "You can if you want."

The purple haired teen shook his head slowly. He couldn't give him into his sexual desires but his body was doing the thinking and not his brain.

_I'm sorry everyone..._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 9532 words. **

**Yohko: Not really a flashback chapter.**

**Me: No it wasn't. I was planning for talking but then, there was going to be more than the flashback in the chapter. In fact, I wasn't planning the Akira/Atsuki scene at the beginning so the flashback was cut in half but it had most of the details needed...but I wanted to add one of Sora's lame jokes. Anyway...**

**When you think of Hanako, think of Kanako from Maria Holic. If you know Kanako's personality, you'll know the extent of her lesbian attitude. **

**When you think of Mars, think of Mariya from Maria Holic. Again, his personality is easy to memorize if you watch the series. While there isn't enough episodes to prove it, Mariya does care for Kanako. **

**When you think of Sora, think of Kazuki Hihara from the Kin'iro no Corda anime (which is not well known). For those who don't know, Kazuki is the most obnoxious characters in the anime but is very friendly. He's my favorite and he plays the trumpet. Since this anime is the harem, you can say that he is the first one to realize his feelings for the main heroine. **

**When I made Pyro, I was trying to think the opposite of Atsuki. The opposite of Atsuki is the appearance of Light from Death Note. I know you people probably think I'm stupid for making him look like Light but I made a mental note that Atsuki and Light have many similarities but because of their heart, they are different. Light was overcome by power and thus did he become insane. When Atsuki obtained power though, he became empathetic and is able to care for everyone. **

**Here are other mental notes.**

**If you haven't played the game or payed attention, Atsuki is the older brother of his sister. If you notice how he talks about her in his dreams and how Rui describes her, you can tell he really cares about her. I think Natsuki and Nami are his replacements for the younger he lost (which is why he tends to show more emotion around them.) **

**Again, if you haven't played the game or took the time to notice, Aoi seems to act more like a mother to Shinji than a teacher. She really cares about him and at the beginning of the game, she has information on him and only him. I know it's obvious that Shinji doesn't appreciate Aoi but most rebellious kids are like that. Shinji is to Aoi as Ryo is to Takano, Yayoi to Arthur and Hibiki to Honoka. **

**I know Atsuki has a phone that allows him to watch the news right there but seriously, the phone is for one person to look at and not three. **

**You got to watch Princess Tutu to understand it's humor and the plot. This innocent series will play a dark role in solving the mystery. **

**If you have not read The Song of Hope which is my Prince of Tennis story, then you'll have no idea what LME is. LME is a cooperation in Skip Beat for helping actors reach the top in Japan and is owned by Takarada. In my story though, LME has a darker agency and that is a group of assassins or freedom fighters that stop major crisis all over the world while trying to remain the top singer, voice actor, musician, etc. **

**Sapphire Hibiki is my character in The Song of Hope. I have yet to finish it but I generally spoiled what happens at the end of the story. Sapphire is a fourteen year old doctor (she's very intelligent and looks older than she appears to be which is why the data in the previous chapter had a question mark after her age). She is not in LME but is childhood friends with Eiji Kikumaru (red head from Prince of Tennis). She went missing looking for Wei-Ko's (my character) younger twin sisters Shi-Ko and See-Ko only to go missing herself but because of her relationship with Eiji and the external length LME would do to get her back, Eden blackmails LME so they can't attack. In exchange for staying out of his affairs, she would be unharmed. **

**Yohko: This just means that LME might end up teaming up with FORT to take Eden down.**

**Who knows. All is fair games but you just have to wonder, who is after Atsuki after Eden clearly said he wouldn't go after him? Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Spread the Lux Pain love without getting infected by Silent! **


	8. Clues

**Clues**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Richie, Sora and Pyro are my characters while you could consider Hanako and Mars Maria Holic characters in a way.**

**Summary: With the information released to the public, the police are as strict as ever. Once they find Kotohana's dead body, Aya orders another telepath to check her mind. The telepath fails due to the insanity that Kotohana felt when she died. With this information and the R. Shinen at Atsuki's place in mind, Aya tells Atsuki to return to FORT. Atsuki refuses. Will he end up having to listen to FORT in order to protect himself and what could this new store that Atsuki never went into before have some clues to Shinji's kidnapping?**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, OC/Shinji and hints of Ryo/Shinji, Hibiki/Atsuki and Rui/Mika **

**Genre: Angst, Humor, Drama, Romance, Friendship, and Suspense**

**Warning: Graphic violence, rape, swearing, unintentional OOC, yaoi and yuri **

**This chapter skips to Saturday, so bare with me on the time. Also, this chapter is supposed to be more humorous than the other chapters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Clues

* * *

Yui groaned when the police were sent to search for the kidnappers in the early morning even before the sun rose into the air. She was not in a good mood. Her plan of drinking with the chief would have to wait.

It seem to be a coincidence that the information was release when they were planning a brake.

_If Mako were here, she would say, "Why does this always happen to me?"_

She went patrolling around the city searching for anyone who was suspicious. Determined to find something, she decided that would investigate areas where people wouldn't be looking. That place just had to be the dumpster that was near Civic Hall.

Yui had a bad feeling about entering the area at this time. Anything could have jumped at her, but nothing did. Slowly, she decided to open the dumpster. To her surprise, she found something. Something gruesome...

* * *

Atsuki got a call from Aya who ordered him to go to Civic Hall and check the R. Shinen.

"They found one of the victim's dead body in there."

The gray hair teen was no longer enthusiastic in searching for the kidnapper. He could be next for all he knew. He couldn't tell FORT about the R. Shinen fearing they wouldn't listen to him because he was in a state of rebellion.

The terror of being stalked made him stay at Akira's place for the night if not longer. This saved him from having to tell his friends about his mission though.

"Saijo, where are you going?" Akira asked groggily.

The ring tone was loud enough to wake the dead. Atsuki sighed.

"I need to go somewhere."

Akira let out a deep sigh, "At a time like this?"

"It's important."

"What could be more important than sleep?"

"...Aya told me that the police found the dead body of one of the victims and wants me to investigate..."

The news woke Akira up instantly.

"What?"

"I'll be back before lunch."

"Saijo, wait!"

Atsuki was confused to what Akira wanted. He gasped when he felt the other embrace him.

"You're not going to get yourself in trouble, are you?" the material artist asked. His body shook the entire time they were hugging. Atsuki could feel a fearful Shinen arising from Akira's mind. Choosing not to read it was for the best.

"I'll be fine. I promise..."

And a promise he would keep. Akira slowly loosened the embrace as he let the telepath leave.

* * *

At the crime scene, Aya was waiting for him.

"Sorry to call you out early in the morning," the bluenette said, "I asked FORT to bring another telepath here so he would do the dirty work, but for now can you read the residential Shinen?"

Atsuki nodded his head as he invoked Sigma. The Shinen he read was from the the person who dumped the body into the dumpster.

**Information released.**

**Get on with the ****plan****.**

**Distract the police. **

**Stop them from sending out a search team.**

**Dead body...**

**Psychotic bitch.**

"So, what did the Shinen say?"

"There seems to be a plan going on and whoever kidnapped these people thought they could throw us off by throwing a dead body away."

Aya frowned, "A telepath has to read this dead s thoughts. What a pain."

* * *

The police took the girl's dead body to the police station. The problem was that reporters found out and it was all over the news that the body of Kotohana Wesley was found in a dumpster this morning and how police are investigating the cause of death.

At this time, a telepath that Atsuki had seen around FORT every now and then arrived at the police station. Upon seeing the gray haired teen, he glared daggers at him. It was obvious that most FORT members despised Atsuki for disobeying orders.

"Please read her Shinen," Aya ordered.

The telepath nodded as he used Sigma to read her mind. All didn't go well though. Atsuki didn't need to use Sigma to read the thoughts that were coming out of the dead body.

_**Death. Death Death.**_

_**Got to kill him.**_

_**Got to kill everyone.**_

_**Save me from this nightmare!**_

_**Stop controlling me!**_

_**Can't control myself.**_

**Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.**

**Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.**

**Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

Aya quickly noticed that something went terribly wrong. She turned to the telepath who was clutching his head in pain.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

The telepath didn't seem to listen. He turned toward Atsuki with eyes with murderous intent. Before he knew what had happened, the telepath lunged at the gray hair teen. Atsuki didn't have a chance to react but to his relief, someone crushed his mind before he had a chance to hurt the young telepath.

"So, this is what they mean by throwing the police off."

It was Liu Yee.

"By giving the police a lead, if a telepath would read her mind, they would go insane."

Aya shook her head, "That's one less telepath for FORT."

Liu Yee glared at the ash-gray haired teen, "Be thankful that wasn't you."

Atsuki said nothing as he glanced at the dead body of the telepath who took his place. Funny thing was that he survived a dive into a dead person's mind. It was scary when he looked into the heart of Reiji Takano to see if he had any information but the panic and hate in the darkness was unbearable. He survived though.

"If this was going to happen, we would have asked someone more experience," Aya said with a sigh, "and now the Chief might chew me out." She police chief then turned to Atsuki, "You wanted to tell me something about yesterday?"

"Actually..."

Atsuki explained about the R. Shinen he found in his apartment and how someone access his data. He also explained that this intruder is involved with the kidnapping and knows about FORT.

Liu Yee smirked, "So, this guy wants to think he knows our next move."

"Liu Yee, be serious," Aya told him, "Atsuki, are you sure that the kidnappers go after people with a certain letter in their name."

"Yes. The letter S."

Aya stared at the young telepath in worry, "If that's the case, it would be safe to return to FORT."

"What?!"

"If what you say is true, you might be next."

Atsuki glared at the police chief, "I can take care of myself."

"You couldn't protect yourself against those Silent infectees a few days ago," Liu Yee commented, "what makes you think that you can handle yourself in this situation?"

"I was caught off guard."

"And you will be left off guard again if you stay here," Aya warned him, "It would be best to give up this deal and let the higher ups deal with it."

"But you saw what happened to that telepath!" Atsuki said raising his voice, "are you saying that while I return to FORT to protect myself, others are going to go insane and possibly die?"

"The Chief cares about you," Aya said softly, "that's why he would rather sacrificed other members of FORT than let you get into a more dangerous situation."

The black eyed teen didn't trust what she said. There was no way he would surrender everyone else's' life for him. Ray was a practical head and treats everyone equally. No one would be given the special treatment no matter what age or gender you were. If you were in FORT, you were ready to give up your life to save the world from Silent.

"I refuse."

Atsuki could feel Liu Yee's angry Shinen rising again but chose to ignore it. The Chinese man wouldn't act out in front of Aya.

"I see. If that's your decision, we can't change it."

Liu Yee shook his head in annoyance, "You're looking for trouble Atsuki."

"I don't need protection Liu Yee," Atsuki said firmly.

"...Do what you want. All I can say is if you're in that situation again, I'm not going to help you."

With that said, Liu Yee dismissed himself from the chief's office. Aya called out to the sweeper but he was out of hearing range.

"Seriously Atsuki, you need to be careful," Aya warned him, "If you get abducted, the chief seriously will freak out."

* * *

Shortly after leaving, Atsuki checked his cellphone. A sweatdropped appeared behind his head as he read that he missed seven calls. Four were from Akira, two were from Rui and one was from Hibiki.

_How the hell did he get my number?_ Atsuki asked himself as he stared at Hibiki's number.

The cellphone rang again. The grayed haired teen quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Saijo, where are you?!"

Akira was yelling on the other line. Atsuki had to move the phone away from his ears because he could hear Akira even if the cellphone was not on speaker phone.

"I just got out of the police station. Why do you ask?"

There was a long pause before Akira spoke again, "Hibiki wants us all to meet up at this new store that opened up. I told him that it wouldn't be certain if you could come but he said it was urgent. Apparently, he told everyone else as well."

_What does Hibiki want?_ Atsuki asked himself.

Hibiki was a mystery. How much the cyan haired teen knew was a brain-twister. The first time they met, he seemed to know everything about Atsuki even without reading the telepath's mind. Then there was the fact that he knew about FORT and PHARYNX and knew how Silent seemed to work when it came to giving the user powers. Mind controlling seems to be his hobby and it almost seemed like he knew how everything would unfold until he miscalculated and lost to Liu Yee.

_Maybe he knows about the kidnappings..._

"Saijo, are you still there? SAIJO?!"

"...I'm still here Akira. There is no need for you to raise your voice."

"Don't scare me like that. Anyway, are you going to come with us?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"...No, not really. Mika will yell at both of us if you don't come."

_Mika's going to be there? _

The tension between the two was still bad. Even if she saved him from death the night before, she was still mad at him vise versa.

"I'll be there. Where is the store located?"

"Area 4. Wait! Saijo, can you stay there for a few minutes?"

"Yes...why?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Wait, I-"

Akira hung up the phone. Atsuki sighed. It was bad enough that FORT was being overprotective. Did the material artist have to be so vigilant?

* * *

Atsuki didn't have to wait long for Akira to pick him up though. Despite being lost in thought for the time waiting on the green haired teen and complaining about how everyone was being protective of him, he actually enjoyed waiting for someone instead of the other way around.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Akira questioned.

"No. Hey, where did you come from?"

"From my dad's shop." Akira couldn't help but frown, "I screwed up on this cake recipe again, and my dad made me redo it. He's going to be mad when he realizes that I forgot an important step."

A small smile escaped the telepath's lips, "You did that in five minutes?"

"I did it in three and then split."

"You really are asking for it."

Akira sighed, "Don't remind me. Anyway, I think they're waiting for us."

Atsuki couldn't keep his calm demeanor around Akira. Instead of scowling the whole way, the two ended up in a conversation that Atsuki didn't suspect to be very long. They ended up talking all the way though.

* * *

"Akira, you're late!"

You would think it would be Mika yelling at the two boys for being a few minutes late but the impatient one this time was Richie. The entire gang (minus Shinji) was there.

"Sorry, guys. I got held up at Sweet Ring," Akira said quickly.

Richie pointed at Akira and shouted, "Lies! I know what you two are doing!"

"Richie, I don't think Akira is that indecent."

Akira's jaw dropped, "What do you think I was doing?"

"Getting some corn!"

Rui kicked the pink haired teen in the back.

"Out of all the things you can come up with, you have to say corn?"

"But corn is good!"

A small chuckle escaped from Yayoi's lips as well as Hibiki and surprisingly Atsuki. Laughter was the thing they needed to get through this hard time.

"Getting to the point," Atsuki said quickly, "Why are we here?"

"We're going shopping. What does it look like?" Hibiki asked in a sarcastic tone. He pointed to the building behind him. Atsuki's eyes widened. He had been to area 4 many times but he had not once scene this store. If you could call it a store. It looked like a mall to him.

"This place is called ANGELIC LAYER," Mika began explaining, "It was built a few months ago and is opened for business."

"When did it open?" Atsuki asked her.

"Somewhere in June. Recently, it's been really popular now with a third floor."

At the mention of the third floor, Yayoi shook her head sadly, "The third floor is a porn shop."

"What?!" Akira questioned.

"Really?!" Richie asked suddenly excited.

"How do you know Yayoi?" Ryo asked, "You didn't go in it...did you?"

"No...but Nami went into this building a few times and found out the hard way."

"You seriously need to watch that kid," Hibiki told her, "she might come home with a vibrator someday if you're not careful."

"Ahh!"

"HIBIKI!"

"...My apologies."

"...Is there another store here besides the porn shop?" Atsuki asked. Akira noted that the gray haired teen suddenly turned pale at the mention of the word porn.

"The first floor is your typical grocery store," Mika explained, "but you can also buy charms and talisman. Let me tell you, they work."

"What's the point in a talisman if you have my fortune telling?" Rui asked irritated at the journalist.

"The second floor is where you can by clothes!"

Rui seem to forget about Mika's comment about the charms when clothes were mentioned. Yayoi seemed somewhat excited with the clothing idea.

"You know, instead of talking about the store, why don't we just go in?" Richie asked.

"That's a wonderful idea," Hibiki said as the group walked through the sliding doors.

* * *

Atsuki wanted to leave ANGELIC LAYER the moment he stepped in. The department store had this nostalgic feeling to it and that worried the telepath. He felt like the store was zapping his energy away. It didn't seem that way to everyone else though.

Rui, Mika and Yayoi ended up staying on the second floor to buy some clothes. Ryo stayed on the first floor as he needed to buy groceries for himself. Akira was pleading with Richie to take him to the porn section with her, but she refused. Atsuki was left watching the hopeless material artist beg to the chocolate eyed girl with Hibiki.

"You noticed it to?" Hibiki asked.

"Notice what?"

"Your powers are being drained from you."

"How did you-"

"You're not the only one affected, but you noticed how you can't read people's mind here because everything seems hazy?"

"...I thought it was because there were so many people with so many emotions."

"You should check the third floor," Hibiki told him but it sounded like an order, "My powers may not be as good as yours but I think you'll find something interesting."

"...You're not involved in this, are you?"

"No. I'm just using logic. Anyway, do you have any idea what's wrong with Ryo?"

"No, why?"

Hibiki smiled sadly, "I see."

"Eh?"

"I'll go check on him. Try not to cause a scene."

The cyan haired teen took the escalator to the first floor. Annoyed by his comment, Atsuki went over to Akira to get him to stop making a fool of himself.

"But, they might have this yuri series I was searching for..." Akira mumbled.

"And that's?"

"Chains of Lust."

Richie looked at him and then finally said, "Okay. You win. I'll take you up there, but only for a few minutes!"

"You serious?"

"Yeah..."

Akira punched the air as the two went up the escalator. Atsuki glared at the two but decided it would be best to follow them.

* * *

The urge to kill Akira suddenly became high as Atsuki watched his friend run around the area to the hentai section to try and find this Chains of Lust series. As for Richie, she was in the yuri section.

_I 'm getting out of here._ Atsuki told himself as he turned to head back downstairs until he heard a conversation. It would be rude to listen to two perverted old men chat about porn but something was odd about it.

"So, did you hear about the new video coming out?" the first guy asked.

"No. Is it about the star of sex?"

"No. I heard it was going to be a boy video."

"...But didn't the boss say that no one would use him as the subject?"

"Before that, Tatsumi and Inari managed to video tape him. They plan to sell it and make a fortune."

"...But...wouldn't it be dangerous since...you know...the news and stuff."

The telepath tried to use Sigma from a distance to get the details but it was then did he realize something.

_Why aren't my powers working?!_

"Ah, it will be fine. Only men like us would get this video. Besides, it'll be sold out if someone who is investigating this shit tries to get it."

The gray haired teen didn't need to use Sigma to know what they were talking about. Atsuki could easily conclude that these two knew about the kidnappings.

_But if they know, then all the guys who come to the third floor should know._

"Hey you!"

_Crap..._

Atsuki didn't need to turn around. He was confronted by a tall man with dark brown hair and snake like orbs. It was obvious that he was the manager of the third floor.

"May I see your ID?"

Annoyed, Atsuki showed the clerk his ID. The man glared at him.

"You're not old enough to be on this floor!"

Zoning him out was the best thing to do. Atsuki looked over to see that Akira was holding up the DVD in his hands. The material artist had totally submitted to the joys of porn.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry. My friend was on this floor, so I thought I could stay with her."

"And how old is your friend?"

"Old enough to be on this floor."

Seriously, Atsuki was getting irritated at all of these questions. It might not have been a wise idea to give him his ID that showed his age. (At least it didn't show any information about FORT.)

"A smart ass huh? Well, there will be no smart ass kids on this floor!"

His voice was threatening and it was obvious that he was releasing a Shinen of hatred. Atsuki tried to use Sigma but again, his ring wouldn't activate.

It was then did Atsuki take note that the guy was too close for comfort. He stepped back as he proceeded to head down the escalator but the manager wouldn't let him. He ended up bumping into the two guys who were talking about the video.

"Watch it kid!"

The two men noticed the perverted grin on the manager's face and it was then did Atsuki notice that the same type of Shinen radiated from them.

"What's a cute kid doing on this floor?"

"A prostitute?"

Atsuki was wondering where the hell Akira was when he really needed him. Of course he was talking with Richie to get her to buy the DVD for him.

"Want to have some fun now?"

Atsuki gasped when he felt one of the guys touch his ass. He quickly pulled away only to have his hands pulled behind him by the manager.

"I wonder how slutty you are with that body of yours."

Atsuki started to shiver when he felt the manager grope his ass. He wanted to scream but he was too scared to.

Luckily for him, the manager couldn't do anything beyond that because that DVD Akira had was thrown at him. The impact made the manager release the telepath.

"What the hell!"

"Get your dirty hands off of him!"

"Akira, calm down, seriously."

Akira couldn't calm down because of what he saw. He was so happy to find what he was looking for only to get shot down seeing the manager trying to molest Atsuki via public.

The two men who joined in decided it was best to flee. That was what they did. They took the escalator down and ran away from the scene. The manager however glared at the material artist.

"You picking a fight you piece of shit?!"

Richie groaned, "What kind of manager harasses his costumers?"

Atsuki felt the need to run over to Akira's side. He felt safer with him in this type of store.

"You got a lot of nerve to do that in front of me."

A Shinen of anger and hatred emerged from Akira's heart. Atsuki couldn't do anything though because his powers weren't working.

"Akira, don't fight him," Richie told him, "he only tried to do Dawn because it's so rare to get a customer like him. I bet the only people on this floor are perverted old men that he can't even get laid."

"You bitch."

Richie smirked, "I'd be careful what you say. You got video cameras all over here. I'm sure the guy who owns this place won't be pleased with your naughty mouth."

The pink haired teen was a good at the talk the talk thing as well as walk the walk.

"You..."

Richie continued to smirk in triumph, "I'll tell you what. I'll give you 4,756 yen if you let us off easily as well as buying this porn DVD."

"Why you little-"

"Take it or leave it or I'll report sexual harassment to the police. With all the kidnappings that have been happening, you might be taken as a suspect and this store might be in jeopardy."

Richie was a genius. End of story. The manager was forced to negotiate. Even with the deal, he kept glaring at Akira and even more Atsuki. Atsuki has seen that look on man before.

_I'll let you go now, but if you come here again, you won't be rescued. That's what he's thinking. _Atsuki told himself as the three left the third floor to regroup with everyone else.

* * *

The girls didn't want to leave ANGELIC LAYER yet because they were trying on new clothes that they couldn't find in the mall, but because of Richie, they had to leave. Mika marked which one she was going to get the next time she came.

As for Hibiki and Ryo, they were finished when it was time to leave.

"Saijo, are you sure you're okay?" Yayoi questioned noticing the irritated look on his face.

"I'm fine...I just wanted to leave..."

Hibiki smirked, "Oh, are you really pornophobic?"

"-red vein- This is all your fault."

"Really? I just suggested that there might be clues on the third floor."

"Next time, you can search that floor. People will mistake you as an adult and not a teenager."

"Oh, this is what it's about."

Akira should have stood up for the gray haired teen but he was still happy that he got his porn DVD.

"So, where are we eating?" Rui questioned the chocolate orbed teen.

"Jagen," Richie replied, "I'll pay."

"About that," Ryo interrupted, "can I go back to my shop first? I need to drop my groceries off."

Richie shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, but we're going ahead of you. At this time, the place will be crowded, so you better hurry up."

Ryo nodded his head slowly as he walked away from the group. Hibiki frowned.

"Ryo's really depressed, is he?" Rui asked.

"I don't blame him. He thinks that it's his fault that Shinji turned up as one of the missing," Hibiki explained.

"It's not..." Atsuki said in a low tone. "It's my-"

"So, whose paying?" Mika asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm the one paying Mika-chan," Richie said with a sigh, "I'm the rich girl, remember?"

"I thought the rich girl never pays for anything," Akira stated.

"Zip it. I bought you your porn and I'm paying your dinner. I want you to be quiet for the rest of the evening."

The pink haired teen glared at the material artist. Akira gulped as he slowly stood over to Atsuki hoping for some protection.

* * *

Despite Richie's warning, Ryo didn't show up on time. Richie decided that the group sat at the biggest table possible.

"Order anything you want," Richie said with a grin.

Atsuki would have ordered anything he wanted if Akira didn't stop him.

"Don't, it's a trap!"

"What do you mean?"

"If Richie says get anything you want, she'll always want something in return."

"Eh?"

Richie snarled at Akira making the other glare back at her.

"Come on Richie, you already have a lot of money. Don't steal someone else's."

"I'll remember that Akira."

The group sighed as the waitress asked them what to drink. It was then did Ryo come and join them.

"Where were you?" Mika asked, "We were going to order for you."

"That...wouldn't have been good..." Hibiki told him.

"Sorry. Handa held me up at the store since it was crowded today."

The cyan haired teen found that unbelievable but let it slide. Ryo took a seat between Hibiki and Yayoi.

"..."

"What is it Saijo?"

"..."

Richie glanced at what Atsuki was staring at and laughed, "Oh god. You want something that fancy?"

"Saijo-"

"Dawn, you caught me in a good mood so no blackmail this time for me."

A small smile escaped the telepath's lips.

"Can I have that to?" the journalist asked.

"Sure."

"All right!"

"I think I will-"

"No."

Akira glared at her, "Why not?"

"I'm still mad at you, dick."

"You selfish, macho-"

"Akira, it would be wise not to finish that sentence," Ryo told him.

The material artist gave up. Soon the waitress came back and took everyone's order. Seeing what everyone ordered, the waitress looked at Richie.

"Whose paying for this?"

"I am."

"Oh...I hope you have enough..."

Richie rolled her eyes when the waitress walked away before she flipped her off.

"God, she's so stupid! How could she take one look at me and think I don't have enough to pay?"

No one decided to say anything so they changed the subject fast because something dropped the floor. Atsuki gave a worried look as he went to pick it up. Richie was no longer amused.

"Hey, did you just steal that from the porn shop?!"

"...It's not stealing because you paid for it."

"Dawn!"

"Why are you calling Saijo, 'Dawn'? It's not his name."

"One, Atsuki means Dawn in English and two, you are not getting off the hook."

"It's important," Saijo told her firmly.

"Guess you are addicted to porn," Hibiki said with a laugh. That earned him a kick in the shin from the telepath from underneath the table, "Ouch...you are so cruel..."

Ryo stared at Atsuki with uncertainty, "Why did you take it?"

"Actually, I heard these two guys talking about the kidnappings."

"You did?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. I overheard them saying something how the news would affect the videos coming out, so I thought that it would be connected somehow."

"All porn shops could be in danger," Mika corrected, "they all sell porn stuff and if there is any hints of the kidnapped victims being on the tape then they're screwed."

"I know that that is a possibility but..."

Atsuki decided he would give the tape to Aya. There was no way in hell was he watching something so disgusting.

"If there is a chance we could find Shinji..."

The table suddenly got silent. Ryo was really depressed over Shinji's kidnapping. Atsuki feared that Silent might invade his mind if nothing is done.

"Don't worry about it Ryo," Richie assured him, "he'll be fine. I guarantee it."

Those words were not convincing and she and Atsuki knew this well. Last year almost got him raped and it might have already happened this year, but...

"Oh! The foods here!" Mika cheered.

"That...was fast," Akira had to admit.

* * *

The tension around the group lit up as they ate. Before long, the girls were able to start a conversation about the stupidest things and pretty soon, Ryo was feeling better on the outside anyway.

They (being Richie and Hibiki) decided it would be best to walk in pairs tonight because of the pother that the kidnappings started. The cyan haired teen walked Ryo back to area 7. Rui took Yayoi home to area 6 and Mika decided to stay at Richie's place which turns out that her home was in area 1.

"Saijo, aren't you going home?" Akira questioned.

Atsuki shook his head, "I have to go to the police station."

"Huh?"

"I got to give this tape to Aya."

"Couldn't you do that tomorrow?"

"No. Every minute is important. The longer we wait, the longer it will take to rescue Shinji. You know that Ryo wasn't himself today, right?"

Akira nodded his head.

"Then you know why I have to go."

"I'll go with you."

Atsuki gave the material artist a fixed look.

"I won't let you walk the streets alone because I..."

Atsuki noticed the pink Shinen inside the green haired boy stir up. It was best not to read those private thoughts (even if it was tempting to peak).

"Just let me go with you."

"That is fine, but you can't go in with me."

"Why not?"

"...No one can go into the chief's office except me."

"Who made you so special?"

Atsuki already started to walk to area 2.

"Hey, wait up!" Akira called up as he picked up the pace to catch up with the telepath before walking at his pace.

* * *

At the police station, Akira was forced to wait for the telepath at the entrance as he went into the chief's office. She was not amused.

"This is bullshit!" she cursed, "I want my vacation back!"

Atsuki made his presence known to her. The chief police glared in response.

"Want do you want Saijo?" she asked, "Can't you see I'm lamenting?"

"Aya, this is important. I think I might have information on the kidnappers."

It was easy to get her back into her serious mode. This mission seems to get her worked up and that was a good thing because that would mean she would criticize less.

The gray haired teen handled the tape to Aya and explained the situation. He told her about ANGELIC LAYER and what the guys on the third floor were saying as well as Sigma not working in the building.

"What do you mean Sigma wasn't working?" she asked a little too loudly.

"Quiet down Aya, or someone might hear you," Atsuki warned her quickly as he pointed to the door.

The chief of police caught her breathe before continuing, "That's not good. Are you sure it wasn't because you were tired?"

"No. The instant I stepped into the building, I felt completely drained. I was perfectly fine before and after I left the building. Hibiki noticed this before me though..."

"And I thought Liu Yee got rid of his powers..."

"He's stronger than that."

"Or Liu Yee was too soft on him." Realizing that she was getting off topic, she continued. "So, why did you bring me this?"

"You know I can't stand that crap."

Aya sighed, "Even if your life depended on it, you wouldn't look up porn."

Atsuki nodded his head firmly.

"I'm glad there are decent kids like you. The kids of these generations would stay up all night looking at that stuff."

_Like Akira, Hibiki...etc._ Atsuki thought to himself.

"I'll send this to Nola so she can remove the censors on the victims' faces. I'll let you know when she's done with it."

"Thanks…"

* * *

Shinji didn't feel well when he woke up. He needed to get use to the schedule of waking up at night, eating, trying to keep away from Eden before getting fucked, yet, he tried to come up with ways to escape from the place along with the other prostitutes.

"Are you awake?"

Luckily for him, it wasn't Eden's voice that woke him up. It was Sapphire Hibiki that awaken him from his slumber.

"I was happy just being asleep," Shinji replied half-heartedly.

Sapphire seemed unconvinced, "I know you don't want to wake up to this nightmare but you're going to have to deal with it.

"Easy for you to say," the hacker mumbled, "you don't have to worry about waking up only to get raped."

Blue eyes looked at the ground not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not blaming you."

"No. I know it's not fair. The victims here think I'm bribing Eden with something, but that's not it."

"Oh, then what is?"

Sapphire sighed as she sat on the bed next to him, "I'm in a group called LME."

Shinji's eyes widened. He had heard of LME. They were a group of talented actors, singers and musicians that performed world wide. Their president Lory Takarada was famous for his famous garments and treating those who worked under his company with equal respect no matter what age, race or gender. However, underneath the company was a dark organization that took down the most dangerous criminals in their area (unless they were going on a tour). Only a selected few knew this though.

"Actually, I'm not a member. I'm only a doctor for LME," Sapphire admitted.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"No way! You look Eight-teen!"

"Fooled you didn't I? A lot of members from LME are older than they appear, but by looking like an adult, I got my degree so I can become a doctor easily. Anyways, there was this member in LME whose two younger twin siblings went missing and had asked LME for help multiple times. Lory rejected his idea for obvious reasons that we didn't know. I couldn't stand to see him in pain though, so I volunteered to help find them."

"And they are?"

"See-ko and Shi-ko. They are two of the scapegoats here. I realized that too late because Eden's men soon kidnapped me as well."

Shinji listened intently to her story. She might have information on how to get out of this dumpster.

"I wasn't plundered because Eden found out I was in LME."

"Is LME a company to be feared?"

Sapphire nodded her head, "My friend Eiji Kikumaru found out about my abduction and told the president. If he had it his way, this place would be torn down and all involved with my kidnapping would be killed. Eden knew this well and blackmailed LME and me. He told LME that if they kept their mouth shut about who was the culprit as well as not unleash an attack, I would be unharmed. Break that promise and I'll be violated. As for me, all I have to do was act as a house wife to these scums. I cook, clean, do the laundry and take care of the quarry here as well as not tell LME my exact location or give out any data on that matter and I'll remain a virgin in this place."

"That sounds harsh…"

A sad smile escaped her lips, "I want to go home, but I can't. If I try to leave, I would fail Wei-Ko's request of saving his sisters, and now I know of the others as well and I can't leave them behind. Many have died and been replaced. I can't stand to see anymore victims…so I'm bidding my time."

"Sapphire…"

"But I'm happy there is hope now. Someone released information about the kidnapped victims. Since I'm practically famous for being close to Crybaby A-ji, a search party has already been launched."

That was good news for the purple haired boy. It was such good news that he sat up in bed, "How long will it take to find us?"

"I don't know, but Eden is being more cautious now, so it might take a while."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry about it. Domino here is a great help in keeping everyone's spirit high."

"How so?"

"He hasn't been touched yet," she explained, "Whenever someone tried to touch him, Domino would knock them out, step on the pervert's crotch area multiple times and then look like he was taken. It works all the time because Domino gets off scotch free, and Eden hasn't taken notice to it." A smile returned to her face. "If only he could get everyone else to follow his example, they wouldn't be hurt anymore."

"How many have gotten hurt?"

"Many. Bridget is pregnant, Angel has AIDS and Simmeria is mute because of this maltreatment."

Shinji gasped, "That's horrible!"

"These crimes cannot go unpunished," the bluenette said sternly, "I hope justice is served soon."

Even though she said that in a determined voice, her eyes weren't saying the same thing. It was almost like she felt pity toward the bastard.

There was suddenly a forced knocked at the door. Shinji shivered. If it was Eden, he would get molested again. Sapphire had no worry though and opened the door. There was no one in the office area because it was coming from the hallway.

"Dr. Sapphire, there's something wrong with Bridget-san!"

It was Ayase. Sapphire opened the door to see the innocent blonde trembling. He was out of breath running up the stairs. From being in this building for so long, he must have lost his stamina.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just collapsed and said it was coming..."

The doctor paled, "Where is she?"

"Downstairs. Domino-san is freaking out and none of the adult females will even help. Angel-san is trying her best to calm her down, but I don't know what to do! Sayuri-san told me to go get you, but..."

"Lead the way!" Sapphire said quickly, "There is no time to waste!"

The two ran out of the room and down the stairs. The hacker didn't want to be left in the room alone so he followed the two.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7869 words. **

**Yohko: TBC because...**

**Me: The second half will be in the next chapter. This chapter took forever. I got finals next week. On Friday, there was a bomb threat and everyone had to be evacuated. If I come back to school on Monday and there is no school, then school's out! ...Just seven days and I'll have my freedom. **

**Li: Sucks to be you.**

**Me: Hi Li...**

**Li: You should work on Fallen Angel.**

**Me: How about I work on a lemon?**

**Li:...How about...no!**

**Me: Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Making Up

**Making Up**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Richie, Sora and Pyro are my characters while you could consider Hanako and Mars Maria Holic characters in a way.**

**Summary: Mika calls Atsuki out to apologize for acting up. Atsuki forgives her, but after making up, they see grave robbers trying to cover up something. Atsuki suspects that they are involved with the kidnapping but before calling for backup, Mika sees something and puts herself in a dangerous situation. Can Atsuki save her? **

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, OC/Shinji, hints of Atsuki/Mika and one-sided Akira/Mika**

**Genre: Angst, Suspense, Drama, Romance Hurt/Comfort and slight Horror**

**Warning: Graphic violence, rape, swearing, unintentional OOC, yaoi and yuri**

**It is still Saturday in this chapter. Let's see, there will be one attempted gang rape and an actual one. –insert evil laughter here- Enjoy. Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

Shinji was at a lost of words at what happened.

Bridget was indeed going into labor and if it weren't for Sapphire, something terrible would have happened. The problem was shortly after giving birth; Eden's men came downstairs and took Bridget's baby away before even giving her a name.

All hell broke loose. Domino turned to the hacker demanding that Shinji do something to stop this. Shinji couldn't do anything though because he had no saying. The injustice that happened in front of him as Bridget pleading to keep the child was too much for him. His cover up of being broken was gone the minute he punched one of Eden's men.

"You bastards better give Bridget's child back!" he demanded in a threatening voice, "Or there will be some dead bodies on the floor."

The sadists' men were stunned that he wasn't broken. They tried to give Domino a piece of their mind, but he kicked them all in the face. They all fell to the ground, their head hitting the pavement.

Angel and Sayuri screamed at the scene before them. Sapphire ran over to Bridget to protect her in case they tried to get to her. Ayase begged Domino to stop causing a scene but his voice was drowned by the battle. Shinji just stood there stunned.

Kyo proceeded to sucker punch Domino but Eden held his arm in front of him. The culprit grinned evilly as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, Domino's fist was stopped in midair.

"W-What the-"

"See Ichiro? No violence had to be done to stop him."

"What did you do to him?" Shinji asked him.

Eden laughed as he walked over to the unbroken collage student and forced him to put his fist down.

"Nothing much. Just a little tweaking."

Sapphire glared at the sadist. Domino was screwed now that Eden knew that he was still virgin.

"What are you going to do to me?" Domino questioned trying to keep his tough façade on.

Eden smirked, "You'll see."

Shinji felt his heart beating faster. He had a bad feeling that Domino was going to get screwed literally.

"Men, take this newborn and burry her alive. We don't want any traces of an infant into this world."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Bridget screamed as she tried to get out of the bed. Sapphire held her down, "LET ME GO! THEY CAN'T TAKE MY BABY!"

"Bridget, you have to calm down. You are not in the condition to be moving," Sapphire told her calmly.

The young mother wouldn't calm down though and continued struggling. Angel had to help the doctor hold her down as well. Bridget continued to howl when the men left with her crying baby demanding for justice. Shinji might have been able to do something, but he did nothing. Domino tried to move his legs but Eden was all over him.

"We'll going to have a lot of fun tonight," he whispered to the younger one's ears. It sent fear down his spine.

Shinji watched as Eden and Kyo lead Domino up the stairs and to his doom. The purple haired teen looked back to see Bridget crying a bucket of tears.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Bridget questioned as she continued to sob, "Why?"

Sapphire shook her head sadly, "We can't stand up to Eden. You know that."

"But my baby...she's..."

The seventeen year old girl had a total mental breakdown. Sapphire tried her best to calm her but nothing she said could ease her pain. Ayase started crying as well. Angel and Sayuri tried to cheer the blonde up but he continued to mumble for Domino to be safe. Shinji decided that he had to confront Eden and stop him from doing anymore harm to Domino.

* * *

Atsuki continued to look into the darkness of Akira's room. Akira insisted that he stayed the night again (and the telepath was surprised that his father was letting him). Akira was also adamant about him using his mattress because he was the guest. Atsuki found himself listening to Akira's commands when he could have easily refused them.

Despite the comfy mattress and Akira sleeping on the futon beside him, the telepath couldn't sleep. The reason for the insomnia tonight was because of guilt. Seeing Ryo's depressed figure today made him realize that it truly was his fault for Shinji's capture. If he just stopped them from fighting instead of cowering in fear from the loose tempers from those who were rarely angry, then the purple haired boy wouldn't have been abducted and forced into who knows what.

It was that and the fact that he couldn't shake the person who got into his apartment complex easily and stole the information of the kidnapped victims was after him. Anyone who had the letter S at the beginning of their first or last name was in danger. He had been fortunate so far, but he wondered how long before he would be next. If he asked Rui about it, chances are she would see him being kidnapped and forced to do terrible things like the other victims.

_These missions are a pain._ Atsuki told himself as he tried to close his eyes again to sleep. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He took nothing of it and let it ring. He was forced to pick it up though when it continued to ring and it might wake up Akira.

At first, Atsuki thought it was Aya or Nola because only they would call him after midnight asking him to do an impossible task instead of letting him sleep. However, the caller ID said that it belonged to Mika Nozaki.

What does she want? Atsuki asked himself as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Saijo," she began, "I need to talk to you."

"Can't you call me later? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"No, it can't wait. It's very important that I tell you this now. I don't think I'll be able to tell you later."

She sounds desperate. Atsuki thought to himself as he told her, "Okay, where do you want to meet up?"

"Area 1, the cemetery. Please be there in a few minutes."

"Wait, why the cemetery?"

Mika hug up the phone before he got his answer. A low sigh was heard from the gray haired teen. He got off the mattress and glanced at Akira's sleeping face on the futon. He was in a deep sleep which was good for him.

"It will only be a few minutes," Atsuki whispered to him, "I'll be back when I'm done."

* * *

Atsuki had only been at the cemetery once and that was when Akira was infected by Silent and ran here to speak to his mom. Its funny how that night at the graveyard, Atsuki's opinion of Akira changed from a violent teenager to a more...

"You're actually on time."

Mika was standing in front of the cemetery gazing at Mako's tombstone. Atsuki could tell that she still blamed herself for Mako's death.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Mika slowly turned her attention to the newcomer with pensive eyes. The bluenette looked ready to break down at any minute.

"I came here to apologize to you."

Atsuki was confused, "About what?"

"You already forgot?"

"Uh..."

The reporter shook her head in annoyance, "You are so stupid."

Atsuki looked at her and told her, "That's the second time you called me stupid."

"You don't sound all that shocked this time though."

"No...it's probably because I am stupid."

"Yeah...you are..."

"Hey, don't repeat what I just said."

Mika enjoyed seeing Atsuki give her a dumbstruck look. He might have found her as unpredictable saying the first thing that came to mind, but it must have been shameful for a genius like him to be called stupid.

"But really I'm sorry...for what I said to you...and for what Richie tried to do."

Atsuki shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. I was at fault on both of those cases."

"But I humiliated you in front of the whole school and Richie tried to kill you!...For me..."

The two sighed. This conversation was going nowhere for either of them.

"I was afraid," the journalist admitted. "Afraid of losing you." She paused before she continued, "You were the first person to give me the realization that I can be independent if I try...because back then, I always hid behind Akira and Rui's back when something went wrong. I never admitted it because I was too damn stubborn to. When you came, I decided that I would have to put my life on the line to be what I am now...but that caused trouble for everyone on too many occasions."

"You got that right," Atsuki admitted. Her persistence almost got her stabbed by the stabber, killed by Tanaka, possessed by Silent because of Graham Miller and almost gunned down by the Anti-Riot troops along with Shinji.

"But...that didn't stop me, did it? And I have you to thank for that."

"You're thanking me even though I took...Akira from you?"

Mika smiled sadly, "I should be grateful Akira is happy. Last year because of me, he lost the will to enjoy himself because we almost got killed. I know he wanted to protect me, but I told him multiple times to let him go. I thought I would be the one to heal the wounds in his heart eventually. Then you came along and purified his soul. I don't think anyone could have been done it...not even me."

"Mika..."

"That's why, I don't want to lose our friendship over something this stupid." Mika seem to tell herself something before declaring out loud, "I'm going to find a guy that's better than Akira! Just you wait!"

Atsuki couldn't help but laugh at her valor.

_That's so like her. If she doesn't get her way, she'll do something else to achieve her goal. And to think that I might not ever forgive her..._

"What's so funny?" Mika asked noticing that Atsuki was clutching his stomach now from laughing.

"N-Nothing...I just...you are...so hilarious."

"What did I say?"

Mika continued to yell at Atsuki as he slowly recovered from his split sides. The two wouldn't admit it, but there friendship was stronger than many.

Yet, the peaceful atmosphere was broken down by someone yelling.

"What was that?" Mika asked in a loud voice.

"I don't know..." Atsuki mumbled, "I think we should-"

Too late. Mika was already heading in the direction of the voice which was farther into the graveyard.

"Mika, wait!_...God, why is she so impatient?!_"

* * *

Atsuki soon caught up to Mika who was hiding behind a monument. The gray haired teen understood why Mika was hiding behind the tombstone.

In front of them were seven men were digging a hole. They could have been mistaken as grave-robbers (which Mika probably assumed they were) by the way they were dressed but Atsuki couldn't read their minds.

_They are telepaths._ Atsuki thought to himself. What are they doing here.

"I can't believe the boss wants us to do this!" one of the guy's complained, "I can't see why we can't just kill that thing when it was born."

"That would be too cruel," a second guy said, "If we killed the baby, the mother would have an emotional breakdown and the boss would have to use his powers to kill another one."

"But it would be easier than doing this shit."

"No one comes here at this hour," a third guy ensured him, "we'll get away with the burial of that infant." The man turned to the three other guys that were digging the hole to hurry up. The seventh guy was looking around the area checking to see if anyone was around. Atsuki noticed quickly and briskly put up a barrier around his mind. It was foolish of him to try to create a barrier around Mika to prevent him from noticing her as well, but it seem to have worked because the guy went back to observing the guys digging the hole.

Atsuki noticed the angry look in Mika's eyes. It was the same look Akira gave when he saw the injustice of humanity. The gray haired teen was use to these things and usually ignored it, but Mika might not let this slide...

Abruptly, the baby that the second guy was carrying started to wail again. Irritated, the guy punched the baby.

"Shut up, you're annoying!"

"I don't think that was necessary," the third guy said.

"This brat needs it's throat cut out..."

The best thing for Atsuki to do at the moment was to call for backup at FORT and hope Liu Yee would get to him on time, but the Chinese Sweeper clearly told him that he wouldn't help him in a situation like this. Then there was Aya. The police station was near by and if he called for help now, then he could...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A wonderful planned ruined by an oblivious bluenette as she emerged from her hiding place and ran over to the grave-robbers.

_Mika, you idiot!_ Atsuki said to himself.

The telepaths didn't expect a teenage girl to witness them trying to bury a baby alive.

"How dare you hit that infant!" she shouted, "Do you guys have any shame?!"

"Whose this chick?" the second guy asked.

"Beats me." The third guy glared at the seventh one, "How come you didn't notice her presence."

"That's because-"

His sentence was cut off when he suddenly fell the ground unmoving scaring the crap out of his comrades.

"What the hell?!"

Mika turned around. She gasped as she saw Atsuki's left eye shined gold and his right arm was covered in markings. She had no idea what he was doing to them, but he was giving her the chance to recover the baby.

"He's a telepath!" the first guy announced. This caused the other three guys digging the grave stop what they were doing and get out of the hole they dug, "That's why we didn't sense them!"

"No, this girl doesn't have powers, it's the boy."

The second man suddenly dropped dead. Mika took this chance to take the baby from his grasp. She couldn't flee though because the first guy yanked at her shirt collar.

"Who do you think you are?!"

The evil telepaths were ready to attack Atsuki, but the gray haired teen was ready for them. He shattered the mind of another grave-robber. Just when he thought he was on a role...

Something hit him in the back of his head, hard. Atsuki lost his concentration in using Lux Pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Saijo!" Mika screamed as she was yanked to her feet by the dangerous telepath.

_What the..._

Behind Atsuki was another dangerous telepath. Compared to the other seven, he was giving off a deadly aura.

_Why didn't I notice him?!_

"Too focuses on those in front of you to check your surroundings to see if there were any reinforcements? And you're supposed to be a member of FORT?" the newest threat taunted, "How disappointing."

"Damn, where were you man?" the first guy asked, "Our plan could have been ruined!"

"That's your own guy's fault for not taking precaution."

Atsuki felt the powerful Shinen of the eighth telepath binding him, preventing him from getting back up again.

"Saijo!" Mika cried out as she struggled to break free from the man's grip.

"This bitch is getting on my nerve..." the first guy complained, "Can I kill her?"

"Not yet," the eighth telepath told him, "there are more important things to do then satisfy your bloodlust like obeying the boss' order and..." the man smirked as he looked at Atsuki's attempt to fight back the powerful Shinen, "dealing with those from the FORT."

_FORT? _

"Just crush his mind and we'll done with him," the first guy insisted.

The eighth guy gave two of the other telepath's that were digging a hole a signal to come over to where he was.

"He starts with the letter S," he said simply.

The first guy didn't seem to care less but the other two got interested.

"The boss said that anyone with the letter S was ours for the taking, so I'm saying we take our chances now and then kill him when we're done."

Mika attempted to call out Atsuki's name again but the first psychic covered her mouth with his hand preventing her from speaking. The guy that wasn't called over snatched the baby from her hands and then slowly made his way to the hole.

Atsuki felt his energy leaving him. How did one blow to the head zap his energy completely?

"Didn't the boss say that there was one kid that couldn't be molested because of a promise he made to his new pet?" the first guy asked.

_Promise?_ Mika asked herself. _Whose this pet...and does that person know Saijo?_

"Screw it. We don't have to tell the boss. He won't find out."

The dangerous telepath pinned Atsuki down to the ground preventing him from even lifting his head. The gray haired teen couldn't struggle anymore because of the evil Shinen hovering over him.

_Dammit! _He cursed to himself. _Out of all the times to be defenseless, why did it have to be now?!_

"I hope he's still pure because I'm going to make him impure."

Atsuki gasped as he felt his pants being tugged down. He tried to move his legs and get a lucky blow, but they wouldn't move. The fourth and fifth guy began to chuckle evilly as they gathered around him.

_SAIJO!_

"Oh look, he's shaking. Is this his first time?"

"We won't know until we find out now will we?"

Fear started to engulf Atsuki's mind. He tried to stay calm and think of a way to get him and Mika out of here, but nothing was working for him. His jeans were taken off of him eventually and they continued removing the undergarments from his as well.

"Eh, your dick is pretty small," the fourth guy commented, "I wonder if I could put a ring around it."

"...Not going to say anything are you? What a pussy."

Atsuki shut his eyes tight as he felt a finger entering his anus. He dared not to open his mouth or a moan might escape. He had to focus to get him and Mika out of this predicament.

"It's not so tight, are you?" the eighth guy questioned as he stuck his finger deeper hoping for a response, but the gray haired teen kept his mouth sealed, "...Hey you, how about you get him to open his mouth."

The fourth guy laughed as he unzipped his pants revealing his penis. The fifth guy saw what he was going to attempt and yanked Atsuki's head up.

"Open wide!" he ordered.

Atsuki wouldn't obey. There was no way in hell he was going to open his mouth now.

At this point, Mika was ready to bring the guy that was holding her hostage down. She began to fight with him, but he fought back harder.

"You bitch, if you don't stay still, what is happening to your friend is going to happen to you!" he threatened as he threw her to the ground.

Atsuki wanted to help the bluenette out even though he was in dire need than she was. If she just escaped then he would know that she would go get help.

The penis rubbed against his face. It was disgusting the way it was being used. There was a limit to how long he could keep his mouth shut though, but the moment he opened it was the moment he would lose himself completely.

"Not going to drink the milk prepared? All right then..."

Atsuki felt the finger being pulled out of his a-hole but something else was put back inside though.

"Do FORT members not cry out at all? Damn."

The fifth guy decided that the strategy he was using wasn't working. Instead of pulling his hair, he lifted the gray hair boy's chin up to the penis' length and waited.

_I can't hold my breathe any longer..._

When Atsuki finally opened his mouth to breathe, he was expecting something filthy to be forced in to his mouth. He waited for the rape session to begin...but it never came.

Atsuki felt his chin being released. He slowly opened one eye to see that one of the telepath's was lying on the ground dead. It took the other two by surprise that the fifth jumped back.

It didn't take long for the guy that was attacking Mika to drop dead as well. With his unmoving corpse, the bluenette quickly stood up and glanced around. Who was shattering their mind?

"Saijo!"

The eighth guy cursed as he got off the ground, "Damn, another telepath. Does this FORT kid have bodyguards or something?!"

The fifth guy soon dropped dead. The one killing them was none another than Hibiki. Akira and Ryo were running close behind him.

"Akira!" Atsuki cried out.

Hibiki changed his focus from Atsuki to the grave robber who was ready to throw the baby in the hole. The cyan haired teen had to get in closer now if he wanted to crush his mind. Thanks to Liu Yee, he lost most of his powers because Silent was gone from him. He still had traces of his powers left but how much he could use was limited now, and killing three people was the limit unless he got in closer.

"Saijo! Mika!" Akira yelled as he charged at the guy that was near Atsuki and tackled him to the ground.

Ryo manage to catch up to them, "Mika, Saijo, are you two okay?"

Mika nodded her head slowly, but she quickly turned her attention to the grave robber, "Don't you dare throw that baby in the hole!"

"Mika!"

Like Akira, she charged at the telepath. Luckily for her, Hibiki was faster. He got in close to the telepath and ate his mind. The guy fell into the hole with the baby. The bluenette was fast enough to catch the baby that he threw high into the air before it dropped.

Knowing that Mika was okay if she was near, Hibiki, he went over to help Atsuki up.

"What did they do to you?"

The bookstore owner didn't even need to ask that. From Atsuki's position, it was clear what was about to happen to him if they didn't make it on time.

"Call the police..." was all Atsuki could say, "Please, they have to be called."

Ryo saw that the black orbed teen was extremely pale. The bookworm had no choice but to call the police on his cellphone.

As for Akira...let's just say the telepath would have been better off with his mind eaten. Akira's fist proved to be a deadly foe. The eighth guy couldn't use his powers to make Akira go crazy or anything because he couldn't focus. Akira was punching the guy to the ground thanks to his fist. If he kept it up, the guy might actually...

"Akira, stop!" Mika shouted.

The material artist didn't seem to hear her as he kept on beating the crap out of him.

Atsuki was still shaking but he was able to get Sigma to work again. He didn't need to use it though to understand why Akira snapped.

"Akira..."

Atsuki couldn't tell him to stop. He wanted to see the dangerous telepath to suffer, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I hate having to do all the work!" Hibiki complained as he rushed over to the green haired teen and seized his arm preventing him from laying another punch, "If you keep this up, you'll kill the suspect."

"I don't care!" Akira said in a furious tone, "People like him deserve to die!"

A purple Shinen was engulfing Akira's heart. Atsuki told himself he wouldn't read his mind anymore after looking into it so many times but this time, he had to.

I'm sorry...Akira.

Atsuki activated Sigma and quickly read what was going through Akira's mind.

**Why is this happening?!**

Saijo and Mika are missing!

Where did you guys go?

**Don't end up like Shinji...**

**Worried...**

Hibiki knows their location!

**Mika's screaming. **

**It's happening again!**

**Can't let it happen!**

There was another angry Shinen inside Akira and he had to read it.

**Can't forgive these ****bastards****!**

_**Kidnapping.**_

_**Raping.**_

_**Murder.**_

**Why does it have to be**** Saijo**** and ****Mika****?!**

**I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**

**I'll ****kill ****them all!**

Atsuki combined the two Shinen together to get what Akira was really thinking.

_Saijo wasn't in the room._

_No note. No message. No warning._

**Abduction?!**

Richie called...

Mika was gone!

**Kidnappers are involved!**

They're going to kill Mika!

They're going to take Saijo from me!

**You ****bastards**** are going to regret this!**

**Justice will be served!**

There was no Silent infection, but it was just an uncontrollable anger that made it seem like a Silent infection...

Atsuki stood up despite Ryo telling him it was best to sit back down and rest. It sounded foolish but he simply called Akira's name out and the material artist stopped. Maybe his face wasn't calm like he thought it was and showed nothing but fear and sadness. Akira's expression stunned him as he stopped the beat down. Hibiki released him and went walking toward Atsuki.

"You'll going to have to put your pants on," Hibiki said, "You don't want to be questioned by the police do you?"

Atsuki nodded his head slowly. Why did it have to turn out like this?

* * *

It didn't take long for the police to come and arrest the only grave robber that was alive. The other's were taken away by FORT members disguised as police cops to be examined. The baby was taken to Shinsei Hospital and would later be rushed to the ER.

Aya could tell something terrible happened tonight. Atsuki looked extremely pale and the girl looked ready to cry. The green haired teen was at a lost of words and the one with the glasses kept glancing at Hibiki who seemed neutral about the whole thing. One thing was for certain, the kidnappers had set their sight on FORT'S young telepath.

* * *

"Eden, are you here?!" Shinji asked as he barged into his office. He felt anger rise within him. For the first time, he wasn't afraid to confront the older men. He opened the door to Eden's room and was bewildered at the scene.

Eden had Domino on the bed in the nude. His hands were tied behind his back and was forced to wear a blind fold as well as being gagged. Kyo was standing in a corner of the room with a camera in his hand quickly taking pictures of the scene. Eden just sat in between Domino's legs preventing him from closing them. His under garments were removed showing his manhood although it was not in the other's anus yet.

Upon noticing Shinji he grinned evilly, "Ah, does my pet want to join in too?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Shinji cursed, "What the fuck were you thinking doing that to Bridget! How dare you separate a mother from her child?"

"That's life kid," Eden said simply, "a prostitute can't have a baby in this working environment. It's either do the job or lose the infant. Of course, we can't have her leave this job so that leaves the second option."

The urge to give Eden a good wallop was high, but he kept his anger in check as he glanced at Domino. The poor guy was shaking and was struggling to get free. If Eden went through this, then he would be broken like the rest of them.

"Don't do it..." he mumbled.

"Do what?"

"Don't rape him!"

Eden shook his head, "No can do. Guys his age should have lost his virginity centuries ago, but here you can clearly see a twenty-one year old virgin desperately wanting to get laid by a chick. It's a shame that his first time will be with a very experienced, very aggressive man."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would. No one gets off being a prostitute and gets away with it."

Eden laughed as he rubbed his hand against Domino's thigh. The red head quivered as he felt the hand trail up to his ass and up to his hole. Small muffles were heard as Eden stuck his pinkie finger further into his anus.

"Stop it..." Shinji said again. There was no hint of motivation in his tone though and Eden noticed this.

"My pet, in that tone of voice, no one will take you seriously." Eden glanced at the hacker's face and caught a glimpse of covetous cerulean eyes. "My, my. You seem like you want to join in on the action."

Shinji continued to glare at the blonde. He was being shameless and inconsiderate and...

Eden went back to torturing Domino. He pulled his pinkie out of his a-hole only to simper at the fluid that was on his hand.

"You must really want to cum," he told the red head, "but it's too bad that I won't let you."

Kyo tossed something to Eden. It was a rope of some sort. The man took it and wrapped it around Domino's penis tightly. The redhead tried to resisted but Eden had a firm grip on him. Soon, the rope was completely around his dick.

"Even if you want to cum, I won't let you. Now, let's see how long you can hold out."

Eden didn't even hesitant to stick his dick into Domino's ass. A loud muffle was heard as the blonde thrusted in and out. Eden let out a soft moan as he felt himself reaching his climax sooner than expected.

"Oh, you're so tight!" he exclaimed, "I might just cum now!"

And that's what he did in Domino's anus. He took his penis out and let the sticky substance flow out.

"Now what, should I do next?"

Eden didn't notice that Shinji was behind him. By the time he saw the hacker, it was too late because he felt a fist connect to his face. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt him much. It was just a sucker punch to get his attention.

"Now, why would my pet want me to stop? It's obvious you're turned on."

"You are the worst type of scum!"

"I'm honored. Now, if you want to join, just go where his face is and stick your dick in his mouth."

"Like hell I would!"

Eden let out a seductive smile. Shinji found himself falling for that grin...

_No! I got to save Domino! Don't fall for his scam!_

Even though he said that, when he saw Domino's body, a part of him wished that that was him being tied down to the bed and having Eden do whatever he wanted to him.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! That's like saying I'm in..._

"I'm waiting," Eden said, his tone becoming more light hearted and innocent.

"...I hate you..." Shinji murmured as he strolled over to the other side of the bed. His brain was telling him to stop what he was doing but he felt that his hormones allowed his body to take command. He pulled the gag off of Domino.

"Shinji...is that you?" Domino asked weakly, "Please help..."

Seeing Domino in this state, Shinji felt...

The hacker unzipped his jeans down and pulled down his underwear. There was no hesitation in putting his penis into the red head's mouth. Domino wasn't expecting it and the first thing he thought was biting down on the dick.

"If you bite him, I'll torture you more than you have ever imagined," Eden threatened. He was impressed at how bold the purple haired boy had gotten. He expected him to fight back, not submit willingly and become his sex slave, "Move your hips boy."

Shinji felt like he was no longer in control of his body anymore but he knew he had control over Domino now. This dominance...

_So, this is what it's like to be on top._ Shinji thought to himself as he snagged Domino's hair and pulled his head forward forcing the shaft deeper into his mouth.

Eden was pleased at what he was seeing and decided it was time for him to join in again. He stuck his dick back into Domino and began thrusting.

Domino couldn't scream in pain because he felt his ass being torn apart and it harder to breathe. He couldn't believe Shinji's betrayal either.

"So my pet," Eden began, "Why are you willing to betray your friend? Are you really a masochist?"

Shinji had no answer. The blonde laughed as he changed his body position so that he was able to lean over to the purple haired teen and force the red head into a more awkward position that made his dick go farther into his anus.

"Are you jealous that you aren't getting the same treatment as this disobedient boy, my pet?"

The hacker felt his cheeks lighting up, "S-Shut up!"

"Ah, how sweet. You really have fallen for me."

"No I haven't! I like someone else!"

"But does that person like you back?"

Another question he couldn't answer. Eden smirked as he moved back into his normal position and cummed. If he did it one more time, Domino's asshole would be full of semen.

Shinji felt himself coming too. Unlike Eden who could have held his in as long as he wanted, the hacker had to come. He came inside Domino's mouth before quickly pulling his dick out. Domino coughed the substance that was on his tongue but in the end, was forced to swallow some of it.

"Take off your shirt," Eden ordered.

Shinji found himself obeying the blonde without hesitation again. He removed his shirt revealing bare naked flesh. Eden continued to smile in triumph as he too removed his shirt. He forced his dick back into Domino's asshole.

"P...Please...stop...no more..." Domino pleaded.

He was broken and they both knew this, but Eden wasn't going to stop and Shinji found himself bending to his will. Slowly, he inserted his cock back into Domino's mouth to shut his pleading.

"I wonder what made you enjoy sex?" Eden asked, "Not a single one of my employees enjoy it despite being here longer, but you. In just a few days, you have fallen for me?"

"Keep dreaming..." Shinji mumbled. _Why...why am I doing this?_

Again, Eden leaned over to Shinji and embraced the younger teen, "Don't hide your lust." He said simply, "Just say you're jealous and I'll give you the time of your life."

_That...would be nice..._

Shinji didn't know what he was thinking anymore. His mind was taken over by the need for someone to do him badly. Is this what it was like to be a slut?

Eden leaned in and forced his tongue into the hacker's mouth. Shinji submitted to him without question and the sadist liked that. He started out with a hot kiss and soon started pivoting his tongue around. A small moan escaped the younger one's lips as they broke the kiss.

"Masochist."

Shinji said nothing as Eden ran his hands down to his nibbles. He squeezed them tightly causing the purple haired teen to moan more loudly than the last. While he was playing with them, Eden leaned toward Shinji's neck and sucked on it leaving a hickey at the spot where he kissed him.

"Eden...I'm coming..." Shinji mumbled as he started shaking.

"We're come together. Ready?"

They both came together and poor Domino was bathed in their semen. Both removed their cock's from their location and it was then did Shinji notice that tears were falling down from his covered eyes to the bed sheets.

"Stop...I..it...hurts..."

"You want to come too boy? Well, you're going to have to say pretty please."

"...Pretty please...let me come..."

Eden laughed, "I can't hear you!"

Shinji knew that Domino couldn't say it any louder than he already did, so he just took the rope that was around Domino's dick and untied it. The red head let himself cum...and it didn't stop.

"Man, that was good," Eden told his 'pet', "If you didn't remove it, I wouldn't see a sight like this. Good job."

Shinji could only turn away at what he just did.

_I'm falling for the sadist..._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7553 words.**

**Yohko: O_O**

**Li: Should have raped Atsuki while you had the chance.**

**Me: No, that's what Shinji is for. Let's see...I was planning for Mika to also be close to being raped but I figured that since she's usually the victim of being killed, she would be in a life or death situation instead. Also, I think Ryo has a cellphone but there was a translation error on Shinji's part who said that Ryo didn't have one. **

**So, now the question is, what is going to happen next?! **

**Yohko: Umm...about school?**

**Me: Two more days and I'm finally done with my freshmen year! Joy! I can finish this story over the weekend!...but the next chapter is going to be one of those long chapters...the ones I get bored with...**

**Li: And they are?**

**Me: The dating chapter. You know I had a terrible time writing that Ike/Pit dating scene in Fallen Angel. I needed to put one of the royal bodyguards there to make me interested. Besides that, I plan a Akira/Atsuki lemon in the next chapter.**

**Yohko: -gasp-**

**Li: OMG...**

**Surprised?**

**Li: You'll suck at it...and it's not going to be good for the people on DA if you censor it.**

**Me: Oh well. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne!**

**Li: Oh, and Pepper is sorry for the whole first guy, second guy etc. She was too damn lazy to name them all so she just stuck with numbers. And also for the usage of too many words. God, why is she such a bad writer?!**

**Me: I'M NOT A BAD WRITER! -runs out of the room crying-**

**Li:...I'm not writing that next chapter! **


	10. Crush

**Crush**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Richie, Sora and Pyro are my characters while you could consider Hanako and Mars Maria Holic characters in a way. Oh yeah, and Leo, Glacia, Wei Ko, Frank, Nemi, Aria, Tama, Ishida and Tokio from LME are my characters as well. Any other character that is from another is listed on the bottom and they do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tired of the misfortunes that have been happening around Atsuki, Akira decides to cheer him up by taking him to an LME concert AKA a date. Since LME is associated with FORT in some way, Atsuki agrees to go. Will this date allow Atsuki to finally confess his feelings for Akira? **

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, OC/Shinji, Sho/Eiji, Edo/OC (Aria) and many other OC/OC pairings of LME**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspense, Friendship and Angst **

**Warning: Lemon, swearing, unintentional OOC and yaoi**

**This is the date chapter...joy. Whenever I do the date chapter where the uke confesses to the seme, I tend to procrastinate, but if I can get to the lemon and LME then it'll be fun. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 10: Crush

* * *

Last night was clearly hell for Atsuki and Mika. After the police came, Yui was questioning them both at what happened but neither budged. Well, Mika explained that she tried to save the baby by herself and she and Atsuki killed. She did not mention that he was this close to being raped in front of her. This information was enough for her to lecture the two to go to the hospital for the night. Atsuki's pleading look made Aya tell the female cop that he and the bluenette would be okay if they stayed at Akira's place (because from her perception, Akira saved FORT's most important member tonight).

Akira's father wasn't expecting Mika to come to their house that late at night. Questions started again about why all three of them were out this late and whatnot. Luckily, Akira told his father to drop the subject.

Atsuki allowed Mika to sleep on the bed as he was glad to sleep on the floor next to Akira. He felt safer if Akira was sleeping beside him instead of below him. Mika was just fine on the comfy bed.

Despite being able to calm down, Akira found that he couldn't sleep. Checking the clock on his cellphone, it read 4:32 AM. It's been three hours since the incident, yet he couldn't get it out of his mind. He almost lost Mika again to criminals but this time, he almost lost Atsuki as well. Both were equally important to him now. If something had happened to both of them, he would lose himself again. Not like he almost lost himself when he saw the grave robber on the gray haired teen. Sure he and Atsuki weren't even dating but he felt like that man was trying to take something that belonged to him. If Atsuki's soothing voice didn't tell him to stop, he might have killed the bastard.

Irritated, he sat up from the futon. Just the little movement though made Atsuki shuffle in his sleep. The material artist glanced at the sleeping teen. A small smile escaped his lips because despite what could have happened to him, he was sleeping soundly. Akira slowly stood up and walked out of his room. He needed fresh air to think.

To his surprise, when he went outside of his shop, his dad was out there as well.

"Dad, what are you doing this early in the morning?" Akira questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"...Standing out in the street looking like a creeper?"

Kenichi shook his head. "Where were you tonight?"

"Eh?"

"You just suddenly stormed out of the house and you looked like tragedy struck. I checked your room and Saijo wasn't there. Did something happen?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking."

"You brought Mika back."

"Your point?"

Akira noticed that his father was getting more angry by the moment because whatever happened, Mika got involved. Mika was very important to his old man and if something happened to her, it would be like losing his wife all over again in a way.

"If she's in danger again, I'm going to-"

"It's not her that's in danger, it's Saijo!" Akira exclaimed, "Mika was just caught in the middle of it and both almost got killed because of it!"

The revelation only pissed his father off even more.

"And what would have happened if they'd have died?"

"I protected them..." Akira mumbled, "But I might not be able to do it again..."

Kenichi noticed the worried look on his son's face and understood why he walked outside of the house.

"You will protect them."

"I know that dad, but...if Richie didn't tell me that Mika was missing as well, I might not have left..."

The urge to punch his son in the face to snap him out of his depressing thoughts was high, but he kept his cool.

"Be a man Akira," he said simply, "you can't be one if you think you can't protect those close to you."

"I know dad but when I see Saijo so upset I feel so useless!"

"...So that's what its about."

"Huh?"

"If you feel like you can't do anything for that boy, then it's the end of the world for you?"

"..."

Kenichi let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to his son, "Here."

Akira looked at what he received. They were two tickets to a concert somewhere in Tokyo tonight. The concert was for...

"Dad, this is..."

"I got this from someone in the mail but it remained anonymous. I don't have time to go to a concert, so I assumed it was for you."

Akira stared at the tickets. _This is perfect!_ Akira thought to himself. _Atsuki will surely cheer up if he goes. _

"I was never a fan of Dark Stalkers but since it's LME..."

"Your the best dad!" Akira said with a grin.

Kenichi couldn't help but smile seeing his son cheer up, "Don't blow this chance."

* * *

When the sun rose, Atsuki was awoken by a phone call from Aya telling him to visit the police station immediately because it regarded last night. At this time, Mika was still asleep and Akira fell back into a deep slumber. The silver haired teen decided it would be best to sneak out again.

Once he got to the police station, he went straight to the chief's office so he wouldn't have to deal with the police asking him questions about last night. The police spy gave Atsuki a troubled glance.

"Is there a reason why you called me?" Atsuki asked, "It isn't because of my carelessness last night is it?"

"No, but I should give a lecture about that, but that is Nola's job."

Aya gave Atsuki printed documents that concerned the baby that the grave robbers were trying to burry alive.

"The baby is going to be okay," Aya said quickly before telling him the reason why she gave him the documents, "those documents have the DNA result of the baby. The DNA was familiar, so FORT matched it to one of the kidnapped victims and the baby's mother is Bridget Shizuka."

Atsuki's eyes widened, "Are you telling me that those guys were trying to cover the truth?"

"Exactly. By stalling them, you prevented them from erasing evidence. Now FORT knows that their base is somewhere in Kisaragi."

"Does FORT know where?"

"No. Because your friend Hibiki Kiryu destroyed the minds of almost all the grave robbers and the one arrested hasn't been sent to base yet, we don't have any leads, but by the time we get some, there might be more victims and those kidnapped previously will be killed. This is only an assumption though and this is why we must act quickly."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can start by not getting yourself in those situations again."

Atsuki stayed quiet as Liu Yee appeared behind him.

"It's bad enough that you let your guard down again but to be saved by the enemy..."

"Hibiki isn't the enemy," Atsuki said quickly, "just because he kicked your ass doesn't mean that he's an enemy to the FORT!"

The gray haired teen hit a sore spot in the Chinese man because an angry Shinen threatened to emerge again.

"You've grown too soft Atsuki. You should take my advice and just come back to the FORT. That way, you don't have to humiliate yourself any further."

_Everyone wants me to quit._ Atsuki thought to himself as he clenched his fist in anger._ If I give up now, I won't be able to save Shinji...and I have to save him because...he's my friend!_

"Liu Yee is right," Aya said, "we don't want you to be captured so please-"

"Forget it," the young telepath told them firmly, "I'm not going back on my deal Aya. I rather be captured then run away from my mission." He turned to Liu Yee, "And your the most inconsiderate person I've ever met!"

"Inconsiderate?"

"You never think about how I feel! I tried my best last night and I even got a lead on the kidnappers, so stop making it seem like I'm doing nothing but getting harassed!"

"You would have sensed the telepaths their if you weren't focused on saving your friend."

"...You really don't understand me, do you?"

Atsuki ended their conversation and stormed out of the chief's office despite Aya calling his name repeatedly.

"Liu Yee, is he going to be okay?" Aya questioned.

"I couldn't care less," the Sweeper lied, "I won't help him if he gets into another one of those situations."

The blue haired cop could tell that Liu Yee was lying. She can assume that the next time, Atsuki would be safe because despite the sour words that came out of his mouth, he was deeply worried for the black orbed boy.

* * *

Atsuki decided it would be best to report to Nola. Sure, he felt uneasy returning back to his apartment, but he couldn't hide from that place forever.

When he got inside his apartment, he checked the place to see if there was any R. Shinen in the area. Fortunately for him, there was none.

A familiar ringtone was heard. Atsuki checked his phone to see that it was Akira calling him. He picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Saijo?! Where are you now?!"

"Calm down Akira. I went back to my apartment. You can't expect me to be away from my home forever, right?"

Atsuki could hear the other teen grunting in frustration as he cleared his throat.

"Saijo, when you're done with whatever you're doing there, I have something to ask you." The conversation came to a halt as the material artist tried to master the courage to tell the telepath something.

"Akira?"

"12:00 PM at Kisaragi Station."

"What?"

"Please wait there for me...I have to tell you something..."

"Why don't you tell me now."

Atsuki could tell that the green haired boy was tense on the other line. What was so important that he had to go all the way back to Area 2 to...

"I got these tickets to a LME concert in Tokyo, and I wanted to take you with me."

There he said it. Akira was waiting for the response. The response never came because the gray haired teen hung up. At first, the material artist thought he was rejected but he quickly got a call back from him.

"Saijo, why did you hang up?"

"You're asking me out?"

A blush appeared on his face as he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Y-Yeah...you could say that."

"You could have said that sooner! You don't know how much I wanted to see Eiji Kikumaru in person!"

"-sweatdrop- Him? I thought you would want to see Sho Fuwa."

"Nah. I'll tell you why when I meet up with you."

Atsuki hung up the phone again. Akira couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The other teen sounded excited to go.

_Now, I got to take care of Mika before I meet up with him. _He told himself.

* * *

It didn't take long for Atsuki to report to Nola and then get ready. LME was something to be excited about. LME was known for their voice actors or actors, musicians and much more. Many bands and were formed by LME like Bad Luck and debut the singer Full Moon.

However, LME had a secret that only a few know about. They fight criminals all around the world, and because of their high social status, they can expose a villain that no one knew about worldwide and everyone would know the criminals face. They took care of this man that tried to use his American tennis team for bidding because if that lost, he would have bombed Tokyo Dome. Thanks to LME though, they managed to stop him while giving the crowd the time of their life.

Eiji Kikumaru stood out to Atsuki though. Being two years younger than him, he was already a star because of the tennis team he was on called Seigaku. Despite being one of the youngest members, he holds one of the higher positions in LME and is very successful. There isn't anyone in LME who doesn't like him. His most famous role he took was Felicia of Dark Stalkers. How he managed it is still a mystery but FORT suggested that he might be a secret telepath that allowed him to alter his voice or something.

Atsuki told Nola about Akira taking him to an LME concert and the blonde told him to be careful because Tokyo was a dangerous place. He wasn't listening though.

The silver haired teen was so excited that he left thirty minutes early. No matter what, it would take two hours to get from taking the train to Kisaragi Station to Tokyo. Akira didn't specify the time the concert started. It is to be hoped that there would be time to do some sight seeing.

Kisaragi Station was crowded. Atsuki thought that they too were going to the LME concert and he cursed at Akira for being so slow.

Someone in the crowd got his eyes though. It was a girl with long blonde hair and red eyes. She seemed to be staring off into the sky. The telepath decided to approach her because he noticed that a Shinen of despair was surrounding her. By getting closer to her, Atsuki noticed that the girl's eyes were soulless red. The girl noticed the telepath and faced him.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Most people would find it hard to believe but just by the voice, Atsuki could tell that this she was a he.

"Yes, I am. Are you going to the LME concert?"

It was dumb to ask that, but that concert was all that was going through Atsuki's mind which wasn't good because he left himself vulnerable again.

"LME? Oh...that group of people she wanted to join..."

"Huh?"

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend," he said quietly, "but she's not coming again today."

"Why?"

Atsuki noticed that a blue Shinen emerged from his soul. As he spoke, Atsuki took this chance to read his mind since no one was paying attention to them.

**She's not coming.**

**I know she won't.**

**Last year's incident.**

**She's dead...**

**NO! **

**Won't admit it!**

**She'll come back smiling if I wait!**

**Will never forget her...**

**Hanako Miyamase...**

_So, this must be one of Shinji's friends._ Atsuki thought to himself as he finished reading his mind. _He's still in complete denial over her death. It's no wonder he doesn't return to school..._

"Oh! Am I boring you?" the transvestite questioned.

"No, I was just thinking about my...date..."

That last word made his cheeks flushed. The cross dresser smiled sadly at the scene before introducing himself.

"I'm Mars Shidou. What's your name?"

"Atsuki Saijo."

"...That's a nice name."

With that said, Mars walked away from the station. A blue Shinen continued to engulf him. Despite being in complete denial, no Silent was found in him.

"Saijo!"

_It's about time!_

Akira was running toward him. He was carrying a small backpack behind him.

"What is in there?"

Once he caught up, the material artist had to catch his breathe. "Seriously? You need to be prepared since we are going to Tokyo."

"...No weapons are in there?" Atsuki said that as a joke because Akira was into safeguarding him because of the incidents. (Not like he minded it now. In fact, after last night, he started to enjoy it because Liu Yee obviously wasn't going to save his ass.)

"No, the tickets are in there as well as money, things that the LME cast can use to sign autographs, etc. Besides, the only weapon I need to protect you is my fists."

The telepath turned away from the material artist embarrassed.

"W-When is the concert?"

"At 6:00 PM, but if we leave now, we'll have four hours to do whatever we want in Tokyo. It's not everyday we can spend time in the big city."

"...You're right."

The two gave each other tender expressions as they rushed to catch the next train.

* * *

Luckily for them, they managed to get a seat on the train before some people were forced to stand up.

"You must have some amazing luck Saijo to get a seat on the train," Akira complimented, "I thought we would be standing. _Not like I would mind that._"

"I wouldn't be standing up because you would probably take that opportunity to touch my ass."

"N-No! I wouldn't-"

"Caught red handed."

"..."

"Oh Akira, I think you should know something."

"What?"

"Do you know who Mars Shidou is?"

Akira's expression disheartened when he heard the name, "Yeah. He was one of Shinji's friends. He dropped out of school after Hanako Miyamase...his girlfriend died last year by the serial killer. Why did you ask?"

"I met him in front of the station before you got here."

"Really?! What did he say?"

"He said he was waiting for his girlfriend and has been for a while."

Akira frowned, "He's still refusing to admit her death, huh?"

"It was obvious when I read his mi..."

"Mi?"

"...Never mind."

Atsuki was so close to revealing his powers to Akira. There would be no harm done if Akira knew though. The silver haired boy still felt insecure about the material artist' reaction if he found out that he could invade someone's privacy.

"Well whatever. After we save Shinji, I'm going to go to his place and drag him out...he shouldn't be wondering around Kisaragi like a lost soul anyway."

"...Because he starts with the letter S..."

"Yeah..."

The train ride would be speechless for the next twenty minutes. During that time, Akira ended up turning around to see the view. Atsuki assumed that the material artist didn't get out of Kisaragi much.

"Wow, who knew the ocean could be so bright!" he commented. His voice broke the silence.

A small giggle escaped his mouth. Akira turned around confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Is this your first time on the train?"

"And what if it is?"

"You need to get out more."

Akira chuckled nervously before sitting back in his seat. It was silent for the next two minutes before the material artist decided to take this opportunity to do something. Atsuki was surprised that the material artist was brave enough to do what he did in front of all of those people.

Okay...it was a kiss or anything major. Just an innocent gesture of holding hands. No harm done, but Atsuki still wasn't expecting it. Regardless, the telepath tightened his grip and moved closer to the green haired teen. Both were as pink as a peach now.

"Your hand is warm Akira..."

"...Yours too..."

If one of their friends saw it, they would either congratulate them (Yayoi and Ryo) or encourage them to be more intimidate and of course call them a hopeless couple in love (everyone else).

While chaos was all around the train from people making it to their destination on time to finding a seat instead of standing, the couple found themselves in their own peaceful world. Atsuki never in his years with FORT felt this secure in his life.

_If only we could stay like this forever..._

Peace doesn't last forever though. Akira noticed that there was a man in a familiar bear costume boarding the train. It clearly stood out but no one paid attention. The bear walked over and stood next to this women with curly brown hair and huge breasts. It didn't seem like a problem until the train started moving. That was when Akira saw the harassment take place. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but justice needed to be served.

"Akira, what's wrong?"

Despite Atsuki being a psychic, he didn't notice what was going on because of the many emotions. Akira got out of his seat, walked over and punched the bear in the face causing him to fall way back. Atsuki just...groaned in annoyance.

"What the hell! You don't just walk up to someone and grope them!"

The people on the train paid attention to the bear now. They gave him death glares.

"It's not like that I swear! We know each other!" the bear shouted.

No one listened. The train stopped, and the people through the bear out. The women harassed waved at the bear who was yelling at her to stand up to him.

"Good-bye Leo! I'll tell Glacia that you got kicked off the train!"

"GOD DAMMIT! AHH!"

The train closed on him as it continued to Tokyo.

The commotion died down and people went back to what they were doing. The lady Akira saved took a bow and thanked him.

"Lady, you need to speak up if you don't want them touching you like that...unless you're a slut and you enjoyed it."

Akira was too honest. Atsuki was forced to get up from his seat to scold him for being too honest. Fortunately, the women was oblivious to the comment.

"It's all good. I just hope his friend won't be too mad at him."

"Friend?"

"Yes. You see, we were both supposed to meet up with his friend in Tokyo, but as you can see, he got kicked out..but I don't understand why though."

It hit them both. This women was slow. The telepath glared at the material artist.

"Nice one Akira."

"Hey! He was taking advantage of her thickheaded brain."

"But if they're friends, then it would be okay."

"...Friends don't harass one another on a train in public."

"My name is Tama. Are you heading to Tokyo as well?"

"Uh...Yeah...I'm Akira Mido and that's Atsuki Saijo. We're going to see the LME concert."

The huge chested women grinned innocently, "That's where I work."

"What?!"

Atsuki suddenly was interested in this chick.

"I serve under Full Moon along with everyone else. I was with...umm...Leo Hanabishi."

Akira suddenly felt pain in his leg. The telepath kicked him in the shin, "Saijo what was that-"

"You kicked off the comedian..."

"And?"

"..."

"Saijo?"

"...He's going to mention this in his stand up comedy tonight."

Now it was Akira's turn to be stupid.

"I'm sure he'll find another way on the train if he dumped his costume," Tama assured him, "right now, let's just enjoy the train ride!"

_No doubt, she's totally gay. _Atsuki thought to himself and he wasn't talking about the homosexual gay either.

* * *

Akira let out a sigh of relief when Atsuki's expression brightened when they reached Tokyo. The rest of the trip from Kisaragi to Tokyo was total silence until they got off the train.

Tokyo was indeed a big city. All the buildings were all and Tokyo Tower was visible. From the train station, they were only a few minutes to where the concert would take place. The place would be inside a huge skyscraper like building.

"Where's LME?" Akira questioned Atsuki as they began walking.

"It should be near the concert," Atsuki answered, "It has this huge heart has it's symbol."

"-sweatdrop- The building is going to be pink?"

"I never said that."

Tama followed behind the two but eventually ran ahead of them when she saw two familiar faces.

"Eiji, Wei-Ko! I have found you!"

Akira noted that Atsuki recognized who the people were, but then again, those two names were well known.

Eiji Kikumaru was a tall teen with red hair and brown eyes. He was well known for the bandage that was on his cheek and the fact that he carried a bag behind him which held his tennis racket.

Wei-Ko was much older than Eiji. He was a Chinese decent with brown hair and brown eyes. The things that intrigued him the most was the supernatural world, shiny things, and ancient artifacts. He was well known for the goggles that he wore on his head.

The two were busy putting up missing signs of someone, but stopped what they were doing when they heard Tama's voice.

"Welcome back Tama!" Wei-Ko greeted. He then noticed someone was missing, "Where's Leo?"

"He wore that bear costume and this man here punched him and he got kicked off the train."

Akira shivered when he felt the Chinese man turn his direction. Tama made it seem like it was his fault.

"H-Hey! You were getting harassed by that guy!" Akira said trying to defend himself.

"I don't know...Leo is gay..." Wei-Ko mumbled.

"Drop it Wei-Ko. Tama was being stupid again. If she got raped on the train because Leo couldn't keep his hormones in check and she was dumb enough to not notice that her breasts were being fondled, then we have no reason to believe that it is these innocent bystander's fault," Eiji said harshly.

Wei-Ko sighed and handed the missing posters to Tama, "I'm sorry that happened, but you got to tell him to stop when he does stuff like that..."

"...What stuff?"

"Tama, put the posters up," the red head ordered.

Tama didn't hesitate to obey the tennis player and zoomed off putting up the missing posters. Eiji turned to Atsuki and Akira and apologized.

"I'm sorry that my friend can be irrelevant."

"D-Don't be."

Akira noticed that Atsuki was starting to get nervous, If the telepath was a fan of the red head, he was seeing a side of him that the public did not know about...

"No really. Someone from LME can't be that idiotic. Stupidity will get you in trouble."

"I don't think you have to bash your friend that much," Akira said.

Eiji ignored the green haired teen as he studied Atsuki. His eyes widened, "Wait, aren't you that guy that was on that ship!"

Akira was confused, "What ship?"

Atsuki gave a displeasing look.

"You are, aren't you. Boy, you surprised me that time when you got yourself in trouble. I wonder what would have happened, if you weren't there to help us out."

Eiji didn't seem to get the clue that Atsuki didn't want to talk about this in front of the material artist. Of course, Eiji assumed that the boy accompanying him was from FORT.

"Eiji, I think we should get back to work," Wei-Ko suggested.

The red head pouted as he turned to his friend, "What's the point? Everyone already knows that Sapphire is missing! Putting up posters is a waste a time! The president said let the search party find them!"

Wei-Ko frowned, "You're right but my siblings..."

"Sapphire is with them for crying out loud! She won't let a thing happen to them."

Annoyed, the tennis player turned back to the couple.

"If you have any information about Sapphire Hibiki, Shi-Ko or See-Ko, let us know..."

Atsuki noticed a purple Shinen emerging from the red head. He had no time to read it though because Wei Ko reminded the tennis player that they must be at the concert very soon to get prepared. The red head only grunted as he walked away. Wei-Ko apologized to them and chased after him.

"What's with him?" Akira questioned, "I always thought he was more friendly than that."

Atsuki knew that Eiji was the friendly type but his Shinen didn't show that. He left some R. Shinen behind, so he decided to read it while Akira was looking in their direction.

**It's on the ****news****.**

**The missing victims. **

_Sapphire Hibiki._

**Why didn't you listen to me?**

**Wouldn't have gotten captured.**

**Can't save you.**

**LME prohibits us from going to where you are.**

Tezuka-buchou is different.

I'm different...

_I hate myself..._

"Saijo, were you listening to me?"

"Yes, I heard what you said."

Atsuki had met Eiji in the past, and he was cheerful. He opened his heart to everyone despite the danger and was someone you can count on. The kidnapping of his childhood friend Sapphire Hibiki had changed him because he realized how naive he had been. Still, the kidnappers were so close yet so far...

* * *

LME wasn't that far, but Akira wanted to walk around Tokyo and see the sights. Atsuki wouldn't let him though. The gray haired teen thought that checking the LME cast for Silent was more important than a tour around the city. Akira was forced to give up his idea and went with the telepath.

Regardless, the building where the concert would take place was huge. It was like an anime convention only people weren't dressing up. This was a place where people got together and had a good time. There was no negative aura.

Akira was going goo-goo gaga over the items that LME was selling. Atsuki checked around the area for Eiji. Maybe he would catch him signing autographs, and he would have a chance to read his mind.

"Hey Saijo, we should go where the posters are!" Akira declared.

By posters, he meant the LME cast posters. Chances are they would be suggestive.

"Do what you want. I need to check something."

Akira wouldn't take no for an answer this time, "Come on Saijo! I see a picture of Kikumaru there."

Then again, it wouldn't hurt to take a peak at the wall scrolls. Akira noticed that he gotten through to the telepath and dragged him to the poster area. Sure enough, there were many posters. Each with the LME cast in fan service outfits amongst others.

"I should get Mitsuki-chan's wall scroll," Akira said. Atsuki noticed the twisted look on the material artist's face and shook his head. "Saijo, who are you going to choose?"

"You know I would choose Eiji," Atsuki replied.

"You sure? That one with Judai and Jun in a yaoi position would suit you perfectly."

"You want to get hit?"

"...I can't believe they have ones with Sho and Kikumaru now."

Sure enough, there were some of Eiji and Sho Fuwa together. The red head looked happy with the singer.

"I think I'll get the one with Eiji, Kyoko, Kanae and Maria on it," Atsuki said as he pointed to the picture where the group were in the pink Love Me outfits giving the L finger to people which meant Love Me and not loser.

"Suit yourself. I'm getting the one with Mitsuki-chan and her Shinigami."

Akira bought the wall scrolls but as the stronger of the two, was forced to carry them both.

"Akira, I think different LME members will be singing until 6:00," Atsuki told the green haired boy.

"You want us to find out seats now?" Akira questioned still wanting to spend some yen.

"Yeah."

"-sigh- You're no fun..."

As the two proceeded to head to the top floor where the concert would take place, Atsuki suddenly felt a Shinen of hate near them.

"Akira, can you wait for me? I got to go use the restroom."

"You were holding it in for that long? Damn, you're good."

"You wish."

Akira knew Atsuki was lying but decided to wait for him. Atsuki headed in the direction of the bathroom which was where the Shinen was. He was shocked to see Eiji there with Sho along with some other guy. He had a weird hair style which is why he stood out. It was then did Atsuki notice that a Shinen of hatred was coming from Eiji while anger was coming from Sho and sorrow from the other guy.

Atsuki had to admit, Sho Fuwa was indeed dashing both on TV and in real life. His spiky blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes would make any girl head over heels for him unless he standing next to Ren Tsuruga is consider more handsome than Sho himself. The singer wore a long black coat that suited his looks.

"Eiji, I really am sorry," the guy told him, "I should have trusted you more."

"Those words aren't going to win me back Oishi," Eiji said in a a bitter tone.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness Eiji, but I really am sorry."

"I don't see why you keep apologizing when he's not going to accept it," Sho said with an irritable sigh. "Why can't you just move on in life? Eiji-chan isn't coming back to you."

"You stay out of this Fuwa!" Oishi shouted. His tone of voice gave the red head a different reaction.

"See you aren't sorry! You yelled at my boyfriend!"

"Eiji!"

"I want nothing to do with you anymore Oishi! Why can't you realize that?"

_So, this is Eiji's double partner._ Atsuki thought to himself. _Them breaking up and Eiji dating Sho was true then. _

"Yeah Oishi-kun. I have Eiji-chan now. You lost your chance," Sho taunted not helping the situation. Personality wise, he's the type to rub a situation in someone's face to prove whose superior.

From what Atsuki read in magazines concerning LME, Oishi was a calm and understandable boyfriend, but something happened between him and his double partner that made him uneasy. That problem was Eiji being unfaithful to him which he wasn't. In the end, Atsuki read that Sho might have planned this from the very beginning.

Oishi wasn't able to maintain a calm appearance.

"I still can't believe that out of all the people you choose, it had to be him."

A purple Shinen emerged from the darkness of Eiji's heart, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. He's only interested in you because you're just a female version of Kyoko to him. Once he has what he wants, he'll leave you with the rest of the lions!"

"Sho...wouldn't do that..." Eiji said hardheartedly. "You're just jealous!"

"...Show blitz has corrupted you..."

"He's right Eiji-chan," Sho said with a laugh, "you have been corrupted by show blitz but he's also jealous that you're doing what you want to do in life and he isn't. It's pathetic really."

"Now you-"

"Oishi, please leave," Eiji mumbled, "I never want to see you again!"

Oishi was taken back by these words but he left without saying a word. Atsuki noticed that all three have left an R. Shinen behind. He decided to read Eiji's first.

**Idiot. **

I don't want to be with you anymore.

**Thought I was cheating on you.**

Always by your side.

Jealous of me to begin with.

What kind of partner are you?

**I hate myself...**

**Want to start over.**

**Sho won't let me. **

**Show blitz is ruthless...**

Atsuki then read Oishi's Shinen.

**The fool.**

_**Sho is tricking him.**_

_Doesn't love him._

_My fault for thinking Eiji cheated on me._

**Regret the decision.**

Hate myself.

Can never go back...

Finally, Atsuki read Sho's Shinen.

**Both are idiots.**

_**One struggling to go back.**_

_**One struggling to move on in life.**_

I'm the true victim.

**Only used to fuel the fire.**

**True idiots. **

Not handing Eiji over.

**I love him. **

In the end, this whole thing was a big misunderstanding in a love triangle relationship.

_From the looks of it, it looks like any of them are going to admit that they were wrong._ Atsuki told himself.

Eiji noticed Atsuki's presence. He said something to Sho before walking over to the telepath.

"Why are you here?" the red head questioned.

"I was heading to the restroom."

Eiji raised an eyebrow, "That's the excuse Judai always uses but I guess I have no choice to accept that."

"Eiji-chan, it's obvious that he's worried about you," Sho said with a sigh as he walked behind the tennis player. "Oh! You're that cute kid on that cruise! You haven't changed a bit."

"No flirting," Eiji said harshly.

"I wasn't flirting! That was a compliment! Anyway, you might want to stay away from Eiji-chan. He's PMSing today."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh is that the time! I have to sing Prisoner in a few minutes!"

The singer ran off before the red head could take his tennis racket out to bop him on the head with it.

"Damn, he's annoying!" Eiji complained before he turned to the telepath, "Pretend you didn't see that fight."

"I think other people saw that though."

"I know but...I want to move on in life...and I know popularity can change you but..."

The tennis player left without saying a word. Atsuki felt sorry for him. Last year when he met with the red head, he was a ball of energy yet that happy go lucky personality was to hide the fact he was on an important mission and was trying to keep it from the other tennis players. A year later, he was tormented by the one person he loved last year.

"Saijo!"

Atsuki let out a small sigh. "Akira, I told you I was going to the restroom."

"You took too long! Sho's song is going to start in a few minutes!"

"Okay, I get it. I really got to go though..."

* * *

After the problem was taken care of, the two teens headed toward the top floor. They had to take the escalator because people were pushing and shoving to get into the elevator. Akira kind of wished that they took the elevator though because that would mean, people would be scrunched together and Akira would use this time to get a little too close to Atsuki. The ash haired teen probably expected that to happen though.

Once they were on the top, they decided that it would be best to sit near the front because if they sat in the back, people would soon be standing up to cheer for the LME singers. They were in the third row near the front of the stage.

"You pick good seats Saijo."

"Thanks."

"...Would have been nice if we got something to eat."

"We'll eat after the concert is over."

"I guess you're right. Oh! It's starting."

Sure enough, people were cheering when their hero Sho Fuwa came onto the stage wearing his famous black jacket that made him look hot when the lights flashed on him. There was no feelings of regret once he set his foot on his stage.

"To entertain you before the Dark Stalker battles, Sho Fuwa will now perform a song we all know and love, Prisoner."

The announcer was none other than Nemi Springfield, a cute eleven year old at LME. He was considered the second youngest member but he was already a prodigy at acting when he joined. His role in Dark Stalkers is the American boy named Henry. Any women would fall for his shota like complex. His brown hair and green eyes made him seem like a smaller version of Harry Potter, but he was definitely cuter.

People who were Nemi fans were screaming the little boy's name instead of Sho's but once Nemi was away from the stage, they switched their attention to Sho who was determined to make the crowd go crazy.

Atsuki looked around and saw that the Shinigami that belonged to Mitsuki Koyama AKA Full Moon were the ones that were controlling the music and the lights. It must have been nice to have dead beings do the work for the actors.

Sho took a deep breathe when the music began before he started singing.

"**Ubawareta no wa kono hitomi dake janai.**

**Kiken na junsui sa BOKU de sae moteamashite ita.**

**Jikan to kokoro dake ni natte itsushika mayoikomu MAZE!**

**KIMI wo yobu koe wa itoshisa afureru hodo.**

**Kanashiku hibiku yo!**

**I'm prisoner in paradise!**

**BOKU no yami ni tsukisasatta KIMI wa!**

**I'm prisoner in paradise!**

**Eien ni nukenai toge!**

**Zankoku na hodo utsukushii ai ni tojikomerarete shimatta yo!**"

The crowd was going nuts as Sho sung. The lyrics were very deep. Magazines said that this song was once directed to the one he loved but threw away due to ignorance. He never got her back, but fell in love with another that was similar to his first love. His first love being Kyoko Mogami and his recent love being Eiji Kikumaru.

"**Dakishimeru tabi mukizu de wa irarenai.**

**Sono yubisaki wa marude koori no you ni ah tsumetakute.**

**Hoho wo tsutau atatakai shizuku BOKU kara jiyuu wo ubau!**

**Tengoku ya jigoku imasara ibasho nanka.**

**Motometenai yo na!**

**I'm prisoner in paradise!**

**BOKU no uso wo makoto ni suru KIMI wa!**

**I'm prisoner in paradise!**

**Eien ni samenai yume!**

**Muimi na kusari kinjirareta fukami ni!**

**Dokomade ochite yukeba ii!**

**I'm prisoner in paradise!**

**BOKU no yami ni tsukisasatta KIMI wa!**

**I'm prisoner in paradise!**

**Eien ni nukenai toge!**

**Zankoku na hodo utsukushii ai ni BOKU no inochi wo sasageru yo!**"

The song ended shortly as Sho finished off with a famous Lord Raptor pose from Dark Stalkers. The audience went wild when the singer finished his song. This was one of his most popular songs, so it was no surprise that everyone would go crazy.

"That was amazing!" Akira commented.

_Everyone in LME are amazing._ Atsuki told himself as he smiled sadly. _It doesn't matter how old you are or even what gender, everyone in LME can carry out their mission successfully and still live their life to the fullest while FORT..._

"Saijo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

Sho was waving to the audience, grinning as he smiled at every one of his fans. Nemi came back to the stage to announce the next singer.

"Our next singer will be everyone's radiant Mitsuki Koyama singing Love Chronicle."

The crowd was singing when a beautiful girl with sparkling blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes appeared on the stage. Sho waved at her as he got off it. He whispered something to her and she nodded her head slowly.

Atsuki realized that this concert was going to last for a long time, but he chose not to say anything to the material artist because he was already enjoying himself.

* * *

The concert plus the Dark Stalker competition lasted until 8:00 PM. By then people were riled up and were at their loudest when the LME actors came on the stage in pairs of two and began battling it out.

Atsuki had to admit that he was jealous of LME. They all had their own set of powers, but they weren't afraid of showing it to the world. In fact, their Dark Stalker roles were so similar to their own powers that it made battle scenes in the life action films more epic.

Here was FORT who was forced to hide the fact that they could read people's minds and emotions and crush them if infected with Silent. FORT was also intelligent with hacking and getting information needed to do their mission but other than that...

"That was awesome!" Akira cheered, "I'm glad that I was able to go to this show with you!"

Atsuki nodded his head still thinking about LME. Akira noticed that the telepath wasn't at all happy like he should have been.

"What's wrong Saijo? Did you like the show?"

"I liked it...I was just thinking about something..."

"You need to stop thinking. Too much thinking and you'll grow gray hair. Wait! You already have it!"

That earned a quick smack in the back of the head.

"My hair is natural Akira!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Atsuki smiled when he saw the apologetic look on the green haired teen, "It's okay. You're forgiven."

The material artist perked up and looked at the telepath.

_I wonder if he'll allow me to do it again..._

Akira got his answer when the ash haired teen brushed his hand close to his. He smiled widely as he took Atsuki's hand in his.

_It's so warm. _They both thought as they walked side by side.

There was one good thing about LME. Since most of the cast is homosexual, people don't discriminate against gays. Maybe that's why LME are labeled heroes by everyone including homosexuals.

The two got out of the building ready to catch the next train. There were only two more trains before they were stuck in Tokyo tonight. One was at 9:00 PM and the other was at 10:30 PM. If they wanted to go anywhere to eat, then they would probably miss the 9:00 train.

Atsuki noticed Eiji again with two other males. One had ash colored hair similar to him but had blue eyes and wore wealthy clothing. The other had short blue hair and looked like a younger version of Eiji but that wasn't the case. What stood out was the two antennas that were on the kid's head.

"Atsuki Saijo detected..." the boy said as he pointed to Atsuki who was behind the red head.

Eiji seemed agitated bumping into the telepath but when you bump into someone more than once a day, you know something good will happen.

"Oh, it's the rich kid that was on the cruise," the flashy teen stated.

"Who are those two?" Akira whispered into Atsuki's ears. He didn't remember seeing them at the concert.

"The tall one is Edo Phoenix and the robot is Aria Kikumaru."

Edo flashed a smile, "I knew I wouldn't be forgotten so easily."

Eiji rolled his eyes, "Aren't you lovebirds going to catch the next train?"

The tennis player was obviously offended by the two teens showing affection for each other. The tone of voice he used made both uncomfortable causing them both to separate.

"Now, now Eiji. You don't want to offend a member of FORT, now do you?"

Akira was confused, "FORT?"

Atsuki glared at the LME trio. Were they trying to expose that he was an undercover agent? Edo caught the murderous glance and decided to change the subject.

"Sorry. I tend to blurt unnecessary things. Should I treat you two to dinner to make up for it?"

Edo was truly apologetic or he appeared to be. The older male didn't know that Akira was not a member of FORT so he was being reckless with his words.

Atsuki wanted to get away from them, but Akira answered for him to his dismay.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Akira-"

"I'll make it up to you Saijo! These guys are offering us a fancy dinner! How could you pass that up?"

_Very easily..._ Atsuki thought to himself as Edo lead them away. Eiji had his eyes on both of them the entire time.

* * *

The dinner wasn't all the two expected. Sure it was an ornate restaurant but there was a reason behind the whole invite. Atsuki was glad that Akira remained oblivious to the reason.

"Order whatever you want," Edo told the two.

Like the older male had to tell the material artist that. Akira had everything picked out from the appetizers to the dinner special. Atsuki would be left off the hook if he just said that he would have whatever Eiji was having (which wasn't much but it was probably something he would eat).

The real reason the two were invited to dinner was for Atsuki to do business with LME. Because the recent victims were residents of Kisaragi, they would ask the ash haired teen if he knew anything.

Surprisingly, the food came to them quicker than expected and Akira and Aria were distracted with eating.

"I think you know why I brought you here," Edo said with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes."

"Let's just get to the point. We want to know if you have any information on Sapphire and the Chinese twins," Eiji said quickly.

Atsuki shook his head. "I don't have any info except the date when they went missing."

The red head was not happy with this response but he was forced to take it.

"I understand," Edo continued, "then how about the recent victims. I heard they were from Kisaragi."

"...One of them is my friend..," was all Atsuki could say.

"I see. I won't ask anymore then."

"..."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. LME and FORT have to stick together you know."

What Edo meant by that is that is that while FORT kills Silent, LME stops crimes all over the world that may be related to Silent. In a way, one cannot survive without the other because LME doesn't have to do anything in secret because of the company's popularity and status in the world.

"..."

"...Not going to say anything huh? All right, I understand, but remember, if you have any information on any of the victims, you know who to contact."

With that said, Edo placed his hand behind Aria as he shuffled through his shirt. At first, you think it was showing public affection, but it wasn't because the older male pulled out a piece of paper that was underneath Aria's shirt. It had Edo's number, address and e-mail.

"Here's my information. If you have any information regarding Sapphire or the twins, pleas contact us immediately."

Edo meant business but behind that mask, he was indeed worried about the three missing girls like Eiji and Wei Ko were.

"I'll report to you if I find anything..." Atsuki mumbled. He should have said it with more motivation but it was enough to have the two LME actors at ease.

While Akira looked like he was oblivious to the conversation, it was certain that he was indeed listening. The material artist noticed the distressed look on the telepath's face and whatever they were talking about was serious business.

_Saijo, you're not telling us...me anything._

* * *

After dinner, the three LME actors waved good-bye to the Kisaragi residents. Fortunately, it didn't take that long to eat as expected, so the two were able to make it on the train to Kisaragi on time.

The train ride was quiet. Atsuki was deep in thought about the conversation he had with Edo and Eiji. Akira tried to lighten the mood by talking about how rich food was always good.

"If I worked at LME, do you think I would be able to eat at those restaurants?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't you think that Edo was being too generous? I mean, we're just visiting yet they offer us good food!"

"Yeah..."

"...You seem acquainted with the LME actors..."

"Yeah..."

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yeah..."

Akira shook his head in annoyance. It was time to get the ash haired teen to reveal everything. "Saijo, what are you hiding from me?"

Atsuki turned to him and gave him his usual cool look. "What are you talking about?"

"They knew you. They all talked about a cruise and how you helped them. I may not know your occupation but I feel like it requires you to jump into danger."

"It does..."

"Saijo!"

"...The cruise," Atsuki began, "was to host a tennis match between two teams. I was sent by an organization called FORT to track down an Original Silent that on that ship with my partner...but we got separated before we even got aboard so I was stuck on the ship. It turns out that the ship was used for gambling purposes to bet on which tennis team would win. I don't know all the details, but the host threatened to kill everyone if one tennis team did not lose...and that tennis team was Seigaku."

Akira didn't understand all the terms that Atsuki was using but he was understanding the cruise part.

"Seigaku tennis team has a huge ego and hates losing, so even when everyone was threatened, they decided that they would win. Luckily, all the LME actors were on the ship. They were prepared to take the guy down while the Seigaku tennis players won their matches because the other team sucked." Atsuki hid his eyes beneath his hair as he continued. "Everything was going well and I considered staying out of it because LME had everything under control...or so I thought. You see...because there were so many members, LME couldn't keep track of them all. I don't know what went wrong, but one was the members was thrown overboard because she got caught and another was shot and almost killed."

"That's terrible!"

"What is worse is that they were the youngest members of LME. They were Maria and Nemi. Fortunately, all the LME members survived, but because they were injured, the Seigaku players that finished their match were captured and were held hostages. The match was already at Singles 1 and it seemed to be between two brothers each on opposite sides. They both didn't like how the hostages would affect their match and ended up creating a diversion by serving a ball to the host. It was enough for Eiji to break free and for other LME members to help."

"Hey, you're not telling me what your roll was."

"...I was watching the whole thing really...until the very end. You see, it turns out there was a bomb on the ship...I tried to deactivate it, but it went haywire and the ship's engine caught on fire. It was pandemonium afterwards as the passengers were rushing to get off the ship. I was caught up in that chaos trying to find my way through...but I ended up getting pushed toward the window...and eventually someone pushed me off."

"What?!"

"I was standing next to Eiji, so you could say we both went overboard. One of the Seigaku tennis players tried to help us both but he ended getting pushed out the window as well." Atsuki shivered at the memory. "At that moment, I thought I was going to die...I'm not the best swimmer and the currents was strong so..."

"How did you three survive?"

"Another LME member that had his own safety boat. Ironically, he was watching the whole thing instead of helping his comrades. He fished us out and took us to shore. After that, everyone escaped, the boat sank and the host, his men and the tennis players were arrested. The end."

"But what about your mission?"

Atsuki shook his head, "It was a failed mission. I didn't do anything so I got scolded badly for not only being rescued but not being able to prevent it. It was only luck that everyone was alive at the end."

"It wasn't your fault though."

"It is in a way...but that's why I admire LME. If it weren't for them, I would have died on that cruise."

"And this was last year?"

"Yes. Back then, Eiji was more cheerful despite the crazy mission. I mean, he was dating his double partner but this year, he's with Sho."

"I heard. It's been in the newspapers and news."

"I was so happy wanting to see my savior again only to be disappointed when he changed. His friend's kidnapping doesn't help the situation either."

"Kidnapping..."

The conversation was put to a halt as Atsuki was in deep thought again. Despite the situation, Akira still took a change to hold the telepath's hand.

"Akira," Atsuki began, "even though there is a school tomorrow, can you tell everyone to skip."

"WHAT?!"

"...I decided that if I...know we want to save Shinji, I have to tell you guys what is going on."

"You're really going to tell us?"

"I know I said I would tell everyone when Shinji was present, but that option is gone now. I only have until Wednesday to save him or else..."

"Or else what?"

The material artist noticed the gray haired boy was shaking slightly.

"Saijo?"

"I made a bet with the chief," Atsuki started, "it started last Wednesday. I have an entire week to figure out who the kidnapper is and save Shinji and all the other victims. If I don't do that by Wednesday...I'll have to leave Kisaragi and let someone else do the mission."

Akira was stunned, "You were hiding this from us?"

"...Shortly after the witch hunt, I was supposed to leave Kisaragi, but I didn't because...I...I didn't want to leave. I like it here. I like the structures, the people, the school, my friends, you..."

The last one came out unexpectedly. Akira grinned when he saw the other's cheek turn pink.

"I don't think you have to finish that Saijo," Akira told him, "I understand what you're trying to say...but..." His smile turned upside down. "Why didn't you tell us about the time limit? If we knew about it, we wouldn't be wasting time in school. We would actually be searching for clues and today...I wouldn't have planned this if I knew."

"Do you regret today?"

"N-No! I really enjoyed myself. I mean, it was a new experience getting out of Kisaragi, I got to see an LME concert and learn that they were an undercover agent and..."

Words were not needed. Atsuki knew from the pink Shinen that was inside of the material artist that he enjoyed today.

"Akira, thank you for the date."

"W-What are you talking about? I mean, I don't think it was a date but-"

Akira was interrupted when he felt something soft touch his own lips. Green eyes widened when he felt the telepath's weight on him.

_Saijo's kissing me...score!_ Is all that ran through Akira's mind as he quickly returned the kiss. The kiss was indeed different from the last time. Instead of the green haired boy forcing his feelings on the other, they both were able to express their feelings from this kiss."

They had to break apart for air. It was then did Atsuki realize what he did and turn away embarrassed. Akira just laughed. It was a good thing that they were in the back of the train where no one was since everyone in the front ready to get off at their next stop.

"We're continue this when we get home," Akira said with a smile as he felt the telepath place his head on his shoulder to rest.

* * *

The train ride was two hours. By 11:00 PM, they arrived in Kisaragi. Akira noted that the telepath was very tired and it wouldn't be wise to walk him home in this condition. Since Akira's house was closer than Atsuki's apartment, the two decided it would be better to continue there despite the fact that his father would be home.

To Akira's surprise, his father wasn't back yet. Chances were that he was still at Sweet Ring, tidying the place up before he closed the shot for the night. Usually, they closed around 9:00 PM and the cleanup lasted an hour.

_Maybe dad not being home is a good thing._ Akira thought to himself as he led the tired teen up the stairs and to his room. The material artist expected Atsuki to pass out on his bed and fall asleep, but he didn't.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Akira asked noticing that the telepath was nervous about something.

"Akira..."

"Yeah?"

"It's about last night. I wanted to thank you for saving me and Mika."

"Don't mention it. I was going to save you both regardless." A scowl appeared on the teen's face, "Thinking what those bastards would do to you guys would make anyone play hero."

"I don't think so. You and Hibiki jumped in without thinking of the consequences. I hesitated to stop Mika when she tried to stop them from burying the child..."

"Saijo, you're the smart one. Of course you're going to be reluctant to attack. I on the other hand..."

"But I really am thankful for you not hesitating. If you thought for even a second I might have..."

Akira saw the telepath shivering. Hugging him was out of the question, so the thing he did was close the door and turn off the lights. If Atsuki was crying, then no one could see him if the lights were off.

"Saijo," Akira began as he took a huge breathe, "you don't have to worry about them touching you like that again. I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will, but that's why...I want to have..."

Akira knew his cheeks were turning red when Atsuki asked for it.

"S-Saijo, aren't you rushing it? I mean, we only started dating today and I know you hate stuff like this."

"Are my demands too much?"

"N-No! It's just-"

"After last night, I realized that I might not be so lucky next time. I know you said you'll protect me but I fear there might be a situation where you won't be able to save me. So..."

Atsuki's cheeks were just as red as Akira's. Akira felt his heart thumping like crazy. This was his chance to make love to the person he held dear.

_But what if I screw up? _Akira asked himself._ I might lose control of myself if I get into the moment..._

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

Akira's voice was shaky. Atsuki knew he was asking too much, but he didn't want his virginity to be taken by someone else. Slowly, he nodded his head in agreement.

Akira knew he would have to take the risk. Slowly, he took off his orange jacket as well as his white shirt before crawling on the bed with his lover.

"I sure hope you're ready for this..." Akira mumbled as he leaned to kiss the telepath. The kiss was only a distraction as the material artist slowly removed the other's garments that he was wearing. They broke the kiss so they could breathe again.

_So...what am I supposed to do next?_ Akira asked himself. Truth be told, he was virgin as well despite his appearance. He had no idea how to start sexual intercourse much less end it. _Maybe I should...no that's too soon. ARGH! Maybe I should have asked Hibiki for advice! _

"Akira, are you okay? You're already sweating."

"No, I'm okay! I may not know what I'm doing but I'll figure it out!" the green haired teen blurted out.

There was a long pause before Atsuki started giggling.

"W-What's so funny?"

"You like porn but you don't know the first thing? I'm surprised you aren't like Hibiki."

"B-Be quiet!"

Teasing is what Akira was planning to do next. He pinched his lovers nibbles to see the other's reaction. Atsuki wasn't expecting it at let out a small gasp. A grin was placed on the material artist's face as he focused on unbuttoning his lover's jeans. They slipped off easily and Akira threw them to the floor where the other clothes were. He then finally removed the undergarments revealing the other's length.

"It really is small..." Akira commented.

"Shut up!" the gray haired teen cried, "I can't help it if it stopped growing at an early age!"

It was Akira's turn to laugh as he finished taking off the remaining garments that he wore and threw them to the floor.

"...Shut up Akira..."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're going to rub it in..."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you-AHH!"

Akira realized what Hibiki told him in previous conversations about sex (amongst other dirty things that real men talk about). He began by stroking his partner's length gently causing the other to harden easily. He used his other hand to trail the other's pale stomach.

"Your horny already Atsuki? Damn..."

Atsuki could only reply with a low moan when Akira stopped his strokes to lick the surface of his stomach. He gasped when he felt the hot wetness on his nibbles.

"Akira..."

"If you come to early, I won't be happy."

"..."

The material artist changed techniques. He forced the other teen on his stomach. Glancing at the little hole in ass, the green haired boy put a finger into it. Atsuki started to shiver but Akira decided to ignore it. Slowly, he placed another finger into the hole. His lover let out a whimper as he clenched the pillow sheet in his hands.

"Does it hurt Atsuki?"

"No...you can continue..."

Akira wondered if he could put another finger into the small hole. Chances were that it wouldn't be possible unless he wanted to hurt the gray haired teen. Since that was out of the question, he pushed the two fingers deeper before slowly trying to pull it out only to push it back in. He used his free hand to stroke his lover's length.

A delicious sensation pulsed through Atsuki. The telepath thought that all types of sexual intercourse were bad, but experiencing it with someone he loved felt good. He moaned as the other continued to pleasure him.

"Akira...faster..."

The green haired teen obeyed as he pushed his fingers in and out faster but also with a little bit more force than the last. Atsuki felt an unfamiliar sensation arousing inside of him. Akira seemed to notice and pulled his fingers out as well as stop the stroking.

"I'm not letting you come," Akira said simply as he told the telepath to sit up. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Why are you asking this Akira? We already started, so let's finish it."

Akira nodded his head as he told his lover to go on all fours."

"Suck."

Remembering what happened the previous night, Atsuki was reluctant to obey despite being firm with having sex all the way through.

_But, it's Akira's penis so it should be okay._

Slowly, the telepath surrounded the base with both hands and bobbed up and down with his head. Akira let out a low moan. He wasn't expecting Atsuki to be so good. If the grave robbers got to him last night, they would have had a wonderful blow job done to them.

"God Atsuki, go faster!" Akira ordered. By reflex, he placed both hands on the back of Atsuki's head and pushed his lover toward him. Each thrust was one step closer to a climax. His need for one would soon cloud him of other thoughts. Atsuki knew this but continued despite running low on oxygen.

Akira waned to have his climax at that moment, but in fear that the other teen would freak out, he shoved the other off to the other's surprise.

"If we're going to cum, we might as well go together."

"Huh?"

_I can't believe he doesn't know what having an orgasm means. _

Akira positioned Atsuki on his back and held his legs up with both hands. Once he saw the hole, he thrusted his penis into it.

"Ahhh! Akira!"

"Atsuki, you're so tight!"

Akira released his grip on his lover's legs and quickly thrusted. Each thrust made an orgasm possible for the two. Akira didn't know when Atsuki might come but he was going to do in a few more thrusts.

_Just a few more and I can..._

A memorable moment ends sometimes.

"Hey Akira! I thought I told you to call me when you get back!"

That was Akira's dad as he was rude enough to barge into the room without knocking. Additionally turning on the lights wouldn't make anything better.

"Hey Kenichi, I don't think you should barge into your son's room without...OH MY GOD!"

That was...Shunichi?! What he was doing with Akira's dad will be better left unsaid.

The scene in front of them was...very awkward. There was a long pause with everyone's eyes bulging out of their sockets seeing the other party. Out of all of them, Akira and his father looked the most traumatized.

"Uh Kenichi, I think it would be best to leave. You got to go to work tomorrow morning!" Shunichi said quickly as he grabbed the back of Kenichi's collar in one hand and slammed the door with the other.

The long silence was still in the room even after the adults left. Akira let out a huge sigh as he took his dick out of Atsuki. He just lost the motivation to have sex and sure enough, his partner was just as embarrassed as he was. Not a good way to end your first time.

* * *

Shinji didn't want to see any of the victims. Not after what happened last night. He couldn't believe that his lustful desire for sex made him betray Domino. He felt...out of character, yet, he felt this way with someone else before but it wasn't this bad!

Sapphire wanted to know the full story behind Domino's silence by speaking with the hacker. Whatever she said, he refused to speak, yet the bluenette might have known the reason for Shinji's actions thus did she not yell at him for being part of the reason Domino was like a broken China doll.

_This is all his fault! _Shinji told himself._ If he hadn't been so kind to me that time, then I wouldn't have had felt this way!_ Shinji thought for a moment. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with sadist? Wasn't he infatuated with Ryo? _Then again, before Eden...before Ryo...there was...Sora. _The pieces came together. Sora and Eden had a similar kindness even if their personality was as different as night and day.

"How long are you going to beat yourself up my pet?"

It was the sadist. Shinji turned to see the blonde standing in front of the bed. Did he hear worry in that tone or was he going insane?

"Leave me alone. You already had your fill last night."

"Who said I wanted to bang my lovely pet now? Someone is here to you."

"Someone?"

"Someone from your past if I remember correctly."

To Shinji, that could have been anyone. Annoyed at Eden's presence yet interested in who the visitor was, he got off the bed and left the bedroom.

* * *

The person Shinji met was the last person he expected. In fact, he hardly recognized him.

"Pyro-kun?"

This was one of Shinji's friends from the past during his first year at Kisaragi...actually it was longer than that. He was one of Shinji's first friends along with Sora and before Hanako and Marts came into the picture.

Back then, he was a free-spirited genius. All the girls swarmed over him and he had no double personality. He even helped Shinji get over the death of Hanako. Somehow though, there seemed to be a gap in his memory. Something very important about Pyro that he forgotten.

"It's me."

"...What happened to you?"

Shinji didn't remember what happened that day Richie was arrested. The doctors told him that he was assaulted by Richie and Pyro was the one who tried to defend him. He was dumbfounded when he heard that Richie was arrested and even more surprised when he learned that Pyro's face was ruined by her and he stopped attending school because he looked like a hideous beast. The hacker knew he shouldn't forgive Richie for what she had done because he had no contact with his friend since the incident but somehow...he felt pity toward his sempai.

"I think you already know the answer," Pyro responded. His voice was dark and appalling.

"I do...but...HEY! Why are you here! Don't tell me that Eden-"

"No, I'm just a customer."

The purple haired teen was bewildered. "W-What?!"

"I'm a customer," he repeated, "I came to buy you."

Good thoughts came into the hacker's mind. If Pyro bought him, he would be out of this hellhole, reunite with his friends and have Eden and his men locked up forever. Still, Shinji had a very bad feeling about this.

"Why me? Why not save someone else whose been here longer?"

Pyro laughed fiendishly which made the younger of the two quiver. "Why would I save a pathetic bunch like them?"

"What?"

"Shinji, I thought I told you before that you were the only thing that mattered and everyone else was trash. Did you forget what I told you during that incident?"

"I don't...but...why are you saying this? You would never think like this! You always put everyone else before you!"

"And you are before everyone else and me."

Shinji was at a lost of words. He hated to admit it, but the Pyro in front of him was not the Pyro previous years.

"You changed."

"Everything changes Shinji. Some for the better, some for the worse. As for me, it's for the better because it made me realize that you are the most important thing to me."

Eden walked into the room to negotiate with the red haired teen. He overheard the whole conversation and wasn't pleased. If he remembered correctly, Eden said he was going to let Pyro borrow Shinji for an hour at most due to the high pay that Pyro was willing to give him. After hearing him call Shinji a 'thing' and not 'person' made the blonde change his mind.

Pyro saw the older male and grinned. "I'll give you 1000 dollars in American dollars for him."

Shinji clenched his fist in anger. _How dare he treat me like a thing!_

"No."

"Fine then, how about 3000 dollars."

"No."

"5000?"

"No..."

"Damn you! I'll give you 9000 dollars! Take it or leave it."

Eden shook his head in annoyance. "I'm sorry. Shinji Naruse is not for sale."

Both teens were surprised that the blonde refused cold hard cash.

"What the hell are you talking about! You said I could buy him off if the price was right!"

"Did I say that?" Eden asked as he thought for a moment. "I remember saying that Shinji was my pet and that I wouldn't give him away for any amount of money. Besides, you were the one who leaked the information about the kidnappers. If you didn't do that, then I might have reconsidered, but no..."

Shinji felt his heart skip at this revelation. Eden could be a kind and considerate person if he put his mind to it.

Pyro was furious. Never had he been this angry in his life unless you counted the time he killed Sora. "You are making a big mistake. I'll reveal this place to the public, and then you and your accomplices will suffer!"

The red head left the office and slammed the door behind him. Shinji for the first time felt relived that he was Eden's favorite slave.

_Wait! I did not just think that!_

Eden chuckled nervously. "Well, shit. I might actually get caught at this rate."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. Was the sadist really worried or was he being sarcastic? The older male turned to the purple haired teen. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."

"What the hell does that mean! This place is the most dangerous place I've been in my life!"

"Don't deny your love for me."

A rosy tint loomed on the younger teen's cheek.

_His words...his tone of voice...it's similar to Sora._ Shinji told himself. _Maybe that's why I can't bring myself to hate him._

"Regardless what you think, I'll protect you from people like him." Eden paused for a moment before he laughed. "I don't know what I'm saying myself kid. Just stay away from him if he attempts to do crap to you."

Breathless from the revelation, Shinji couldn't even thank the older male when he left his office. He couldn't stop the blood rush from his heart to his face.

* * *

Eden frowned when he left the room. He was indeed foolish for falling in love with one of the kidnappers. If all hell broke loose, he might lose it if something happened to the purple haired teen. He couldn't help it though. The kid reminded of someone from his past. Someone he loved dear but couldn't protect.

_I can't believe I'm developing lima syndrome..._

Eden felt a the presence of a psychopath and walked away from the door toward the entrance. "Why are you still here?"

Pyro laughed hysterically as a response. "I won't take no for response. Either you let me fuck your pet until I'm satisfied or I contact the police and get you and your men arrested. You won't be able to fulfill your promise if you get caught now."

It was blackmail. Eden would have no choice to give in to the maniac but he had one trick up his sleeve, but that would require him to backstab Shinji.

"Let's make a deal," Eden began as he shuffled threw his jean pockets. He took out a picture and showed it to the red head. "This boy is trying to get an organization that I don't want involved in this investigation. I want you to silence him for me. If you do, I'll let you do whatever you want to my pet free of charge."

It was such a good deal that greed would take over Pyro's mind. Pyro glanced at the picture and smirked, "This was boy that had the information from."

"Then will you accept?"

"Of course. Anything for my darling Shinji. What do you mean by silence though?"

"Just keep him quiet. You can do anything you want to him even kill him. Although he is one of Shinji's new friends."

A wicked smile appeared on Pyro's face. "Perfect. Atsuki Saijo. Prepare to meet your end."

A crazy laugh echoed throughout the underground base. Eden could only laugh to himself at the teen's stupidity. If he thinks it will be easy to kill the telepath, he was wrong. FORT wouldn't allow it to happen and with Shinji's revelation that everyone saw Atsuki as their sun, nothing terrible could happen to him.

_Once he's out of the way, there will be no way to get caught._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 16130 words.**

**Li: Is this the longest chapter ever?**

**Me: No, chapter 26 in The Song of Hope is with 19,070 words and when I edit that chapter, it will be longer. **

**Li: Oh...**

**Me: I think I need to make notes on The Song of Hope for the conversation to make since.**

**I already explained that LME was an undercover agency that fought dangerous villains all over the world. Well, one of their missions is a remake of the Prince of Tennis movie where the Seigaku Regulars were threatened with their lives. They either lost the match or they were going to get killed. I thought the organization was terrible because they were up against a huge dark organization that could cover their tracks. It was only luck and betrayal by Ryoma's brother Ryoga that saved everyone because Eiji would have the first one to die (one of the guy's held a knife behind his back which I consider worse than having a gun behind your back). This is why LME is important to the cruise. This mission would be a sequel to The Song of Hope but I have yet to finish that story. **

**Everything will be explained about LME if you read The Song of Hope but...**

**Eiji Kikumaru and Oishi Shuichiro is from Prince of Tennis. Tezuka Kuminitsu who is mentioned in Eiji's mind is their captain. The one with the life boat is Atobe Keigo as he too was on the ship but he never lifted a finger. **

**Kyoko Mogami, Sho Fuwa, Kanae Kotonami, Ren Tsuruga, Maria Takarada and Lory Takarada AKA the President of LME are from Skip Beat. The Song Sho sings is Prisoner which is one what he sings in EPISODE 17 and Volume 7 in the manga.**

**Mitsuki Koyama, the three Shinigami Takuto, Meroko and Izumi are from Full Moon Wo Sagashite. She was once with Bad Luck but went solo as Full Moon shortly after Edo joined LME. **

**Judai Yuki, Jun Manjoume and Edo Phoenix are from Yu Gi Oh GX. At first, Judai, Jun, Kaede Nagase (from Negima) and Mitsuki formed Bad Luck but Mitsuki decided to go solo with Full Moon and Kaede would rather not sing but help with the special affects as well as join Wei-Ko in the material arts lessons he gives. Edo joined to fill in Mitsuki's place. **

**Tama looks like Mitsumi from Love Hina which explains her stupidity. She is a Shinigami Mitsuki created along with Tokio (who does not appear). Ishida (another Shinigami) was created by Eiji but he serves Mitsuki the same.**

**Wei Ko looks like Sharon from Tsubasa Chronicles. He is the material artist and gives classes on self defense. **

**Leo Hanabishi looks like Recca Hanabishi from Flame of Recca. Glacia who is mentioned looks like Tokiya Mikagami from Flame of Recca. Leo is the comedian of the group but he and Glacia perform Manzai in which Leo says something humorous and Glacia is the foil to what he says. **

**Nemi Springfield in appearance and personality is based on Negi Springfield from Negima. He generally has his own magic show because he is a magician. **

**Aria...I can't remember who he was supposed to resemble...-sweatdrop- He's the robot if you haven't noticed and is the one that analyzes situations. **

**Frank does not appear in this chapter but he is Nemi and Maria's guardian due to looking like Frankenstein. **

**Another thing, all of this happens a year after The Song of Hope so all the LME actors are one year older and Atsuki met them at age 16. **

**Here's more things about Eiji. In The Song of Hope, Sho switched his affection from Kyoko to Eiji because he and Kyoko are similar in personality and Eiji would an easier catch because Kyoko was out of his reach. In the story, the Golden Pair are going out but something happened and now Eiji is with Sho. **

**As for why Eiji was with Edo and Aria, in the story, Eiji's family was murdered by this man who wants Eiji's powers. Before that, Edo agreed to take care of Eiji because his father wouldn't accept his son being gay. Now that Eiji's family is dead, Edo is the official guardian of the tennis player. Aria has also taken a liking to Eiji and follows him almost everywhere and Edo takes care of him too, but Aria is actually in love with Edo and is jealous of Jun because as Sho is to Eiji, Edo is to Jun. **

**Li: That is literally spoiling The Song of Hope.**

**Me: It's not done anyway. The ending is planned and everything but motivation is hard to come by. **

**Li: I see what you mean...NOT!**

**Me: Okay, about the actual chapter. I was planning on a second lemon but I think an Akira/Atsuki lemon will satisfy all. I'm sorry if Atsuki sounded a little too horny. Desperate times require desperate measures!**

**Li:....................**

**Me:..................A lemon where two people want it is much harder than a rape.......**

**Li: Oh wow...**

**Me: And like my other stories, confessions will be ruined by innocent bystanders!**

**Li: It's Falling for the First Time all over again.**

**Me: After this, it's six more chapters and chapter 11 is half way done! I got the rape already!**

**Li: Shit...**

**Me: Reviews are appreciated...now I shall go make the most random one shot ever! **

**Li: Please help me...**


	11. Princess Tutu

**Princess Tutu**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Richie, Sora and Pyro are my characters while you could consider Hanako and Mars Maria Holic characters in a way.**

**Summary: With only two more days to complete the mission, Atsuki finally reveals everything to his friends. They all decide to work together to crack the case. After watching a certain anime, Atsuki makes a conclusion on where the enemy base is and plans to go and infiltrate the building tonight alone, but with Hibiki acting all weird, he might not be able to...**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, dark Edward/Hibiki, OC/Hibiki and one sided Hibiki/Atsuki**

**Genre: Angst, Suspense, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and slight Horror**

**Warning: Graphic violence, hints of gang rape, swearing, unintentional OOC, yaoi**

**This might be the shortest chapter ever, but not much is going to happen except explanations and a dark flashback and blah blah. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 11: Princess Tutu

* * *

The following morning was awkward mainly because of what happened last night. There was a huge tension between Akira and Kenichi though. Kenichi left early for work so he would avoid the subject. While very immature in terms of dealing with the situation, it might have been the best thing for the two teenagers since they were both going to skip school along with everyone else if they wanted to save Shinji.

Atsuki noticed that Akira wasn't in the greatest of moods because of last night though. Despite being a psychic, he was still innocent when it comes to the sexual world, so even if he read Akira's mind, he wouldn't have been able to understand why the material artist was so disgruntled.

Regardless, it was Akira that called everyone telling them to meet up at his place pronto. He had to persuade Rui to skip school because of her almost perfect attendance and Ryo who didn't want to miss another lecture in literacy class. Yayoi was more worried about being scolded by her parents for skipping because that one day where she left school early due to the group suicide. Despite Nami standing up for her and it was a good reason to leave early, her parents didn't let her off the hook.

"Yayoi, Saijo staying here is more important than you getting in trouble," Akira put it bluntly. Fortunately Yayoi was oblivious to comments that would hurt her feelings so she took his response to heart and decided to skip school.

When school started, everyone assembled at Akira's place. Only Ryo seem to be half asleep.

"You really aren't a morning person, aren't you Dragon?" Richie questioned.

Ryo yawned in response to her comment. Rui looked at her weirdly, "Dragon?"

"That's what Ryo means in English," Richie told the Ganguro girl. "I spent the entire day yesterday trying to come up with names for everyone."

Mika groaned. "We should have been looking up information on the missing people."

"I got bored..." Richie admitted. She didn't sound too happy with her announcement.

"What names did you come up with?" Yayoi questioned trying to motivate Richie even though there were more important things to talk about.

Richie grinned. "Oh! Yayoi will be Spring. Ryo will be Dragon. Hibiki will be Echo. Rui will be Base. Akira will be Bright and Atsuki will be Dawn..." The smile on her face disappeared. "I didn't like Mika's English name so I decided to stay with Mika-chan. The same with Shinji."

"Wow! You spent all day coming up with names for us?"

"Yeah..."

"Why do I have to be the base?"

"What? Did you want me to call you 'Weak' or 'Kind' which you are neither of them."

"Richie..."

"Can we stop getting side tracked?" Hibiki questioned in a rather irritated tone. He was glad that Atsuki was finally going to reveal everything to his friends but if the girls continued to ramble on like this, then more time was wasted.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." the red head apologized to quickly.

"It's no big deal Yayoi," Atsuki said.

Akira shook his head. "It's a big deal. You're going to tell us all something important."

All eyes were on the telepath.

"Is it about the incidents that's been happening in Kisaragi recently?" Ryo questioned.

Atsuki nodded his head slowly. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would we freak out?" Rui asked.

Atsuki knew in his mind that Hibiki and Rui wouldn't be the ones startled mainly because they had powers of their own and he suspected that Akira and Richie had some idea of his powers. He didn't know though that everyone suspected him of having a power similar to Rui.

Closing his eyes, he activated Lux Pain in front of his friends. He could hear their gasp when strange markings appeared on his left arm. He opened his eyes revealing one gold left eye.

"I'm a telepath."

He finally told them. They all had mixed expression. Hibiki knew from the beginning so he was not surprised at all. Rui was suspecting a power that understood emotions but a psychic wasn't one of them. His other friends were just surprised but no look of fear or disgust showed in their Shinen.

"I belong to an organization called Force for Obliteration of the Risk of Terrors but FORT for short. Our job is to eliminate the rising threat, Silent."

Atsuki realized that no one was going to say anything until his explanation was over. (It's not every day you hear Atsuki say more than a sentence a day.)

"Silent is a worm or parasite. You can decide that on your own, but they are born from the darkness of people's heart. When fear, hate or sorrow submerges in one's heart, Silent will likely attack the person. You guys have already witnessed some incidents of an infected person."

Richie was confused mainly because she wasn't in Kisaragi City when all the events happened. "What do you mean?"

"The group suicides," Atsuki began, "people starting to act differently from their normal personality. The multiple murders and animal cruelty and...the witch hunt."

"What do you mean by...change in personality?" Yayoi asked. Her voice was shaking.

"You already witnessed Silent's power," Atsuki said bluntly as he turned to Akira and Richie, "you guys also suffered from the effects of Silent."

Everyone was stunned by the revolution.

"What?!"

The silver haired teen felt that in order to explain about himself, he had to tell them about the time they changed.

"Yayoi, that time when you left home early because of the group suicide, Silent took control of your heart and you tried to kill yourself."

"W-What?"

Rui knew that Yayoi was suicidal when the artist told her, but she didn't know that during that time when the group suicide was announced that she was trying to kill herself.

"Akira," Atsuki continued, "remember when we first met on you were rather...violent?"

The material artist didn't need to remember that. It was too obvious that he was looking for a fight at the beginning of the month.

"Silent took a hold of you then." Atsuki then turned to Richie. "Richie, last Thursday, Silent was inside of you. That's why you tried to kill me."

Richie clenched her fist in anger.

"What is Silent really?" Ryo asked ignoring the negative of his friends because of this parasite.

"Like I said, it's a parasite. It's called Silent because it literally kills its victims unexpectedly because of thoughts like suicide and murder. The problem with Silent is that it can be transferred from person to person depending on infection level. Once it's a level three infection, it will be spread when a horrendous act happens." Atsuki frowned. Because of Sayuri, Akira got infected by Silent again. Getting infected by two Silent is unheard of especially two different types of Silent. It was best to keep this information to himself.

"Then...when Kei was warning me of the shadow...he meant Silent?" Rui asked.

"Yes," Atsuki answered, "Silent tends to seek out others with special powers like your own and use it to their advantage. The witch hunt was an example of Silent's doing. That CIA agent, Graham Miller wanted your power and Nami's power for something big..."

"But before we knew it, we learned that that man was dead!"

When the blonde said that, it was obvious what Atsuki was going to say next.

"My powers," Atsuki continued, "can fight against Silent. When you guys were in your darkest moments of your life, I took advantage of it to kill the Silent that was inside of you. In order to get to Silent though...I have to read your minds."

There was a pause.

"That explains why you seem to know everything that's going on..." Mika mumbled.

"I don't use it every chance I get," Atsuki said quickly trying to assure them that he wasn't looking at their minds now as he had already deactivated his powers. "When I read someone's mind, I can see what a person is thinking. Dark thoughts tend to be victims that are infected with Silent."

"Dark thoughts?"

Atsuki nodded his head. "Mika, you too were infected."

"WHAT?!"

"But your tenacious personality prevented you from fully getting infected. It was just your mind that had the dark thoughts despite showing no signs on the outside. Still..." Atsuki shivered at the thought of reading Mika's mind. Silent made it seem that the bluenette had some sort of crush on Rui or something. Not that being a lesbian is a bad thing, but Mika would never say stuff like that to Rui if she didn't want to get beaten down.

"Anyway, my power can also kill people. If I try really hard, I can actually destroy someone's mind..."

"So you killed that guy?" Akira asked.

"Yes. It was either kill or be killed."

Atsuki didn't like killing people. What was worse then peering into a person's heart was killing someone in cold blood with your own hands and because he has done both, he has no hopes of going to heaven...if heaven existed.

"Hibiki also has this power," Atsuki admitted.

Ryo didn't seem as surprised as everyone else.

"Is that true?" Richie asked.

"The cat's out of the bag," Hibiki replied. "Atsuki-chan and I have the same powers literally. Of course, there is a major difference."

"In terms of killing people, Hibiki is stronger," Atsuki admitted.

"But Atsuki-chan, you're practically an empathetic," Hibiki insisted, "You don't need your powers most of the time to understand what a person is feeling."

"That's-"

"You probably won't admit it because you're so stubborn but that's why you didn't need to say anything when I was in the hospital. _And I'm grateful for that._"

"..."

Ryo sighed in annoyance. "To think you two were hiding this power when there was no need to."

"Sorry...my powers isn't used for good like Rui or Nami's. Mind reading is like betraying one's trust and..."

"Don't apologize," Akira interrupted.

"But Akira-"

"You said that I was infected with Silent, right?"

"Yes..."

Akira let out a small smile. "I noticed that I was a different person after my mom died. I didn't want to admit I was blinded by rage back then...but if it weren't for you...I don't think I would have been able to patch up things with my dad and I thank you for that."

Richie snickered when she saw Atsuki's cheeks light up. Everyone else obviously noticed and couldn't help but either smile or let out a small laugh.

"That's right Dawn!" Richie continued. "Thanks to you, I finally came up with a resolution to my problems."

"You taught me...that there is more to life and by just throwing it away, you lose everything." Yayoi added.

"Atsuki-chan, you help us more than hurt," Hibiki told him as he winked at the gray haired teen which seemed to piss the other telepath off.

"That's not true!"

"Without you Saijo, we would all probably be dead by now," Akira admitted.

It was true. Yayoi would have committed suicide eventually. Akira would continue to be violent to the point of no return. Mika would have eventually become a victim of the serial killer. Ryo would have drowned in his own guilt from Takano's death as Rui would with Mako's death. Shinji would have been more isolated and Richie more aggressive. Heck, even Hibiki wouldn't have been able to realize his mistakes of cooperating with PHARYNX is it weren't for Atsuki (Liu Yee actually but he wouldn't admit that).

"...I..."

For the first time, Atsuki felt a huge weight being removed from his shoulders. It was probably due to everyone accepting him as who he is and wouldn't judge him because of his powers. FORT was like his blanket to him but his friends were a different type of comfort.

"Thank you...everyone."

His friends just smiled seeing as Atsuki would no longer hide anything from them.

"Now, about why we were actually skipping school."

Richie just had to ruin the moment. It earned a glare from the three girls and Akira. Atsuki knew where she was getting at and continued.

"As you know, Silent is involved with the kidnappings starting as early as June 20th this year. So far, there are twenty-one missing people and one of them was found dead."

"And that was Kotohana Wesley, right?"

"Correct...hey! When did you get this information Mika? I thought the police didn't release it to the public."

Mika grinned. "I have my resources."

"Oh god...anyway, there hasn't been a pattern to the kidnappings but recently, the victims that are getting abducted are Kisaragi students whose name has an S at the beginning of end of their name."

"Wouldn't that put you at risk Saijo?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, but I have ties with the police chief, so abduction in my case will be highly unlikely."

Despite the reassurance in his voice that he wouldn't end up like Shinji, his friends couldn't help but worry for him. Sure he was a psychic and could probably sense the kidnapper's presence behind him but still...

"I have a list of all the victims but because the information was leaked, it's not needed to say who is missing, but from the information I got, the dates when these people went missing are all over the place."

"That doesn't help us one bit."

"It doesn't, but I asked one of my friends at FORT to look at what happened on July 4 where most of the victims went missing and the background check of everyone else."

_To think he could get all of this information all by himself._ Hibiki thought to himself. He knew FORT's intelligence allowed them to gather information on their target easily but if they could easily get hidden data like this, then Atsuki could probably solve this case on his own...

_But he can't because he doesn't have the physical strength to do it._

"Still...Nola is stuck on where the actual location of the kidnapper's hideout is. She suggested that it was somewhere here in Kisaragi City but..."

"So basically, you called us to help you out in this investigation?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes...I hate dragging you guys into this, but I don't think I can do this on my own..."

"Of course we'll help you," Yayoi told him.

Atsuki was rather surprised, "You will?"

"Well duh!" Mika exclaimed, "Shinji is among the kidnapped! We can't just let him stay missing forever. Besides..." An evil smile appeared on the journalist's face. "If I work with you, that means I have access to information that the police obtains."

"-sweatdrop- Is that all you think about?"

"Nope."

"If we help you," Rui continued, "you don't have to bare the burden of going at it all alone."

"Rui..."

"We all have to repay you for saving us."

"..."

Atsuki's cheek became flushed again. Akira wondered if he wasn't use to comments like that.

"Well, I guess we can say the case is on," Hibiki joked. Of course no one got the joke though.

Everyone was in agreement on this. The silver haired teen then turned to the pink hared teen.

"Richie...is it all right if I borrow a certain anime?"

"Sure, Dawn. Which one? It's not the porn one is it?"

"Leave that one to Akira."

"Hey! That's uncalled for!"

"It's Princess Tutu..."

Richie felt her jaw drop, "Why that one?"

"...I believe there is a hidden message in that anime...so..."

Richie held her hand in front of her face as if she was trying to prevent Atsuki from seeing her giggling. "Don't say anymore. I'll just let you to your tutu fantasies."

"Seriously Richie? Do you think I'm perverted like those two over there!"

"Saijo!"

"I'm honored."

"You have a point. All right, I'll bring the DVD here. Just make sure you're not wasting your time."

"I won't..."

With that said, the group dissembled. Yayoi went to walk around Kisaragi in search of Nami who would help them. Rui went back to work as she would get information from her customers. The same would go for Akira but he was going to have to tolerate his dad's lecture. Mika went off to who knows where to gather data. Hibiki and Ryo left together back to Tohodo to search for a book that might hint of a similar incident (with so many old books in his library and a newspaper stand in front of the store, they were bound to find something). That left Atsuki with Richie. The brown eyed girl guided the telepath to her mansion where she would hand him the DVD.

It didn't take long for them to reach the mansion and for Richie to get the DVD. In fact, the instant she handed it to Atsuki, he quickly thanked her and headed back to his apartment complex to watch it. Richie decided to watch the gray haired teen from a distance to make sure he was okay before joining Mika on her journey on collecting information.

* * *

Atsuki closed his eyes after he threw a pillow over his eyes. It was a miracle that he was able to finish the whole Princess Tutu series. It was more than thirteen episodes, so Atsuki thought he might be wasting time. The ash haired teen found a way around this though. He only watched episodes that he considered important and watched the beginning. The start of the episode would always have a different story that always became a tragedy one way or another or was left unfinished.

He noticed that there was a secret message in the anime though. The title was light hearted and it may have revolved around ballet but the drama, romance and tragedy was real.

_Somehow, that cat's quote about marrying someone seems to be the secret message. _Atsuki thought to himself as he printed the list of victims from his computer. Somehow, he knew there was a certain order to the names that created a message. _Except for Kotohana, everyone here starts with the letter S._

He got a call from Nola and turned to his computer.

"I finally got information about July 4," Nola replied looking wary. "I swear, if the media continues to cover information like this up, I might have to send their computer network a virus."

"Nola, what did you get?" Atsuki asked ignoring the fact that she was tired.

Nola sighed as she explained the significance of the date. "July 4, there was a huge dinner party in Tokyo. It was hosted by the President of LME, Lory Takarada. Apparently, he is known for being late to former parties. He didn't show up until midnight, but by then the building the party was in was under attack."

Atsuki remembered. It was in the news all over the world because everyone thought it was a terrorist attack.

"The building was bombed. Fortunately, no one was killed, but there were many injured and those girls listed as missing on July 4 are the ones that were supposedly kidnapped. People thought that it was a terrorist attack so the media considered that listing the missing people would cause a bigger uproar."

"So LME was..."

"Right. LME was involved on this date in the fight against kidnappers, but I think LME has told you why they haven't made their move."

"Huh?"

"You went to an LME concert yesterday, so I assume one of them told you why they couldn't help FORT out."

Atsuki wasn't told directly. He had to read Eiji's mind to get the information. Edo wasn't that much help as he was too concerned with his image.

"Sapphire Hibiki."

"Right. She is Eiji Kikumaru's childhood friend. Since Kikumaru has a high position in LME, he demanded a rescue, but the kidnapper blackmailed them. If they stayed out of it, then Sapphire would remain unharmed along with Wei-Ko's two younger siblings Shi-Ko and See-Ko."

"I see..."

"If it weren't for that, the kidnappings would have stopped a long time ago. Although I fear that this city might have suffered the consequences. You know how aggressive LME can be at times."

Atsuki nodded his head. During the tennis match of Japan versus America, the American coach was doing illegal gambling. Additionally, if the American team lost, he planted time bombs all over Tokyo Dome that were camouflaged. LME was very reckless and that was because of their own was brutally raped two days before the match. By attacking Jun Manjoume, Baker wanted the Dark Stalker to say offensive things about Japan and help boost the American team. This was a terrible move as Mr. Baker had no idea what he was up against. While the matches were going on, Mitsuki's Shinigami amongst other members were deactivating the time bombs that were under chairs, in the bathroom stalls and so on. They managed to remove the big bomb that was hidden in the middle of Tokyo Dome. Once the match ended, Ren Tsuruga had Baker arrested along with the guys who were gambling. That was all Atsuki knew from watching the TV broadcast because after that, the satellite lost connection worldwide and the aftermath is unclear.

"They might have hurt someone..."

"Exactly. That's why we got to find the location of the base."

Atsuki nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll contact you again, when I find anymore useful information."

With that said, the connection between FORT was lost. Atsuki turned his attention back to the list he printed out. There was a hidden message and he was going to crack the code...or so he thought.

Truth be told, there was no easy way to arrange the names. It would look like gibberish if he tried to arrange it in anyway.

_...Maybe I should give up on the names and focus on the message of the anime. _Atsuki told himself as he put the list aside.

The telepath thought about the trip to ANGELIC LAYER. Before and after they went in and out of the store, Atsuki remembered a guy talking to himself outside of the place. No one seem to notice mainly because of Mika and Richie's loud voice, but Atsuki remembered what the man said.

**Beware of the saint. She will sweep you away.**

_It makes no sense. _Atsuki told himself._ What did he mean by being swept away...wait! Saint could be the reason behind the S...and swept away can also mean kidnapping. Saints are similar to angels in heaven so..._

Atsuki finally came up with the conclusion.

_ANGELIC LAYER is their base!_ Atsuki determined. He also remembered the second thing the man said.

**If you don't listen to the saint, you will have to marry me!**

_That could be considered a quote from Princess Tutu._ Atsuki confirmed. _And when you say marry me, you could also mean have sexual intercourse...! _

"They'll pretty slick being able to hide the hostages this long..." Atsuki told himself as he prepared to tell Nola. Something stopped him though.

_What if...I'm wrong though?_ The telepath asked himself. _I may just say it's ANGELIC LAYER because of coincidence...and because of that nostalgic feeling in there...maybe I should confirm my suspicion tonight._

It was a risky move. If he intended to uncover the truth, he would have to go sneak inside the building when it closed and then find some clue in their without getting caught.

_Since my powers aren't working in the building, I'll have to be extra careful. Maybe I should...no! I can't bring them into this because if I'm wrong and it's just a normal store, they could get in trouble because of me. _

Atsuki sighed. He knew he was breaking his promise to his friends about staying safe, but this is something he had to do on his own.

_Tonight. I'll leave for ANGELIC LAYER. _

* * *

After multiple calls from his friends telling him that they didn't find any useful information, Atsuki finally turned off his phone. The thing he didn't want in this investigation was being given away by a phone call by one of his friends asking where he was.

Around 9:00 PM, Atsuki left his apartment. If he remembered correctly, ANGELIC LAYER closed around 10:00 PM.

It was dangerous to be walking around at this time, but he's done this many times and so far, he hasn't been attacked by any suspicious face. That has been true until tonight though...

Atsuki felt someone place their hand over his mouth. He panicked as he struggled to brake free. The other hand reached over and smacked his ass. The panic faded when he head-butted the person.

"Oww! Atsuki-chan, you're so mean!"

Atsuki glared at his attacker. "What the hell Hibiki?! You don't just act like a kidnapper in the middle of the night!"

Hibiki rubbed his chin murmuring about Atsuki's hard head.

"Seriously, I will scream rape if you do that again."

"Don't lose your temper Atsuki-chan..."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Ryo is at Richie's place tonight. She has a huge computer at her mansion and Ryo is going to pull an all-nighters. He said I could sleep at his place tonight if I was really worried for his health." Hibiki then scowled when he looked Atsuki into the eyes. "The big question is what are you doing out this late at night?"

"That's none of your business," Atsuki resorted to quickly.

"...Are you going to ANGELIC LAYER?" Hibiki asked sounding concerned.

"And what if I am? Are you going to stop me?"

Hibiki shook his head. "Why should I?"

"...You know I might screw up and become one of the missing..."

"If you turn up missing because you went there, then we would know that ANGELIC LAYER is behind the kidnappings and even when you survive tonight, we'll have more information to confirm that ANGELIC LAYER is their hideout."

Atsuki said nothing. The cyan haired teen was expecting him not to go despite his explanation. He wouldn't change his mind though, not when he was so close to finding out the truth.

"You know, I can understand why Akira worries about you so much," Hibiki continued.

"Huh?"

"You are just like Mika. You both want to know the truth so you'll willing to put your life in danger to discover it. If you two had any way of self defense, then Akira wouldn't have to worry so much."

"..."

"Are you still up to it? If you want, I can go with you."

"No. I can do it by myself."

"...Stubborn as ever."

"Don't talk as if you know me."

"You're a telepath. What do you expect?"

Atsuki glared at the cyan haired teen. He was pushing his buttons. The silver haired teen turned to leave. Hibiki frowned as he reached forth and grabbed the other teen's shoulders forcing him to turn his way.

"Wait."

Atsuki wasn't amused in the situation he was in. "What the hell are you doing?"

It didn't take long for Hibiki to realize the situation they were both in. At this moment he had both hands on Atsuki's shoulders. What was suggested was obvious and Atsuki was taking it the wrong way. Hibiki felt his cheeks light up looking into the other's eyes. Atsuki obviously didn't seem to notice it because he continued to glare.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What, now?"

Hibiki nodded his head.

"...How long will this take?"

"Only a few minutes."

Atsuki wasn't expecting Hibiki to grab his arm and pull him to area four. Annoyed with him pulling his arm, Atsuki forced him to let go saying he could walk on his own.

_Seriously what is wrong with this guy?_

* * *

Atsuki put his guard up as he walked beside Hibiki. The cyan haired teen couldn't be trusted no matter what. Sure he was free from Silent's influence but he gave off the stalker vibe. If he let his guard down, he would fall victim.

"Saijo," Hibiki began, "how close are you to Akira?"

Atsuki was shocked by the question, "Wha-"

"I know I shouldn't intrude on your relationship, but are you really in love with him?"

The two stopped walking as Atsuki turned his attention to the cyan haired teen, "Of course I love him. Sure he's hot headed and jumps to conclusion easily but he's...really a honest and sweet person...behind that tough guy facade."

Atsuki knew his cheeks were turning as red as a tomato but he couldn't help it. Akira was the true reason why he didn't want to leave Kisaragi. If he completed the mission, he would be able to stay with the green haired teen and live happily ever after (hopefully). He also knew that he was letting his guard down, but whenever he talked about his boyfriend, he felt warm and fuzzy inside and it made the barrier around his heart drop.

Hibiki did not take advantage of the telepath. He listened throughly and nodded his head slowly.

"I see..."

Atsuki noticed that Hibiki was not himself. He expected him to make a sexual statement but nothing came out of his mouth.

"You're really lucky Saijo," he said. It hinted deep sorrow in this tone, "That night when you and Mika were attacked..."

"It had to happen for a reason," Atsuki quickly said in a soothing voice, "but if you, Akira and Ryo didn't come, we wouldn't have made it, and I thank you for that."

Hibiki said nothing.

"Hibiki, is something wrong?"

"No..."

Atsuki noticed that the barrier around his mind was dropped completely. Thinking about reading his mind but choosing not to was probably one of the best decisions he made because something told him that if he read his mind, he would be engulfed in a sea of sorrow.

"Hibiki?"

* * *

"_Steiner, what are you doing?!"_

_Hibiki remembered the past. The time he chose to go study aboard and leave Ryo in the hands of his coworker was probably one of the darkest part of his life beside losing his parents in a car accident and nearly going insane. He remembered meeting Edward Steiner for the first time. This man had the answers to everything from Newton's law to difficult to solve math equations. He had the answers to everything except Silent, man's greatest enemy._

_Despite Edward being a busy man, he decided to take Hibiki as his pupil. The cyan haired teen learned everything he needed to know, but associated with Edward who was in the anti-FORT organization PHALANX, he was going to get infected with Silent eventually which would lead him to gaining his powers, but..._

"_I'm going to teach you something new Hibiki."_

_The cyan haired teen didn't know what Edward was going to teach him next but he had a bad feeling. Three members from PHARYNX were behind him giving him creepy smiles that sent a shiver down his spine._

_Hibiki froze in place when Edward turned his direction. _

"_You won't be able to move anymore," the old man said simply._

"_What did you-"_

"_I'm going to teach you the pleasures of intimacy."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

_Hibiki wasn't liking where this was leading to._

"_You'll find out very soon."_

_One of the PHALANX members shoved him to the ground. The teen couldn't get back up because of the power Edward use. The old man smirked as he ordered his men to start. _

_Hibiki tried to fight back when he felt the adults grabbing a hold of his garments and tearing them off. To Edward's surprise, Hibiki managed to be able to move his arms and legs. The cyan haired teen kicked the man that tried to take his jeans off but that resulted in another one stomping on his back._

"_You better obey us you son of a bitch!"_

_The pain was unbearable that Hibiki let out a low cry. They finished stripping him to the nude. _

"_Now, we shall start the act," Edward began, "so you better take notes my good boy."_

_Fear slowly started to engulf him when the old man unzipped his own jeans, He pulled out his manhood and slowly started to walk over to the teen._

"_Steiner stop this!" Hibiki shouted, "There are other ways to teach me."_

"_This is the easiest way to do so my boy," Edward said simply, "and it's best if you learn this now if you want to survive in the future."_

_One of the guys' pulled Hibiki's so hard that the blue eyed teen opened his mouth to yelp in pain. It as a mistake to open his mouth wide though because Edward forced his shaft into his mouth._

"_Suck," the old man ordered, "and if you even think about biting down, the pain you fear will be tripled."_

_Hibiki was forced to comply as he sucked the swollen dick. It tasted awful to him and it made him question how people could suck one's cock without gagging._

_Edward let out a pleasurable sigh as he thrusted his dick deeper into the younger teen's throat. Hibiki didn't have a good gag reflex and started struggling to get the penis out of his mouth._

"_The bitch is actually doing it!"_

"_He's sucking our boss' cock!"_

"_He must really like it, the slut!"_

_Edward felt himself coming faster than expected. He smirked as he cummed inside the teen's mouth without warning before quickly taking his dick out of his mouth. "Swallow it."_

_The cyan haired teen forced the icky substance down his mouth. He coughed trying to get any that was still on this tongue out. The old man held out his dick to Hibiki's face, "There's still some on here. Make sure to lick it clean."_

_Still trembling, he did as what he was told and licked the remaining cum off of his teacher's length. He prayed that this was the last thing he was expected to do after he got rid of all the cum._

"_Now what's next?"_

_Hibiki suspected to be done that he didn't expect to be thrown on his back with the old man on top of him._

"_What are you-"_

_Edward wouldn't let him finish as removed the rest of his clothing. When you see an old person naked, its not a pretty sight. Closing his eyes was the only thing Hibiki could do to deny that Edward was doing this to him. He gasped when he felt the length be inserted in his anus._

"_Ahhh..."_

"_This might hurt since you're not on your front side but..."_

_The old man didn't hesitate to thrust into the younger male. Hibiki cried out in pain as he clung to his teacher as a reflex._

"_He really likes it!"_

"_He doesn't want him to stop!"_

_No, that's not true! Hibiki shouted to himself. Someone tell him to stop!_

_Hibiki felt his entire body being split in half but Edward didn't care. He was in heaven while the younger of the two was suffering in agony being inexperienced. _

"_You're so warm in there," Edward commented as he cummed inside the teen without warning. He took his dick out and watched the cum flow out of his anus, "It makes me wonder if the others want to feel the warmth as well."_

_The other three males laughed as they got the signal that they could join in._

_Hibiki was forced on his belly again. Another cock was forced into his anus and thrusted hard. He couldn't scream though because another penis was put into his mouth and he was forced to suck that. The third guy decided to be under the cyan haired teen and pinch the teen's nibbles as well as rub his cock against his own._

_Tears fell from his eyes as the torture continued. His body was starting to submit to the pleasure he was feeling. _

_No, don't give in! You got to tell Steiner to stop!_

_Edward stayed out of this gang rape but he was getting turned on by the site regardless, "You really are beautiful Hibiki, but this beauty will only belong to me."_

_The cyan haired teen felt something rush toward his penis. He was going to cum if they kept this up._

"_I'm coming!" the guy below him shouted as he cummed all over Hibiki's stomach area. _

_Soon after, the one that had stuck the penis in the teen's mouth put his seed in his mouth and took his cock out. _

_It's no use. I'm going to..._

_Edward was fascinated when he and the other PHALANX member cummed at the same time. The guy took his dick out as well and all members glanced at Hibiki's body that was covered in their own semen. _

"_What a magnificent sight to behold!" Edward announced with a laugh as Hibiki continued to pant heavily, "We should do this more often. You know what. We'll continue our lesson in the next hour. Be ready my boy."_

_As the PHARYNX members walked away taking the teen's cellphone (that had Ryo's number in it) with them, Hibiki just laid in their own sexual fluid and cried. He hadn't cried ever since his parents died but there was no one there to see his disgraceful figure. No one would ever had to see it because he would never be able to open up to people again. _

* * *

"Hibiki, are you okay?"

Hibiki came back to his senses. Seeing the gray haired teen actually being concerned for his well-being made him feel...needed.

"Saijo, I..."

Hibiki had no idea what he was doing after hearing Atsuki's voice. Since he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know that he forced the telepath into a rough embrace and a hot kiss.

Atsuki quickly registered what was going on and tried his best to push the mind controller off of him, but no prevail. When Hibiki broke the kiss, Atsuki tried to tell the other teen to stop but Hibiki wasn't listening.

"Hibiki, stop this no-"

Hibiki cut him off with another kiss that was deeper than the last. If this kept up, Atsuki thought me might actually enjoy it and he couldn't cheat on Akira now.

"I love you Atsuki."

Those words sounded so gentle coming from the cyan haired teen. Atsuki was at a lost of words. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to the other because it was obvious that he was in emotional turmoil.

"Hibiki," Atsuki began as he firmly pushed the other off of him. "I'm sorry, but I love Akira."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7813 words.**

**Yohko: Poor Hibiki.**

**Li: He just became an uke in her book. **

**Me: He's still on the top in terms of seme/uke. But no matter what, gang rape makes you uke. Anyway, Richie will start calling her friends their English definition mainly due to boredom and the fact that it will be a name that only she can use. This is the list. From this story on word if she appears, she'll refer to certain people as these words.**

**Atsuki = Dawn**

**Akira = Bright **

**Ryo = Dragon**

**Hibiki = Echo**

**Yayoi = Spring **

**Rui = Base (in baseball)**

**Mika = Mika-chan (will stay the same)**

**Shinji = Shinji (stays the same)**

**Me: I think I explained everything in this chapter in terms of what Atsuki is planning, but I still need to explain other things as well (what does S really stand for and the connection between all the kidnappings as well as why the hell Melody is still alive). We'll find that soon. Five more chapters until the end and a few more until I get to the battle scene though.**

**Li: Blood will spill eventually. **

**Me: Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	12. S

**S**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Richie, Sora and Pyro are my characters while you could consider Hanako and Mars Maria Holic characters in a way.**

**Summary: After finally rejecting Hibiki's affection toward him, Atsuki finally infiltrates ANGELIC LAYER. He finally has the lead that can get the place sued and everyone involved in the kidnapping arrested, however a small screw up could have Atsuki facing the same fate as all the kidnapped victims. Will anyone be able to save him?**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki, Liu Yee/Hibiki, OC/Shinji and Tentacle/Atsuki (YES!)**

**Genre: Angst, Suspense, Action/Adventure, Drama and Romance **

**Warning: Graphic violence, swearing, tentacle rape (YAY), character death, some OOC, and yaoi**

**I'm going to have A LOT of fun in this chapter. Feel the wrath of a horny fan girl! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: S

* * *

"_Hibiki," Atsuki began as he firmly pushed the other off of him. "I'm sorry, but I love Akira."_

Those words smashed Hibiki's words to pieces. He knew the probability of Atsuki returning his feelings were extremely low and because of Akira, his odds would continue to go down, but yesterday, he knew that Akira truly beaten him. He didn't want to admit it because with no one to pursue, he would be all alone again.

Hibiki knew his mind barrier was down and Atsuki was reading his mind. It pained him to see the telepath reading his mind but he just didn't have the will to block him out.

Atsuki felt terrible reading the other telepath's mind. While Hibiki had tried to read his mind on multiple occasions, it felt wrong to pry into his mind and see what he was thinking. All that was going through Hibiki's mind was loneliness and despair.

_We are so similar after all._ Atsuki told himself as his eyes went back to black. "Hibiki, listen to me."

Hibiki didn't respond. Atsuki feared that if the cyan haired teen kept at it, then he might get infected with Silent again, and unlike his other friends, he wasn't as sane as them.

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but you can't keep going on like this." Atsuki took a huge breathe before he began lecturing his friend. "I know what it feels like to be alone in the world, but after my mission here in Kisaragi, I realized that I was never alone. I finally had something I lost many years ago. I have friends now. I have a family...and I have Akira. What I'm trying to say is that there is one person out there that will accept you for who you are and love you all the same...your soulmate..." Atsuki paused for a second. Calling Akira his soulmate was a little too much, but he couldn't help himself. "And when that person in your life finally comes, the hole in your heart will disappear for good. Mine disappeared when I first met everyone here though, and..."

Hibiki wanted to smirk and laugh. Today was truly the day that Atsuki had spoken so much and it felt comforting to have consoling words told to you. Still, a part of him just wanted to break down at the moment, but he had his pride. He wouldn't cry especially not in front of Atsuki.

"It's useless Atsuki-chan," Hibiki told him, his voice cracking slightly. "I had a failed romance every time. First Ryo and then you. I'm just lover's fool."

"That's not true Hibiki!" Atsuki shouted surprising the other. "Ryo might not return your feelings but he holds you as one of the most important people in his life...and as for me..." Atsuki let out a wee smile. "If it wasn't Akira that won my heart then maybe...just maybe I might have..."

"You're too kind..." Hibiki mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You're too kind...almost to the point of a _saint's kindness..._"

Hibiki's eyes widened when he made this revelation. Maybe the reason behind kidnapping only people with the letter S in their name was because they had a saint like quality of some sort.

_No...that's impossible. Atsuki-chan is the only person I know who has such warmth. _

"Hibiki?"

Hibiki managed to smile and not just the mischievous grin, but a true smile. "I'll leave you to your duties, but just promise that you'll come back alive."

"You don't have to worry about that!"

With that said, Atsuki slowly walked away from the docks of the Seagull. Hibiki waited until the gray haired teen was out of sight before he sat on the docks, crying. He could only hope that no one would come out of the Seagull building and see him sobbing because it truly was embarrassing for him, but he needed to unleash his sorrow now if he wanted to move on in life.

* * *

Atsuki felt bad for leaving Hibiki alone, but he knew Hibiki would be fine. All of his friends were strong. They all wouldn't break easily from something as small as a rejection. He couldn't say the same for himself. He asked himself what would his reaction be if Akira were to break up with him. That thought hurt...

The telepath found himself at ANGELIC LAYER. For some strange reason, the department store was closed early but that wouldn't stop Atsuki. The telepath quickly read the R. Shinen and sure enough, there wasn't enough security to go around for such a huge store. Not like there were things worth stealing.

The door was automatic, but it wouldn't open to Atsuki.

_It seems like telepaths can't enter unless they conceal their powers._ Atsuki thought to himself. _If I were to do that, I would be leaving myself wide open for an attack..._

There was no other option, so Atsuki had to conceal his powers temporary for the door to open up automatically.

Despite the fact the department store was closed, Atsuki could still feel peoples' presence in the area.

_It's coming from the third floor. _

Quietly, he made his way up the escalator which was turned off by the way. If it was on, things could go even smoother but all was good because he was use to sneaking around. He had to sneak into important buildings in previous missions to lure the Silent infectee out so Liu Yee could kill him.

Once Atsuki reached the third floor, he heard two voices. One was the porn shop owner who gave him a hard time and the other was a new voice he hadn't heard of. Quickly, he hid behind a stack of porn videos and listened.

"God Kyo, how could you be so stupid?!" one of the voices shouted. "Why did you put a video of my pet in the store?"

"It sounded good at the time to...put it in and make money?"

"You fucktard! You realize what will happen if some undercover agent gets that video? We'll be screwed over before the plan is complete!"

_Plan?_

"Eden calm down. I know you're upset about that kid going to try and take that Naruse kid from you but you don't need to take your anger out on your partner."

_SHINJI!_

The one called Eden seemed to have simmer down quickly.

"Kyo, do you notice something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel like someone is watching us."

Atsuki felt his breathing come to a stop. _Damn, he might have noticed me!_

"Impossible. The store is closed. Who could waltz in here at this time?"

"Stop talking."

Atsuki could hear Eden's footsteps come his way. His heart was beating way to fast and it was becoming difficult to breathe. If he was caught here, he was so screwed.

_Don't come this way! Please not this way!_

It seemed that God was favoring Atsuki today because there was this big crash coming from downstairs. It diverted their attention from Atsuki to the noise. Eden glanced at his partner before he irritably followed Kyo downstairs to check on the noise. Once they were on the second flood, Atsuki felt his knees giving up as he fell to the floor breathing heavily.

_That was close!_ Atsuki told himself as he quickly regained his composure. _I have no time to waste though. There is evidence that Shinji is being molested in one of these videos. I just have to find it._ Atsuki frowned at the thought._ But I don't want to go through that disgusting stuff!_

The silver haired teen decided to take things up a notch. If what he thought was true about someone in this building being a telepath then he would be spotted instantly if he used that power, but suppose no one was a psychic like him. They wouldn't be able to know he was there if he used his powers to check the Residential Shinen.

Atsuki activated Lux Pain and checked the R. Shinen on the DVD. One of the Shinen would definitely be the one that revealed the DVD that recorded Shinji on it.

_There it is!_

Atsuki found the DVD in the middle of yaoi videos. It didn't have any unique covering but it came off the same aura as Shinji and the guys who recorded it.

_Now we can save Shinji!_ Atsuki told himself as he mentally cheered. It was short lived when he heard one of the two guys heading back up the stairs. Atsuki looked around the area searching for a place to hide. Their was a door that read JANITOR'S OFFICE. It was his only hope of not getting caught. He quickly dove for the janitor's office and hid in the room.

"I don't see why Eden is so paranoid!"

It was the other guy Kyo was was talking to himself. "Getting worked up for a DVD that probably hasn't been sold to a customer yet and the noise downstairs which is that brat Sohma! There's no one in here that could steal evidence of the kidnappings in Kisaragi! We already got LME tied down and I doubt FORT will find us at all because all forces are being dispatched Wednesday night for good!"

_How does he know?_

Kyo checked around the area and walked passed the janitor's office. He didn't bother searching in their though. He yawned as he decided to head back downstairs and complain to his boss.

Atsuki shook his head in annoyance. They were probably guarding the entrance. At this rate, he might not be able to make it out without being detected.

If I want to make it through this, I would have to run to the police station. Atsuki told himself as he proceeded to leave. He stopped when he felt death Shinen in the room. The silver haired teen quickly searched for the light switch and turned on the light knowing that the dumb porn shop manager wasn't coming back up. Eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

There was blood everywhere. Dried up blood anyway, but it came from three lifeless bodies. All were murdered in a different way. One from a stab wound, one from a gun shot wound to the head and the last one obviously had her mind crushed. They all had a tag on their body though that had their names on it. They read Dolly Stelenza, Sue Rosaline and Setsuna Momiji.

Atsuki could have been used to seeing gruesome bodies like this, but they've been dead for a while. Almost three whole months. Flies and mice were swarming over the bodies and eating their flesh slowly. At that moment though, the telepath just wanted to get the hell out of this place since he confirmed that ANGELIC LAYER is where all the victims were kept and some even killed.

Fear overcame Atsuki and he knew he had to get it together before he screwed up, but the images wouldn't go away. Tonight, he would surely have nightmares.

Rushing to the first floor, he didn't seem to notice that someone had noticed him. Atsuki kept running for the door...that was until he slipped and fell through the floor on the first floor. The onyx eyed teen didn't get a chance to scream when he fell through.

"Oww..." he couldn't help letting out cry. He soon recovered and glanced around.

_Where am I? Is this a hidden floor below the department store?_ Atsuki looked around. Sure enough, there were many doors below the department store and a staircase that lead deeper into the darkness of the underground. He heard moaning and screaming coming from one door. The voice was all too familiar. _Sayuri is here! This means that all the victims are locked inside these rooms to get raped...this prostitution scheme stops now!_

Atsuki saw the stairs and proceeded to leave.

"And where are you going, boy?"

The telepath froze. He was finally caught red handed. Slowly, he turned around to see the same blonde guy that was yelling at his comrade. He was smirking at him evilly and his eyes were as sinister as a snake. It reminded Atsuki of the look Graham Miller had.

"So LME couldn't do it on their own so they finally decided to bring FORT into this...and I tried so hard to get them to stay out of this."

"Who are you, and how do you know about FORT? Did you work for PHALANX?"

The blonde shook his head. "Now why would I work with a pathetic group like that?" He took a step closer to the telepath. Atsuki found himself backing up away from the stairs and away from his freedom.

"My name is Akeboshi Eden, and you Atsuki Saijo will wish you haven't stepped into my territory."

Atsuki was confused. He felt his entire body shivering. "How did you know my name?"

Eden continued to show his confident smirk. "Oh, that name slipped out when I was making a deal with my pet. What was his name, ah yes, Shinji Naruse."

"Shinji?! Where is he damn you?!"

"Oh he's just fine compared to the rest of the people here who have nearly lost their insanity which is fine by me. With your presence here though, it might cause a big problem for your friend."

"What do you mean?"

Atsuki felt the Shinen around him attacking his mind directly. Edward and Graham's mind controlling powers were completely different from this. He felt like he was going to lose it all.

"There is this kid that wants to take my pet away from here. If he did that, then no one will be able to find him again. The only way I can keep him here is to get rid of you."

"Why me?"

"Because you mean a huge deal to FORT from the intelligence I gathered. I never knew Ray Platiere had a soft spot for kids but maybe that's why he decided to save your miserable life."

"What?"

"That time when those Silent infectees killed your sister and brutally injured you, you just wanted to lay there and die next to your sister didn't you, but you couldn't because Platiere took pity on you and decided to save your sorry ass."

"Stop..."

"You had the potential to becoming a Lux Pain user so he offered you a second chance of life in exchange for your freedom and emotions."

"Stop..."

"You had no choice but to comply because he was your savior. An angel from heaven or a demon in disguise, you couldn't tell because you were too young then but now!"

"Stop!"

"Oh, I seem to hit a nerve."

Atsuki realized that this Eden guy was a telepath and was reading his mind. Never once had someone was easily able to read his mind even with his guard up. He tried to move his arm but realize that it wouldn't move at all.

"It finally took affect. Lovely."

Atsuki wanted to ask, "What the hell did the bastard do to him" but he couldn't move any part of his body, not even his lips.

"I think you noticed it before when you first entered ANGELIC LAYER with your friends, but I developed a machine that drains a telepath's power. That way, no one can approach me without paying the price." Eden shook his head as he chuckled. "You noticed that the first time but you dare come back a second time and taste the machine's true power. I respect you for your stupidity and even respect you for being able to conceal your powers and still use a small portion of it on the top floor, but..."

Eden was already in front of the frozen telepath when he finished his sentence. "Your luck ends now."

Atsuki gasped when he felt his chin being lifted up. He tried to struggle against the pressure but his Shinen was too powerful.

_No, I don't want to be in that situation again!_

"I see you already belong to someone," Eden continued to taunt as he used his free hand to pull Atsuki toward him, "But will that person want you if you made love to another?"

Atsuki felt his body succumbing to the older male's touch. He closed his eyes thinking he failed, but all he could picture in his mind was Akira.

_I can't give up here. If I do, then I've let everyone down...and I..._

Eden was not suspecting a sucker (falcon) punch to the face. He was overwhelmed from the blow that he fell over.

"I will never give myself up to anyone except Akira!" Atsuki declared as he ran over Eden (stepping on his crotch in the process).

Eden was petrified but managed to get his phone out telling his men to capture Atsuki and get the evidence back.

* * *

Hibiki felt something hurt in his chest. He wondered if Atsuki was doing okay.

He hadn't moved from his spot mainly because he didn't want to return to an empty house for the night. He was hoping to return home with a prize but that wasn't going to happen. Now, all he could do was stare at the moving waters.

"Hibiki Kiryu I presume?"

Hibiki shot his head up. The voice was unrecognizable but it sent shivers down his spine. Slowly, he turned his head around to see three telepaths standing behind him. They obviously weren't from FORT because Atsuki made it clear that FORT would no longer go after him and it definitely wasn't PHALANX members because the instant Edward was murdered, PHALANX was disbanded.

"That's me," he said bravely.

The three men smirked. "You're coming with us."

"That's funny. I don't think you have the right to order me around."

The response was unexpected. Hibiki felt a powerful Shinen corrupt his mind preventing him from moving any part of his body.

_What the hell?_

"We will not take no for an answer. All telepaths are to be gathered at ANGELIC LAYER to stop an attack."

The cyan haired teen struggled to break free but couldn't.

_Dammit, why don't I have the power to resist? Did I really lose most of my powers?_

Two of the men forced him to stand. They laughed as they tied his hands behind his back.

"Hey, why do we have to get him again?" one of the guys asked. "He doesn't start with an S like that other telepath."

"The boss said that we should just take all of his pet's friends. It's not like LME or FORT can do anything about it."

"Still, he's kind of cute."

Hibiki forced himself not to open his mouth when he felt one of them grope his ass.

"Doesn't seem like a virgin ass. Don't tell me that this telepath is a whore!"

"Only one way to find out."

The cyan haired teen should had have a better reaction when he saw one of them scurry their hands underneath his shirt. He was so used to it when Edward molested him that it didn't affect him.

"He is a whore! He's not telling us to stop."

_Your fucking powers prevents me from cursing you out, you bastards!_

"It's not rape if he's enjoying himself. Can we have sex now?"

"Might as well. Our boss didn't give us a specific time when to be back and that we could toy with those we have to bring back."

Hibiki continued to glare at them as one of the guys unzipped his pants revealing a penis with pre-cum already on the tip of it.

"Be a good whore and suck," he ordered.

The cyan haired teen hid his hair underneath his eyes. He didn't expect anyone to save him. He expected to get out this his own. If he just hurried up and gave them what they wanted, they would weaken the barrier that was preventing him from moving and he would be able to crush their minds.

_Still...Atsuki-chan made a point. I can't keep going on like this..._

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up before I force up your throat!"

_Now!_

The evil telepath's weren't expecting the cyan haired teen to fight back. They drastically let down their guard when he was showing no resistance. It was too late to put up the Shinen barrier. He kicked the guy's most precious item causing him to fall on his back. He then head-butted the guy holding him down. The only problem now is getting the rope off his wrists so he could escape. There was one guy left and he seemed smart and less horny than the other two that were down temporary. The guy took a gun out and pointed it at the teen.

"You punk! You stop what you're doing and I won't kill you."

Hibiki smirked. "I would rather die then let you do whatever you wish to me."

"You-"

The cyan haired boy closed his eyes expecting a bullet through his head. The gun was never fired though. Slowly he opened his eyes to see what was the delay.

"Not as strong as you were the last time we met now are we."

Hibiki recognized that voice and regretted not getting himself killed sooner.

"Why are you here?" he asked completely bothered by the new arrival of his rival.

Liu Yee was behind the third guy who was knocked to the ground unmoving. He had the gun in his hand.

"I felt a distorted Shinen coming from here. I thought it was Atsuki's but I guess I was wrong." Liu Yee smirked seeing Hibiki's humiliating figure. "Regardless, I still get to see quite a sight."

The cyan haired teen looked away not realizing that his cheeks were lighting up. "If you're here, please untie me..."

"Oh? You're asking help from the enemy again?"

"You bastard! I didn't ask you to help me!"

"Really then? I'll just leave and go search for Atsuki. I feel like he's the one who needs help."

The Sweeper turned to leave only to stop when a rising dark Shinen started to appear behind the young telepath.

"Shit!"

Hibiki froze when he felt himself being pulled back by the neck and having a gun forced against his back.

"If you move he dies!"

Liu Yee should have known that Hibiki didn't take out the two other guys on his own. If he did, it would have been much easier for him. He proceeded to eat the mind's of the two men.

"I guess you don't care about this whore's life!" the man shouted as he fired the gun.

Hibiki didn't realize that he screamed when the gun was fired. It didn't hit him though. Turns out, he fired the gun into the sky as a warning.

Liu Yee saw the look on the telepath's face. He looked liked a frightened child ready to break down at any minute. The Sweeper frowned. It was bad enough that Atsuki and Natsuki gave him that look at times but for his enemy to give him the look out of all people...

"That was only a warning. Now if you want this bitch to live, leave the gun on the ground and slowly walk away from it. Once your three feet away from the gun, I'll release him."

Liu Yee scowled. "Is that it?"

"Nope. You will stand there and let me kill you."

"You got some nerve."

"This kid's life is in the balance," said the other man who got up and took out a gun from his pocket as well as pulling his pants up. "Is your life more important than this kid's?"

The Chinese man growled when the first guy proved his point by aiming the gun at his back again.

"You know, the longer it takes for you to make your decision, we might just entertain ourselves."

Hibiki gasped when he felt his ass being groped again. Why was it when Liu Yee was in front of him, he acted more insecure? That time he was battling him in front of AMS Bank was a time he acted insecure especially when he started losing the battle against the Sweeper.

"Now make your decision!"

Liu Yee clenched his fist in anger. He didn't know why his Shinen was flaring up. Did Hibiki really have an affect on him?

"Damn..."

He found himself obeying their commands. He placed the gun on the ground and slowly walked away from it.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Hibiki shouted. "If you listen to them, you'll just going to get killed!"

"Shut up!"

Hibiki gasped when he felt his ass being smacked, hard.

"Listen to us you brat and you might not have to witness your friend's death."

The two men were focused on the teen that they didn't notice Liu Yee was running toward them. When they did, it was too late. One of the guys dropped dead. The other guy witnessed this in time to be able to shoot Liu Yee. The Sweeper side stepped to avoid a fatal blow. However, the bullet manage to graze him slightly causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Damn..." he cursed again.

The man was pissed now. "You bastard! You're going to regret killing my comrade.

It all happened too fast. By the time Liu Yee crushed his mind the man had already thrown Hibiki into the ocean. Hands still tied behind his back, he had no way of swimming to the surface when thrown into the cold water. The deeper he fell into the water, the more his lungs gave up on him.

_Am I going to die here?_ Hibiki asked himself as he felt his eyes getting heavier.

As he slipped into the darkness, he didn't notice a a body dive down to save him and pull him back to the surface.

* * *

Atsuki managed to exit ANGELIC LAYER but not without company following him. If the ash haired teen done this in the afternoon when people were still around, then he wouldn't have to worry about witnesses seeing the chase. It was almost 11:00 PM and most people were already at home. He would have to make a few short cuts if he wanted to get out of this chase unscratched.

"Atsuki Saijo!" one of them shouted. "Today is the day you die!"

The telepath cursed at himself for turning around. The one who called his name was that kid both men mentioned in their conversation. It was then did Atsuki realize that his appearance matched Richie's description.

_So this is Pyro Sohma. He too is a telepath...but what are his powers?_

He didn't need to ask that. His eyes widened when Pyro shot flames in his mouth.

_You serious?! _Atsuki asked himself as he dodged the flame (anime style). A nearby building caught on fire. The telepath realized that if Pyro continued being reckless, then ANGELIC LAYER might be caught sooner. Eden's men realized this and ordered Pyro to use his other power.

Five minutes of dodging the flames and watching buildings go up in flames, Atsuki made it to South End. Past the movie theater, he could take a short cut where he could where it would be in the area where most people would be hanging out as well as the easiest way to the police station. He looked at his coat and sighed when he saw that a small portion of it was burned to a crisp.

"You won't escape!" Pyro screamed as he used his secret weapon.

Atsuki's eyes widened in horror when he saw something come out from the back of the red head. It looked like octopus arms, but that was enough to get the ash haired teen to run faster than normal.

The arms had a will of it's own as they extended toward the telepath. Atsuki was just not fast enough because one of the arms wrapped around his leg. He fell to the dirt with a big thump.

"Caught you."

The telepath felt his body being dragged back to the owner of the octopus legs. He held on tightly to the tape. If he loosed this, then all of his hard work would have been for nothing.

"Not much of a tentacle fan are you?" Pyro questioned as he yanked the tentacles toward him along with Atsuki. "Now, I'll be taking that tape that has my Shinji on it."

One of the tentacles reached out to retrieve the tape. Atsuki wouldn't let go of it to Pyro's annoyance. With a snap of his fingers, he ordered the tentacles to tie each section of his body separately starting with his legs. Pretty soon, both legs were wrapped around tentacle arms as well as his arms. The tape fell from his hands as Pyro caught it.

"This is mine," Pyro said firmly as he looked at the position that the telepath was in before his face became dark. "You look awfully pale. Do you hate octopuses that much?"

Atsuki wouldn't answer because the answer was obvious.

"I think my little friends want to have a little fun with you before we kill you."

Atsuki started to shake.

_This can't be happening!_

The onyx eyed boy felt some acid leaking on his coat. He stared in horror as the acid melted his clothes away.

"Now the question is, what position do I want you in when I rape you."

Panic overtook him again. He just couldn't stay calm in this situation mainly because he was going to get raped by tentacles which he despised as much as porn!

"I got the perfect position!" Pyro declared.

Atsuki wanted to scream, but when he looked around, the four of Eden's men were surrounding the area in a square formation. The same powers that he felt was being used on him earlier was being used on him again.

"No one will hear you scream unless they're inside the barrier we're in, so can moan all you want because you're going to get fucked well."

"No..."

Pyro laughed as he ordered the tentacles to start the show. Atsuki felt the tentacles positioning himself to where his ass was in the air. He closed his eyes when he felt the infiltration began. He felt the slimy legs trying to wiggle their way into his only hole but they were having a hard time. Two of the many tentacles wrapped around each of his nibbles and started pinching and pulling it. If Atsuki were to be honest, it hurt more than anything else.

"Come on! You know you want this slut! This is your opportunity to get fucked both ways!"

"I don't want this!" Atsuki cried out but quickly closed his mouth when one of the tentacles wanted oral sex with him.

_Dammit it all! Why can't I do anything?!_

"Submit."

Atsuki almost gasped when he felt another tentacle wrap around his dick and massage it.

_Why am I so weak?..._

Another tentacle pulled Atsuki's hair up and lifted his chin trying to force his mouth open.

_Akira...please help me..._

God must have given up on him because the slimy legs finally managed to slither into his hole and start thrusting away. If that wasn't enough, a second tentacle slid into the small hole and also thrusting. The onyx eyed teen cried out in pain as he got banged. He saw the look on Pyro's face. It was of pure sadism. He was enjoying himself.

"Your last moments of your life will be filled with pleasure, so just embrace your desire."

The telepath felt like he should give up and let him do what he wanted him to do, but...

Pyro was not expecting someone to disturb him. Yet, when someone threw a lit lighter on the tentacles, they caught on fire. Too bad Atsuki too caught on fire when it released him. He was rolling on the ground trying to get it out.

"Who dared put my babies on fire?!"

The four other telepaths gasped when they saw someone jump from the top of the movie theater and landed...quite nicely actually if you didn't notice his shaking legs when he landed.

"Me."

Atsuki would have thanked his savior but the first thing he did was get up and punch his savior in the face when the fire was out.

"What the hell Akira?! Are you trying to burn me alive?!"

"S-Sorry Saijo. I didn't have a good hand. I was trying to aim at his face."

"-red vein- Do that again and it won't just be **your** face that will be burned!"

Akira wanted to take the ash haired teen seriously but glancing at his naked flesh (that had minor burns because of him), he couldn't help but blush and look away embarrassed before turning to his enemy.

"You got a lot of nerve trying to rape my boyfriend. I won't go easy on you just because you were Shinji's friend, Pyro."

Pyro laughed bitterly. "Oh, Mido-kun, I had no idea you swung that way. I guess when Nozaki is too much for you."

"Shut up!"

"And you even jumped off the roof like a superhero. I'm impressed."

Atsuki turned to the material artist. "How did you get on the roof?"

"...There was a huge ladder behind the building and I climbed it."

"Really Akira? Would Sakai really leave a huge ladder behind the movie theater?"

"I don't know but why are we getting off topic?"

"I was just wondering...since it seemed so unrealistic for you to just appear on the roof _like a knight in shining armor._"

Pyro started to laugh again. "If you're done squabbling, then I'll kill you now!"

Atsuki knew Akira was no match for the fire user. It was unheard of for a telepath to have powers that can manipulate substances. Whoever was foolish enough to give him powers was going to pay dearly.

"Akira, I can handle this. Just get out of here before you get killed-"

"Can't do that. There was this invisible barrier that prevented me from going to the front of the theater so that's why I took the upward approach," Akira explained. "So I'm stuck fighting with you."

"Akira..."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Reassuring words made the ash haired teen's heart skip a beat but in a situation like this, he had to tell Akira the danger he was getting in.

"How touching Mido-kun," Pyro mocked. "You'll die first!"

The material artist witnessed one of Pyro's powers but he wasn't expecting a flamethrower attack coming from his mouth. Both teens moved out of the way to avoid the flames. Akira considered the options of running forward and using hand to hand combat like he did Richie, but something told him that it was a terrible idea.

Atsuki tried to look for an opening. He managed to regain some of his mental strength back. Using Lux Pain, he quickly scanned Pyro for any opening. Despite his opponent being a telepath, he did a bad job trying to block Atsuki out. However, Pyro didn't need a mind block. He had his tentacles.

Pyro smirked as the tentacles rushed forward to the gray haired boy.

"Watch out!"

Akira's warning was too late. Atsuki felt the tentacles wrap around his body again and rise him into the air.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Atsuki had to scream.

"Oh, I'm so serious," Pyro laughed as he faced the spiky haired teen. "You better hurry up and save him. I don't think my tentacles can hold onto their own excitement for long."

"You bastard!"

Akira wouldn't be able to burn the tentacles a second time. Atsuki would be screwed (literally) unless he took down the source quickly.

_God, why didn't I think ahead?!_ Akira asked himself as he rushed forward.

Pyro's smile on his face became psychotic as Akira came closer ready to punch him.

"You fell for it."

Sure enough, he did. Akira thought all the tentacles were focusing on Atsuki, but one of them seized him from behind and wrapped around his body.

"Shit!" he cursed as he too was raised in the air but unlike Atsuki, he wasn't put in any sexual position.

"You are so simple minded," Pyro mocked as he turned his attention to Atsuki. "Now watch from there as I take your precious boyfriend for myself."

"You bastard! Touch him and I'll kill you!"

Pyro wouldn't take those threats seriously. He ordered the tentacles to lower Atsuki closer to the ground to the point where he could touch him. Atsuki's constant struggles were futile as he was brought to Pyro's face length.

"I can't wait to break you."

Akira's constant screaming of bloody murder were unheard. Atsuki felt like screaming himself but he couldn't. He felt two of the tentacles penetrate his hole again and felt the thrusting process start all over.

"How does it feel to have something other than Mido-kun's cock inside of you?" Pyro asked as he slowly unzipped his zipper revealing his dick that already had some pre-cum on it. "Suck it."

Atsuki refused. If there was one thing he wouldn't allow, he wouldn't cheat on Akira. Pyro smirked seeing the resistance in those onyx eyes. It wouldn't be fun if the target was submissive.

"If you don't suck, I'll kill Mido-kun right now," Pyro threatened.

_What?!_

With a snap of his fingers, the tentacles that were wrapped around Akira tightened. The material artist let out a forced cry of pain as he continued to struggle to break free."

"S-Stop it!"

Pyro raised an eyebrow, "Will you be a bitch and give me a blow job?"

"Don't do it Atsuki..." Akira murmured as he felt his world darken. He couldn't faint now, not when the love of his life was in danger.

_Akira...I'm sorry._ Atsuki apologized and nodded his head slowly.

"That's a good bitch, now open wide."

Atsuki felt himself shivering as he slowly opened his mouth. Pyro's cock was shoved into his mouth forcefully.

"If you don't pleasure me enough, Mido-kun will still die!"

The telepath realized that no matter what happened, Akira might end up dead. Still, he had to try and save him. Slowly he began to work pleasuring the the red head.

_It's gross..._

"Hey Mido-kun! How does it feel to see the love of your life sucking another guy's cock?" Pyro questioned as he smiled in triumph.

Akira seem to be shaking but not from fear. He was shaking in fury. His eyes were focused on his enemy. "When I get out of this, you're going to hell..."

"What, I can't hear you! Oh this feels so good! God, I have to cum now!"

Atsuki felt something warm fall down his eyes as Pyro planted his seed in his mouth.

"You better swallow all of it," Pyro continued to threaten as he took his cock out of the telepath's mouth.

The onyx was forced to gulp down the sticky substance. It tasted bitter in his mouth.

"God, what do I want do to next? Oh, I'm going to make you cum."

Atsuki felt his entire body freeze when he felt a tentacle wrap around his length and stroke it again. Other tentacles touched his inner thigh and stomach. The telepath felt his body warming up from the slimy touches.

_No! I can't seriously be enjoying this!_

"Maybe I should place my dick in the hole too...hmm..."

Atsuki felt the seed of the tentacles be planted inside of him. They quickly withdrew from the hole before thrusting in again. Atsuki felt that same familiar pressure when he was Akira arising inside of him.

_No...I don't want to cum to him! I didn't...even do it with Akira yet..._

"Oh, looks like you're ready to cum. Are you ready for your climax?"

_Akira...I'm so sorry..._

Atsuki closed his eyes thinking it was all over, but it wasn't He felt the tentacles loosen around him. He dropped to the ground head first. Akira fell from the air soon after. Pyro's screaming was heard because someone was cutting of his tentacles.

"Who did that?!"

"Atsuki-chan!"

_Hibiki...?_

"Why can't you ever protect yourself Atsuki?"

_Liu Yee?!_

"You bastards! How did you get here?! The barrier."

Atsuki opened his eyes to see that he was in the arms of the cyan haired teen who was looking down on him with intense worry in his eyes. Akira was slowly standing. Liu Yee was standing in front of them. The four telepath's that put up the barrier were on the ground dead. It was obvious that Liu Yee crushed their minds.

"If you want to make your plans not obvious, you would learn to choose telepaths that can hide their powers instead of leaking it out to the point where even those with a little bit of power can sense them," Liu Yee taunted.

"...Hibiki...why are you here?" Atsuki asked weakly.

"They attacked me shortly after you left," Hibiki mumbled. "I thought I was a goner but your friend saved me. When I woke up, their was a scythe next to me...and I realized that when you fight Silent, you have to have some weapon that your mind chooses."

The scythe that Hibiki spoke of was in the other hand that wasn't carrying Atsuki. Atsuki wondered if he could make his bo-staff appear outside of fighting Silent. It would make thing a lot easier.

"I knew you were in danger so I told Liu Yee that you were at ANGELIC LAYER...but..." Hibiki sighed. "The place was packed with non-telepaths that were their to have sex with the kidnapped victims. It took a while to kick their ass but we figured out that you ran to South End...I'm glad we made it in time."

"...Thank you Hibiki..."

Atsuki felt his consciousness slipping. He could hear Akira and Hibiki call his name but he slipped into the darkness. He needed sleep because when he woke up...

"Hibiki, is he?"

"He's just asleep. He held on for your sake," Hibiki told the material artist.

"That's a relief."

"Anyway, we got to deal with this bastard," Hibiki added as he placed the silver haired teen down on the ground.

Akira firmly nodded his head as he glared in the direction of his target. "You don't have to tell me that."

Atsuki's protectors prepared to attack Pyro. The fire telepath was not amused. "Damn you! I'll kill you all!"

More tentacles grew behind him. They launched themselves at the three. Liu Yee turned to Hibiki.

"You handle those things."

Hibiki agreed as he got his scythe ready. Quickly, he jumped in the air and cut all the tentacles that were targeting them. Pyro screamed in pain with each one cut.

"Damn you!"

Pyro fired flames from his mouth. Liu Yee instantly jumped in the way and pushed Hibiki away from the flames surprisingly the cyan haired teen. Before he had a chance to fire again...

"You bastard! Take this!"

Pyro was caught off guard by the material artist. He was able to get past his attack because of Hibiki. So when he was punched in the jaw hard, you can imagine the look on his face. The impact was so strong that it sent him flying backwards.

"You son of a bitch!" Pyro cursed as he slowly stood up.

"That's for Saijo," Akira announced, "and there's more where that came from."

"You..."

Before he could say anymore he felt something stab him in the back.

"I'll be taking that tape," Hibiki told him as he pulled the tip of the scythe out of him and jumped back to avoid getting attacked.

"Fuck you!"

Pyro felt something attack his mind. He glared in Liu Yee's direction who was in the middle of eating his mind.

"I will not lose to a bunch of nobodies!" Pyro screamed. His body began glowing a bright red color. He looked ready to explode. Akira's bushido instincts didn't have to tell him to get far away from him as soon as possible and protect Atsuki's body.

The flame telepath unleashed a shock wave of flames at his opposers. Akira quickly dived to protect Atsuki's body that was in the pathway of the flames barely managing to avoid the attack. Liu Yee too pushed him and Hibiki away from the flames. By the time the flames subsided, Pyro was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, he got away..." Liu Yee cursed as he released Hibiki from his grasp.

* * *

Atsuki slowly came to. He found himself in an unfamiliar room with normal silver pajamas. At first panic struck within him. Was he captured by Pyro? Was Akira killed? Did he...give himself up for someone else?

"You're awake. Thank goodness."

"Hibiki...?"

Out of all people, Atsuki least expected to see Hibiki who he just rejected.

"Where am I?"

"FORT came and picked us up..."

"I see..."

Hibiki said nothing. Atsuki was waiting for him to say something else but nothing came out.

"Hibiki, is Akira okay?"

Hibiki nodded his head. "His wounds are being treated, but FORT is surprised."

"Huh?"

"He's a normal civilian yet he risked his life against someone with abnormal powers."

"I don't think it's abnormal powers. All members of LME have a certain type of power..."

"You have a point but still..." Atsuki felt the other telepath wrap his arms around the other. At first it stunned him but Hibiki was shivering. "Don't do that again."

"Huh?"

"You almost got yourself and Akira killed. I..."

"...Were you really worried about us?"

"I...uh..."

Atsuki smiled. "Sorry for worrying you."

Hibiki quickly stopped the embrace and looked away embarrassed. "I wasn't worried. Akira and your group was worried. I learned that tentacles aren't your thing-"

"I hate octopuses..." Atsuki said flatly.

"I can tell...-sweatdrop-"

Atsuki finally remembered something important. "The tape!"

"Don't worry. I took it during the battle. I handed it the police chief. She's contacting your boss."

"And..."

"I don't know the rest, but the police chief wants you to go and see her when you wake up...but I think you should check on Akira first."

Atsuki slowly got off the bed and nodded his head. "Thanks Hibiki. You're not just an okay person anymore."

Of course the cyan haired teen had no idea what the silver haired boy was talking about. Atsuki quickly sped out of the room and headed to the chief's office. He past by Liu Yee in the hall who was heading to the room where Hibiki was.

"Liu Yee, should you be walking around with those injuries?" Atsuki questioned.

"I'll be fine Atsuki. You should be the one that shouldn't strain yourself."

With that, the Sweeper went into the room. Atsuki shrugged his shoulders as he went to the chief's office first. In his mind, saving Shinji was more important than a perturbed boyfriend.

* * *

Hibiki sat in the chair wordlessly as Liu Yee entered the room. His entire body tensed when the Sweeper looked his way.

"How are your injuries?" Hibiki questioned.

"Not bad," Liu Yee replied, "just a few first degree burns here and there but I'll manage. The beat down I got from that old man was worse than this."

The younger boy glared at the older male. What he said just made it seem like his injuries was his fault.

"You should check up on your injuries," Liu Yee warned him, "people at school might questioned where you got those bruises."

Hibiki quickly lowered his sleeve. The purple bruises were still there. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it completely because wrapping a bandage around it would only raise the suspicion. It would be bad enough if Honoka continued to ask a series of questions about the injuries.

"I'll be fine..." Hibiki mumbled.

"If you say so."

"...Why do you even care out my injuries?"

"I don't."

Hibiki didn't realize that he grasped his fists. Here he was showing slight concern for the older male and he didn't even give crap.

_How does Atsuki-chan deal with him? _Hibiki asked himself as he saw the older male proceeding to leave the room. He also stood up. "Wait!"

Liu Yee stopped but didn't bother to turn around.

"Why...why did you save me?"

No response.

"I could have handled everything by myself."

"That's not for you to decide."

"Bullshit! I can take care of myself! I've done it since my parents died! I don't need something to come into my life and take what I have away!"

Liu Yee turned around. He had a huge smirk on his face. "And what did you have that I was trying to take away."

Hibiki opened his mouth ready to shout "independence" but nothing came out.

"Are you speaking about independence?" Liu Yee said rather than asked. "Don't make me laugh. Ever since I've met you, you've been doing nothing but clinging to someone for support."

"That's not true!"

Liu Yee was enjoying seeing the kid in denial. The Chinese man may have lost his hold on the silver haired teen but this boy was just as easy to control.

"FORT members have data on you." Liu Yee continued. "Ever since your parents died, you were considering the option of dropping out of school. If it weren't for that counselor, you would have. You cling that friend of yours because you want to be important in someone's life and even though you two were close, you went to study aboard and left him."

"That's..."

"FORT may not have no data on you when you were studying aboard because of PHALANX but I have a hunch that your independence didn't last long because you were literally Edward's dog when I fought you."

"..."

"And then you have the nerve to cling to Atsuki because he's everything your not. I hate to admit but I'm glad that he chose that normal civilian over someone as unstable as you."

"..."

"It makes me wonder how long you will survive if you rely on someone too much."

Hibiki couldn't find the right words to say to fight back. All what the Sweeper said was true. He had been relying on too many people to hide his loneliness and they were all people he cared for except Edward.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Hibiki couldn't stop himself from trembling.

"I take that as a yes."

"_Why...why do you have to act like a total asshole yet... _You didn't answer my previous question. Why did you save me?"

"Your one of Atsuki's friends," Liu Yee said simply. "He wouldn't be too happy if another one of his friend's died."

"That's it..."

"What? You want me to say something like 'I care for you' or 'I felt the need to protect you'? Get real."

_It hurts...it really hurts..._

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be meeting with Atsuki."

Liu Yee slowly creaked open the door, but didn't expect it to be shut tight by the younger teen. He stared at the teen annoyed. "Now what?"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Huh?"

"Those telepaths at Seagull...saving me from drowning and becoming my shield against that fire telepath, are you doing this on purpose? Are you desperately rescuing so you can brag about it later?! Are you desperately trying to get me to repay you later, huh?! Answer me!"

The one who loses his temper in battle is the one that will always be defeated. Hibiki knew this because whenever he debated with Ryo, he would be the one winning because Ryo would be the one to get into the debating before him. Yet, when it came to this man, he couldn't help but lose his temper first.

_I can't pay him back because I lost most of my powers...he'll force me to do shit that I don't want to do and then...it will start all over again..._

"Why did you-"

"I don't know..."

That was Liu Yee's final answer. In reality, he had no idea why he decided to save him. If he just let those telepaths do what they wanted with him, no harm would be done. If he drowned or got burned alive, that would be one less threat to FORT. Yet, all of those times, he jumped in to help the kid without hesitating or thinking by that matter. It wasn't like him. He would never act so rashly, not even when Atsuki's life was in danger.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" Hibiki yelled. "Why can't you just give a straight answer? Are you like this because you're a member of FORT or is it because you like seeing me like this! You can't even explained why you...you..."

Hibiki couldn't bring out the last word. Liu Yee obviously knew why the cyan haired teen was so distressed but the Sweeper was making things too difficult.

He found himself being pushed down on the bed with the older male on top of him. He stared up into his eyes completely speechless.

"I really don't know why I saved you," Liu Yee replied. "Maybe it's because you and Atsuki are similar. _Too similar._"

The cyan haired teen broke eye contact with the Sweeper. His cheeks were lighting up a bright pink color.

"I didn't give you a straight answer because I don't know the answer myself," Liu Yee admitted. "When this mission is over, I'll be able to tell you..."

_This feeling in my chest...it's the same when I'm with Atsuki-chan...don't tell me that I..._

Liu Yee got off of the baffled teen and left before Hibiki got a chance to call his name again.

* * *

Atsuki tried his best to drown Aya's lecture out, but he found it impossible. The police chief was worried sick about him.

"Are you listening to me Atsuki?"

"Yes I heard you. Please lower your voice. My head still hurts."

"If anything were to happen to you Chief Ray wouldn't be pleased."

"I know..."

He didn't know. Atsuki still thought that Ray was being a jerk especially during that phone call before Shinji was kidnapped.

"I still got us a lead."

"...FORT is grateful for that. Because of this tape, I was able to send the data to Nola. After she decensored everything we confirmed that ANGELIC LAYER is these kidnapper's base."

"There was a basement underneath the first floor."

"And that's where the victims are being held and mistreated."

Aya stood their silently as if she was thinking of what to say next.

"Aya?"

"Nola said that Chief Ray will be stopping by tomorrow. Apparently, he got a hold of President Takarada and the two wanted a very important meeting here tomorrow."

"About what."

Aya inhaled before she spoke. "I think we'll planning to team up with LME to end this madness. Tomorrow night, ANGELIC LAYER will be no more."

* * *

Eden wasn't pleased when Pyro returned empty handed. Not only did he come back without the tape as well as the telepath but he has lost many of his men tonight because of this kid. If FORT was planning an attack, this would be a perfect time to strike when he had few men. His partner was complaining to him that their only hope now was to get all of their customers that bought their porn together to save themselves.

"You're a disgrace!" Ichiro shouted at the flame telepath. "You put us in hot water now!"

Pyro scoffed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to be interrupted by a normal civilian of all things."

"That's why you're despicable! You let a weak human with no powers beat you! Talk about pathetic!"

"Chill partner," Eden said softly before glaring at the flame telepath. "The deal is off, so don't even think about touching my pet."

Pyro gave them a death glare but said nothing.

"Boss, we must get or plan in action now!" one of Eden's servants shouted.

Eden nodded his head. Both he and Ichiro left the office expecting Pyro to leave shortly after. Once they were gone, Pyro went straight to the bedroom where Shinji was. The hacker was leaning against the door eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Good job Pyro," Shinji taunted, "Now we'll all be rescued in no time."

"Shut up!" Pyro spat automatically losing his temper.

The purple haired teen didn't expect his former friend to snap but he continued. "That's what you get for attacking Saijo! Mess with him and you get everyone around him involved."

"You'll regret those words..."

Shinji's eyes widened when he saw tentacles sprout behind the flame telepath's back. Weren't they sliced off in battle?

"Blondie is stupid if he thinks the deal is off. Deal or no deal, you're mine tonight!"

"You are a scum!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Shinji was trapped in the room. He watched helplessly as he was pushed on top of the bed. The tentacles quickly wrapped around his arms and legs preventing him from escaping. Slowly they removed his clothing.

"What's this? No struggling this time? You must be a masochist or a whore!"

Shinji said nothing. His eyes was hidden beneath his hair. Pyro laughed hysterically as he started the torture.

_Laugh now Pyro but at the end of this, we'll see who has the last laugh..._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 11727 words.**

**Li: Wow...**

**Me: I was in a perverted mood. I mean really perverted. I went on the hentai website (the one Kaguju showed me) and damn was it intense! Now I know why the internet is for porn!...but I didn't find any yaoi...just a lot of tentacle/gang rape porn and got the idea how it worked.**

**Li: No innocence at all. How did you get on without getting kicked off.**

**Me: It's free! No login or anything. Now for the yaoi website.**

**Li: -sigh- Get back to the story.**

**Me: Let's see...**

**1. I was originally planning to add a little bit more to the Liu Yee/Hibiki pairing after Hibiki almost drown. Since he almost drowned, you can assume what Liu Yee did when he got him out of the water. **

**2. The sycthe represents the Grim Reaper in a way. I gave it to Hibiki because out of all the weapons, I see him with the Grim Reaper sycthe. I see everyone else with these weapons.**

**Atsuki = bo staff (already used it)**

**Akira = two swords (like Lloyd Irving)**

**Yayoi = healing stave**

**Ryo = spell book**

**Mika = axe (don't ask)**

**Rui = spell cards (used to banish demons)**

**Shinji = computer AI (LOL, he doesn't have a weapon so I'd have him as the support person)**

**Hibiki = sycthe **

**Richie = fist **

**Hanako = feet and knives (if she was still alive)**

**Mars = bow and arrow **

**Sora = spear (if he was still alive)**

**You get the point. I didn't explain well how Hibiki got his sycthe. I guess you could say the need for a weapon was very high and it was the first thing that came in Hibiki's consciousness. A similar thing will happen to Atsuki and possibly Rui because they are telepaths. **

**This proves troublesome though. I don't think Akira can win with fists alone unlike Richie who is pratically the Hulk so I'm still thinking what I'll have him do in the ultimate battle chapter.**

**Li: And the whole superhero thing?**

**Me: :D I was watching Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask is usually on a high building when he rescues the scouts so I made Akira the Tuxedo Mask...but how he got on the roof was riciduously stupd. If only I could say he could jump high...**

**Also, when Atsuki got burned by Akira, I was watching Sailor Moon of course. Sailor Mars always has a tendancy of burning Sailor Moon and I thought it would be funny to add that in a very serious scene since Akira isn't Tuxedo Mask and doesn't have perfect aim. Don't worry Atsuki is okay.**

**Li: What about Shinji at the end?**

**Me: Something bad is already happening to him, but what? Only you can decide that. Anyway, four more chapters after this. Next chapter is the preparations before the battle and then the actual battle...and that might be the longest chapter if I don't drag out a battle scene. So reviews are appreciated. Oh, and if I SEE an anti-yaoi fan on this Lux Pain section, we'll going to have a LONG chat because I WON'T tolerate you bashing yaoi pairings. If you want straight pairings, write it yourself! Don't bitch about it! I made the Lux Pain section for those who don't know so if you can't appreciate yaoi, then -beep- you.**

**Li: -sigh- I wish Pepper was more mature but no...see you people...  
**


End file.
